Vivre autrement
by sharra976
Summary: Fin de Révélation : Rachel, une nomade, vient aider les Cullen contre les Volturi. Elle découvre une autre façon de vivre. Comment réagira-t-elle face à cela ? Et si elle réservait une surprise aux Cullen ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**1****ère**** partie**

Voilà, je me retrouvais seule, à présent. Non pas que cela me gênait. Non. C'était une simple constatation. Après tout, c'était courant, pour ceux de notre race. Les vampires ne sont pas faits pour vivre en groupe, c'est bien connu. Ou alors, pas longtemps. Ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes amoureux que nous nous attachons. Et là, c'est pour le reste de notre éternité.

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à présent. Tout avait été remis en cause il y a de cela quelques semaines. Parce que je me trouvais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ou au bon endroit, au bon moment ? Pour l'instant, j'étais incapable de décider laquelle de ces formulations était la bonne. Je le saurai plus tard. Sûrement.

Pour l'instant, je trouvais simplement étrange de ne pas éprouver de la tristesse de ne plus être avec ceux qui m'avaient « élevée ». Pourtant, je ne les avais presque jamais quittés. Juste quelques escapades de quelques mois, voire quelques années. Pourquoi étais-je restée avec eux si longtemps ? L'habitude, peut-être. Ou l'angoisse d'être seule. A présent, je me rendais compte combien je me trompais. Ce que je croyais être de l'attachement n'était rien de plus que cela. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me rendis compte que je ne ressentais rien pour eux, qu'ils ne me manquaient absolument pas et que j'aurai pu partir plus tôt. Cela me sembla anormal de vivre tant d'années avec des personnes et de pouvoir les quitter comme si de rien n'était, comme si nous n'avions rien partagé ensemble.

Jusqu'alors, je vivais avec mon créateur et sa compagne. J'étais devenue vampire à 17 ans, en 1938. Avant cela… c'était difficile de se souvenir, tout était devenu si flou. Comme si l'humaine que j'avais été disparaissait un peu plus chaque jour afin qu'il ne reste que le vampire. Comme si mes 17 années humaines ne comptaient pas, en fin de compte. Je me souviens que j'avais des parents que j'aimais… je me souvenais d'un grand frère qui a disparu alors que j'avais 14 ans…je me souvenais de certains moments de ma vie…les scènes du passé étaient là, mais les visages étaient troubles, brouillés…

J'étais devenue vampire par accident. Simplement parce que mon créateur, Thomas, avait pris mes parents d'abord et était trop repu pour me « finir ». Sa compagne, Carole, ne m'avait pas tuée car elle désirait agrandir la « famille ». Un coup de chance, un brin de désir, et vous voilà vampire. Depuis, je me nourrissais d'humains. Pas autant que je l'aurai voulu, cependant. Mes « parents » voulaient rester discrets, ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Nous nous déplacions donc souvent, sans jamais demeurer plus d'un ou deux mois au même endroit, tout en freinant notre appétit : pas plus d'une victime par semaine et par personne. Parfois deux, mais c'était exceptionnel. Cela m'énervait au début. Mais à présent, je m'habituais à cette sensation de sentir la faim grandir en soi. Après tout, ils étaient vampires depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Je n'avais pas remis en cause ce fait, pensant que tous les vampires faisaient la même chose que nous. Il y avait même une logique à se restreindre. Si nous tuons trop de personnes, il y aura moins d'enfants, donc moins de nourriture plus tard. Que ce soit pour nous ou pour d'autres vampires. Il fallait aussi penser à notre devenir. C'est lorsqu'il y a l'abondance qu'il faut tout faire pour éviter que ne vienne la disette. Et j'avais découvert que se limiter par choix était nettement moins dur que se limiter par nécessité. La volonté était toujours plus forte que le besoin ou l'envie.

Le seul souci, avec le temps, c'était de se débarrasser des corps. Avec les progrès de la science, les humains trouveraient étrange que des personnes meurent, vidées de leur sang. Nous étions donc obligés de maquiller notre repas en cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné, en simple crime, en suicide, en accident ou autre réjouissance.

Ce petit jeu de cache-cache commençait à m'ennuyer. Surtout que tuer des humains me gênait parfois. Parfois, pas souvent. Après tout, ça aurait pu être moi. J'apportais la mort avec moi. Je privais tellement de gens de leur futur, de leur avenir.

Et voilà que, pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je quittais mes « parents », de façon définitive. Sans remords, sans regrets, sans peine. Cette absence de sentiment me fit même peur.

Suis-je devenue à ce point inhumaine ? Suis-je encore capable de ressentir des émotions ? Ou suis-je devenue un être froid, n'éprouvant du plaisir qu'en se nourrissant ? Qu'est donc devenue la Rachel d'autrefois ? Celle qui était heureuse, qui riait, s'amusait… qui aimait ?

Non ! Il ne fallait pas que je repense à cela. Après tout, j'avais eu un début de réponse, il y a quelques semaines. Au moment où ma vie avait été bouleversée.

Thomas et Carole m'avaient déjà parlé des Cullen. Une famille de vampires qui s'était détournée de nos instincts. Ils avaient renoncé au sang humain pour se sustenter de sang animal. Thomas et Carole les avaient rencontrés en 1922. A cette époque, Carlisle était déjà avec Edward et il venait de transformer Esmée un an plus tôt. D'après Thomas, ils allaient devenir fous, à force de s'abreuver d'animaux. Lorsqu'ils m'en avaient parlé, j'avais été étonnée. Pourquoi lutter contre notre soif ? Se freiner, d'accord, mais renoncer totalement aux humains ? Dans quel but ? Sans même un écart pour Noël !! Cela m'avait semblé absolument absurde et sans fondement.

A présent….

Toujours est-il qu'entre entendre parler de cette famille et les voir, il y avait une sacrée différence !!!

Je me replongeais dans mes souvenirs.

Un matin comme un autre, nous avons vu deux vampires venir à notre rencontre. Un couple. Aussitôt, nous étions sur nos gardes. On ne savait jamais comment une rencontre allait se finir. Un bonjour amical ? Un affrontement ? Le couple qui venait à notre rencontre a simplement ralenti, tout en restant prudent. L'homme semblait fort. Mais ils étaient deux, et nous trois. Quoique, s'ils étaient de bons combattants, le nombre importait peu. Une vague d'angoisse m'avait envahie. Non pour Thomas et Carole, mais pour ma propre survie. Egoïsme ? Non, simplement aucune envie particulière de mourir.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que quelques mètres entre nous, Thomas et Carole se détendirent, sans que je n'en saisisse la cause.

- Cullen ? Demanda Thomas

- Oui. Répondit l'homme. Comment le savez-vous ?

- Le pendentif de la femme. Je reconnais le blason de Carlisle Cullen. Il avait d'ailleurs fait un collier pour Esmé et un bracelet pour Edward. Toujours la même façon de se nourrir qu'en 1922 ?

- Oui. Reprit l'homme. Je suis Emmett Cullen et voici ma compagne, Rosalie. Nous sommes les enfants de Carlisle et d'Esmée. Pouvons-nous discuter ?

- Bien entendu. Je m'appelle Thomas. Voici ma compagne, Carole. Et enfin Rachel, notre fille.

Thomas se tourna vers moi et reprit la parole.

- Tout va bien, nous ne risquons rien. Ce sont les enfants de Carlisle.

- Merci, j'avais entendu. Répondis-je. Le pacifisme va de pair avec l'alimentation ?

- On dirait bien. Me lança Emmett, en éclatant de rire.

L'entendre rire me détendit plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un rire avec tellement de spontanéité. Même lorsque nous nous amusions, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi sincère que ce rire.

La femme, Rosalie, restait prudente, tout en étant détendue. Elle était vraiment belle. Trop, peut-être. Un genre de beauté douloureuse.

Nous nous assîmes par terre et la discussion reprit.

- Alors, comme ça, Carlisle a continué à faire des enfants. Combien êtes-vous ? Demanda Thomas.

- Nous sommes huit.

- Huit ? Je ne me souviens que de Carlisle, Esmée et Edward

- Après Esmée, il y a eut Rosalie, puis moi. Ensuite, Alice et Jasper ont rejoint notre famille. Enfin, Edward vient de transformer sa femme, Bella. Nous indiqua Emmett

- Mais vous ne vivez pas tous ensemble… Supputa Carole

- Si, bien sûr que si. Lui répondit Rosalie, avec un sourire.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

Thomas et Carole avaient l'air aussi ébahi que moi. Nous avions déjà croisé pas mal de groupes de vampires, mais, en général, ils ne tenaient pas longtemps. Quelques décennies, tout au plus. D'ailleurs, nous aussi, nous nous étions séparés. Trois fois, avec un rendez-vous que je n'avais jamais loupé, des retrouvailles planifiées. Or, Rosalie et Emmett semblaient dire qu'il était possible de vivre en famille. En communauté, devrais-je dire, vu leur nombre. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce que je connaissais.

- Il paraît que c'est à cause de notre alimentation que nous pouvons vivre ainsi. Il faudrait demander à Carlisle, c'est lui le plus doué pour expliquer cela. Dit Emmett.

- Tant qu'on en est à se donner des nouvelles… A l'époque, Carlisle voulait vivre, avec sa famille, comme des humains. Est-ce toujours le cas ?

Maintenant qu'il le disait, je me rappelais que Thomas m'en avait parlé. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour cela qu'il prenait Carlisle pour un fou. Vivre comme des humains, se fondre dans leur masse… C'est vrai que c'était insensé ! A présent, à force de me restreindre, j'étais capable de marcher à côté d'humains sans avoir envie d'eux. Enfin… Disons plutôt que j'étais capable de me contrôler. Mais, vivre au milieu d'eux !!! Tous les jours !!!! Et sans les croquer !! C'était complètement inédit, fou même.


	2. Chapter 1, 2ème partie

- Oui. Nous y arrivons très bien, d'ailleurs. Nous avons une résidence permanente, Carlisle travaille et nous, nous allons au lycée. Répondit Emmett, avec un grand calme et un sourire.

Pour une fois, je me demandais si j'avais bien entendu. Mais, bien sûr, j'avais bien entendu !! Mes oreilles n'avaient aucunes déficiences. C'était mon cerveau qui avait du mal à suivre, à assimiler ce que je venais d'entendre.

Se nourrir d'animaux pendant toutes ces années… Vivre ensemble…Se mêler aux humains…Et, visiblement, aimer cela…Du surnaturel dans le surnaturel !

- Pour étudier depuis tout ce temps, vous ne devez pas être des lumières. Dis-je. Ou alors, c'est du sadisme ?

L'ironie m'avait souvent servi à masquer mon étonnement. Rosalie sourit et Emmett partit d'un grand rire. A priori, il avait le sens de l'humour.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Ça nous permet de vivre tranquillement. Et puis, le savoir humain est en constante progression.

- C'est vrai !! Où avais-je la tête ? La Terre est ronde et elle tourne !!! C'est vrai que c'est récent, cette découverte !!

- Rachel !!! S'emporta Thomas.

Mais, Emmett et moi étions déjà en train de rire. Cela me fit du bien. Ce rire me surprit. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps, et il fallait que ce soit avec quelqu'un que je venais de rencontrer. Ça, c'était le comble ! Aussitôt, mon rire s'interrompit.

- Calmée ? Demanda Thomas. Bien. Puisque vous vivez si bien, comment se fait-il que vous soyez seuls ici ? A moins que vous ne l'êtes pas ? Vous habitez près d'ici ?

- Non, nous habitons près de Seattle.

- Vous êtes loin de chez vous. Remarqua Carole

- Surpopulation familiale ? Problème d'approvisionnement ? Repris-je. Changement de régime ? GPS hors service ?

- Pas du tout. Affirma Emmett, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, l'explication est…

Emmett et Rosalie échangèrent un regard. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Le moment était peut-être venu de redevenir sérieuse. Une vague appréhension m'avait saisie. Pour quitter un lieu qui avait l'air parfait, il fallait que ce soit grave.

- Nous sommes tout ouïe. Expliquez-nous. Dis-je pour l'encourager.

- En fait, nous avons un problème, et nous recherchons de l'aide. Déclara Rosalie, prudemment

- Grave, si j'en juge par vos têtes. Rétorqua Thomas

- Oui. Les Volturi viennent pour nous punir à propos d'une faute que nous n'avons pas commise. Il y a un grave malentendu.

- Que risquez-vous ? Questionna Thomas, soudain tendu.

- La mort. Dit sobrement Emmett.

- Pour un malentendu ?

- Oui, ce n'est rien de plus que cela. Aucune faute n'a été commise.

- Vous avez dit rechercher de l'aide. Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

- Que vous alliez chez nous. Edward vous expliquera tout. Après, c'est à vous de décider si vous restez ou pas. Si vous restez, nous vous demandons de témoigner en notre faveur.

- Rien de plus ?

- Rien de plus.

Nous nous regardâmes silencieusement. En effet, c'était grave. Bien plus grave que ce que j'aurai pu penser. Des vampires étaient condamnés à mort. A priori, pour un malentendu. Et pas n'importe quels vampires. Les Cullen. Eux qui avaient choisi de vivre différemment. Et qui y arrivaient, semble-t-il. De plus, Thomas m'avait parlé d'eux. Et de voir Emmett et Rosalie confirmait ce qu'il m'en avait dit. Ils semblaient pacifistes. Ils n'avaient pas l'air fous, ils étaient juste excentriques. Mourait-on à cause de cela ? Ou y avait-il autre chose derrière tout cela ? Quel était ce malentendu ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Quel est ce malentendu ?

Nouveau regard entre Rosalie et Emmett. Apparemment, j'avais posé la question qu'il ne fallait pas. Celle à laquelle ils ne désiraient pas répondre.

- Il vaut mieux que vous alliez sur place et écoutiez Edward. Répondit prudemment Rosalie.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, cela.

- Je sais. Mais… On ne peut pas vous l'expliquer. Il faut que vous le voyiez de vos yeux.

- C'est inexplicable ?

- Non, juste incroyable.

Je regardais Thomas et Carole. Ils n'avaient pas l'air plus avancé que moi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être incroyable, pour nous ? J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne trouvais rien. Et pourtant, cela leur faisait risquer la mort.

- Pourquoi nous ? Demanda Thomas

- En fait, Carlisle et Esmée sont partis chercher des connaissances. Rosalie et moi cherchons des amis nomades et nous vous avons rencontrés, par hasard. Comme vous avez dit connaître Carlisle…

- C'est connu, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Repris-je

- Rachel !! L'humour n'est pas vraiment de mise en ce moment !!

- Je sais !! Pardonnez-moi.

- Ce n'est rien, tu es jeune encore. Me dit Thomas, avant de se tourner vers Emmett. Reprenons. Vous avez besoin d'aide à ce point que vous cherchez des nomades ?

- Oui. Plus nous aurons de témoins, mieux ce sera.

- En gros, vous nous demandez de nous rendre chez vous, sans en savoir plus, d'écouter Edward qui est censé tout nous expliquer, et décider ensuite de vous aider ou pas ?

- C'est cela.

- Vous nous demandez de combattre à vos côtés ?

- Non, sauf si c'est ce que vous désirez.

- Et nous serons libres de repartir si nous ne voulons pas vous donner un coup de main ?

- Oui.

- Nous avons votre parole ?

- Oui.

- Comprenez que je ne peux décider pour tous. Pouvons-nous en discuter entre nous ?

- Bien sûr. Nous allons nous éloigner et vous nous appellerez pour nous donner votre réponse.

- Merci Emmett. A tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, Emmett et Rosalie se levèrent et s'éloignèrent pour nous laisser libres de parler tranquillement de ce que nous venions d'apprendre. J'étais indécise quant à la suite des évènements.

- Bon. Commença Thomas. Est-ce que vous avez compris quelque chose de plus que moi ?

- Pas moi. Dit Carole.

- Ni moi. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il y a un malentendu avec les Volturi à propos de quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas nous dire, qu'ils risquent d'être tués et qu'ils nous demandent de témoigner pour eux de la réalité de ce malentendu.

- C'est ça, Rachel. A présent, qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Quoi que tu décides, je te suivrai. Affirma Carole.

Je la reconnaissais bien, là. Ne voulant jamais décider. Un vrai mouton. Ou plutôt, un joli et gentil toutou qui suivait son maître. Est-ce que l'amour entre deux vampires avait cet effet ? Est-ce qu'on devenait abruti ? Privé de volonté propre, de raison ? Incapable de décider pour soi ? Condamné à suivre l'autre pour l'éternité ? Si c'était cela, je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse. Cela ressemblait plus à une malédiction qu'à autre chose. Dire que l'amour était censé apporter le bonheur absolu. Que des imbécillités !!!

- Je connais Carlisle. Il n'est pas méchant. Il est même très intelligent. Déclara Thomas, à ma seule intention.

- Et …

- Il n'a pas pu faire quelque chose de grave.

- Non !! Ce n'est pas grave !! Il risque juste de mourir, et toute sa famille avec lui !!!

- Tu as entendu, Rachel. C'est un malentendu.

- Costaud, le malentendu, alors.

- Ne sois pas caustique, s'il te plaît.

- Pardon. C'était plus fort que moi.

- Je sais. Toujours est-il que Carlisle est quelqu'un de bien. Edward aussi. S'ils n'ont rien fait, ils ne méritent pas de mourir.

- Tu dis connaître Carlisle et Edward. Mais les connais-tu vraiment si bien ?

- Je suis resté quelques mois avec eux. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Carlisle, et j'ai vu la patience qu'il avait avec Esmée, pour lui apprendre ses valeurs, pour lui montrer comment se maîtriser. C'était fascinant, je l'avoue. Même si ça ne m'a pas fait changer de régime. Carlisle a respecté mon choix. C'est vraiment, comment on dit maintenant ? Un chic type.

- Mais les autres ?

- Esmée était encore un nouveau-né, à l'époque, mais elle avait l'air normale. Pour un Cullen, je veux dire. Quant à Emmett et Rosalie, ils semblent bien élevés, polis, sains d'esprit. Tout à fait convenables.

- Tu veux aller les aider, je me trompe ?

- Exact. Ce serait dommage qu'ils trépassent pour rien. J'ai bien aimé Carlisle et Edward lorsque je les ai vus. Ils sont sympathiques. Mais, je ne veux pas te forcer la main.

- Autrement dit, je décide pour moi. Et vous deux, vous allez vous rendre là-bas.

- Oui. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

- C'est fou ce que ça m'aide. Que crois-tu que ce soit, ce malentendu ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Tu es certain que c'en est un ?

- On verra sur place. Ils ont dit qu'on était libre de repartir si on le désirait.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent maintenant et ici.

- Je connais Carlisle, Rachel, je te le répète. Il n'est pas fourbe. Pour lui, la parole c'est sacré. Il est plus vieux que moi. Et il est profondément honnête. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu me prends par les sentiments, là. Je suis curieuse, et tu le sais.

- Loin de moi l'intention de t'obliger à quoi que ce soit.

- Et bien, puisque je suis libre de décider une fois sur place…J'ai bien envie d'aller écouter cet Edward dont tu sembles avoir une bonne opinion.

- Pas de regrets ?

- Non. Appelons-les, pour savoir où aller.

- C'est entendu.


	3. Chapter 1, dernière partie

Thomas éleva légèrement la voix afin d'inviter le couple à nous rejoindre.

- Nous avons décidé d'aller écouter de quoi il retourne exactement, et nous déciderons sur place ce qu'il convient de faire.

- Merci beaucoup. Déclara Rosalie

- Ne nous remerciez pas. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de vous aider. Tout dépendra de ce que dira Edward.

- Mais vous faites déjà l'effort d'aller écouter. C'est toujours ça.

- Maintenant, nous avons deux problèmes. Enfin….façon de parler.

- Lesquels ? Demanda Emmett

- Premièrement, nous ignorons où nous devons nous rendre exactement.

- C'est simple à régler, ça. Vous allez à Forks. Dit Emmett en dépliant une carte. Nous sommes ici, et vous allez là.

Pratique, de se promener avec une carte !! Et puis, la route n'était pas bien longue. Et si jamais nous ne voulions pas rester, il y avait de quoi faire, dans cette région. Moi qui n'avais jamais vu Seattle !!! Je pourrais peut-être faire un peu de tourisme… gastronomique. Voir si les gens avaient meilleur goût ailleurs. J'avais déjà remarqué que je préférais les Américains aux Mexicains. Le sang mexicain était trop épicé à mon goût. Je préférais celui plus sucré des Nord Américains. Comme quoi, ils devaient continuer à manger leurs hamburgers, c'était un régal au final, pour des gens comme moi.

Mais Emmett continuait de parler en montrant la carte.

- Il faut juste que vous évitiez cet endroit.

- Pourquoi ?

Et voilà, cela recommençait !! Nouveau coup d'œil entre Rosalie et Emmett !!! A croire que tout devenait mystérieux !! Qu'y avait-il, cette fois ? Un élevage de dragons ? Des monstres préhistoriques ? Ou des mets réservés à d'autres invités que nous ?

- Il y a une meute de loups-garous qui y vit.

- Vous vivez à côté de loups-garous ? Dis-je, estomaquée.

Celle-là, je ne m'y étais pas attendue !! Ils vivaient à côté de nos ennemis mortels !! Et depuis un petit bout de temps, d'après ce qu'ils ont dit !!! Dire que ce n'était pas cela, leur faute !! Les Volturi avaient accepté cela !! A moins qu'ils l'ignoraient… Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas pour ce voisinage insolite qu'ils nous demandaient de l'aide, sinon ils ne nous l'auraient pas avoué. Qu'y avait-il de plus grave que de pactiser avec notre ennemi séculaire ? Les seuls êtres au monde capable de tuer des vampires, en dehors de nous-même, bien sûr !!

- Oui. Nous avons des accords avec eux. Nous ne tuons personne de la région, nous n'allons pas sur leur territoire, ils ne viennent pas sur le nôtre et ne disent rien de notre nature aux humains.

Ouf !!! Sur le moment, j'ai cru qu'Emmett allait dire qu'ils faisaient des barbecues avec les loups-garous !!! Je crois que ça m'aurait tué, façon de parler. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'asticoter un peu.

- Vous en avez d'autres, comme ça ? Quelle est la prochaine surprise ? Vous vous faites livrer à domicile ?

- Non. La forêt est giboyeuse. Pour le reste, vous verrez sur place.

- Reste le second problème. Reprit Thomas. Comment allons-nous nous nourrir, une fois chez vous ?

- Carlisle y a pensé. Nous ne vous forcerons pas à vous alimenter comme nous.

- Encore heureux. Murmurais-je

- Vous pourrez chasser comme à votre habitude. Seulement, nous vous demandons de le faire le plus loin et le plus discrètement possible, afin de ne pas nous mettre en danger, ni d'attirer l'attention des autorités locales.

- Bien entendu. Il ne s'agit pas de vous causer d'autres problèmes.

- Merci de votre compréhension. Rosalie et moi allons continuer notre tour, et on se reverra à la maison.

- Si nous y sommes encore.

- Evidemment. A bientôt.

- C'est cela, à bientôt.

Sur ces derniers mots, Rosalie et Emmett partirent en direction de l'Est.

Et voilà le point de départ du bouleversement de ma vie. La rencontre qui a tout déclenché. Nous avions pris notre décision. Nous allions à Forks, parce que Thomas avait du respect pour Carlisle et que j'étais trop curieuse pour résister à un mystère.

Pourtant, je ne maudis pas ma curiosité. Non. C'est sûrement ce qui devait arriver. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit pour se rassurer, quand on sent que notre volonté faiblit, ou qu'on est trop lâche pour regarder la vérité en face. En fait, j'avais toujours le choix. Je l'ai toujours eu. J'ai décidé ce qui m'est arrivé. Peut-être est-ce la fierté qui m'a poussée là où j'en étais à présent. Seule, au beau milieu de nulle part. A réfléchir si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Si je quittais définitivement Thomas et Carole ou si je renonçais à mon projet et courrai les rejoindre.


	4. Chapter 2, 1ère partie

**Bonjour à tout le monde. J'espère que vous aimez ma fic. J'ai décidé de vous mettre des passages plus longs. Dites-moi si cette nouvelle longueur vous convient, s'il vous plait. Et n'hésitez pas à mettre vos commentaires.**

**Merci beaucoup.**

**Chapitre 2, 1****ère**** partie**

La route vers Forks n'était guère difficile à suivre. Nous y arrivâmes en une petite semaine. Nous aurions pu y arriver plus tôt, mais il nous fallait une pause déjeuner. Trois touristes perdus dans la montagne, ce n'était pas inhabituel. Et puis, nous avions laissé les corps à proximité du passage d'un animal, un puma je crois. Je ne saurai dire, n'étant pas experte dans la traque des animaux.

En arrivant à quelques kilomètres de la villa, nous nous rendîmes compte que d'autres vampires nous avaient précédés. Leurs odeurs étaient partout. A priori, les Cullen faisaient tout leur possible pour s'attirer le maximum d'alliés. Ce qui en disait long sur le malentendu.

Tout à coup, au beau milieu de notre course, je pilai. Une odeur étrange, forte et pas tellement agréable venait de me heurter de plein fouet. Thomas et Carole s'arrêtèrent également. Quelle était cette odeur ? J'étais persuadée de ne l'avoir jamais sentie, pourtant j'en aurai frissonné, si j'en avais été capable. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Mon instinct me disait que c'était un danger, mais j'étais incapable de l'identifier. Frustrée, je me tournais vers Thomas, en quête d'informations. Après avoir respiré cette odeur, Thomas m'apporta la réponse que j'attendais.

- C'est l'odeur des loups-garous !

Pas étonnant que je me sente en danger, alors !!!

- Que fait-on Thomas ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous avons pourtant pris le chemin que nous a indiqué Emmett.

- Un piège ?

- Non, Rachel, je ne pense pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu fais attention, tu remarqueras l'odeur de vampire. Et, bien que moins forte, elle est plus récente que celle du loup.

Après un instant, je me rendis compte que c'était vrai.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Les territoires ont peut-être changé.

- Je reviens à ma question première : que fait-on ?

- Je pense que nous pouvons continuer. La villa est là-bas et d'autres vampires nous ont précédés. Allons-y, mais restons prudents.

- Ok, c'est toi le boss.

Nous continuâmes notre progression. Nous avions ralenti, cependant. Nous avancions en prêtant attention à notre odorat et notre ouïe. Mais, au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, l'odeur du loup disparut. Cela nous rassura. Après tout, il se passait de drôles de choses, ici. L'arrivée à la villa promettait bien des surprises.

Les odeurs des vampires se firent de plus en plus présentes. C'était le signe que nous approchions. Il ne nous restait que trois kilomètres, d'après moi, avant de toucher au but. J'étais certaine de ne pas me tromper. Comme tous les vampires, je ne me fourvoyais pas sur les distances parcourues, ou l'évaluation de celles à parcourir. Pratique quand même.

Tout à coup, une idée me traversa l'esprit. C'était même une évidence !! Je me souvenais de l'apparence de Rosalie. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

- Thomas, Carole ! Je m'arrête là. Continuez si vous voulez, je vous rejoindrai.

- Qu'y a-t-il Rachel ? T'as peur ?

- Pas du tout !! Je vais rendre visite à la rivière que j'entends.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrai pouvoir me déplacer sans avoir à étudier le sens du vent.

- Ah !! Je vois !!!

- Je dirai plutôt : je sens !! Franchement, j'ai envie de me nettoyer et de laver mes affaires aussi.

- Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Nous te suivons.

- J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Nous aussi, nous voulons être présentables.

- C'est pour ça que vous y avez pensé.

- Rachel, s'il te plaît…

- Oui, oui. Je me tais.

Il ne nous fallu pas longtemps pour parvenir à la petite rivière que j'avais entendue. C'était un endroit magnifique. La rivière serpentait au milieu des arbres. Tout respirait le calme. Heureusement qu'il y avait de l'ombre. Je n'aurai pas aimé devoir aller au soleil. Voir ma peau s'illuminer ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Cela devait être un des seuls aspects de ma nouvelle vie qui me dérangeait. Cela me rappelais trop que j'étais morte. Enfin, si on peut dire. Car je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante en tant que mortelle. A croire que je n'avais eu qu'un aperçu de ce que pouvaient m'offrir mes sens en ce temps-là. Enfin, c'était ainsi.

Il ne nous fallu que quelques minutes pour sortir nos habits de nos petits sacs à dos, les nettoyer, nous dévêtir, laver nos affaires et nous mettre à l'eau. Il faut avouer que nous voyagions léger. J'avais une tenue de rechange, prise sur un quelconque repas (je devrai dire une personne), un livre que j'avais déjà lu (une histoire à propos de femmes blanches allant vivre avec des Indiens, pris dans les affaires du dernier touriste que j'avais vu), ainsi que quelques bijoux qui me venaient de ma mère (je les gardais par sentimentalisme).

C'était agréable d'être dans l'eau. Elle était froide, mais ce n'était pas grave. Je souriais en pensant qu'elle était toujours moins froide que moi. C'est à ce moment-là que Thomas décida de rompre ma félicité.

- Bon, avant d'y aller, mettons un peu les choses au point.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demandai-je

- Tout d'abord, nous allons nous rendre là-bas et écouter Edward.

- C'est ce qui est prévu. Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Il y a d'autres vampires là-haut. Nous devons être prudent, mais non irrespectueux envers les invités des Cullen.

- Cela va de soi.

- Il ne faudra pas non plus, si nous restons, les critiquer sur leur alimentation.

- Comme si c'était mon genre.

- Je te connais, Rachel. Si tu pouvais éviter le genre de remarques que tu as faites à Emmett…

- Oui, ce serait bien, je suppose. Mais je refuse de jouer un rôle. Je serai comme d'habitude, que ça te plaise ou non. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça.

- Oui. Mais ils ne sont peut-être pas tous aussi compréhensifs.

- Autre chose ?

- Nous devrons obéir à leurs recommandations. Je ne veux pas d'esclandre.

- Ok

- De plus, nous ne pourrons pas leur mentir. Donc, inutile d'essayer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Edward lit dans les pensées.

- C'est réjouissant ! Un petit fouineur !

- Donc, il faut être honnête.

- Comme si j'avais l'habitude de ne pas dire ce que je pense.

- Justement, tu pourrais garder un peu tes réflexions pour toi. Soupira Thomas

- Autant en faire profiter tout le monde, puisqu'Edward les saura de toute façon. Répliquai-je

- Je suppose que tu as raison. De toute manière, je sais que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude

- D'autres choses ?

- Rachel, j'aimerai qu'il ne soit pas fait allusion à ton don. Tu le mets en veilleuse, comme d'habitude.

- C'est évident ! Tu n'avais même pas besoin de me le dire ! Je ne le maîtrise pas et il m'effraie un peu. Je ne vais pas m'amuser avec ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire des catastrophes !

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout est clair.

- Tu continues à me donner les informations par petites touches, ou j'ai droit au tableau en entier ?

- Non, j'ai fini.

- Tant mieux.

Nous reprîmes la direction de la villa dès que nos affaires furent sèches. Nous ralentîmes le rythme à une centaine de mètres de la demeure. Les odeurs de loups étaient vraiment fortes, tout comme celles des vampires. Une fois de plus, je me demandais ce que cela signifiait. A priori, les Cullen n'avaient pas fini de m'étonner !!! Ils s'étaient peut-être lancés dans l'élevage ? Non, impossible !! Même excentriques, ils ne feraient pas cela. Et puis, toutes les odeurs se croisaient, se superposaient, et venaient toutes du même endroit : la villa des Cullen. Autant y aller le plus vite possible, afin d'être fixée sur la suite des évènements. Je commençais à accélérer, lorsque Thomas me rappela à l'ordre.

- Rachel, veux-tu bien ralentir ?

- Pourquoi ? Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que tout cela signifie.

- Je m'en doute. Mais, il faut faire preuve de savoir-vivre. On n'arrive pas chez les gens comme une fusée.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Nous reprîmes une allure normale, mais Thomas nous fit parcourir les cents derniers mètres à vitesse humaine.

- Il vaut mieux aller doucement. Il y a pas mal de vampires dans le coin.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont au courant de notre arrivée ?

- Oui. Je pense qu'Emmett a du les appeler.

- J'espère qu'Edward n'est pas absent et qu'on ne devra pas passer notre temps à l'attendre.

- Tu sais, ma petite, il doit être chez lui puisqu'il attend ceux envoyés par Emmett et Carlisle.

- Et il fait un régime, à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il doit se débrouiller.

- Rien de tel que l'abstinence pour garder la ligne.

- Tu recommences…

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger.

- Et de commenter…

Je ne répondis pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous avions ce genre de conversation qui ne menait à rien. Je savais comment cela finirait. Plus il ne ferait de remarques, plus j'y répondrai avec cynisme, jusqu'au moment où Carole s'en mêlerait et où nous nous enfermerions dans une bulle de silence pendant quelques heures. C'était toujours la même chose. Discutions, chamailleries, silences, parfois rires. Une routine qui commençait à m'exaspérer au plus haut point.

Soudain, la villa se trouva devant nous. A force de discuter, je n'avais pas prêté attention aux alentours. Tout en avançant, je pris le temps de rattraper mon erreur. C'était vraiment magnifique. Une superbe villa, perdue au milieu des bois. J'entendais une rivière toute proche. La beauté du bâtiment ne m'échappa nullement. Je commençais à comprendre les Cullen. En effet, il devait être agréable de vivre ici. Avoir un endroit où se retrouver. Un endroit que l'on pouvait considérer comme sa maison. La nomade que j'étais était sensible à ce fait. C'est beau de vivre sans attache, mais au bout de quelques dizaines d'années, c'est lassant.

Pendant que nous traversions la pelouse, nous vîmes d'autres vampires. Ils nous regardaient poliment, certains nous adressant un sourire. Cela me détendit un peu, même si je trouvais cela étrange. Comme si, ici, nous n'avions rien à craindre des autres représentants de notre espèce. Il semblerait qu'un genre de trêve était implicitement appliqué. Après tout, nous étions tous là pour la même chose : savoir ce qui se passait entre les Cullen et les Volturi. De plus, il apparaissait comme évident que tous les vampires présents avaient décidé de rester et d'être les fameux témoins réclamés par les Cullen. Intéressant… Cela signifiait qu'ils croyaient au malentendu opposant les deux clans et qu'ils prenaient fait et cause pour les Cullen. Cela promettait un peu d'animation.

Nous étions arrivés devant la villa. Un jeune homme, de mon âge au moment de sa transformation, sortit. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, le sourire aux lèvres. Il marchait avec assurance, bien qu'une lueur d'incertitude planait dans ses yeux dorés. Ses yeux !!! Sur le coup, cela me frappa. Emmett et Rosalie avaient des yeux presque noirs, signe qu'ils avaient faim lorsque nous les avions rencontrés. Je n'avais encore jamais vu des yeux de la couleur de ceux de ce jeune homme. Je croyais que tous les vampires avaient les yeux rouges, ou noirs lorsqu'ils avaient un petit creux. Mais, dorés… je secouais imperceptiblement la tête.

Ressaisis-toi, Rachel !! Les divagations, c'est pour plus tard !! Pour l'instant, tu as un certain Edward à écouter, puis une décision à prendre !! Je rêve, ou il est en train de sourire ? Est-ce qu'il lit mes pensées ? Mon Dieu !!! C'est lui, Edward ?

Je redevins attentive lorsque j'entendis l'inconnu nous accueillir.

- Bonjour. Je suis Edward Cullen.

- Bonjour Edward. Je suis Thomas. Ma compagne, Carole. Et Rachel.

- Ravie de te revoir Edward. Déclara Carole

- Enchantée. Dis-je.

- Emmett m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Je vous remercie d'être venu.

- Je connais Carlisle. On s'est vu il y a longtemps. En 1922. Esmé avait été transformée un an avant. Je ne sais si tu t'en souviens.

- Si, je m'en souviens très bien. Je crains d'avoir été impoli, à l'époque.

- C'est vrai que tu n'arrêtais pas d'utiliser ton don. Tu essayais de répondre plus à ce que nous disions qu'à nos pensées, mais tu avais un peu de mal. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui. Ça demande un peu de temps pour s'habituer à ce genre de don. Il faut apprendre à le gérer.

Je les sentais bien partis pour évoquer le bon vieux temps. Cela avait l'air de rassurer tout le monde, mais je me sentais exclue. De plus, ce n'était pas pour cela que nous étions là. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait.


	5. Chapter 2, 2ème partie

Je patientais encore quelques instants, juste le minimum pour être polie. Heureusement, Thomas me connaissait bien et il parla avant que je ne prononce une phrase que j'aurai sûrement regrettée.

- Edward, nous sommes venus pour écouter ce que tu as à nous dire. Emmett et Rosalie nous ont parlé d'un grave malentendu avec les Volturi.

Edward prit une inspiration avant de se lancer. Ma curiosité allait enfin être satisfaite.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez complexe. Je voudrai que vous promettiez de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, quoi que je pourrai vous montrer.

- C'est à ce point ? Demanda Thomas.

- C'est inhabituel. Je dirai même inédit. Il va falloir faire abstraction de vos préjugés.

- C'est fini, la mise en bouche ? Je pense que si on est là, c'est pour écouter attentivement ce que tu as à nous apprendre. Alors, tu peux y aller. Rétorquai-je. Et, au passage, n'oublie pas d'être convaincant.

Et voilà !!! Mon impatience avait encore fait des siennes !!! J'avais droit au regard réprobateur de Thomas. Je le savais, sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête pour le voir. Je continuais à fixer Edward. Il avait un petit sourire en coin, comme s'il comprenait mon attitude. Je regrettais déjà mes paroles trop brusques.

- Je suis désolée, Edward. Sincèrement. La patience n'est pas mon fort, et j'ai parfois du mal à me contrôler.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu entendre.

Ces paroles me rassurèrent. Non seulement, il continuait d'être poli, mais il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Je lui souriais.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie. Je vais essayer de ne pas t'interrompre et de te laisser prendre ton temps.

- Merci. Tout d'abord, j'aimerai que vous vous concentriez sur ce que vous entendez dans la pièce derrière moi.

Décidée à ne plus faire d'écart, je fermais les yeux. Un son me parvint, fort et régulier. Le battement d'un cœur.

- Il y a un humain.

- Mais encore …

J'écoutais plus attentivement. En effet, presque masqué par le son de ce cœur, j'entendais un deuxième battement, plus faible, plus léger.

- J'entends un autre battement. Un autre cœur ?

- Oui, tu as raison Rachel. Confirma Carole.

- Bien. Poursuivi Edward. A présent, que sentez-vous ?

Je me concentrai à nouveau. Bien entendu, la première chose qui me parvint, fut l'odeur d'Edward. Puis, celle d'autres vampires. Enfin, celle, forte, que j'avais déjà sentie dans la forêt.

- Un loup-garou !!! S'exclama Carole.

- Il y en a un, en effet. Je vous expliquerai cela plus tard. Vous ne sentez rien d'autre ? Insista Edward

Je sentis, presque masquée par celle du loup, une odeur étrange. Ni un vampire, ni un loup, ni un humain. Quoique. Perplexe, j'ouvris les yeux.

- Il y a l'odeur du loup, des vampires et une autre, que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Déclara Thomas.

Comme ça, lui aussi ignorait l'origine de cette fragrance. Etrange… Cela me réjouit. Pour une fois, je n'étais pas la seule ignorante. Je m'attardais sur cette pensée. J'étais contente. Mais n'aurais-je pas dû être inquiète ? Que Thomas et Carole ignorent ce qu'était cet agréable parfum devrait m'alerter ! Pourquoi alors est-ce que je me réjoui de leur déconvenue ?

Edward me sourit à nouveau. C'est vrai !! Où avais-je la tête !!! Il entendait toutes mes pensées !! J'espère qu'il s'amuse bien ! En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air de le contrarier.

Edward reprit la parole.

- Souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez entendu et senti.

- Un battement de cœur et une drôle d'odeur. Résuma Thomas.

- Je vous en prie. Souvenez-vous bien de cela. Omettez vos préjugés. Ne gardez à l'esprit que ce son et cette odeur. C'est très important.

- Bien. La suite du programme ? Réclamai-je

Edward se tourna vers l'intérieur de la villa.

- Bella, tu peux amener Renesmée.

Puis il se tourna vers nous.

Une jeune femme apparut. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux ondulés, mais je remarquais de suite la couleur de ses yeux. Rouges. Comme les miens. Une récalcitrante dans les rangs des Cullen ? Non. La réponse me vint à l'esprit. Un nouveau-né. Emmett avait dit qu'Edward venait de transformer sa femme, Bella. Est-ce que des yeux rouges peuvent prendre cette belle couleur dorée qu'Edward possédait ? J'adorais cette couleur. Je trouvais cela bien mieux que le rouge de mes propres iris. Mais, je n'eus pas le temps de me poser davantage de questions. Je venais de remarquer ce que tenait Bella, et je n'étais pas la seule.

- Non !! Pas ça !! S'exclama Carole.

- Un enfant !!! Comment avez-vous osé !! Renchérit Thomas

En effet, Bella tenait une adorable petite fille dans ses bras. Les exclamations de Thomas et Carole me tirèrent de mes interrogations. Je me rappelai ce qu'ils m'avaient dit, il y a de cela des années.

Les enfants vampires. Le tabou. Le crime absolu pour les vampires. Des enfants immortels. Figés pour l'éternité dans leur corps et leur conscience d'enfants. Affamés. Insatiables. Incontrôlables. Les crimes qu'ils avaient commis. Le risque qu'ils avaient faits courir à notre espèce. Puis, leur massacre par les Volturi. Leur destruction, ainsi que celle de leurs créateurs. De nombreux vampires étaient morts, alors. L'interdiction d'en refaire, sous peine de mort. Et là, devant moi…

- C'est ça, votre malentendu !! Continuait Thomas, en s'étranglant presque de stupeur

- Je vous en prie !! Vous avez promis de m'écouter jusqu'au bout !!!

- Tu exagères, Edward !!! Ce que tu as fait ne mérite pas qu'on écoute !!!

- Attendez !! Vous avez entendu son cœur, vous avez senti son odeur. Insista Edward

Jusque là, je m'étais contentée d'écouter. Si Edward avait créé un enfant vampire, il méritait la mort. Nos lois étaient simples et sans appel à ce sujet. D'un autre côté, j'étais plus calme que mes « parents ». Je n'avais pas connu la guerre contre les enfants immortels. J'étais donc moins choquée que les autres. Et Edward insistait pour qu'on se rappelle. C'est vrai qu'au début, il avait vraiment été lourd là-dessus. N'étant pas outrée par ce que je voyais, je réfléchis, ce qui relevait de l'exploit vu les grognements de mes « parents »

- Edward a raison, Thomas. Si vous vous calmez deux minutes, vous entendrez le son d'un petit cœur. Et l'odeur étrange semble venir de cette fillette.

Edward et Bella me lancèrent un regard… reconnaissant ? Je n'étais pas certaine d'interpréter correctement cela.

- Merci, Rachel. Renesmée n'est pas une enfant immortelle. Elle respire, son cœur bat, du sang coule dans ses veines.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Thomas, encore sous le choc.

- Je suis son père biologique.

- Tu plaisantes ? Reprit Thomas, incrédule.

- Non. Bella est sa mère biologique.

- Impossible. Intervint Carole. Des vampires ne peuvent enfanter.

- S'il vous plait, laissez-moi terminer. Supplia Edward. Bella l'a conçue et portée lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. La naissance de notre fille a failli la tuer. J'ai eu du mal à lui donner suffisamment de venin pour la transformer.

- Un vampire peut avoir des enfants avec une humaine ? Interrogea Thomas.

- Il semblerait. En tout cas, si le vampire arrive à se maîtriser, si c'est le bon moment pour l'humaine, si elle survit à sa grossesse…

- Cela fait beaucoup de « si ». Songea Carole.

- Oui. Renesmée est un miracle.

- C'est donc à cause d'elle que vous êtes condamnés par les Volturi ? Repris-je

Il était grand temps de mettre les choses au clair.

- Oui.

- Et nous devons croire votre histoire parce que…

- Parce qu'elle est vraie.

Facile à dire !!! En attendant, rien ne la prouvait !! C'était sa parole, et rien d'autre !!! Que faire ?

Edward me regarda et me fit un petit sourire. Encore en train de m'espionner !!! Heureusement que ça ne me dérangeait pas !! C'était pratique, ce don, quand on est celui qui le possédait, mais quant à le subir en permanence….

L'enfant commença à s'agiter dans les bras de Bella.

- Serais-tu d'accord pour que Renesmée te parle ? En personne ? Me demanda Edward. Cela t'aidera sûrement à prendre ta décision.

- Parce qu'elle parle déjà ?

- D'une façon bien à elle. Alors ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Décidément, ma curiosité me jouera des tours, un de ces jours.

- Approche-toi et laisse-la te toucher. Me dit doucement Bella.

J'haussais les sourcils. Enfin, après tout… je lui obéis.

Renesmée posa rapidement ses petites mains sur mon visage. Elle avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur la douce chaleur de ses menottes que des images envahirent mon cerveau. Je poussai une exclamation de surprise et reculai.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'alarma Carole.

- Rien… je crois. C'était quoi ? Demandais-je à Bella

- C'est Renesmée… Commença-t-elle

- Attend. L'interrompis-je. C'est elle qui m'envoie ces images ?

- Oui. C'est sa façon de communiquer.

- Ok.

Encore un peu déboussolée, je me tournai vers la fillette.

- Désolée, Renesmée. J'ai été surprise. C'est pas fréquent, ce que tu fais. Tu veux bien recommencer ? Je serais sage, promis.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et reposa rapidement ses mains sur mon visage. Je me perdis dans le récit de sa courte vie. Sa mère après l'accouchement… Rosalie… Emmett… Edward… des autres personnes… des biberons… le goût du sang humain… des rires… une sorte de bouillie… du sang humain… des jeux… des embrassades…des loups-garous… Bella vampire… des rires… la mesure de sa taille… des scènes de bonheur familial…de la joie… des inquiétudes…de l'amour…

Je me laissais porter par le flot d'images ininterrompu. C'était absolument fabuleux. Incroyable. Et pourtant si vrai. Comment aurait-elle pu mentir ? Cette enfant est à moitié vampire et à moitié humaine, la preuve était là. Puis, les images cessèrent. J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que Renesmée avait fini. Elle me regardait à présent, un air interrogateur dans les yeux… bruns. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant. Une autre preuve, s'il en fallait une.

Je regardais Bella, puis Edward.

- Vous avez dit vrai. C'est une… métisse, bien que le terme ne me semble pas très approprié.

Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bella prit la parole.

- Renesmée n'est pas une enfant immortelle. Je l'ai conçue, portée, je l'ai mise au monde. J'ai failli en mourir, mais Edward a pu me transformer à temps. Notre fille mange. Elle n'est pas figée, elle grandit. Elle dort, même. Elle peut aussi rougir et pleurer. Elle n'est pas incontrôlable, elle se maîtrise. Elle apprend, aussi. Son intelligence grandit très vite, plus vite encore que son corps…

- Arrête ton char, Ben Hur, t'es arrivé. L'interrompis-je.

Pour une fois, Thomas était trop choqué pour me reprendre. Après une courte pause, je continuais, concentrée sur le couple.

- Je ne sais pas pour eux, il faudrait qu'ils écoutent votre fille. Mais en ce qui me concerne, ma décision est prise. Il y a vraiment un malentendu et vous êtes innocents. Maintenant, qu'attendez-vous ?

- Nous avons besoin de témoins.

- Concrètement, cela signifie…

- Les Volturi nous ont déjà condamnés. Ils croient que nous avons commis une faute. Mais, ils se trompent. Déclara Edward. Ce que nous vous demandons, c'est témoigner que notre fille n'est pas une enfant immortelle.

- Si j'ai bien écouté ta femme, elle dort, grandit, rougit, pleure. C'est bien résumé ?

- Parfait. Il faut amener les Volturi à nous écouter, à nous laisser le temps de plaider notre cause, de leur prouver que Renesmée n'est pas ce qu'ils croient.

- Et s'il y a une bataille ?

- Libre à vous de décider si vous y participez ou pas. Nous n'exigeons pas cela de vous.

- Bien. Je témoignerai en votre faveur. S'il y a bataille, je déciderai à ce moment-là. Marché conclu ?

- Bien sûr. Merci infiniment.

- Je te remercie beaucoup. Renchérit Bella

- De rien. Thomas, Carole. Vous devriez écouter cette petite et prendre votre décision. La mienne est prise. Je reste ici.

Et voilà. C'était là !! Juste là !!! C'était à ce moment précis que j'avais fait le deuxième choix qui avait chamboulé mon existence !!!! Un choix spontané !! Comme d'habitude, j'avais réagit par instinct, sans trop réfléchir. Juste en faisant ce qu'il me semblait juste, ce qui était en accord avec ce que je pensais, ce que je ressentais. Voilà ce qui m'avait amené là où j'en étais à présent !!!


	6. Chapter 3, 1ère partie

**Chapitre 3.**

Quelques instants plus tard, Thomas et Carole décidaient également de rester. Edward et Bella nous invitèrent à pénétrer dans la villa afin d'y déposer nos affaires. A peine le seuil franchi, je m'arrêtais, bouche bée. Selon toute vraisemblance, leur mode de vie ne cesserait de m'étonner durant mon séjour !!! L'intérieur de la demeure était à la hauteur de l'extérieur. Des murs clairs sur lesquels étaient suspendus de magnifiques tableaux… une immense pièce, envahie par les allées et venues de vampires… des meubles raffinés, élégants, tout en étant sobres… une télévision suffisamment grande pour qu'un malvoyant puisse voir un film sans problèmes…un escalier imposant menait à un étage que je n'étais pas pressée de découvrir. Parfois, il est raisonnable de ne pas subir trop de chocs en même temps. J'avais été suffisamment servie pour l'instant.

Je déposais mon sac à dos par terre, à proximité d'un fauteuil. L'odeur du loup-garou était partout dans la pièce, se mêlant à celle de mes congénères. Pour l'instant, elle semblait provenir d'une pièce de laquelle me parvenait des bruits de vaisselle qu'on heurte. Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit en train de manger ou de préparer son repas. Edward avait promis une explication. Ne tenant pas à différer cette discussion, je lançais le sujet.

- Edward… Commençais-je.

- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? S'enquit-il.

- Tu sais déjà à quoi je pense, alors allons droit au but.

- Tu te poses pas mal de questions. Pourrais-tu préciser auxquelles je dois répondre ?

Décidément, la politesse et la discrétion semblaient de mise !! Je sentais que j'allais avoir un peu de mal avec ça. Mon caractère un peu emporté risquait de me jouer de mauvais tours. Enfin… pour l'instant, personne ne semblait en prendre ombrage. Mis à part Thomas, évidemment. L'opinion de Carole ne comptait pas, n'avait jamais réellement compté. Elle était une femme tranquille, presque soumise à la volonté de son compagnon. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle avait été élevée ainsi. Peu importe le nombre d'années qu'elle avait vécue, son éducation humaine ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Et voilà ! J'étais encore distraite ! Je me reconcentrais sur la conversation. Edward attendait patiemment que je reprenne la parole. C'était injuste !! C'était facile d'avoir l'air calme et patient quand on écoutait ce que pensaient les autres ! Quel petit tricheur ! Cependant, je dus m'avouer qu'il commençait à m'amuser.

- Ton explication sur les loups-garous. J'aimerai vivement l'entendre dès à présent. Et pas de raccourcis, je te prie.

- Bien.

Edward désigna le canapé et les fauteuils déserts et nous invita à y prendre place.

- C'est une longue histoire. Commença-t-il.

- Et je suppose que des interruptions ne feraient que la rendre plus longue encore. Alors, je vais essayer de me taire. Affirmai-je.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je décidais de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, afin de ne pas me laisser fasciner par ce regard doré. Il allait falloir que je lui en demande la raison. Mais, ce serait pour plus tard. Une question à la fois, et tout ira bien.

- D'accord. Mais, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Fit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Je commence. En 1937, nous sommes venus nous établir ici, dans cette même résidence. Notre famille se composait de cinq membres : Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett et moi-même. Quelques jours après notre installation, nous sommes partis chasser. Ne voulant pas trop nous éloigner dans un territoire que nous ne connaissions pas, nous avions décidé de nous contenter des premières proies que nous trouverions. Ce fut des chevreuils. Nous venions de terminer notre repas lorsque nous nous rendîmes compte du danger qui approchait. Une meute de loups-garous. Etant donné qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux que nous, l'issue d'un combat était incertaine. Et puis, il était trop tard pour que nous puissions nous échapper. Ils sont arrivés en nous encerclant. Mais, dès qu'ils virent les restes de notre repas, ils s'arrêtèrent. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais, et je dois avouer qu'ils m'ont beaucoup impressionné et déstabilisé. Tout d'abord, il y avait leur taille. Ensuite, je fus assailli par leurs pensées. Ils discutaient comme nous sommes en train de le faire.

Le récit était prenant. Je devais reconnaître qu'il racontait bien. En tout cas, suffisamment pour que je réussisse à ne pas l'interrompre de mes réflexions. Thomas et Carole se montraient de parfaits auditeurs, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Quand ils se sont arrêtés, Carlisle a décidé de tenter sa chance. Il a fait preuve d'un courage que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il s'est avancé vers eux, alors qu'ils pouvaient le tuer sans que nous ne puissions intervenir. Et il a commencé à leur parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, un des loups s'est transformé en humain, afin de pouvoir converser plus aisément. Ce fut un choc. On était en pleine journée, et ce loup-garou venait de redevenir un homme. C'était vraiment étrange. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai réalisé quel courage il lui avait fallut pour reprendre cette apparence devant nous. Il s'appelait Ephraïm Black, il était le chef d'une tribu indienne, les Quileute. Les chevreuils morts l'avaient rendu curieux et il voulait une explication. Ce fut notre chance. Carlisle et lui discutèrent longtemps. Mon père réussit à le convaincre de nos bonnes intentions et que nous avions renoncé au sang humain. Ce ne fut pas aisé. Ephraïm Black doutait encore, mais les cadavres d'animaux le poussaient à nous accorder le bénéfice du doute. C'est alors que Carlisle lui apporta une preuve de notre bonne foi : la couleur de nos yeux. Et c'est ce qui convainquit le chef Quileute.

- Attend une minute. L'interrompis-je. Je ne te suis plus, là. Quel est le rapport ?

- Tous les vampires nouveaux-nés ont les yeux rouges, à cause de leur sang humain présent dans leurs veines. Ensuite, en continuant de se nourrir de sang humain, leurs yeux restent rouges. Cependant, le sang animal change cette couleur. Il rend nos iris dorés. C'est pourquoi mes yeux ont cette couleur. Expliqua-t-il, en me gratifiant au passage d'un coup d'œil. Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué chez Emmett et Rose ?

- Lorsque nous les avons rencontrés, ils avaient les yeux noirs. J'en ai conclu qu'ils avaient faim. Je me suis trompée ?

- Non. Lorsque nous avons faim, nos yeux ont la même couleur que les vôtres.

Une question me vint soudain à l'esprit, mais je décidais de la conserver pour une discussion ultérieure. Pour l'instant, je voulais comprendre le mystère de ces loups-garous et de leur présence dans cette demeure.

- Je reprends. Nous avons conclu un traité. La meute ne nous attaquerait pas et ne divulguerait pas notre nature aux personnes extérieures à la tribu, et encore. Seuls les membres de la meute et du Conseil seraient au courant. En contrepartie, nous nous engagions à ne mordre personne. De plus, nous ne devions pas mettre les pieds sur leur territoire. Tout comme ils ne viendraient pas sur le notre. Ce traité devait avoir cours tant que chaque partie respecterait sa part du contrat. Et si nous quittions la région et y revenions ensuite, le traité serait toujours valable. Tout se passa bien durant les 4 années que nous passâmes ici. Chacun respectait le traité. Forks et ses alentours immédiats furent déclarés zone neutre. Nous pouvions tous y aller, à condition de ne pas nous provoquer mutuellement. Au début, ils nous surveillaient étroitement. Avec le temps, ils ont pu constater que nous étions sincères dans notre mode de vie et une certaine…. Je ne dirais pas « confiance », plutôt « tolérance » s'est installée. Puis, nous avons quitté la région.

- Pourquoi ? Voulu-je savoir.

- Nous ne pouvons rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Cela attirerait sur nous l'attention des humains. Ils ne pourraient s'empêcher de constater que nous ne vieillissons pas et nous préférons partir avant d'être la proie d'une chasse aux sorcières.

- Logique.

J'en avais oublié la présence de Thomas et Carole. Ils écoutaient religieusement ce que disait Edward. Tout comme moi, ils le croyaient. Le récit de Renesmée était toujours vivace dans mon esprit et j'avais pu la voir, ainsi que le reste de la famille, en compagnie de loups. Je ne pouvais donc douter de la véracité des propos d'Edward.

- Nous sommes revenus en 2003. Alice et Jasper s'étaient joints à nous, entre temps.

- Pause ! Réclamais-je. Ils sont ici ? J'aimerai quand même les saluer, vu que vous êtes nos hôtes.

Après quelques dixièmes de seconde de silence, Edward me répondit.

- Non. Ils sont partis.

- Pourquoi ? Insistai-je

- Ils avaient des affaires à régler. Me répondit Edward, une once de chagrin dans la voix.

A priori, Le sujet « Alice et Jasper » était sensible et douloureux. Mieux valait faire preuve de courtoise et ne pas insister.

- Je poursuis. Nous sommes revenus en 2003. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Bella, nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Petite précision : le meilleur ami de Bella est Jacob Black, le descendant d'Ephraïm Black. Il lui a donné des indices sur ce que j'étais, bien qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment aux légendes de sa tribu. C'est juste qu'il ne m'appréciait guère, à l'époque. Mais bon, ça n'a pas rebuté Bella, et nous avons continué notre relation jusqu'à notre récent mariage. Bien entendu, entre-temps, Jacob était devenu un loup. Ce qui a un peu compliqué les choses. Dit-il, un sourire un peu triste sur les lèvres. Mais passons. Pendant notre voyage de noce, Bella est tombée enceinte. J'ignorais totalement que cela était possible. Nous sommes revenus aussitôt. Bella, contre toute attente, a décidé de garder l'enfant.

A ce souvenir, son visage prit une expression de douleur. Etrange… Ainsi, il n'avait pas voulu de cet enfant. A voir la façon dont il regardait la fillette, on ne le dirait vraiment pas.

_**Accélère, Edward !! Je veux savoir la suite. **_

J'étais tellement prise dans le récit que je m'étais penchée en avant. Bella regardait tendrement son mari. Quant à Renesmée, elle semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Tous trois formaient un tableau vraiment adorable. Je poussais un petit soupir. Pour un peu, je serai triste pour Edward.

- Bella savait qu'elle risquait de mourir en accouchant, mais elle espérait que j'aurai le temps de la transformer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Poursuivit Edward.

- Et apparemment, elle a eu raison. Remarquai-je

- Oui. Aujourd'hui, je ne regrette pas son choix. Dit-il avec un large sourire pour son épouse et son enfant.

Le couple se contemplait amoureusement. Je décidai de leur laisser quelques secondes de répit, avant de les sortir de la bulle où ils semblaient s'être enfermé.

- Voudrais-tu bien terminer ton histoire ? Tu nous as dit comment vous pouvez vivre à côté des loups, mais pas pourquoi ils sont ici.

- A notre retour, Jacob est venu directement nous voir. Il voulait s'assurer que le pacte n'avait pas été enfreint. La découverte de la grossesse de Bella l'a choqué, profondément. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction du reste de la meute. Même si nous avions respecté le traité, les loups n'étaient pas rassurés. Ils voulaient venir, afin de tuer Bella avant la naissance de Renesmée. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser un danger potentiel en vie. Pour eux, notre fille représentait un risque pour les humains. Mais, ils n'avaient pas tenu compte de la force de l'amitié entre Jacob et Bella. Il s'est désolidarisé de la meute et il est venu nous avertir de ce qui se tramait, le plus vite possible. Deux autres membres de la meute l'ont rejoint. Ils sont restés pour protéger ma femme contre la meute. Jamais je n'aurai cru cela possible. Et pourtant… Cela nous a tous surpris, mais nous leur en sommes reconnaissants. Depuis, ils restent ici. Ils ont fondé une nouvelle meute et nous partageons notre territoire avec eux.

- Et vous ne craignez pas qu'ils se retournent contre vous ? Demanda Thomas.

- Non. L'amitié qui nous unie est forte. A force de nous côtoyer, nous en sommes venus à nous respecter.

- Et en ce qui nous concerne ? Risquons nous quelque chose ? Continua Thomas.

- Vous ne risquez absolument rien, tant que vous restez sur notre territoire. La deuxième meute continue de défendre le sien. Nous n'allons toujours pas chez eux, mais nous pouvons dialoguer ensemble, à présent.

Tout le monde se tut. Je supposais que Thomas et Carole étaient en pleine réflexion, tout comme moi. Le récit d'Edward remettait pas mal de choses en questions, des choses que je croyais acquises sur l'inéluctabilité du destin et des règles du jeu. Ainsi, avec de la volonté, nous pouvions changer le cours des choses. A condition que chacun y mette du sien, cela va sans dire. Mais c'était possible. Dans ce cas, tout était-il possible ? Décidément, cette famille avait le don de tout remettre en question. Ils semblaient vouloir changer les règles du jeu et, chose incroyable, ils y arrivaient. Pour eux, rien n'était figé, ni décidé d'avance. Ils semblaient plus libres que je ne l'étais. J'avais beau être nomade, je n'étais libre qu'en apparence. Cette réflexion s'était imposée en moi. Oui. J'avais toujours suivie les règles du jeu que m'avaient donné Thomas et Carole. Je leur avais abandonné une partie de mon libre arbitre. Et cette réalité me dérangeait. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ?

Puis, un détail me revint à l'esprit. Edward et Bella s'étaient levés et commençaient à s'éloigner. Je les apostrophais.

- Attendez ! J'ai encore une question.

- Je t'écoute. Me répondit Edward.

Bella ne disait rien. Elle laissait Edward expliquer le contexte de cette étrange situation. Sûrement parce qu'il pouvait lire nos pensées et réagir en fonction d'elles. A moins qu'elle ne soit pas douée pour les histoires… Je décidais de ne pas m'appesantir sur ce détail.

- Je vais enfoncer des portes ouvertes, mais …Bella est un vampire. Or, tu as dit que vous n'aviez pas rompu le traité. Tu m'expliques ?

- C'est très simple. Jacob étant devenu chef de meute, je lui ai demandé la permission de transformer Bella. Et il me l'a accordée.

- Simple, en effet. Acquiesçai-je, avant de poursuivre. Encore une chose. Je suis curieuse et j'aimerai le rencontrer, si c'est possible. Je préfèrerai le voir d'abord ici, plutôt que de tomber nez à nez avec lui quelque part à l'extérieur.

Le couple se regarda. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward guettait la réaction de sa femme. Ainsi, si je ne me trompais pas, c'était elle qui allait décider d'accéder ou non à ma requête. Mais avant d'obtenir une quelconque réponse, Carole se leva et prit la parole.

- J'en ai suffisamment entendu. Et je ne tiens pas à me retrouver à côté d'un loup plus souvent que nécessaire. Je reste, bien entendu, mais ne veux pas m'approcher d'eux. Excusez-moi.

Sur ces belles paroles, elle sorti de la pièce. Après un hochement de tête dans notre direction, Thomas la suivit sur la pelouse.

- Rachel, je ne veux pas décider pour Jacob. Déclara Bella. Si tu le permets, je vais aller lui demander s'il veut te rencontrer.

- Bien sûr. Fais comme chez toi.

Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire. Je commençais à m'habituer à voir des sourires aussi fréquents sur leurs visages. Après tout, c'était un jeune couple, heureux, et qui venait d'obtenir ce qu'il recherchait : notre aide. Je serai heureuse aussi, à leur place.

Mais, je n'y étais pas et ne risquais pas d'y être. Ils semblaient tous deux très calmes. A la réflexion, Emmett et Rosalie aussi avaient été calmes. Cela tranchait avec ce que j'avais pu constater dans les relations entre vampires. A côté d'eux, nous avions l'air… emporté. Le terme ne me plaisait guère. Ils semblaient se maîtriser et contrôler leurs émotions bien mieux que les vampires que j'avais déjà croisés. Mieux que moi-même. Quoique… cela n'était pas vraiment difficile. Je parlais toujours avant de réfléchir et n'étais pas habituée à avoir ma langue dans ma poche. Un de ces quatre matins, j'allais recevoir une correction par un vampire que j'aurai agacé. Une bonne bagarre n'était pas pour me déplaire. A condition, cependant, de ne pas y laisser trop de plumes.

Sachant qu'Edward pouvait entendre toutes mes réflexions (et c'était probablement ce qu'il faisait en ce moment), je décidais de ne pas le regarder. Le retour de Bella me sortit de mes pensées.

- Jacob accepte de te rencontrer. Mais pas ici. Il préfère rester dans la cuisine, il n'y a aucun vampire qui y soit.

Je jetais un regard rapide autour de moi. En effet, il y avait cinq autres vampires dans la pièce. C'était intéressant… Ce Jacob ne semblait pas très à l'aise au milieu de tout ce beau monde.


	7. Chapter 3, 2ème partie

**Chapitre 3, 2****ème**** partie**

Je me tournais vers Bella.

- C'est d'accord. Je te suis.

- Parfait. Dit-elle, avant de se tourner vers Edward. Peux-tu aller coucher Renesmée ? Je vous rejoins dès que je peux.

- Bien sûr. A tout de suite.

Après l'avoir embrassée, elle tendit sa fille à son mari qui s'en saisit tendrement. Edward partit en direction de l'escalier. Quant à moi, je suivis Bella vers la cuisine. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de la pièce, l'odeur se fit de plus en plus forte. En pénétrant dans la cuisine, je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer le nez. Je restais un instant sur le pas de porte. Il me fallait un peu de temps pour m'habituer.

Cela sentait le bois, la forêt, mais avec une puissance… Moins forte, l'odeur aurait pu être agréable, mais là… Cela me fit penser aux jeunes filles que j'avais croisées, durant ma vie de vampire : obsédées par l'idée de sentir bon, elles mettaient une telle quantité de parfum que cela m'écœurait au moment de les croquer. Pas suffisamment toutefois pour m'empêcher de me sustenter, mais cela gâchait un peu le repas.

De plus, il n'y avait pas que cette odeur de loup qui flottait dans la pièce. Les effluves du repas me parvenaient également. De la viande grillée… une odeur étrange, qui devait être celle des légumes … du fromage. Le tout assaillit mon odorat sensible. Je me forçais à respirer doucement. Puis, je pénétrais résolument dans la cuisine.

Un jeune homme était debout dans la pièce. Nom d'une pipe !! Il était vraiment grand !! Mais, bien proportionné. Un corps d'athlète. Des muscles saillants. Le torse nu. De longs cheveux noirs. Il était en train de faire la vaisselle.

Bella l'interpella

- Jacob. Je te présente Rachel. Elle vient d'arriver et a accepté de nous aider.

Jacob se retourna lentement. Il était aussi agréable à regarder de devant que de dos. Sa peau brune mettait en valeur les muscles de son torse qui démontraient une certaine puissance. Son visage était jeune, bien qu'on y voyait la marque d'un début de sagesse typique de ceux qui en savent trop pour leur âge.

- Bonjour, Jacob.

- Bonjour.

Je le voyais me détaillait. Brusquement, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je vis de la colère obscurcir un instant ses prunelles. Il se ressaisit vite, cependant, en hochant imperceptiblement la tête.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandai-je

- La couleur de tes yeux me déplaît. Répondit-il vivement

Ainsi, il était franc. N'ayant presque jamais entendu parler des loups-garous, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'a priori sur eux. Je savais juste qu'ils étaient nos ennemis mortels… enfin, qu'ils étaient censés l'être, parce qu'avec tout ce que j'avais entendu, je n'étais plus sûre de rien. En dehors des vampires, ils étaient les seuls au monde capables de me blesser, ou de me tuer.

- Il n'y avait plus de doré en stock. Alors, j'ai dû me contenter du rouge. Lançai-je

- Très drôle. Marmonna-t-il.

- Dites, tous les deux. Nous interrompit Bella. Je peux vous laisser ? Vous n'allez pas vous sauter à la gorge ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de lui sauter dessus. Lui assurai-je

- Moi non plus. Renchérit Jacob. Pour une fois qu'on peut discuter. Va t'occuper de Nessie.

- S'il y a un problème… Commença Bella

- Je t'appelle. Ne crains rien. Lui assura Jacob

Bella sortit, après nous avoir jeté un dernier regard. Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans la cuisine. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me rencontrer ? Demanda-t-il

- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliquai-je

- J'ai remarqué que les autres vampires n'étaient pas très désireux de me côtoyer plus que nécessaire.

- Et puis ?

- Je suis surpris que tu veuilles me parler. Déclara Jacob

- Ce qui fait ? Lui dis-je, avec un petit sourire

- Que tu n'as pas l'air d'être comme les autres.

- Et ça t'étonne ?

- Euh…

Pour le coup, je lui souriais franchement. Ce genre de phrase m'avait souvent permis de taquiner mon interlocuteur. Décidément, même en face d'un loup, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'asticoter les gens. Il faut dire que, passé l'odeur, il n'avait pas l'air si terrible que ça. Il devait avoir à peu près mon âge… enfin, disons plutôt mon âge humain. Je me détendais. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pu discuter avec quelqu'un de mon âge, loin du regard réprobateur de Thomas. Lui, il aurait aimé que je fasse preuve de plus de retenue, de plus de maturité, mais je ne pouvais réfréner constamment mon caractère. J'aurai eu l'impression d'étouffer. En face de Jacob, j'avais l'impression d'être libérée d'un fardeau. J'étais certaine que Thomas ne viendrait pas m'importuner. Et, même s'il était censé être mon ennemi, je ne sentais aucune haine particulière émanant de ce jeune homme.

- En fait, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un loup. J'étais curieuse de voir à quoi tu ressemblais. Admis-je

- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Dit Jacob dans un grand rire. Je suis un homme qui peut se transformer en loup, rien de plus.

- Un homme, c'est vite dit. Plutôt un jeune homme. Certains diraient un enfant, même. Le taquinai-je

- N'exagère pas, quand même.

- J'ai une question, mais je ne sais si tu accepteras d'y répondre. Dis-je après un moment d'hésitation

- Demande toujours.

- Pourquoi tu te transformes ? Est-ce que tu choisis quand tu deviens loup, ou est-ce que tu le subis ?

- Tu avais dit « une question », si j'ai bien entendu. Remarqua-t-il

- C'est bon, Jacob. D'habitude, ce genre de réflexion m'est réservé.

- Désolé, tu aurais dû déposer un brevet. Rétorqua-t-il

- Manque de temps. Répondis-je en souriant. Sérieux, tu me réponds ou ça te dérange ?

- En fait, je décide de devenir loup, et je le reste aussi longtemps que je veux.

- Sans blague ?

- Sans blague. Quand au « pourquoi »… Rachel, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Je suis destiné à protéger les humains contre les vampires comme toi. M'informa-t-il

- A priori, ce n'est pas très efficace. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de le taquiner

- On ne peut être partout à la fois. On se contente des humains sur notre territoire.

- Je vois. Donc, si je mange quelqu'un du coin…

- La situation étant un peu particulière, je demanderai l'autorisation aux Cullen. Mais, en principe, oui, je devrai te tuer.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas que j'aille me nourrir ailleurs, sachant de quoi sera fait mon repas ?

- Bien sûr que si, ça me dérange ! Mais, je ne peux rien y faire, malheureusement.

- Et si je te croise dehors, sous ta forme de loup ? M'enquis-je

- Tant que tu n'as pas un cadavre humain entre les mains, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

- Et en ce qui concerne les autres loups ? Edward a dit que vous étiez plusieurs.

- Ce sera la même chose.

- Voilà qui clarifie la situation. Merci, Jacob.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir bien voulu me répondre. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

- Je sais. Mais depuis que vous arrivez tous, tu es la première à me parler comme à un homme. Dit Jacob dans un soupir

- Je ne suis pas certaine de saisir ce que tu veux dire. Rétorquai-je, en fronçant les sourcils

- Tous les autres semblent me traiter comme… un désagrément qu'il faut endurer. Ils m'évitent, me regardent à peine, vont presque jusqu'à ignorer ma présence. Toi, tu es venue me parler, on a discuté, plaisanté…C'est agréable de se sentir exister. Avoua-t-il

- Disons que c'est parce que je suis peut-être plus jeune qu'eux, que je ne me suis pas assagie et que je suis très curieuse. Et je n'ai jamais apprécié les préjugés. J'aime me faire ma propre opinion.

- Ça me fait bizarre de te dire cela, Rachel, mais ne change pas, alors.

- On ne te l'a pas dit ? Les vampires ne changent jamais. Lui dis-je avec un sourire. Excuse-moi, ne le prends pas mal, mais…il faut que je sorte, que j'aille respirer un peu l'air frais.

- Parce que tu crois que ton odeur est meilleure que la mienne ? Se moqua Jacob

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je répondis :

- Je préfère mon odeur à la tienne, oui. Mais, je suppose que tu penses la même chose. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. On ne va se disputer pour quelque chose dont on n'y peut rien.

- Exact.

- Alors, à plus, Jacob. Ne m'en veut pas si je ne te fais pas la bise. Lançai-je avec un sourire malicieux

- Pareil pour toi.

Je quittais la pièce, afin de gagner la pelouse. Cette journée m'avait donné de quoi réfléchir pendant un bon moment. Cependant, me connaissant, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir la patience d'analyser toutes ces informations. Une fois de plus, je décidais de faire confiance à mon instinct. Il ne m'avait jamais fait défaut, ne m'avait jamais trahi. Et, si je me trompais, il sera toujours temps d'aviser plus tard. Pour l'instant, je désirais seulement m'étendre dans l'herbe et contempler les étoiles, sans devoir faire attention à mon environnement. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je savais que j'étais en sécurité et ce sentiment était décidément très agréable.


	8. Un petit mot à mes lecteurs et lectrices

**Désolée de casser le fil de l'histoire de cette façon.**

**Je remercie tout d'abord celles et ceux qui ont lu ces chapitres. **

**Il y a plus d'action dans les chapitres suivants, je vous rassure. Il y aura 17 chapitres au total, divisés chacun en 2 post.**

**J'essaie de respecter au maximum le déroulant de l'histoire telle qu'écrite par Stephenie Meyer. S'il y a parfois quelques petits « arrangements », veuillez ne pas en tenir trop compte.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez le regard que porte Rachel sur les Cullen, les questions qu'elle se pose…**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à mettre des commentaires, cela m'aide à améliorer ce qui doit l'être. **

**Et, accessoirement, à savoir si ma fic vous plaît ou non. Car je commence à avoir des doutes**…


	9. Chapter 4, 1ère partie

**Chapitre 4**

Je passais la nuit à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Tout d'abord, la rencontre avec les Cullen. Dire que Thomas m'en avait dit si peu sur eux et qu'il n'avait pas hésité à venir leur porter assistance. Pour un peu, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait caché pas mal de choses. Et puis, cette famille n'avait pas l'air si étrange que cela.

D'accord, ils se nourrissaient d'animaux plutôt que d'humains. Mais bon, chez les humains aussi, il y en avait qui s'alimentaient bizarrement. D'ailleurs, je trouvais que les végétariens n'avaient pas un très bon goût. C'est comme s'il leur manquait quelque chose. Leur sang était beaucoup trop fluide. Cette réflexion me fit sourire. Deviendrai-je difficile ? Non. C'était une simple constatation. Ça ne m'empêchait nullement de m'en nourrir. C'est juste que… Enfin, on a tous nos préférences. Cela amena une autre pensée. Quel goût pouvait bien avoir les animaux ? Sûrement quelque chose de fade, crois que cela m'aurait coupé l'appétit. Et puis, après tout, c'était leur choix. Tant mieux pour eux s'ils appréciaient ce régime.

Ensuite, ils avaient l'air plus unis, plus soudés que les groupes de vampires que j'avais rencontrés. Je savais que, si j'avais un problème, même grave, Thomas et Carole ne remueraient pas ciel et terre pour me venir en aide. Tout en sachant pertinemment que j'avais raison, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en être attristée. Les relations entre nous étaient-elles donc si faibles par rapport à celles unissant les Cullen ? La réponse était évidente : oui. Et cela n'était pas valable uniquement pour nous. Il semblerait que les Cullen aient des relations uniques dans notre monde. Ils formaient une vraie famille. J'en ressenti de l'amertume. Je me souvenais d'avoir été aimée en tant qu'humaine. Mais depuis ma transformation, les choses avaient changé. Est-ce que j'aimais Thomas et Carole ? Décidée à être sincère avec moi-même, je pris le temps de la réflexion. Non, je ne les aimais pas vraiment. A vrai dire, on se tolérait, on appréciait être ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Alors, comment se faisait-il que les Cullen semblent s'aimer ? J'espérais bien le découvrir pendant mon séjour ici.

Il y avait leurs yeux, aussi. J'ignorais totalement que notre régime alimentaire influait sur la couleur de nos iris. Il fallait donc renoncer au sang humain pour avoir cette belle couleur dorée. Mais renoncer totalement ? Ou juste de temps en temps ? C'était un détail, mais les yeux d'Edward m'avaient fascinée.

Je m'attardais ensuite sur leur mode de vie. Ils avaient une résidence permanente. Un endroit où ils se sentaient chez eux, en sécurité. Cela avait l'air agréable. Surtout que la villa était bien meublée, pour ce que j'en avais vu. J'étais certaine que le reste de la maison était identique. Ils avaient l'air de ne manquer de rien. D'ailleurs, j'avais pu voir des vampires emprunter des voitures à Edward. C'était sympathique de sa part, de les prêter sans problème. J'irai sûrement les regarder d'un peu plus près tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, je préférais m'isoler et faire le point. Je me demandais comment ils avaient les moyens pour entretenir ces voitures. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais bon, après tout, je n'étais qu'une nomade. Tout ce qui tenait de l'ordre du matériel m'échappait totalement. Je devrai peut-être le leur demander. Quoique… serait-ce correct de ma part ? Ou donnerai-je l'impression d'être trop curieuse ? Réflexion faite, j'attendrai de voir comment se dérouleraient les choses. Il est vrai que j'allais reprendre ma vie d'errance d'ici peu, alors à quoi bon…

Enfin, il y avait les loups. Je comprenais, à présent, comment c'était possible. Les Cullen avaient été piégés pendant leur chasse, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix pour s'en sortir que de parlementer avec eux. La suite relevait d'un concours de circonstances. Bella, en tant qu'humaine, était l'amie de Jacob Black et leur amitié avait résisté à sa vampirisation. En repensant à Jacob, un sourire s'attarda sur mes lèvres. Il avait l'air un peu perdu, au milieu de tous ces vampires, mais bien décidé à rester protéger ses amis. Du caractère chez un être aussi jeune… je n'arrivais pas à le voir pour ce qu'il était. Un loup. Mon ennemi. Non, ce jeune homme n'avait rien de dangereux. Je changerai peut-être d'avis en le voyant sous son autre aspect. Mais, ce n'était pas certain. Il était sympathique. Et puis, comme moi, il appartenait à ce qu'on appelait aujourd'hui le folklore. Tous les vampires ne sont pas pareils, et tous les loups non plus. Certains méritaient d'être connus.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte du temps qui passait. Aussi, je fus surprise de voir les premières lueurs de l'aube poindre à l'horizon. Mes dernières pensées amenèrent un autre sourire sur mes lèvres. J'étais un vampire, et loin de l'idée que s'en faisait les humain. Contrairement à ceux dépeints par Anne Rice (un auteur qui m'avait bien fait rire, à l'époque), je ne passais pas la journée dans un cercueil, à dormir. Je pouvais admirer chaque aurore et profiter de toutes les heures que m'offrait l'éternité. Sans perdre du temps à me reposer. Je n'avais pas ces horribles crocs, et étais beaucoup moins vulnérable que Lestat ou Louis. Alors, si les idées communément admises par les humains sur les vampires sont fausses, pourquoi les idées qu'avaient les vampires sur les loups ne pouvaient-elle pas être erronées ? Après tout, l'erreur est humaine et nous étions tous des humains, à la base. Et non des créatures parfaites comme certains aimeraient le penser.

Je me levai et retirai les brins d'herbe qui s'étaient pris dans ma chevelure. Je me rendis au garage et admirais les voitures. Vraiment, elles étaient magnifiques. J'effleurai du bout des doigts la peinture rouge d'une superbe BMW décapotable. Quel plaisir cela devait être de la conduire. Perdue dans ma rêverie, je ne les entendis pas approcher.

- Ma voiture te plaît ?

Je me retournais afin de faire face à mon interlocutrice. J'avais reconnu sa voix.

- Elle est magnifique, Rosalie. Et, à propos… Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Rachel. Me répondit-elle.

- Salut. Toujours là, à ce que je vois ? Continua Emmett

- J'ai décidé de m'attarder un peu. Edward a su être convaincant. Enfin…c'est plutôt sa fille qui m'a convaincue.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Affirma Rosalie avec un sourire éclatant.

Je me tournais à nouveau vers sa voiture.

- Si tu veux, je te la prête. Proposa-t-elle

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. Vas-y, va faire un tour. Ajouta-t-elle en me lançant les clés.

Je les saisis au vol, mais ne fis pas mine de m'en servir.

- Je regrette, Rosalie. Mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- On a la frousse ? Ajouta Emmett

- Pas du tout ! M'exclamai-je. C'est juste que…

Je ne pus continuer ma phrase.

- Que quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Explique. Insista Rosalie.

Je la regardais. Je poussai un soupir et décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains.

- Deux raisons. La première, je n'ai jamais conduit de voiture de cette classe.

- On n'a pas confiance en ses réflexes ? S'amusa Emmett

- Tu charries, Emmett. Mes réflexes sont excellents. C'est dans ceux de la voiture que je n'ai pas confiance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle réagit très bien. Je l'ai améliorée personnellement. Poursuivi la belle blonde.

- Admettons.

- Première raison jugée inacceptable. Continua Emmett, implacable. La deuxième, je te prie.

- Il suffit de me regarder.

- Je ne saisi pas.

- Dommage que tu ne lises pas dans les pensées, mon grand. Tu comprendrai plus vite.

- Assurément. Dit-il dans un grand éclat de rire. Alors, aurais-tu l'obligeance d'éclairer la lanterne d'un pauvre ignorant ?

- Je vais la salir. Avouai-je dans un murmure.

Le couple me jeta un regard incrédule. J'étais certaine qu'on ne la leur avait jamais sortie, celle-là. Rosalie fut la première à se reprendre.

- S'il n'y a que cela, suis-moi.

Et elle parti en direction de la villa.

- Si tu veux un conseil, obéis-lui. Rose n'apprécie pas tellement de voir ses envies contrariées par un détail. Déclara Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, là, tout de suite.

- Alors ne la fais pas attendre ou ça risque d'empirer.

Après un dernier soupir, je m'empressai de rejoindre Rosalie. Je la rattrapais au moment où elle pénétrait dans la demeure.

- Tu as des affaires ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. J'ai au moins cinq valises. Plaisantai-je

- Sérieux, Rachel. Si tu n'en as pas, ce n'est pas grave.

- J'ai un sac à dos.

- Va le chercher, je t'attends en bas de l'escalier.

Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour récupérer mon bagage et je rejoignis la belle blonde qui m'attendait. Sans un mot, elle commença à gravir les marches. Après un regard hésitant sur mes baskets dans un état lamentable, je lui emboîtai le pas. Tout en gravissant l'escalier, j'admirai les toiles qui ornaient le mur. Elles étaient exquises, remplies de détails. Lorsque je l'interrogeais sur l'auteur des tableaux, elle me répondit que c'était les œuvres d'Esmée. Je m'arrêtais devant un curieux patchwork.

- Rosalie, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh, ça. Ce sont nos chapeaux de fin d'année. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi il y en a autant ?

- A chaque fois que nous changeons d'endroits, nous recommençons le secondaire.

- Ce n'est pas lassant ? Voulus-je savoir.

- Cela fait partie de notre vie. Cela paraîtrait étrange qu'on n'aille pas à l'école. Et il faut bien donner le change.

Nous étions arrivées au premier étage. Docilement, je la suivis. La pièce dans laquelle j'entrai me sembla immense. Des murs clairs… de la moquette…de larges baies vitrées… un « petit » salon… des croquis de vêtements sur les murs…un grand bureau… des piles de CD… une bibliothèque…des haltères… deux équipements de base-ball… un ballon de basket… deux portes sur le mur de gauche…une porte sur celui de droite… je posais mon sac près de la porte d'entrée de cette suite. Si cela était possible, la vue de cette pièce m'aurait donné le vertige !

- C'est ma chambre, avec Emmett.

- Tu appelles ça une chambre ? M'étonnais-je. Moi, je dirai plutôt une suite, voire même un appartement.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Viens, on va commencer. Fit-elle, un soupçon de commandement dans la voix.

- Commencer quoi ? Demandai-je avec un peu d'appréhension.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi.

- Qu'entends exactement par ça ?

- Tu verras, laisse toi faire. Fais-moi confiance. Me lança-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Elle était si belle quand elle souriait. Et puis, Thomas m'avait bien dit de ne pas froisser nos hôtes. Quand même, je me demandais ce qui allait m'arriver. Réflexion faite, je ne la connaissais pas. J'ignorais totalement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. Je décidais de suivre le conseil d'Emmett et d'obéir à Rosalie. Après tout, je n'étais pas en danger. Je ne risquais rien. Et elle n'avait pas l'air méchante. Plutôt ravie, même, de ce qui allait arriver. Rosalie venait d'ouvrir une des portes sur la gauche et me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je m'exécutais.

Je venais de pénétrer dans une salle de bain digne d'un palace. Une immense baignoire trônait au milieu de la pièce. Rosalie faisait déjà couler de l'eau. Une douche se trouvait dans un coin, juste à proximité d'un meuble. Et encore une porte. Il y avait également des étagères pleines de produits. Rosalie ne me laissa pas le temps d'aller les regarder de plus près. La baignoire est remplie et elle y avait déjà versé le contenu d'un flacon. Une agréable odeur de jasmin se répandit dans la pièce.

- Déshabille-toi. M'ordonna-t-elle

- Tu comptes me faire prendre…un bain

- Tu en as bien besoin. Tes ongles sont pleins de crasse, tes cheveux ternes, et tu ne sens pas très…

- Ça va, n'en rajoute pas. L'interrompis-je. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait laisser sécher la première couche avant d'en rajouter une deuxième.

- Peut-être. Alors…j'attends. Continua-t-elle, inflexible, en me tournant le dos.

Je me débarrassais prestement de mes affaires et entrais dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude… J'en avais oublié le bien-être qu'elle procurait sur ma peau glacée. Je fermais les yeux un instant. Je les rouvris lorsque Rosalie reprit la parole.


	10. Chapter 4, 2ème partie

**Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette fic.**

**Aude77 : **

**J'apprécie toujours autant tes commentaires. Tu as toujours été ma plus fidèle lectrice, et je t'en remercie. Tout comme je te félicite pour ta fiction, « Si l'histoire était tout autre ». C'est toi qui m'a donné le courage de poursuivre de poster et c'est donc grâce à toi que cette fic n'est pas restée dans mon ordinateur.**

**Aulandra17 :**

**Je te remercie pour tes reviews. Cela me fait énormément plaisir. Et oui, comme tu l'as remarqué, j'ai parfois des répliques assez… spéciales. A dire vrai, ce sont des phrases que je sors à mes amis. **

**Pour tous les autres qui lisent :**

**J'aimerai beaucoup avoir le plaisir de lire vos commentaires. N'hésitez surtout pas, en bien ou mauvais. Je suis toujours preneuse de critiques**

**Sauf souci technique (tu sais de quoi je parle, Aude77 !), je pense poster toutes les 48 heures. **

**En espérant que cette fic continue de vous plaire.**

**Chapitre 4 : 2****ème**** partie**

- Tiens, prends ça.

Elle me tendait une sorte d'éponge et un flacon.

- Je suppose que tu sais te laver seule. Affirma Rosalie

- Bien sûr. Rétorquai-je.

- Parfait. Tu t'occupes de ton corps, et moi de tes cheveux. Déclara-t-elle

- Bon courage

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Elle se saisit de la douchette et mouilla ma chevelure. Pendant que je me frictionnais le corps, elle versa le shampoing sur mes cheveux et commença à les laver. Puis, elle les rinça et utilisa un second produit. Elle rinça encore, et mit un autre produit. A priori, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Pas une seule fois, elle ne me demanda mon avis. Elle se contentait de me rappeler de bien nettoyer mes ongles, ceux des mains comme des pieds. Comme si j'allais oublier quelque chose. Elle me faisait penser à une mère donnant un bain à un enfant de trois ans. Ma fierté en prit un coup, mais bon. Elle chantonnait en me rinçant encore une fois les cheveux.

- Si tu continues à rajouter autant d'eau, la baignoire va déborder. L'informais-je

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Fit calmement Rosalie

- Moi, ce que j'en dis…

- Tu as fini ? Demanda-t-elle

- Depuis belle lurette.

- Moi aussi. Je vais te chercher une serviette.

Heureusement qu'elle avait dit « une » serviette ! Elle en sortit trois du meuble. Après m'être enveloppée dans celle qu'elle me tendait (tout en ayant la délicatesse de fermer ses magnifiques yeux), je quittais la baignoire. Aussitôt, Rosalie la vida avant de frictionner ma chevelure. Je regardais avec appréhension autour de moi. Cela n'échappa guère à ma « nounou ».

- Un problème ? S'enquit-elle.

- Je ne vois pas mes habits.

- Parce que tu comptais les remettre ? Ils étaient sales et déchirés.

- Je n'ai qu'une autre tenue, en dehors de ce que je portais. L'informais-je

- Je m'en doute. J'ai dit que je m'occupais de toi, alors sois tranquille. Je gère.

- Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix. Soupirai-je

- Tu as tout compris. Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant. Mets ta serviette dans le bac à linge, là et enroule-toi dans celle-ci. Je t'attends à côté. Continua-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Me doutant que toute discussion était inutile, je suivis ses instructions. Je pénétrais alors dans un cabinet de toilette. Un fauteuil et une coiffeuse au milieu de la pièce. Des peignes et des brosses… un sèche-cheveux…des ciseaux… des élastiques…des bandeaux…des produits. Tout cela était disposé sur une vaste étagère.

La belle blonde se tenait derrière le fauteuil.

- Installe-toi. M'incita-t-elle.

- Je crois avoir deviné la suite des évènements. Marmonnai-je

- Tant mieux.

Je pris place dans le fauteuil. Rosalie se saisit d'une brosse et entreprit de démêler mes cheveux.

- Depuis combien de temps ne les as-tu pas coiffés ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Avec un peigne ? Un bout de temps. Avouai-je

- Tu as plein de nœuds. J'espère que tu es patiente.

- Pas vraiment. Mais je consens à faire un effort.

- Trop aimable.

Puis, elle se remit à fredonner tout en s'acquittant de sa tâche. Je fermais les yeux, décidée à profiter de ce moment de bien-être. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été pouponnée ainsi. A vrai dire, depuis que j'étais vampire.

Les gestes de Rosalie firent resurgir des souvenirs que je croyais disparus. Ma mère… elle adorait me brosser la tête. Je me souvins que c'était elle qui me coiffait, le matin. C'était un moment de plaisir pour nous deux, des minutes de complicités. Elle choisissait également ma tenue de la journée, en fonction des gens que nous allions voir ou que nous allions recevoir. Ces souvenirs me firent un choc, et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer… silencieusement et sans larmes, comme tous les vampires.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Rosalie

- Non, ce n'est rien. La rassurai-je.

- Ne me dis pas que je te fais mal, Rachel. Je ne te croirai pas. Insista-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je viens de me souvenir que ma mère faisait la même chose que toi. Un instant de nostalgie, dirons-nous

- Je comprends. Voilà, j'ai tout démêlé. Tu as de magnifiques cheveux, finalement.

Je regardais dans le miroir. En effet, mes longs cheveux noirs avaient retrouvé un aspect soyeux. Leurs ondulations accrochaient la lumière.

- Merci, Rosalie. Dis-je en faisant mine de me lever.

- Pas si vite, papillon. Déclara-t-elle en me forçant à me rasseoir. Où crois-tu aller ? Je n'ai pas fini.

Elle se saisit d'un peigne et de quelques élastiques qu'elle passa autour de ses doigts. Puis, elle releva mes cheveux, tout en laissant libre quelques mèches.

- Voilà pour les cheveux. La suite, maintenant.

- La suite ? Relevai-je

- Tu as bien entendu.

Elle fit pivoter mon fauteuil, s'assit sur un tabouret que je n'avais pas remarqué et ouvrit un tiroir de la coiffeuse. Il était rempli de produits de maquillage ! Je haussais les sourcils en me demandant pourquoi j'avais écouté Emmett. Je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge !!

- Ferme les yeux et reste tranquille. M'ordonna-t-elle

Aussitôt, je me figeais. Je sentis les pinceaux et le rouge à lèvres virevolter sur mon visage. J'avais la douloureuse impression d'être une simple poupée.

- C'est fini. Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Rosalie, en me tournant vers un miroir

- C'est parfait.

En vérité, j'avais un peu de mal à me reconnaître. Des cheveux brillants et bien coiffés… un maquillage discret, mais qui rehaussait ma beauté. J'avais presque oublié que j'étais belle, et Rosalie venait de me le rappeler.

- Contente que ça te plaise. Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire. La dernière étape, à présent.

- Rosalie, j'espère que c'est ce à quoi je pense, parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de la journée vêtue d'une serviette.

Elle se contenta de se lever et de sortir par la porte, avec un sourire. Décidément, elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser !!! Je ne me pressai pas pour la rejoindre. Sitôt de retour dans la chambre, elle m'entraîna vers une porte. Elle l'ouvrit avec un geste théâtral. Je restai bouche bée pendant qu'elle s'engouffrait dans un immense dressing. Comment était-ce possible d'avoir autant d'habits ? Elle pouvait ouvrir un magasin ! Je restai sur le pas de la porte. Je sentais qu'il fallait que je me calme, sinon mon pouvoir allait se manifester. Je n'osais songer aux dégâts que cela causerait. Je respirai profondément et m'éloignai un peu. On ne savait jamais… La voix de Rosalie me parvint.

- Tu n'entres pas ?

- Je ne préfère pas. Choisis seule, s'il te plaît.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire. M'assura-t-elle.

Elle revint rapidement et me tendis des vêtements. Je les saisi avant de regagner la salle de bain pour me changer. En un tour de main, l'affaire était réglée. Je me regardais alors, afin de juger de mon apparence. Décidément, elle avait bon goût. Pour un peu, je passerai pour un rupin. Le jean bleu ciel m'allait à ravir. Et, chose inédite pour moi, il était neuf. Quant au bustier, c'était une petite merveille. Sobre, satiné, et ravissant à souhait. Je goûtais le plaisir de sentir ces étoffes caresser ma peau. Cela faisait du bien ! Tout était tellement doux, je sentais bon. J'avais l'impression d'avoir changé de peau ! Dire que tout était parti d'une histoire de voiture ! Je sortis de la pièce. Rosalie tourna autour de moi, un air critique sur le visage.

- Presque fini. M'informa-t-elle

- Comment ça « presque fini » ? C'est bon, là, j'ai tout.

- Et tu comptes marcher pieds nus ? S'enquit-elle

- Ne me dis surtout pas que tu jeté mes chaussures. Grognai-je

- Si. Elles étaient en fin de course, de toute façon.

- Rosalie ! C'était la seule paire que j'avais !

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'en rachèterai une paire.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Rosalie s'empressa de lui ouvrir la porte. Emmett entra et me regarda avec un sourire amusé.

- Alors ? De retour dans la civilisation ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je n'avais pas l'impression de l'avoir quittée. Je me sens plutôt déguisée, en fait.

- Et bien… ça te change… tu es magnifique, ainsi. Déclara-t-il

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai fait du bon boulot. Confirma Rosalie. Il reste quelques détails, cependant.

- Voilà que ça la reprend. Maugréai-je.

- Les filles, puisque la salle de bain est libre, je vais me changer.

Emmett se rendit dans le dressing, en ressortit vivement et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Rosalie s'éclipsa dans l'immense armoire et en revint avec une paire de chaussures. Des talons hauts !

- Tu rêves Rosalie ! Je ne mettrai pas ça ! Je préfère rester pieds nus ! M'exclamai-je

- Allez ! Ce sera parfait.

- Hors de question. Et pas la peine d'insister, je ne cèderai pas là-dessus.

Le ton de ma voix était suffisamment catégorique pour l'arrêter.

- D'accord. Concéda-t-elle. Je reviens.

Un autre petit tour dans la penderie…

- Mets celles-là, alors.

- Là, je veux bien.

Je me saisis de la paire de sandales et les mis. C'est vrai, cela allait vraiment bien avec cette tenue. Mais, il était dit que Rosalie n'allait pas me lâcher comme ça.

- Et maintenant, un tour en voiture.

- Je ne crois pas, non. La détrompais-je

- Pourquoi ? Tes arguments ne tiennent plus. M'informa très gentiment son compagnon.

Il était de retour ! J'aurai préféré qu'il prenne son temps ! Comme si ce n'était déjà pas suffisamment difficile. Je sentais que je risquais de perdre le contrôle. Et, en aucun cas, je ne voulais que cela arrive. Pas après la façon dont ils m'avaient traitée !

- Je regrette. Vraiment. Dis-je doucement. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? M'interrompit Rosalie.

- Ecoute, j'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais comprends moi. Laisse moi un peu de temps. Tout est tellement étrange, ici.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Lança-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Rosalie. S'il te plaît. Laisse-la s'expliquer. Lui murmura Emmett

- Merci Emmett. Ecoutez. Essayez de comprendre ce que je peux ressentir, en ce moment. D'abord, vous venez nous trouver pour demander notre appui. Puis, Edward nous parle de Renesmée. Ensuite, je découvre que vous avez des yeux fascinants. Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareils, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. A ce propos, vous avez mangé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Quelques grizzlis, sur la route. Répondit Emmett avec un immense sourire.

A priori, il aimait ça.

- Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y a les loups-garous. Et me voilà, propre comme un sou neuf, coiffée, habillée. Et pour finir, il y a votre attitude. Vous êtes tous si gentils et accueillants. Je ne suis pas habituée. C'est…déstabilisant, même pour un vampire. Je ne dis pas non pour un tour en voiture, Rosalie. Laisse moi un peu de temps, histoire que mon cerveau ne grille pas à cause de tout ce que je découvre avec vous. J'ai besoin d'un peu de calme. Excusez-moi et encore merci.

Je n'attendis pas leur réponse. Je sortis précipitamment de la pièce, redescendis les escaliers et me dirigeais vers la forêt. Arrivée à la lisière de celle-ci, je vis des branches tombées à terre trembler. Non !!! Pas ça !!! Pas maintenant !!! Je devais absolument me ressaisir, me calmer. Je m'assis sur une souche et mis ma tête entre mes mains.

- Alors, on a un problème ? M'apostropha une voix, avec une nuance de sarcasme.

Je relevais vivement la tête. Décidément, ce n'était pas mon jour !! Après Emmett et Rosalie, il fallait qu'il vienne me parler. Comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment perturbée !!


	11. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir,**

**Je sais, j'avais dit que je posterai toutes les 48h, mais il y a une coupure d'électricité prévue demain soir. Une vérification des installations avant la période cyclonique. Alors, je préfère prendre les devants et vous mettre la suite dès aujourd'hui. Comme ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, je vous le mets en un seul post.**

**Chapitre 5**

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

- En quoi ça te regarde, Jacob ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? M'écriai-je

- Doucement. Je te rappelle que j'habite ici.

- Réponds-moi, cabot ! Pourquoi ici ! Il y a plein d'autres endroits, à ce que je sache.

- Milles excuses. En fait, je m'inquiétais.

Comment arrivait-il à rester calme ? Je ne devais pas être aussi effrayante que je ne le pensais. Et pourtant… Je sentais que j'avais du mal à me retenir. Si seulement il pouvait me laisser tranquille !! Je remis ma tête entre mes mains.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est moi qui t'inquiète ? Dis-je avec stupéfaction

- En fait… Si.

- Très drôle. Répondis-je avec humeur

- Sérieux, Rachel. Je t'ai vu partir comme une flèche de la villa. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien, et vu ce que tu manges…

- Je vois !! Tu avais peur que je croque une connaissance ? Persiflais-je

- Bien que tu sois invitée ici, je ne permettrai pas qu'on touche à un humain de mon territoire. Dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu devrai te calmer.

- Grand merci. Je n'avais pas remarqué ce détail. Je me calmerai mieux si on me laissait un peu tranquille !! Retourne à la niche !! M'exclamai-je

- Tu peux continuer, Rosalie m'a habitué à mieux. Tu avais pourtant l'air correcte, pour un vampire s'entend. Continua-t-il d'une voix calme, mais teintée de tristesse. Toujours est-il que vu dans l'état où tu es, je ne te laisserai pas aller seule en forêt. Tu représentes un danger. Désolé, la belle.

- T'en fais pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de bouger ! Assurai-je

- Alors je reste aussi. Simple mesure de précaution. Et ne crois pas que cela me fasse plaisir. Et, pour ta gouverne, tu es trop près pour être vraiment seule. Ajouta-t-il.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Edward. Répondit-il simplement.

- Quoi, « Edward » ? Demandai-je, un peu brusquement

- Il capte toujours tes pensées. Tu es encore dans son périmètre.

- Merci de me rappeler ce détail !! Vraiment sympa, Jacob ! C'est comme ça que tu espères que je me calme ? Grimaçai-je

- C'était juste une info, rien de plus. Et si tu veux aller en forêt, je serai obligé de t'accompagner, et je n'y tiens pas beaucoup. Poursuivit-il.

- Parce que tu crois que tu feras le poids ? Quel fanfaron !

- Sous cette forme, non. Mais je ne suis pas crétin.

- Ravie de l'apprendre. Fis-je, sarcastique

- Si je dois te suivre, je me transformerai. M'informa-t-il

- Tu plaisantes, là ? Dis-je, incrédule

- Pas le moins du monde. Alors, que fait-on ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi, je reste ici.

- Mais pas seule, pas dans cet état. Insista-t-il

- Alors la ferme !! Grognai-je

Je fus surprise qu'il m'écoute. Mais après tout, il avait l'habitude des vampires. Je risquais un coup d'œil. Jacob s'était accroupi, à proximité de moi, mais pas trop non plus. Ainsi, il gardait une distance de sécurité. S'il croyait que c'était ce petit espace qui allait le sauver si je me jetais sur lui ! Mais, peut-être serait-il assez rapide pour esquiver et se transformer ? Après tout, je ne connaissais presque rien des loups-garous. Et Edward qui écoutait aux portes !! Il viendrait sûrement à temps pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Je l'espérais. Je ne voulais pas commettre d'erreurs. Je relevais un peu la tête et fixais Jacob dans les yeux. Je me forçais à respirer calmement. Il fallait absolument que je retrouve la maîtrise de moi-même. Les prunelles noires de Jacob avaient un aspect apaisant. Il me regardait, mais j'aurai juré qu'il ne me jugeait pas. Il avait dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Il semblait pourtant si jeune… Quoique, il avait mon âge, façon de parler.

Il me regardait avec calme, comme s'il voulait me communiquer de la sérénité. Je me rendis compte que cela m'avait apaisée, de lui crier dessus. Enfin, je n'avais tout de même pas crié suffisamment fort pour être entendue de la villa ou de ses abords immédiats. Je me concentrais sur les bruits de la forêt. J'entendais des animaux se déplacer, chanter. J'écoutais le vent dans les arbres, la musique de la rivière. Le tout en continuant de fixer Jacob. Je sentais le calme revenir en moi. Mon pouvoir s'apaisait, disparaissait. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

- Ça va mieux ? S'enquit-il

- Oui. Je te remercie.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il avec une nonchalance feinte

- Rien.

- Et tu te mets dans cet état pour rien ? Ça promet ! Siffla-t-il

- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

- Et moi, j'aimerai bien savoir. Insista-t-il. Juste pour me préparer, au cas où ça recommencerait.

- Pas de danger que ça arrive. J'ai été surprise, déboussolée. C'est fini, maintenant. Affirmai-je en essayant de sourire.

- Si tu le dis… Continua-t-il avec scepticisme.

- A propos de ce que tu as dit… Tu crois franchement qu'il a écouté ?

- Oui. A ton avis, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore rappliqué pour gérer la situation ? Avec le renfort d'Emmett, bien sûr.

Je lui jetais un regard interrogatif.

- Il a écouté tes pensées, et les miennes. Il a vu que je gérais la situation et il a laissé faire. Mais tu peux être certaine qu'il était prêt à intervenir. Déclara calmement Jacob

- Il a trop à faire pour s'occuper de ce genre d'imbécillités.

- Si tes pensées étaient aussi fortes que ta voix, il n'a pas eu le choix. Il a dû croire qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

- Le pauvre !!! Ajoutai-je ironiquement. Bien fait !! Il n'a qu'à pas écouter !

- Il n'y peut rien. C'est son don.

- Sa malédiction, tu veux dire. Des capacités hors normes ne sont jamais un don. Soupirai-je

- Tu as l'air d'en savoir quelque chose… Remarqua-t-il, songeur.

- Non. C'est de la logique, rien de plus. L'interrompis-je

- D'accord. Tu veux rentrer ?

- Pas tout de suite. Je ne m'en sens pas encore capable. Affirmai-je

- Alors, je reste.

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Je suis calmée. Fis-je

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver de suite entouré de tous ces vampires.

- Pourtant, tu es avec moi. Rétorquai-je

- Tu me divertis.

- Contente de te rendre service. Murmurai-je avec un sourire.

Puis, le silence retomba sur nous. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes.

- Jacob, je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit, tantôt. Repris-je

- Ce n'était rien. Rosalie est plus…mordante

- N'empêche. Je ne le pensais pas. Excuse-moi.

- Excuses acceptées.

- En fait, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça. J'ai craqué. Avouai-je

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Thomas m'avait parlé des Cullen. Pour moi, ils étaient excentriques. Rien de plus. A présent, je les ai rencontrés. Ils sont devenus concrets. Puis, il y a Renesmée, qui est … plutôt qui était… comment dire… inimaginable, improbable. Et l'alliance des vampires avec des loups, c'est du jamais vu. Et leur façon de vivre ne semble plus si dingue, à les écouter. Ils ont l'air heureux ainsi. De plus, ils forment une vraie famille, qui s'entraide. J'ignorais que cela pouvait exister, dans mon monde. Et leur manie d'être gentils avec tout le monde. Je me suis laissée pouponner par Rosalie !! Tu te rends comptes ? Avouai-je.

- L'horreur absolue. Fit-il avec une grimace.

- Sérieux. Avec tout ça, j'ai craqué. C'était trop d'un coup.

- Je crois que je comprends.

- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais merci d'avoir été là. Ça m'a fait du bien de te crier dessus. Ce n'était pas vraiment contre toi.

- Je l'avais compris. M'assura-t-il

- Sans rancune ?

- Sans rancune.

Je me levais. Aussitôt Jacob fut sur ses pieds. Je jetais un coup d'œil en direction de la villa. J'étais suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre les vampires qui discutaient à l'extérieur de la demeure. Mais, je n'avais aucune envie d'y retourner, pour l'instant. Je savais que je devais une explication à Rosalie et Emmett. Sûrement aussi à Edward et Bella. Peut-être même des excuses. Sans compter que Thomas me passera un savon. Enfin, s'il était au courant, cela va sans dire.

- A tout à l'heure, Jacob. Déclarai-je en m'enfonçant dans la forêt

- Minute ! Que fais-tu ?

- Ça se voit, non ? Je dispute une partie de tennis. Dis-je en me retournant pour le regarder

- Je croyais avoir été clair.

- Je suis calmée, alors je ne suis plus un danger. Lui assurai-je

- N'empêche, je viens avec toi. Renchérit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je, en m'arrêtant.

- Pas envie de rentrer de suite. Ne me dit pas que cela t'ennuie. Tu me dois bien ça. Ajouta-t-il, taquin.

- Je te sers de prétexte pour aller te balader, ou je rêve ?

- Et ça te pose un problème ?

- Dans ce cas… mets le starter ! Lançais-je, en me mettant à courir.

Quel plaisir de courir !! De se dérouiller les jambes ! Le souffle du vent sur mon visage me grisait. Comme tout vampire digne de ce nom, je n'avais aucun mal à éviter les arbres, tout en admirant le paysage. C'était vraiment un endroit magnifique. Et quel plaisir de pouvoir se laisser aller sans craindre d'être aperçue ! Quelle impression de liberté ! Je sentais mes inquiétudes s'envoler au fur et à mesure de ma course. Rien de tel qu'un peu de sport pour se remettre les idées en place ! Heureusement que j'avais refusé les premières chaussures que Rosalie voulait me faire porter ! J'aurai peut-être eu du mal à courir avec. Quoique… je me serai très vite habituée, comme à l'accoutumée. Je savais que ma réaction à la villa avait été excessive. Mais c'était ça ou provoquer une catastrophe. Entre deux maux, il faut choisir ! J'en étais quitte pour des explications. Bah ! Cela ne me tuerait pas ! Je me mis à rire à cette pensée.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. On me suivait ! Jacob ? Non, impossible ! Il devait être à des kilomètres de moi ! Je jetais un regard en arrière… et stoppais net ma course ! A quelques dizaines de mètres de moi, un…loup… arrivait en courant vers moi. Un loup ? Une énorme bestiole, devrai-je dire ! Quelle taille !! Quelle puissance elle dégageait !! Je me mis aussitôt en position de défense, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me demander si j'allais faire le poids. La bête ralenti et s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Pourquoi n'attaquait-elle pas ? Et pourquoi penchait-elle la tête ainsi ? Et cette façon de me regarder, comme si elle se moquait… Non, j'étais en train de divaguer. Quoique… Serait-ce possible que…

- Jacob ? C'est toi ? Demandais-je, en restant sur la défensive

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge du loup. A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? L'animal se mit assis et hocha vigoureusement son énorme tête.

- Alors, c'est ça un loup-garou ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Je comprends mieux les réactions des autres. Fis-je, dubitative

Je me détendis.

- Je peux ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

Pour toute réponse, je n'obtins qu'un nouvel hochement. Superbe, comme conversation ! Prudente, je m'approchais lentement de lui. Je respirai doucement, afin de ne pas le froisser en fronçant les narines. L'odeur était vraiment très forte ! Je ne pris l'ampleur de sa taille et de sa force que lorsque je fus à côté de lui. Je m'enhardis et touchai sa fourrure. Quelle douceur ! Et quelle chaleur !!! Je reculais prestement. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Il m'observait. Je décidai de recommencer l'expérience. Je glissais mes doigts entre ses poils et les laissais là jusqu'à ce que je les sentes se réchauffer. Quelle sensation étrange ! D'un côté, j'avais l'impression de me brûler la main, mais je la sentais également prendre une température presque humaine. A travers la fourrure, je percevais la circulation de son sang. Loin de moi l'idée de le goûter ! Rien que l'odeur suffisait à couper toute envie ! Mais, la puissance des battements de ce coeur était fascinante.

Soudain, Jacob s'écarta de moi et sauta derrière un fourré. Surprise, j'allais le suivre, lorsqu'un grognement m'en dissuada. J'avais peut-être fait quelque chose de mal. Je continuai à m'interroger lorsque Jacob sorti des fourrés. Il était à nouveau humain.

- Alors, on a eu la frousse ? Demanda-t-il, goguenard.

- J'aurai bien voulu te voir à ma place. Si tu croyais que je m'attendais à ça.

- Et à quoi tu t'attendais ? S'enquit-il.

- La même chose, mais la taille en dessous. Rétorquai-je. Au fait, pourquoi tu t'es changé ?

- A ton avis ? Tu étais en train de me congeler sur place. On n'a pas idée d'avoir les mains aussi froides

- Comme si c'était la première fois qu'un vampire te touche. Ripostai-je

- Aussi longtemps, oui.

- En tout cas, j'ai les mains tièdes, à présent. Presque chaudes. Le taquinai-je

- Je ne suis pas un radiateur, je te signale. Dit-il en riant

Je joignis mon rire au sien. Mais, je m'arrêtais rapidement. Un vampire en train de rire avec un loup-garou ? Si Thomas me voyait… Il dirait que je devenais folle. Mais, ici, loin de tout, je me sentais bien. Je savais que Jacob ne me ferait pas de mal. Et je ne voyais pas où était le problème à se détendre un peu. Et puis, qui me reprocherai de vouloir accroître mes connaissances limitées sur les loups-garous ? Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion d'en rencontrer. Et encore moins d'aussi sympathique que celui-là. Il agissait avec calme et naturel, comme si tout cela était normal. A la réflexion, il était bien plus mature que nombre de mes congénères. A cette pensée, mon rire reprit de plus belle.

Au bout d'un moment, nos rires s'éteignirent. Constatant que la journée tirait à sa fin, j'eus une idée.

- Alors, une petite course pour le retour ? Fis-je, taquine.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Prêt ?

- Attends ! Tu vas encore tricher !

- Comment cela ? Demandai-je, surprise

- Laisse-moi le temps de me changer. Réclama-t-il.

- Et tu vas me faire poireauter longtemps ?

- Juste le temps de me déshabiller. Répliqua-t-il

- Pardon ?

- Je ne veux pas détruire mon short. Et encore moins être obligé de demander de l'aide à Edward une fois rentré.Bougonna-t-il

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tu as déjà vu un loup avec un short ? Bon, tu vois cette ficelle. Fit-il en me désignant sa cheville.

- Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

- J'y glisse mon short avant de me transformer. Comme ça, quand je redeviens normal, je peux me rhabiller. M'informa-t-il.

- Et si tu le perds… Commençais-je

- N'y pense même pas. Dit-il, en souriant. Je serai capable de te mordre.

- Comme si c'était mon genre. Fis-je, mutine

Jacob disparut derrière un fourré et en ressortit presque aussitôt.

- J'ai failli attendre. Déclarai-je.

Il vint se placer à côté de moi. Nous détalâmes ensemble en direction de la villa. Sa vitesse me surprit. Je n'avais que quelques centièmes d'avance. Je décidais de mettre à profit mes capacités de vampire. Après tout, autant profiter de ses avantages. Je bondis et, prenant appui sur un arbre, je me propulsais dans les airs. Je continua ainsi le temps de prendre suffisamment d'avance. Très fière de moi, j'arrivais la première à destination. Dès qu'il arriva, Jacob se réfugia derrière un arbre pour redevenir lui-même.

- Tu as triché. Me lança-t-il, souriant

- Pas du tout. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour gagner. Rétorquai-je.

- Je croyais que c'était une course…

- Ça l'était. Tu es un mauvais perdant, voilà tout. Répliquai-je

- C'est ça. Ronchonna Jacob

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa.

- Tiens, le grand manitou est de retour. Déclara Jacob en regardant vers le garage.

- Et avec le décodeur, ça donne…

- Carlisle et Esmée sont rentrés de leur partie de chasse. M'informa-t-il.

En arrivant à la villa, je vis Rosalie sur les marches du perron


	12. Chapter 16, 1ère partie

**Aulandra17**

Merci pour ta review

**Aude77**

Cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire tes commentaires.

J'espère que cette fic plaît aussi à ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews.

**Chapitre 6, 1****ère**** partie**

Je poussais un soupir. Décidément, je n'allais pas y échapper.

- Je t'attendais. Me dit-elle

- Bonne chance, Rachel. Me lança Jacob en s'éloignant.

- Toi, le cabot, on ne t'a rien demandé. Dégage !! Répliqua aussitôt Rosalie

- A plus tard, Jacob. Et merci pour la balade. Déclarai-je

Je me tournais vers Rosalie. Je savais que c'était à moi de commencer, mais je ne pus m'y résoudre. Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Comment lui expliquer que j'avais failli perdre le contrôle, sans lui dire de quoi il était question ? Et savoir qu'Edward écoutait probablement ne m'aidait pas à réfléchir. J'ignorais comment commencer. Je ne voulais pas la froisser, elle qui avait été si gentille avec moi. D'un autre côté, je ne désirais pas trop en dire. Elle dut deviner mon trouble, car ce fut elle qui entama la conversation.

- Après ton départ, j'ai parlé avec Emmett. Et Edward est venu discuter avec nous, aussi. M'apprit-elle

- Je peux savoir ce qui a été dit, avant de m'expliquer ? Quémandai-je.

- Emmett pense que j'ai été trop brusque avec toi. Il affirme que tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude d'être traitée ainsi. A cause de ton style de vie, tu comprends… Enfin, il dit que j'aurai dû agir avec plus de douceur et ne pas te traiter comme une poupée de prime abord. Prendre le temps de te connaître un peu mieux…

- Et Edward ? Il a dû tout expliquer, vu ses capacités… Murmurai-je, penaude

- En fait, Edward ne divulgue jamais les pensées d'une personne, sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité. Il est venu voir ce qui s'était passé et… pour une fois, il nous a donné quelques explications un peu plus…personnelles que d'habitude. Continua Rosalie, légèrement hésitante. Tu comprends, il n'aime pas parler des gens en leur absence, vu qu'il sait toujours plus que ce qu'on voudrait. Il m'a dit, une fois, qu'il n'aimait pas violer ainsi l'intimité de son entourage…

- Accouche, Rosalie. Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- A peu près la même chose qu'Emmett. Qu'il faut que je me mette un peu à ta place. Tu es une nomade et je te saute dessus comme si tu étais ma sœur, revenue après une sortie shopping. Ce sont ses termes, je précise. Il dit qu'il faut que je te laisse le temps de digérer toutes les informations qu'il t'a données. Qu'il faut que tu prennes tes marques. Il m'a rappelé que tu ne vivais pas comme nous, dans une résidence permanente avec tout le confort qui va avec. Il m'a bien fait la morale, je t'assure. Déclara Rosalie. Ah ! Il a ajouté que tout cela t'avait perturbé, et que tu avais besoin d'un peu de calme pour reprendre tes esprits.

- Il faudra que je pense à le remercier. Fis-je, songeuse.

Ainsi, Edward n'avait rien dit !! Il n'avait pas mentionné que j'avais failli perdre le contrôle de mon don !! Il n'en avait même pas fait allusion… Finalement, il avait beau tout entendre, il savait rester discret… Un bon point pour lui. Mais, il devait forcément savoir. Et je devrai peut-être lui expliquer… Quoique… il savait probablement tout. Mais, je ne devais pas fuir cette situation. Je lui parlerai, sinon je risquais de me sentir gênée en sa présence. Et ça, c'était absolument hors de question !!

- Ensuite, il a dit que tu étais avec Jacob, et qu'il avait la situation en main. Persifla Rosalie. Comme si un cabot pouvait maîtriser quelque chose… Mon frère a ajouté qu'il surveillerai et nous appellerai en cas de besoin, mais qu'à son avis, Jacob s'en sortirai très bien

- Edward avait raison. Jacob m'a aidé à me calmer. Affirmai-je. Pour ce qui s'est passé… Emmett et lui ont tapé juste. Tu ne me connais pas, et pourtant, tu m'ouvres ta porte, tu t'occupes de moi… C'est étrange, pour moi. Désolée de ma réaction. Elle était… excessive. Je voudrai te poser une question.

- Vas-y. M'encouragea-t-elle

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu peux développer, s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Et pourquoi moi ? Il y a plein d'autres vampires, ici, et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu agis avec eux comme avec moi. Je veux comprendre.

Rosalie réfléchit. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Elle agissait comme si j'étais une vieille connaissance alors qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à mon existence il y a encore deux semaines. J'en profitais pour faire le point.

Thomas et Carole ne m'avaient jamais traitée ainsi. Pas avec autant de… tendresse, d'affection. Nos rapports étaient plus conventionnels. Nous restions ensemble parce que… pourquoi, au fait ? Pour ne pas être seuls ? Thomas et Carole pouvaient très bien se passer de moi, ils étaient en couple. Quelle était mon utilité, alors ? Probablement une de ces envies humaines qui nous suit dans notre nouvelle existence. L'envie d'une famille. Et comme les vampires ne pouvaient enfanter, ils m'avaient créée. Pratique. Logique. Je n'existais que pour répondre à leur désir. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à cela. Tout ça, c'était la faute des Cullen ! De les voir si unis m'obligeait à me poser des questions. J'avais passé des dizaines d'années à faire vivre un mirage. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Mon existence n'était que ça : un mirage, une illusion. Jamais nous n'avions formé une famille comme j'en avais une sous les yeux, et ce ne serait jamais le cas. Nous nous bercions d'une douce illusion. Et j'avais été trop aveugle pour voir ma vie comme elle l'était réellement. Mes certitudes, ou ce que je croyais être des certitudes, s'effondraient telles un château de cartes. Il était grand temps que je regarde les choses en face, même si c'était douloureux. En réalité, Thomas et Carole n'avaient pas besoin de moi. N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire. D'ailleurs, leur choix n'avait pas été intentionnel. Ils avaient juste eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Et j'étais née. Si je les quittais, j'étais certaine qu'ils me remplaceraient sans problèmes, sans même ressentir vraiment de peine à mon départ. Les quitter ? Etrange idée. Etais-je capable de vivre seule ? D'autres y arrivaient bien. Et j'en avais des exemples sous les yeux. La question à laquelle il me fallait répondre était simple : que voulais-je faire de ma vie ? Une question que les humains se posaient sans cesse. La réponse n'était pas évidente. Je la trouverai peut-être ici. Au milieu de tous ces vampires, si semblables et si différents. J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque la voix de Rosalie retentit.

- Pour être franche, Rachel, tu me plais et m'intéresses. Tu fais rire Emmett, tu as l'air d'avoir le même humour que lui. Et j'aime le voir heureux. Cela me suffirait pour que je m'intéresse à toi. D'ailleurs, Edward aussi a une bonne opinion de toi. Mais il y a plus. Tu es franche, sincère. Tu dis ce que tu penses, tu restes toi-même. C'est… rafraîchissant. Et, tu me fais penser à une fleur, une rose, pour être précise. Tu attires l'œil, mais tu gardes le plus beau en toi, caché et tu te protèges avec tes épines. Regarde la différence entre ce dont tu avais l'air en arrivant et maintenant ! Tu es comme un diamant brut, non travaillé. Et je voudrai faire émerger ce qui se cache au fond de toi.

- Waouh ! M'exclamai-je. Quel programme !! Rosalie, je ne suis pas certaine d'être ce que tu penses. Je ne suis qu'un vampire comme tant d'autres. C'est plutôt vous qui attirez les gens !! Il n'y a qu'à voir le nombre de personnes qui se sont déplacées pour vous venir en aide. C'est hallucinant !!

- Je sais. Beaucoup des nôtres respectent Carlisle. En entendant que nous avions des ennuis, ils ont voulu en savoir plus, comme toi. Et ce malgré notre façon de vivre.

- En parlant de lui, Rosalie, je désire aller le saluer. C'est la moindre des choses, vu que je suis chez lui. Et je suis curieuse de le rencontrer. Peux-tu me dire où le trouver ?

- C'est simple. Il est dans la bibliothèque.

- Ça m'aide énormément, tu n'as pas idée. Fis-je, taquine

- Je t'accompagne. Déclara-t-elle.

En une fraction de secondes, je repensai à Thomas qui risquait de me faire la morale. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir plus de témoins que nécessaire à ma réprimande.

- Je te remercie, Rosalie. Mais, je préfèrerai que tu me dises simplement où se trouve la bibliothèque. Des fois que je tombe sur quelqu'un que je préfèrerai éviter. Je ne voudrai pas que tu assistes à une scène pénible. Expliquai-je

- D'accord, c'est comme tu veux. Dit-elle avec une petite moue adorable sur son visage parfait. Tu prends l'escalier et c'est la première porte sur ta gauche, au premier étage.

- Merci Rosalie. Et je n'oublie pas ta proposition, pour la voiture. Ce n'est que partie remise. On a encore le temps.

- Pas tant que cela. Reprit-elle, la voix teintée de tristesse

- Que veux-tu dire ? L'interrogeai-je

- Il nous reste environ trois semaines avant l'arrivée des Volturi. Avoua-t-elle.

- Trois semaines… Continuai-je, songeuse, avant de reprendre avec un sourire. C'est ce que je disais : on a encore le temps. Environ 504 heures, pour être exacte. On en trouvera bien une ou deux pour aller faire un tour dans ton bolide.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors, à bientôt.

Je me relevais et entrais dans la vaste demeure. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je vérifiais que ni Thomas ni Carole ne se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée. M'étant assuré de leur absence, je m'empressais de gagner l'escalier et d'en gravir les marches. Je me détendis en arrivant à l'étage. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte où Rosalie m'avait dit que je trouverai Carlisle.

- Entrez. Déclara une voix venant de la pièce.

Doucement, je poussai la porte et pénétrai dans la pièce. Je ne sais à quoi je m'attendais, mais certainement pas à cela ! Les murs en lambris sombres disparaissaient derrières des bibliothèques. Bien que la pièce fut haute de plafond, les bibliothèques atteignaient presque son sommet. Et elles étaient remplies d'ouvrages. Je n'en avais jamais vu autant. C'était impressionnant. Et un brin intimidant, également. Carlisle se trouvait dans un fauteuil en cuir, un ouvrage posé sur ses genoux.

- Bonjour. Fit-il avec un sourire encourageant.

- Bonjour. Je suis Rachel, la fille de Thomas. Commençai-je

- Enchanté. Continua-t-il. J'ai connu Thomas, il y a longtemps. Ainsi que sa compagne. Je les ai vu tantôt, ils avaient l'air de bien aller.

- Oui, il semblerait. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je voulais seulement vous saluer. Poursuivis-je.

- Tu ne me déranges pas.

J'allais ressortir de la pièce, mais j'hésita un instant. J'avais envie de discuter avec lui, mais le moment n'était peut-être pas approprié. Il perçut mon hésitation.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? S'enquit-il

- Pour être honnête, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser. Des éclaircissements, pour être précise. Mais cela peut attendre.

- J'ai tout mon temps. Si je peux t'apporter des réponses, je le ferai. Installe-toi. Dit Carlisle en me désignant un fauteuil.

J'obtempérai. Il glissa un marque-page dans l'ouvrage avant de le déposer sur une table basse à proximité.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire encourageant

- Beaucoup de choses, à dire vrai. Pour commencer, et je vais peut-être mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais pourquoi vous nourrissez-vous ainsi ? Pourquoi aller contre son instinct ?

- Ah ! Cette question, on me l'a posée bien des fois. Tout d'abord, connais-tu mon histoire ?

- Absolument pas.

- En résumé, mon père était un pasteur et il s'adonnait déjà à ce genre de chasse particulier qu'est la traque des démons. Il croyait à l'existence des sorcières, des vampires et des loups-garous. A sa mort, j'ai repris le flambeau. Narra Carlisle. Je chassais un vampire lorsque j'ai été mordu. Une fois la souffrance de la transformation disparue, j'ai compris de suite ce que j'étais devenu et en est conçu un immense dégoût.

- Pourquoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de l'interrompre

- Comprends que j'avais été élevé avec l'idée du diable, des démons. Les vampires étaient des créatures démoniaques pour moi, à l'époque. J'étais censé les chasser, les détruire, tenter d'éradiquer leur espèce. Et d'un coup, j'étais devenu ce que je chassais, un être du mal. C'était intolérable. Expliqua-t-il

- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort. Fis-je.

- Exact. Pour moi, la vie humaine était sacrée. Je savais que j'allais devoir me nourrir en tuant des humains. Et cela m'horrifiait. Je devrai vivre en commettant un pêché immense. Prendre la vie d'autrui. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à cela. Arracher la vie à quelqu'un, comme on venait de m'arracher la mienne. Continua-t-il, songeur. Je ne pouvais le tolérer. J'ai alors tenté de me détruire.

- Quelle gageure ! M'exclamai-je

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Pendant des jours, j'ai essayé, en utilisant toutes les idées qui me venaient à l'esprit. Mais, j'étais un nouveau-né, fort et puissant. En fin de compte, j'ai décidé de me laisser mourir de faim.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à tenir ? La soif est si forte, au début… une véritable obsession. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous en détacher à ce point ? Fis-je, stupéfaite.

- En fait, j'ignore comment j'ai réussi à tenir le coup. Je me trouvais à des kilomètres de toutes habitations. Je ne sentais même pas l'odeur d'un seul être humain. C'est probablement grâce à cela que j'ai pu tenir. Ou la volonté est plus forte que la soif. Il suffit de regarder Bella… Fit-il, pensif

- On parlera d'elle plus tard, si vous voulez. L'interrompis-je. Revenons à vous.

- Tu as raison, ne nous égarons pas. Renchérit-il, avec un grand sourire. Bref, j'étais dans une grotte, dévoré par la soif. J'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir fou. J'étais tellement affaibli que je tombais dans une sorte d'état second. J'ignore encore comment j'ai fait pour sortir de cette grotte, je ne me souviens même pas y avoir songé. Toujours est-il que j'ai repris conscience en me rendant compte que j'étais en train de me nourrir. J'ai cru que j'avais tué un humain ! Et que j'étais damné ! J'en ai éprouvé un immense dégoût pour moi-même. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai vomi tout le sang que je venais d'ingurgiter. C'est là que je baissai le regard vers ma victime. Je voulais mettre un visage sur mon crime abject. J'étais bien décidé à trouver le moyen de me détruire ensuite et je voulais que ce visage me hante afin de me donner la volonté d'en finir. Je ne voulais pas être un monstre, mais je l'étais quand même. J'avais pris une vie. Ce qu'il y avait de plus sacré pour moi. Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement quand je découvris dans quoi j'avais planté mes dents ! C'était une biche ! Rien d'autre qu'une biche ! J'en ai ris, tellement j'étais réconforté. Ce fut le point de départ de ma philosophie.

Il se tut.


	13. Chapter 6, 2ème partie

**Aude77 :**

**Cela fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies de relire cette fic. Désolée de ne pas laisser de reviews sur la tienne, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps pour l'instant. J'arrive déjà tout juste à trouver un moment pour écrire et poster… d'ici 1 ou 2 semaine, le rythme devrait se calmer, et je relirai avec un plaisir évident ta fic.**

**Mafalda :**

**Merci pour cet enthousiasme. Il me semblait évident que c'était à Carlisle d'expliquer certaines choses. J'avais peur de dénaturer ce cher docteur, mais a priori cela n'a pas été le cas.**

**Chapitre 6, 2****ème**** partie**

Je laissai passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Mais, pourquoi avoir continué ? Fis-je, inquisitrice. Le sang animal est si bon que ça ?

- Pour être franc, ce n'est pas génial, niveau goût. Rien ne peut se comparer au sang humain. Mais je ne voulais pas être un monstre et ne le veux toujours pas. Pourquoi tuer des humains, détruire des vies, alors que nous pouvons vivre d'une autre façon, que nous pouvons coexister ?

- Mais nous ne sommes plus humains ! Pourquoi se rattacher à notre humanité ?

- N'éprouves-tu rien lorsque tu te nourris ? Demanda-t-il.

- A dire vrai, ça m'attriste parfois. Avouai-je

- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-il

- Vous inversez les rôles, Carlisle. Je croyais que c'était moi qui posais les questions. Fis-je, mutine

- Réponds, s'il te plaît. M'encouragea-t-il

- Je me dis que ça aurait pu être moi, ce cadavre. Soupirai-je

- C'est précisément ce que je veux dire. Poursuivit-il avec un large sourire. Nous avons été humains, même si nous ne le somme plus. Nous nous voyons en eux, nous nous reconnaissons en eux, pourrai-je dire. Chaque humain possède un tel potentiel qu'il m'est intolérable de penser les priver de leur avenir. Et, il y a une autre raison, pourrait-on dire.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- N'as-tu jamais réfléchi à cela, Rachel ? Les humains mangent des animaux, et les vampires se nourrissent des humains. Vois-tu où cela mène ?

- Vous voulez dire… Formulai-je, après une courte réflexion. Se passer des intermédiaires ? Se nourrir directement à la source ?

- Exactement.

- Hum… oui, je suppose que ce serait envisageable. Mais vous avez dit que le sang animal ne valait pas le sang humain. Objectai-je

- Non, j'ai dit qu'il n'était pas aussi bon. Me corrigea-t-il. Mais, il a les mêmes vertus. Il nous nourrit, maintient nos capacités intactes, même s'il ne nous satisfait pas vraiment.

- Vous pourriez développer ? Demandai-je, curieuse

- C'est pareil pour les humains. Ils préfèrent manger, je ne sais pas moi… des frites plutôt que des épinards. Les deux les nourrissent autant, mais ils ont l'impression d'avoir mieux mangé lorsqu'ils se gavent de frites. Pourtant, les épinards les rassasient tout autant. D'ailleurs, entre nous, nous nous disons végétariens. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas une question de qualité, mais simplement de goût. Et puis, tous les sangs animaux ne se valent pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Le sang des prédateurs est meilleur que celui des herbivores. Il se rapproche le plus de celui des hommes. Et puis, j'ai découvert que le sang animal a des vertus que n'a pas le sang humain.

- Curieuse d'entendre ça. Fis-je, sarcastique

- Cela fait depuis 1918 qu'Edward vit avec moi. Pour Rosalie et Emmett, ils font partie de la famille depuis le début des années 30 et plus tard, Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoint.

- Merci pour la leçon d'histoire, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Nous sommes ensemble depuis toutes ces années. Continua-t-il avec un sourire étincelant.

- Minute !

Je réfléchis rapidement, le temps de calculer. Mais, je ne pouvais croire que mes résultats étaient justes ! Et je savais pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient être faux.

- Vous prétendez que cela fait 90 ans qu'Edward reste avec vous, environ 80 pour Rosalie et Emmett ! Fis-je, estomaquée. Sans absence ?

- Edward nous a quitté pendant environ 3 ans. Sinon, nous sommes toujours demeurés ensemble. Excepté les quelques lunes de miel d'Emmett et Rosalie. Confirma-t-il

- Et vous voulez me faire croire que c'est à cause de votre alimentation que vous vivez ensemble, en harmonie ? Demandai-je, sceptique.

- C'est la réalité. Fit Carlisle, avant de poursuivre ce qui commençait à s'apparenter à une leçon. Vois-tu, nous avons découvert que le sang animal nous rend moins… impulsif, moins emporté, moins violent. Il nous permet d'être plus sociable. C'est pourquoi nous pouvons vivre ensemble aussi longtemps, tout en étant nombreux.

- C'est le comble, ça ! M'emportai-je. Le sang animal vous rend plus humain !!

- Oui, on peut voir cela ainsi. Nous formons une vraie famille. J'aime mes enfants, je m'inquiète pour eux, je fais tout ce que je peux pour leur venir en aide. Et c'est réciproque. Ils se considèrent comme frères et sœurs, ils s'amusent, s'entraident, se respectent. Ils se chamaillent aussi, mais c'est naturel.

- C'est proprement stupéfiant ! Vous voulez savoir ce que j'en pense ?

Mais ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique. Je ne laissais pas à Carlisle le temps de répondre avant de poursuivre.

- Vous avez recréé l'idéal de la famille humaine. Des vampires !! Votre amour pour votre femme est toujours aussi intense qu'au début, comme pour tout couple. Mais en plus, vos enfants vous respectent, s'entraident. Vous formez un bloc unis. Enfin, presque… Il manque deux d'entre vous à l'appel. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter.

- Je sais. Déclara Carlisle, le sourire de son visage s'effaçant. Mais, Alice a ses raisons. Et souvent, le plus sage, c'est de lui obéir. J'ignore le pourquoi de son départ, mais elle a dû voir quelque chose…

- Attendez ! M'exclamai-je. Vous ave bien dit « voir quelque chose » ?

- Oui. Alice peut voir le futur, même s'il change en fonction des décisions que nous prenons. Rien n'est décidé à l'avance. M'informa Carlisle.

- Ce qui signifie, en gros, et pardonnez-moi d'extrapoler, que les Volturi vont nous détruire et qu'elle a préféré sauver sa peau plutôt que de rester à attendre la mort. Répliquai-je.

- Peut-être. Ou tout simplement, elle a vu qu'elle avait quelque chose à accomplir pour nous sauver la mise.

- De l'espoir ? Relevai-je, un léger sourire sur les lèvres

- On espère tous, et toujours, Rachel. Une autre réponse serait qu'elle a vu qu'elle nous mettrait en péril en restant et qu'on n'avait une chance de s'en sortir qu'à la condition qu'elle parte. Continua doucement Carlisle

- Trois solutions pour un seul acte, ça fait beaucoup. Vous avez songé à demander à Edward, il doit bien savoir le pourquoi du comment, lui…

- Il ne sait rien, il n'a pas eu le temps de saisir les pensées de sa sœur. M'expliqua-t-il.

- Il avait qu'à fouiller dans son esprit…

- Il en est incapable. M'informa-t-il. Edward saisi les pensées instantanées, il ne fouille pas dans l'esprit des gens. Il n'entend que l'immédiateté des pensées.

- Pardonnez-moi, je viens seulement d'y penser. Ça ne vous gêne pas de me parler aussi… librement de votre famille ? Vous m'en apprenez plus que je ne vous le demande. Je ne m'en plains pas, loin s'en faut, mais quand même…

- Nous n'avons rien à cacher à ceux qui sont ici. Me rassura-t-il.

Je me redressai dans mon fauteuil. Prise par la conversation, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que nous nous étions penchés l'un vers l'autre. Je méditais un instant sur tout ce que j'avais appris.

- Une question encore, si vous le permettez. Sollicitai-je

- Je t'en prie. M'invita-t-il.

- J'ai compris les raisons de votre choix alimentaire. Mais, je voudrai que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous vivez ainsi, au milieu des humains ? Pourquoi s'intégrer à une société à laquelle vous n'appartenez plus ? Et courir le risque d'être découvert ?

- C'est « une » question ? Fit-il, moqueur.

- Oui. Je l'ai un peu développée. Répondis-je, taquine

- Je suppose que c'est pour donner un sens à notre vie.

- Vous… supposez ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse, ça.

- Cela nous occupe, nous … distrait, pourrait-on dire. Sans cela, l'éternité me paraîtrait bien longue et ennuyeuse. Côtoyer des humains donne du piment à notre existence. N'oublie pas que nous restons figé dans l'état où nous étions humain, au moment de notre transformation. Me rappela-t-il. J'étais fils de pasteur, destiné à aider les gens. Cette volonté n'a pas changé lorsque je suis devenu vampire. C'est d'ailleurs une des causes de mon dilemme de départ. La nécessité de me nourrir et la volonté d'aider les gens. Un sacré conflit !. Avec le temps, je l'ai résolu. Je me nourris d'animaux et me maîtrise suffisamment bien pour pratiquer la médecine.

- C'est une blague, Carlisle ! Vous êtes médecin ? Sérieusement ? Fis-je, abasourdie

- Sérieusement. Dit-il, en partant d'un grand rire. Je travaille à l'hôpital. Les enfants passent une partie de leur temps au lycée. Au bout de quelques années, nous déménageons et recommençons le même manège ailleurs.

- Un film qui tourne en boucle, en quelque sorte. Remarquai-je

- Exact. Mais, ce n'est jamais totalement pareil. Pour moi, d'autres collègues, d'autres patients. Esmée a ses propres occupations. Quant aux enfants… les cours ne sont jamais vraiment les mêmes, ils choisissent d'autres options, ou ils sèchent, tout simplement. Fit-il avec un sourire. Et puis, les rôles ne sont pas figés, tout comme leur âge. Souvent, ça les amuse, ce petit jeu. Et sans cela, Edward n'aurai jamais rencontré Bella. Sinon, s'ils ne veulent pas aller en cours, on dit qu'ils prennent des cours par correspondance.

- Ça se tient. C'est logique et pratique.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever quand je repensais à un détail de notre conversation.

- Une dernière chose, Carlisle

- Je t'écoute.

- Vous avez dit ne pas vouloir tuer d'être humain, ne pas désirer leur voler leur vie. Pourtant, vous l'avez fait, en transformant votre famille. Remarquai-je

- Oui, et non. En réalité, je me sentais seul et j'avais abandonné l'idée de trouver un vampire qui partage mes opinions. Je venais de décider de me « fabriquer » un compagnon lorsque j'ai découvert Edward. Il était en train de mourir, rien ne pouvait le sauver. J'ai alors décidé de tenter l'aventure avec lui et je l'ai transformé.

- Et les autres ? M'enquis-je

- C'est à peu de choses près la même histoire. J'avais rencontré Esmée et j'en étais tombé amoureux. Mais, elle était jeune. J'ai décidé de la laisser grandir, vivre sa vie. Même amoureux d'elle, je ne me sentais pas le droit de la tuer. Je l'ai suivie, avec Edward, pendant 6 ans. Et je l'ai transformée lorsqu'elle a été sur le point de mourir. Ensuite, j'ai découvert Rosalie, mourante. Plus tard, elle m'a amené un Emmett agonisant. Jamais je ne transformerai quelqu'un qui pourrait s'en sortir autrement, qui aurait une chance de vivre sa vie d'humain.

- Alice et Jasper ? Demandai-je

- Je ne suis pas leur créateur. Ils nous ont rejoint plus tard, de leur plein gré. Déclara-t-il, souriant à ce souvenir.

- Et pour finir, Edward a transformé Bella…

- Il a eu de la chance. Quelques secondes, ou plutôt quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, il n'aurait rien pu faire et elle serait morte.

- Merci Carlisle, pour toutes ces explications. Je n'en attendais pas autant.

- A ton service. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas.

- Je m'en rappellerai. A plus tard.

Je me levai et quittai la pièce. Je refermais la porte sur un dernier regard en direction de Carlisle. Il avait repris son ouvrage et poursuivais sa lecture.

**Le chapitre suivant vous réserve une petite surprise. Un des meilleurs moments, si je puis dire. Je le posterai ce week-end.**


	14. Chapter 7, 1ère partie

**Aude77**

**Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien indéfectible et la pub que tu fais pour ma fic lorsque tu poste la tienne. Tu es, sans conteste, ma plus grande fan, et ce depuis le début. Pour cela, je te remercie infiniment.**

**Aulandra17**

**Merci pour tes reviews. C'est un réel plaisir pour moi que de partager mes écrits avec vous. C'est super si tu aimes les explications de Carlisle, il y en a d'autres de prévue.**

**A tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews**

**Merci de me lire. J'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos avis. Alors, n'hésitez pas.**

**Je sais, j'avais dit que je posterai toutes les 48h environ. Mais, cette partie est une de mes préférées. Alors, je n'ai pu attendre avant de vous la soumettre.**

**A vos reviews ! **

**Chapitre 7, 1****ère**** partie**

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent. Chacun commençait à prendre ses habitudes. Je partageais mon temps entre la bibliothèque (où je dévorais littéralement la collection d'ouvrages de Carlisle, sous son regard bienveillant) et la télévision. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la regarder depuis que j'étais vampire, et je rattrapais le temps perdu. En apprenant cela, Emmett avait éclaté de rire. Il semblait que Rosalie avait décidé de me prendre sous son aile. Nous passions du temps ensemble. Elle m'apprit comment coordonner les vêtements, choisir les colliers et les chaussures. Cela me semblait irréel. Comme une parenthèse de bien-être dans ma vie. Une parenthèse que j'avais de moins en moins envie de voir se refermer.

Je ne voyais que rarement Thomas et Carole. Ils retrouvaient des connaissances, échangeaient des histoires, des avis. Je me rendis compte, en les observant, que j'étais un peu comme Jacob. Cette comparaison me fit sourire. Oui, dans un sens, elle était tout à fait juste et appropriée. J'étais pour mes « parents » (le terme ne m'avait jamais semble si inapproprié) comme un petit chien qu'on emmenait partout, qu'on exhibait. Et si je partais, quelqu'un d'autre prendrait ma place, sans difficulté.

Après avoir regardé un match de base-ball à la télévision avec Emmett et Rosalie, je me décidais à profiter de l'offre que m'avait faite cette dernière.

- Rose. Et si on allait faire un petit tour en voiture ? Demandai-je

- Avec plaisir. Répondit-elle, enthousiaste. J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais.

- Je vous accompagne, les filles ! S'exclama Emmett. Histoire de juger des performances d'une novice !

- C'est ça. Avec toi à bord, je serais tentée d'encastrer la voiture dans un mur, juste histoire de vérifier que tu n'auras pas de bleus ! Rétorquai-je, taquine

- Je ne veux pas de rayures sur mon bébé. Nous interrompit Rosalie

- Et puis, tu ne peux pas venir pour une autre raison… Continuai-je en direction d'Emmett.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur. Tout sourire, je poursuivis

- On risque la surcharge. Je ne voudrai pas que les amortisseurs de Rose nous lâchent…

- Très drôle ! Fit Emmett, en me lançant une bourrade amicale

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Décidément, ces deux-là me plaisaient de plus en plus.

Toujours en rigolant, Rosalie et moi quittâmes le salon et nous dirigeâmes vers le garage. Sa superbe BMW nous y attendait.

- Alors, tu prends le volant de suite, ou tu préfères un peu plus tard ? S'enquit-elle

- Pour être honnête, je préfèrerais que tu commences. Histoire de voir comment elle réagit, la façon dont tu la conduis. En bref, mettre à jour ma base de données.

- Pas de problème. On est parties.

Nous nous installâmes. Rosalie démarra. Waouh !! Le bruit de ce moteur était un régal ! Rien à voir avec les vieilles guimbardes auxquelles j'étais habituée. Et quel confort !! C'était un véritable plaisir de se laisser aller contre les sièges. On était autant à l'aise que dans un fauteuil. En un clin d'œil, nous avions quitté la villa et nous nous trouvions sur la route. Rosalie accéléra. La voiture n'eut même pas un frémissement. Quelle souplesse de conduite !! Je regardai attentivement comment Rosalie conduisait. J'enregistrais tout : le passement de vitesse, la pression sur les pédales, les mouvements des mains sur le volant. Je jetais un regard à la belle conductrice. Cheveux au vent, elle me souriait. Je lui rendis son sourire. Après je ne sais combien de kilomètres, elle s'arrêta.

- A ton tour. Me lança-t-elle, d'une voix enjouée

- J'espère que tu es bien assurée. Déclarai-je, avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Nous échangeâmes nos places. Tous les gestes de Rosalie en mémoire, j'accélérai. Mon sourire s'élargit. Le plaisir était intense. Je pressai plus fort l'accélérateur et la voiture répondit aussitôt à cette sollicitation. La vitesse me grisait.

- Tu devrai faire demi-tour, ou ralentir. M'informa ma passagère. On va arriver près d'une ville.

En élève obéissante, j'effectuai un demi-tour en dérapage, digne d'un cascadeur. Nos rires ponctuèrent cette manœuvre.

- Tu t'habitues vite. Me complimenta Rose.

- Je ne suis pas maladroite, en effet. Confirmai-je

J'accélérai encore. Le plaisir de la conduite s'accentua. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé ça au volant d'une voiture. C'était presque comparable au plaisir d'un bon repas. A cette pensée, je me rendis compte que cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas alimentée. Il allait falloir que je remédie à cette situation. J'irai chasser ce soir. Je demanderai sûrement sa voiture à Rosalie. J'étais certaine qu'elle n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients. La sonnerie de son téléphone portable me tira de ma rêverie.

- Salut Carlisle…En voiture avec Rachel… Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour… Oui, pas de problème, ils pourront prendre ma voiture pour aller chasser… Oui, à tout de suite…

Ainsi, d'autres vampires allaient chasser. Et ils avaient besoin de la voiture de Rosalie. Normal, puisqu'on allait chasser le plus loin possible, pour ne pas causer des problèmes aux Cullen. Tant pis pour moi. Je me retiendrai. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Sauf que je commençais à avoir réellement faim. Il faudra que j'emprunte une autre voiture, en espérant qu'il y en ait une de libre. Ou la moto que j'avais vue dans le garage. Ou, perspective moins réjouissante, que je me joigne à ceux qui partaient ce soir. Les chasses en groupe ne m'enchantaient guère, mais bon. Quand on n'a pas le choix. Quoique… Et si…Une idée germa dans mon esprit. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je stoppais la voiture. Rosalie me regarda, perplexe.

- Il y a un problème, Rachel ?

- Non, aucun. C'est juste que j'aie envie de marcher, un peu. Prétextai-je. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer, on se retrouvera là-bas. J'ai envie de prendre un peu mon temps, avant de rentrer. Ne m'attends pas pour tout de suite.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle me regardai comme si elle avait deviné quelque chose. Heureusement que je n'étais pas avec Edward ! J'appréhendais un peu ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je descendis de la voiture, et Rosalie se mit au volant. Elle démarra comme un pilote de Formule 1 et je ne vis bientôt plus sa voiture. Parfait. Je pénétrais dans la forêt.

Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Je fermais les yeux et me détendis. Je me concentrais sur les odeurs. Je respirai le parfum de la forêt, ce mélange de verdure et d'humidité. Une odeur plaisante, mais pas celle que je cherchais. Je sentis des animaux, tous proches, mais beaucoup trop petits. Je devais trouver une proie un peu plus consistante que des écureuils. Puis, je perçus enfin ce que je cherchais. Un troupeau de cerfs. L'odeur n'était pas très appétissante. Carlisle m'avait prévenue. Le goût ne serait pas terrible, c'était des herbivores. Mais bon, je m'en contenterai. Aussitôt, je laissais mes sens me guider vers mon repas. Je parcourus très vite la distance m'en séparant. Ce n'était pas tout près, mais tant mieux. Au moins, je n'aurai pas de témoins en cas d'échec. Mon instinct me guida jusqu'à mes proie, infaillible. Je n'avais guère prêté attention au trajet. Rien ne m'aurait fait dévier. J'étais un vampire qui avait faim, et je sentais ma proie. Tout mon être était tendu vers ce seul et unique but : me nourrir.

L'odeur se fit de plus en plus forte. Je ralentis. Je ne devais pas les effrayer, ou j'en serai quitte pour un peu d'efforts. Et puis, je voulais prendre mon temps. C'était la première fois que je chassais ce gibier. Je les aperçus. Six cerfs. Je les regardais un instant, juste le temps nécessaire pour étudier leurs mouvements. Je repérai ma future proie. Un gros animal. Je m'accroupis, en position d'attaque. Je me concentrais sur mon objectif. A la pensée du sang frais dans ma bouche, mon venin afflua. Je le ravalai. Je laissai mon odorat s'emplir de cette odeur de nourriture fraîche. Je sentis la faim monter en moi. Quelle sensation délicieuse !! Et bientôt, très bientôt, mes dents allaient pénétrer de la chair, le sang jaillirait en flots réguliers. J'en salivais d'avance. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres. Puis, je ne pus me retenir, je m'élançai. En deux sauts, je me retrouvais à côté de ma proie. Elle tenta de s'échapper. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la panique faire son apparition dans le troupeau. Déjà, mes bras glacés avaient saisi le cerf par le cou et mes dents trouvèrent sans mal sa jugulaire. Le sang jaillit, inondant ma bouche. J'avais trop faim pour m'attarder sur le goût fade de mon repas. Je vidais l'animal rapidement. Je sentis mes forces revenir.

Carlisle avait raison ! Ce n'était qu'une histoire de goût !! Rien d'autre ! Cette révélation me choqua. Les Cullen n'étaient pas excentriques, ils avaient raison !! Bien qu'étant des tueurs, nous pouvions nous nourrir différemment. Nous pouvions épargner les humains ! Et vivre la conscience tranquille ! Je sentais le sang frais redonner toute sa force à mon corps. Mes capacités étaient à leur maximum. Comme après un repas traditionnel !! Il n'y avait que le goût qui différait. Souriant, je m'élançais à la poursuite du reste du troupeau, bien décidée à terminer mon repas ainsi.

J'en étais à mon deuxième cerf, quand je les sentis. Je me relevais, prête à repartir en chasse. Mais, je me rendis compte de ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Cette délicieuse odeur que le vent m'apportait …ce parfum si doux qui affolait mes sens… cette fragrance qui m'ouvrait l'appétit… une seule proie pouvait avoir cet effet-là sur moi…des humains… C'était bien ma veine ! Je décidais d'essayer le régime des Cullen et il fallait que des promeneurs viennent me déranger. Ils étaient encore loin. Mais, excitée comme je l'étais par ma chasse, ils étaient déjà si tentants, … mes lèvres sur leur cou…leur douce chaleur entre mes bras glacés… leur sang dans mes veines… le doux bruit de leur cœur qui s'accélèrerait avant de s'éteindre définitivement… Avec un gémissement, je m'arrachais à ces pensées. Je me souvenais de l'avertissement de Jacob.

Je n'avais pas le droit de tuer des humains, ici. Sinon, les conséquences pourraient s'avérer terribles. Pour moi, s'entend. Je devais m'éloigner. Mais, je me rendis compte que tout mon corps était tendu en direction de cette odeur si affriolante. Avec effroi, je réalisai que je risquai de m'élancer vers eux. Je ne devais pas ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Si je bougeais, je risquais d'être incapable de me retenir de m'élancer vers eux ! Et là, rien ne m'arrêterait ! L'angoisse commença à me gagner. Que faire ? Je les sentais qui approchaient ! Dans une quinzaine de minutes, il serait trop tard ! Ils avaient réveillé ma faim, je ne pourrai sûrement pas résister à leur présence. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Jamais je n'aurai dû tenter cela seule. J'aurai dû demander à quelqu'un de m'accompagner, faire part de mon projet à une personne compréhensive. Style Carlisle, bien sûr ! Je continuai de me morigéner. Cette fois, ma désinvolture allait vraiment m'attirer des problèmes !! Et de taille !

Mais, je devais tenir bon, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Carlisle et à sa famille. Sa famille… un espoir germa dans mon esprit. Edward !! Voilà la solution !! J'aurai dû y penser de suite !! A condition que je ne me sois pas trop éloignée. Lui seul pouvait m'aider à sortir du guêpier dans lequel je m'étais fourrée avec tellement d'insouciance. Je me concentrais sur lui et pensais, le plus fort que j'en étais capable.

_**Edward !! C'est Rachel ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Ramène tes fesses de vampire ici, et en quatrième vitesse !! Euh… s'il te plaît ?**_

Je m'accroupi sur le sol. Je me sentais ridicule. Avec un peu de chance, je venais de lui hurler dans la tête. J'espérais qu'il m'avait entendue. Et, surtout, qu'il arriverait à temps. Pour plus de sécurité, je renouvelais mon appel, encore et encore. Il fallait absolument qu'il m'entende. Je ne pouvais pas courir le risque de bouger ! Et dire que pendant ce temps-là, les promeneurs, inconscients du danger qu'ils couraient, continuaient leur progression dans ma direction.

_**Le petit espion se repose ? Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des vacances sabbatiques ! J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, Edward !! Je t'en prie !! Je risque de faire une énorme bêtise !**_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? Il avait sûrement d'autres choses à faire que de voler au secours d'un vampire inconséquent… Mais là, il n'y avait pas que moi qui était concernée. Des vies humaines étaient en jeu !! J'avais eu suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir aux paroles de Carlisle et les trouver justes. En tout cas, assez justes pour me donner envie d'essayer. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit une réussite !!

Je commençais à paniquer. Ils se rapprochaient toujours ! Et comme un fait exprès, le vent m'apportait leur odeur si tentante ! Mon Dieu, faites qu'ils changent de direction ! Ne me laissez pas faire ça !! N'eut été mon état de panique, j'aurai ri. Un monstre qui suppliait Dieu ! Des paroles d'une chanson me revinrent à l'esprit : « ce n'est que quand je suis dans la m… que je prie Dieu. Il le sait, alors il me laisse dedans ».

La panique grimpa encore d'un cran quand je me rendis compte que l'issue de cette situation était inéluctable. Les humains arriveraient, je boirais leur sang et… je me refusais de penser à la suite. Je me sentais lamentable. Je m'assis, replia mes genoux, mis mes bras dessus et y enfoui ma tête. J'étais un monstre. Si des larmes avaient pu s'échapper de mes yeux, elles inonderaient mon visage. Je sentais mon pouvoir s'échapper et ne tentai même pas de le museler. J'étais trop abattue pour essayer. Des branches commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs. Non !! Je devais me maîtriser, reprendre le contrôle. Il fallait me battre, ne pas céder face à l'adversité ! Je devais au moins réussir cela. Je me concentrai et sentis la colère monter en moi. Il fallait vraiment que tout arrive en même temps !! Que je me trahisse entièrement !!! Je ne voulais pas perdre cette bataille-là également !! La fureur aidant, je réussis à juguler mon pouvoir. Bien. J'étais encore capable au moins d'une chose. Mon soulagement fut de bien courte durée. Une rafale de vent m'apporta encore les odeurs si délicieuses de ces promeneurs… L'odeur… Ce que j'étais stupide !!! Pourquoi est-ce que je respirai encore ? Aussitôt, je bloquai ma respiration. Mais je me rendis compte que j'avais agi trop tard. L'odeur était dans ma mémoire, je pouvais presque en sentir le goût dans ma bouche. Une autre erreur à ajouter au tableau. Il était déjà bien chargé !

_**Edward !!! Si tu tardes encore, il sera trop tard !! Accélère le mouvement, mets le starter, je ne sais pas, moi !! Ou envoie Jacob, si tu ne peux pas venir… s'il est encore temps…**_

Le désespoir m'envahit. Personne ne viendrait à mon aide. Je n'étais qu'un vampire isolé, seul. Je n'appartenais pas à une famille aussi soudée que les Cullen. Je me pris à le regretter. Pour aider l'un des leurs, ils se pliaient en quatre ! Et moi, je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même. Cette pensée m'arracha un gémissement de désespoir. Je me sentais tomber dans un puit sans fond. J'étais seule, irrévocablement seule. Je ne comptais pour personne, et ma disparition n'affligerait quiconque. Et j'avais l'éternité à vivre ainsi. Une éternité d'isolement. Privée de la présence réconfortante de ceux qu'on aime. J'avais supporté de savoir que tous ceux que j'avais connus avaient vieilli et étaient sûrement morts, à présent et que plus rien ne subsistait de mon époque. Rien que moi et ma mémoire d'humaine défaillante. Quelques souvenirs vivaces persistaient dans mon esprit, scellés par ma mémoire vampirique. A part cela, j'avais tout perdu. Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir déjà ressenti un tel sentiment d'abandon que présentement. Un autre gémissement m'échappa. La vérité était déprimante, absolument désespérante. Je n'avais que ma solitude pour me soutenir. Rien d'autre. Personne à qui me raccrocher. Personne à qui je manquerai, personne ne s'inquiétait pour moi. J'étais immortelle, et seule pour la fin de mes jours. Vivre une éternité dans la solitude la plus totale…


	15. Chapter 7, 2ème partie

**Merci Aude77 pour ta présence fidèle, ainsi que tes reviews. J'aime toujours lire tes réflexions, d'autant plus que tu connais la suite. Et aussi merci pour la pub que tu me fais**

**Et aux autres, je vous remercie de me lire**

**Chapitre 7, 2****ème**** partie**

- Tu n'es pas seule, Rachel. Je suis là.

Cette voix douce et apaisante qui retentissait dans la clairière… C'était lui. Je relevai la tête. Edward franchi vivement les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et s'accroupit à mes côtés, après avoir jeté un regard anxieux autour de nous.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il doucement, inquiet, en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Ce geste si simple m'apaisa. Il m'avait entendue. Il était venu. Il allait m'aider. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Je fixai ses prunelles dorées. Ce doré qui me faisait tellement envie, que j'aimerai avoir. Silencieusement, en baissant la tête, je lui expliquai la situation, honteuse.

- Je vois. Fit-il, en me forçant doucement, de sa main libre, à relever la tête. Ne crains rien, nous sommes là, et il est encore temps.

- Nous ? Relevai-je

- Carlisle et Emmett m'ont accompagné. Déclara-t-il en désignant du doigt la forêt.

A ce moment-là, ils émergèrent du sous-bois. Ils avaient l'air inquiet.

- Je suis un peu plus rapide qu'eux. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Ils étaient avec moi quand je t'ai entendue. Un véritable hurlement au milieu de toutes les pensées ! Impossible de te louper ! Je leur ai dit que tu avais un sérieux problème et que tu m'appelais au secours. Ils ont voulu venir pour t'aider. On est arrivé aussi vite que possible.

Ses efforts pour détendre l'atmosphère étaient louables.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda aussitôt Emmett, alarmé, en arrivant à notre hauteur.

Carlisle regarda autour de nous et vit les cadavres qui trônaient non loin de là.

- Je crois que j'ai saisi le problème. Dit-il en regardant de façon éloquente Edward.

- Oui, c'est ça. Et des humains sont tout près. Continua Edward.

- On m'explique ? Exigea Emmett

- Ce n'est pas compliqué. Reprit Edward. Rachel avait faim et elle a voulu essayer notre régime alimentaire. Mais elle n'a pas eu de chance. Des promeneurs se sont arrêtés non loin d'ici et ils viennent vers nous. Ils ont réveillé son appétit et elle m'a appelé pour ne pas faire de bêtise.

- Je comprends. Fit Emmett, tout à coup sérieux. Reste plus qu'à la sortir de là.

En disant cela, il se pencha vers moi et me tendit la main, en me regardant avec compréhension. Je la saisi et me relevai. Edward se remit debout.

Carlisle prit la direction des opérations.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rachel, tout va bien se passer. M'assura Carlisle. Emmett, tu ne la lâches pas.

Obéissant, celui-ci me saisit le poignet.

- Les humains se trouvent maintenant entre nous et la villa. Ils ne sont plus qu'à cinq minutes d'ici. On va faire un crochet par les collines pour rentrer. Il va falloir courir. Comment te sens-tu, Rachel ? S'enquit-il, soucieux

- Mieux, maintenant que vous êtes là. Avouai-je, en me forçant à sourire pour les rassurer. Mais, j'ai toujours faim. Ajoutai-je, gênée.

- On se nourrira sur le chemin. Et cette fois, on sera avec toi, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Me rassura Carlisle.

- Merci. Je n'aurai pas dû laisser ma faim grandir ainsi. Désolée. Fis-je, penaude.

- Eh, tu as le droit de faire des erreurs. Et puis, ton menu du jour mérite notre pardon. Poursuivit Emmett, taquin. T'inquiète, on est tous passé par là.

- On se met en route, s'il vous plaît ? Avant que je ne le cogne…

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Nous partîmes aussitôt. Emmett ne lâchait pas mon poignet. Cela me rassurait. Je ne risquais pas de leur fausser compagnie. Je lui jetais un regard reconnaissant. Edward ne se trouvait pas loin devant nous. Carlisle fermait la marche, attentif à ce qui nous entourait. Edward ne devait pas se donner à fond, vu l'avance qu'il avait eue sur son frère et son père en accourant à mon secours. Ne voulant pas le ralentir de trop, j'accélérai. Emmett suivit le mouvement, ainsi que Carlisle. Edward se retourna et nous fit un clin d'œil. L'atmosphère était détendue et je n'avais plus d'effort à fournir pour juguler mon don. Il s'était rendormi. Jusqu'à la prochaine crise… Edward se retourna une fois de plus, en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

_**Pas de question, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas le moment. Si tu veux, je t'expliquerai plus tard, quand je me sentirai prête. Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça. Ne me force pas à en parler, je t'en prie. Surtout devant ta famille.**_

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, un air toujours interrogateur sur le visage. Je m'en voulais de lui cacher cela… enfin, si cacher était le bon terme, car il devait forcément être au courant. Mais, il avait la délicatesse de ne pas me pousser. Il me laissait faire, à mon rythme. C'était vraiment sympathique de sa part.

Il courrait en relevant la tête de temps en temps. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, en plus de nous guider. Après quelques kilomètres, il ralenti.

- Il y a un troupeau devant nous. Treize bêtes. Nous informa-t-il. C'est sur notre route et le terrain est clean.

- Prête pour le deuxième round, Rachel ? Me susurra Emmett

- Bien sûr. Je te rappelle que j'ai faim. Rétorquai-je

- Alors c'est parti ! Lança Edward, joyeusement.

Nous parcourûmes rapidement la distance nous séparant des chevreuils. Carlisle vint à notre hauteur et Edward ralenti pour se placer à nos côtés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a personne à des kilomètres autour de nous. Laisse toi guider par ton instinct. Me conseilla Carlisle. Nous chasserons avec toi.

- Merci.

- Emmett, tu peux la lâcher. Déclara Edward.

Dès que je fus libérée de la poigne d'Emmett, je m'élançais. Les trois vampires à côté de moi suivirent le mouvement.

D'un bond, je me retrouvais à proximité du troupeau, qui s'ébranla. Mais, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Je rattrapais facilement un gros animal. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je passais un bras autour de son encolure et le renversais sur moi, tout en fléchissant les genoux. La bête se débattit, mais en vain. J'enfonçais mes dents dans sa gorge. Le fluide vital envahit aussitôt ma bouche et se répandit dans mon corps. Le goût était tout aussi fade que précédemment. Il lui manquait un soupçon de quelque chose. Un brin d'humanité, peut-être. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de vider la bête jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je retirai mes crocs de la chair devenue flasque. Je vis que je tenais ma proie à la manière d'un amant donnant un tendre baiser à sa dulcinée. L'image me fit sourire. J'étais bien, à nouveau. Calme, repue. Le feu attisé par l'odeur du sang humain s'était éteint. Je me relevais, laissant tomber les reliefs de mon repas à terre.

Je regardais autour de moi. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Les Cullen étaient en pleine action. Carlisle était penché sur un animal. Il se redressa, en passant doucement sa main sur le cou de la bête. Un geste délicat, comme s'il remerciait la bête de le nourrir. Edward chassait avec grâce. Il empoigna sa proie de façon calme et sûre, la renversa sur le sol et la vida. Quant à Emmett… Il était égal à lui-même. Il arriva à hauteur de l'animal qu'il avait choisi et lui asséna un formidable coup de poing. La bête fut projetée à plusieurs mètres. Le colosse se précipita sur elle, comme s'il croyait qu'elle allait se relever. Puis, il s'agenouilla et but. Lorsqu'il se redressa, j'éclatais de rire. En fracassant le crâne de la pauvre bête, il s'était éclaboussé. De belles tâches rouges maculaient sa chemise.

En m'entendant rire, les Cullen me regardèrent. Puis, les regards se tournèrent vers Emmett, que je ne quittais pas des yeux. Comprenant la cause de mon hilarité, Edward et Carlisle joignirent leurs rires au mien.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Emmett, innocemment

- Toi ! M'esclaffai-je, en le désignant.

Je riais tellement que je ne pus en dire plus.

- Emmett, tu pourrais manger proprement. Renchérit Edward.

- Eh ! Je mange comme je veux ! Répliqua l'intéressé

- Tu croyais vraiment que tant de force était nécessaire pour abattre un chevreuil ? Me moquai-je

- Je m'amuse, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de mal à cela.

- Tu as raison, fils. Amuse-toi et fais-nous rire. Répliqua Carlisle.

Nous nous éloignions des cadavres, tout en discutant. Pas besoin de nettoyer. Comme me l'avait dit Carlisle, d'autres animaux s'en chargeraient. C'était pratique, ça. Se nourrir, sans avoir à faire le ménage !

Je regardais mes compagnons de chasse. Je leur étais reconnaissante pour leur aide. Edward avait entendu mon appel. Et ils s'étaient inquiétés pour moi. C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Pour un peu, j'aurai eu l'impression d'être l'une des leurs, un peu comme un agneau égaré que l'on ramène à l'abri. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Murmura Edward.

- Encore en train d'écouter ? Le taquinai-je

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Fit-il, avec un sourire

- A propos de quoi Rachel n'a pas tort ? S'enquit Emmett.

- Tu peux y aller, Edward. L'autorisai-je. Curieuse d'entendre ta reformulation de mes pensées.

- Si c'est ainsi… Rachel était… heureuse ? Commença-t-il, en guettant mon approbation. Que nous soyons venus l'aider. Il semblerait que ce soit la première fois qu'on s'inquiète pour elle et elle nous en est reconnaissante.

- La première fois ? Releva Emmett.

- Tu sais, dans les autres familles de vampires, les liens ne sont pas aussi forts que dans la notre. Souviens-toi de la facilité avec laquelle Laurent a quitté James et Victoria. Déclara Carlisle

En entendant cela, Edward émit un faible grognement. A priori, cela ramenait des souvenirs à la surface, et pas des meilleurs. J'avais envie de poser des questions, de les interroger là-dessus, mais je me retins. Je ne désirais surtout pas les blesser, pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi. Edward me gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant. Après un instant de réflexion, Emmett reprit.

- Je vois. Ce n'est pas cool.

- Je te le confirme. Confirmai-je. En fait, nous nous côtoyons, nous nous supportons, plus que de former une famille.

Je fixai les yeux d'Emmett. Le doré de ses iris s'était encore renforcé par notre très récente chasse. Le doré… Je me demandais si mes yeux aussi avaient changé. Comme de bien entendu, la réponse me fut apportée aussitôt.

- Très légèrement. Ils sont toujours rouges, mais un peu atténué. Il faudrait que tu t'alimentes comme cela pendant quelque temps pour qu'ils deviennent comme les nôtres

- J'ai encore loupé quelque chose ! Se plaignit Emmett

- C'est triste, vraiment ! Répliquai-je, bien décidée à l'asticoter une fois de plus. Surtout qu'il est impossible de deviner de quoi nous parlons. Fais-moi penser à t'envoyer un mémo.

- On se moque, Rachel ? Rétorqua-t-il

- Jamais je n'oserai faire une chose pareille. Je t'assure que je te plains vraiment.

- De vrais gamins. Soupira Edward, avec un sourire complice.

- Ne fais comme si tu n'en pensais pas moins qu'elle, Edward ! Intervint Carlisle. Elle fait tes répliques à ta place et tu en es ravi.

Une fois de plus, nous éclatâmes de rire. Je me sentais détendue au milieu d'eux. Il me semblait que j'étais heureuse d'être là. Oui, c'était le terme qui convenait : heureuse. J'avais l'impression de redevenir moi-même à leur contact, de renouer avec celle que j'avais été. J'étais plus enjouée, plus encline à rire qu'avant. Il était apaisant de les côtoyer.

- Au fait, je vous remercie d'être venus. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si j'étais restée seule. Ou plutôt, je ne le sais que trop bien. Commençais-je

- C'était normal. On n'allait quand même pas te laisser te débrouiller toute seule. C'est toi qui es venue à notre secours, je te rappelle. Il est naturel qu'on te renvoie l'ascenseur si c'est possible. Déclara Carlisle.

Nous continuâmes silencieusement notre progression vers la villa. Nous n'en étions plus très éloignés lorsqu'Emmett rompit le silence, en me regardant avec espièglerie.

- J'étais quand même étonné en comprenant ce que tu avais fait.

- Et puis ? Demandais-je, bien décidée à avoir le dernier mot.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu essaierais. Je ne te croyais pas curieuse à ce point.

- Ce qui fait ?

- Que tu as l'air d'être partante pour découvrir des choses nouvelles, c'est tout. Continua Emmett, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Et ça t'étonne ? Lançais-je avec un grand sourire

- Hum…

- Emmett, un conseil. Nous interrompit Edward. Ne t'enfonce pas, elle peut continuer longtemps ainsi. Elle a gagné, tu n'auras pas le dernier mot.

- Tu connais le futur, toi, maintenant ? Bougonna Emmett

- Je connais les répliques qu'elle s'apprête à sortir, et je te connais. Je te rappelle que tes pensées sont un livre ouvert pour moi. Si je dis qu'elle a gagné, …

- Ouais, ouais, je sais. C'est qu'elle a gagné. Ronchonna-t-il.

- Les enfants, on arrive. Nous informa Carlisle.

En effet, la villa était en vue. Je m'arrêtais.

- Si vous pouviez… Commençais-je, hésitante.

- Ne rien dire, c'est promis. Termina Carlisle. Une chose, cependant. Je suis surpris, mais content que tu ais essayé. Et réussis, dans la mesure où tu ne pouvais prévoir l'arrivée de ces randonneurs. Tu as eu le bon réflexe en nous appelant. Si tu désires continuer dans cette voie, je suis prêt à t'y aider.

- Merci, Carlisle. Mais, je ne suis pas certaine de le vouloir. Comme vous l'avez dit, c'était un essai. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que je persisterai.

- J'ai confiance. Si tu as essayé, c'est que j'ai réussi à te faire réfléchir. On ne sait jamais, mais tu as raison. C'est une décision importante à prendre.

- Merci.

Nous regagnâmes la villa, chacun perdus dans ses pensées. Enfin… chacun… Edward était sûrement perdu dans les nôtres. Je lui en adressai une.

_**Edward. Je n'ai pas oublié. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je ne me défilerai pas. Sois juste un peu patient. Et merci encore pour ton écoute attentive.**_

M'adressant un clin d'œil, Edward s'empressa de rejoindre sa femme et sa fille

**J'attends vos reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises.**


	16. Chapter 8

**Ayant eu des soucis de connections, je n'ai pas pu poster cette semaine. Je m'en excuse. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets l'intégralité du chapitre 8.**

**Merci Aude77 et Aulandra17 pour vos messages. Cela fait énormément plaisir et incite à continuer à poster.**

**Et merci aux autres lecteurs et lectrices, même s'ils ne laissent pas de petit mot.**

**Chapitre 8, 1****ère**** partie**

Le lendemain, l'entraînement de Bella se trouva interrompu par l'arrivée intempestive de deux vampires. Toute la maisonnée s'en trouva agitée. Mais après tout, nous aurions sûrement dû nous y attendre. La rumeur d'un conflit entre les Cullen et les Volturi courrait depuis un peu plus de deux semaines. Elle avait pu aller très loin, grâce à la rapidité des vampires. Cependant, qui aurait pu prévoir qu'eux se trouvaient sur ce continent ? Les Roumains. Deux rescapés d'un gigantesque massacre perpétré contre eux il y a 1500 ans. Ce fut Carlisle qui les accueilli. Nous fûmes nombreux à le suivre à l'intérieur de la villa. Il faut dire que ces invités étaient tellement inattendus.

J'écoutais Carlisle et Edward essayer d'expliquer la situation aux visiteurs, mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas s'y intéresser. La seule chose qui importait à leurs yeux était l'imminence du conflit face à leurs vieux adversaires. Ils désiraient se joindre à nous, afin d'avoir la possibilité de prendre leur revanche. Décidé à tester leur volonté, Edward appela Bella, afin de montrer Resnesmée. Dès que la jeune mère et son enfant entrèrent dans la pièce, l'ambiance changea radicalement. Beaucoup d'entre nous, moi y compris, s'étaient attachés à la fillette. Il était hors de question de laisser les Roumains lui faire le moindre mal. D'ailleurs, je pensais que même si elle avait été un enfant immortel, elle n'aurait couru aucun danger. Les nouveaux venus étaient tellement avides de vengeance !!

En même temps que Bella, une forte odeur animale pénétra dans la pièce. J'eus un sourire. Jacob. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la gamine. A croire qu'il avait voué sa vie à la défendre. Un loup-garou comme garde du corps d'une demie-vampire !! Il y avait de quoi faire sourire, si la situation n'avait été si grave pour notre avenir, ou notre absence d'avenir, à tous. Comme certains d'entre nous s'étaient mis en position de défense afin de protéger Renesmée d'une éventuelle agression roumaine, Jacob ne tint pas à envenimer la situation par sa présence. Il vint se placer à mes côtés. Son air anxieux faisait peine à voir. Ce beau jeune homme ne méritait d'être traité comme il l'était par la plupart de mes semblables. Et puis, surtout, je l'aimais bien. Il avait à la fois l'air d'être décalé et à sa place au sein de notre assemblée. Un curieux mélange qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Sa présence me détendait et me rappelait sans cesse qu'avec de la volonté, rien n'était impossible. De plus, depuis que je discutais avec lui, Thomas ne m'adressait plus la parole. Un autre avantage à mettre au crédit de Jacob. Avantage inattendu, mais bienvenue.

- Alors, on cherche des amis ? Commençai-je, amusée par l'effet de sa présence sur les arrivants.

- Je ne cherche pas, j'ai trouvé. Répliqua Jacob, souriant.

- Ben voyons ! En tout cas, ta présence ravi nos chers amis étrangers ! Remarquai-je

- Qui sont-ils ? Et pourquoi tout le monde est tendu ? Demanda-t-il, redevenu sérieux.

- Des Roumains. Répliquai-je

- Et le reste de la réponse ? Je dois l'attendre pour demain ?

- Tu ignores qui ils sont ? Les Cullen ne t'en ont pas parlé ? Fis-je, un brin surprise.

Il avait l'air tellement proche de la famille que j'avais oublié qu'il n'était pas forcément au courant de tout. Et puis, l'histoire des Roumains était tellement vieille ! Nous la connaissions tous. Ils étaient montrés en exemple pour nous dissuader de nous rebeller contre les Volturi. Un genre de croque-mitaine vampire !

- Alors, tu m'expliques ? Ou je dois attendre que le soleil se lève à l'Ouest d'abord ? Continua Jacob, légèrement impatient.

- T'expliquer quoi, au juste ? Rétorquai-je

J'étais consciente de ma mauvaise foi, mais je voulais gagner un peu de temps. Il me fallait organiser ma pensée et, dans le même temps, suivre le déroulement de la situation. Heureusement que mon cerveau de vampire était capable de faire plusieurs choses simultanément ! D'ailleurs, la discussion avec les Roumains arrivait à son terme. Ils étaient décidés à se joindre à nous. Pas par amitié pour les Cullen ou parce qu'ils reconnaissaient que toute cette situation découlait d'un malentendu. Non, rien de tout cela ne les intéressait. Il n'y avait que la possibilité d'une vengeance qui comptait à leurs yeux. Leur motivation m'était égale, mais pas pour les Cullen. Ils acceptèrent avec une certaine réticence l'aide apportée. Quant à moi, je me dis qu'eux, au moins, se battraient, si bataille il y avait, bien entendue. Or, nous ne souhaitions pas le conflit. Nous n'avions que peu, voire aucune, chances d'en sortir vainqueur. Mais, nous n'aurons peut-être pas le choix. Cependant, ma décision était prise. Si la bataille contre les Volturi ne pouvait être évitée, j'en serai. Je n'abandonnerai pas cette famille qui m'avait apportée une autre vision de ma condition de vampire.

- Rachel, je veux savoir qui sont ces gens, exactement. Surtout qu'ils restent. Insista Jacob.

- Demande plutôt à Carlisle. Le rôle de prof lui sied à ravir. Rétorquai-je

- Il est occupé. Et c'est à toi que j'ai posé en premier la question. Ou alors, tu ignores la réponse…

- Très bien, si tu veux la jouer comme ça. Concédai-je. Les Roumains possédaient un vaste empire. Ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu en as sûrement déjà entendu parler, dans des livres…

- Tu veux dire, Dracula et compagnie ? Tu te moques de moi !

- Toutes les légendes ont un ancrage dans la réalité, je te signale. Non seulement les Roumains étaient nombreux, mais ils étaient puissants. A l'époque, les Volturi en ont pris ombrage. Ils avaient peur d'être attaqué. Alors, ils ont lancé l'assaut les premiers. Ils ont réuni leurs meilleures forces et ont entièrement décimé les rangs adverses. Il n'y a eu que très peu de survivants. Ces deux-là doivent être les derniers Roumains de cette époque. Mais, tu dois comprendre qu'on ne peut lancer une attaque de cette envergure sans un prétexte. Certains diraient un bon argument, mais passons. Toujours est-il que les Volturi ont déclaré que les Roumains étaient trop nombreux et désorganisés. Ce qui fait qu'il y avait un risque, selon eux, que les humains découvrent notre existence. Il y a eu des doutes, d'où le mythe de Dracula, mais rien de plus. Alors, ces deux rescapés en ont conçut une immense haine pour nos amis italiens.

- Ce qui se comprend. M'interrompit Jacob

- Je sais. Ils se joignent à nous dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin se venger des Italiens. C'est tout ce qui les anime.

- Du moment qu'ils restent, c'est tout ce qui importe. Rétorqua-t-il

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que les Cullen ont un avis différent sur la question, et je voudrai bien savoir pourquoi.

- Je peux te répondre, si tu veux. Affirma le loup-garou

- Toi ? Fis-je, stupéfaite

- Je ne suis pas aussi ignare que tu sembles le penser. Dit-il, avec humeur

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, Jacob, tu le sais bien. Je suis surprise, c'est tout. N'y voit aucune offense, je te prie.

- Il n'y a pas d'offense, rassure-toi. Je connais juste les Cullen mieux que toi.

- Alors, à ton tour de m'expliquer.

- Pas de problème. En fait, Carlisle est trop… sincère, trop droit, je dirai. Il ne tient pas à ce qu'il y est un malentendu chez ses propres témoins. Il désire que tous ceux qui restent soient conscients des risques qu'ils prennent. Même s'il n'y a pas de bataille, les Volturi risquent de ne pas apprécier votre présence. C'est tout.

- Je saisi mieux, maintenant.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que tout le monde reprenait ses activités. Me rappelant que je devais une explication à Edward, je décidais de le faire le plus vite possible. Autant se débarrasser de suite des choses déplaisantes. Mais je ne voulais pas trop lui en dire, juste assez pour le rassurer

- Excuse-moi, Jacob, mais j'ai une promesse à tenir, et j'aimerai autant le faire le plus rapidement possible.

- Une promesse ? A qui ? Demanda-t-il

- A Edward. Je préfère lui parler plutôt qu'il prenne l'info dans mes pensées. L'informai-je

- Je comprends. A plus Rachel.

- A tout à l'heure… gamin. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter

- C'est ça, l'ancêtre. Répondit Jacob, un sourire ornant à nouveau son doux visage.

Je n'eus pas besoin de chercher Edward. Il attendait, non loin de moi, en me fixant de ses magnifiques yeux. Il avait encore écouté !! Je le rejoignis.

- Paraît que tu veux me parler. Commença-t-il, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- Comme si tu l'ignorais ! Répliquai-je. Si tu as deux minutes, bien entendu.

- Je suis à ta disposition.

- Un endroit plus tranquille ? Demandai-je, en songeant à la forêt.

- Cela me convient.

Rapidement, nous nous éclipsâmes de la villa. Nous gagnâmes le couvert des bois et nous assîmes sur des souches. Je pensais qu'il était vraiment facile à vivre. Il ne faisait que rarement des objections et se pliait volontiers aux désirs de ses interlocuteurs.

- Merci, c'est gentil de penser ça. Remarqua-t-il

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais d'écouter ?

- Jamais. Je ne peux pas. Même si je vous mets tous en sourdine, je vous entends quand même. Fit-il en haussant les épaules, nonchalamment. C'est une habitude à prendre. C'est ça, avoir un don.

- Une malédiction, tu veux dire. Murmurai-je

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Rachel ? J'ai l'impression que, depuis ton arrivée, il y a quelque chose à laquelle tu t'empêches de penser. Ça m'intrigue. Alors, je t'écoute peut-être un peu plus attentivement que les autres.

- Je ne m'en plains pas. Heureusement que tu écouté hier, sinon…

- Content de t'avoir rendu service. C'est à propos de ça que tu voulais me parler ? S'enquit-il

- Oui. Je t'ai promis de t'expliquer.

- Rien ne presse. M'assura-t-il

- Oh, si ! Je veux pouvoir penser librement. Et je préfère te le dire, plutôt que tu l'entendes par hasard, au gré de mes pensées.

- Comme tu veux. Je t'écoute. Fit-il soudain sérieux.

- Pas la peine de prendre cet air sérieux. Remarquai-je, avec un sourire. Je ne veux pas t'avouer un crime.

- Intéressant. Répliqua Edward

- Enfin… tu as saisi l'idée. En fait, il a failli se passer hier ce qui est presque déjà arrivé il y a quelques jours. Tu sais… avec Rosalie… Fis-je, hésitante

- Je me souviens. Tu étais déboussolée, puis un brin paniquée.

- Tu as bien suivi le film. C'est cool, pas besoin de rediffusion, avec toi. Plaisantai-je

- Mais tes pensées étaient chaotiques, je n'en ai pas compris la raison. Elles passaient d'une chose à une autre.

- C'est la faute à Emmett. Il m'a apprit le zapping, depuis mon arrivée. Répondis-je, avec un sourire. Je redeviens sérieuse. Tu n'as pas saisi une seule pensée claire ? Insistai-je

- Tu étais obnubilée par l'idée de ne pas perdre le contrôle. M'informa-t-il, avec douceur.

- Exact. En fait, j'ai un don, pour parler comme toi.

- Intéressant. Je m'en doutais, mais n'en était pas certain. Que fais-tu ? Demanda Edward, la curiosité transparaissant dans sa voix.

- Tu m'en voudrais si je te disais que je préfère garder le secret ? M'informai-je, hésitante.

- Non. Mais, je ne saisi pas pourquoi. Continua-t-il, perplexe.

- Tu comprends, je ne le maîtrise pas. Je ne m'en sers jamais. Et je préfèrerai que cela continue ainsi.

- Pourtant, c'est en t'entraînant, en l'utilisant que tu le maîtriseras mieux. Argumenta-t-il

- Je m'en doute. Mes essais se sont révélés des catastrophes. Avouai-je. Et je vis très bien sans y avoir recours. En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, mon don se déclenche quand je suis paniquée, que j'angoisse ou que je suis dans une fureur noire.

- En gros, ce sont de vives émotions qui le déclenchent. Résuma-t-il.

- Oui. Ou une grosse surprise. Mais, j'ai appris très vite à me contrôler. Donc, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire.

- D'accord, Rachel. Je ne chercherai pas à en savoir plus.

- Merci Edward.

- Cependant, laisse-moi ajouter une chose. Il y a sûrement ici quelqu'un qui pourrait t'enseigner à te servir de ton don. Tu devrai essayer. Tout comme Bella le fait avec le sien.

- J'y penserai. Merci du conseil.

Nous retournâmes à la villa. Je me sentais libérée d'un poids. Même si je ne lui avais pas dit en quoi consistaient mes capacités, j'étais satisfaite. J'avais tenu ma parole. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la pelouse. Je voyais Bella s'entraîner encore. Au combat physique, cependant. Edward fit une petite moue désapprobatrice. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que sa femme se prenne des coups, même s'ils étaient sans conséquences. Mais, c'était nécessaire. Il fallait quand même qu'elle sache se défendre, au cas où.

- S'il te plaît, arrête de penser à cela. Me pria Edward.

- Je suis désolée. Mais, je ne peux maîtriser mes pensées. M'excusai-je

- Je le sais bien. Personne n'y arrive vraiment.

- Je suppose qu'Emmett est quelque part dans la mêlée. Continuai-je, histoire de changer de sujet.

Après une courte pause, il me désigna un endroit de la prairie.

- Il est là-bas. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il

- J'ai envie de me dérouiller un peu le corps. A ton avis, il serait partant pour un petit combat ? M'enquis-je

- Il sera aux anges. C'est Rosalie qui risque de ne pas apprécier. Continua-t-il

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas abîmer sa tenue. Fit-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

- Elle en a tellement !! Une de plus ou de moins ! D'ailleurs, elle refuse que je mette deux fois la même chose. M'exclamai-je

- Je suis au courant. A ce propos, ça te va bien.

- Merci. Allez, je te laisse rejoindre Bella. J'ai un divertissement qui m'attend. Lançai-je

- Amuse-toi bien

Il ne me fallu guère de temps pour gagner le lieu où Emmett se battait avec un vampire. Il combattait avec toute sa force. Un avantage certain. Son adversaire avait beau feinter, il n'avait aucune chance. Cela me promettait un bon moment en perspective, même si je n'étais pas certaine de réussir à l'emporter. Mais, je n'étais pas à la recherche d'une victoire, simplement d'un peu de détente. Pendant que j'observais le combat, je me pris à penser que j'appréciais beaucoup Emmett. Il avait un don, à sa manière. Il faisait ressortir le meilleur de moi. Je redevenais la Rachel d'autrefois, celle que jamais je n'aurai dû cesser d'être. Je souriais à nouveau, j'éprouvais du plaisir à plaisanter. Ce qui avant été une défense devenait un jeu de réplique. Et puis, il y avait cette sensation, que je n'éprouvais qu'en la présence d'Emmett. Celle de retrouver une part de moi, quelque chose que j'avais oublié et que je n'aurai pas dû. Comme s'il comblait un vide dans mon âme. Une sensation étrange, mais non désagréable. Bien entendu, Emmett eut le dessus. Il se releva et remarqua ma présence.

- Salut Rachel !! Fit-il, visiblement très heureux de lui. On joue les spectatrices ?

- Non, j'attendais tout simplement mon tour. Rétorquai-je, souriant.

- T'es sérieuse ou tu me charries encore ? Demanda-t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

- Sérieuse.

- Viens là, alors. Que je te rende la monnaie de ta pièce pour toutes tes réflexions.

- Mauvais joueur. Dis-je, taquine.

J'ôtais prestement mes chaussures. Il faut avouer que je m'étais laissée convaincre par Rosalie de mettre des hauts talons. J'avais eu moins de difficultés que prévues à m'habituer à ses escarpins. Mais, je n'avais aucune envie de les garder pour un duel avec Emmett.

- C'est bon ? Ou tu veux enlever le reste ? Demanda-t-il, goguenard.

- Parce que tu aimerais bien, hein ? Avoue ! Répliquai-je, avec humour

- Faut voir…

- Je pense que ce sera tout. Désolée, mon grand, je conserve le pantalon et le tee-shirt.

- Prête ?

- Je n'attends que ton bon vouloir.

- Si c'est ainsi…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et se rua sur moi. Je l'évitais tout en lançant un bras dans sa direction. Un dixième de retard. Mon bras n'atteignit que l'air. Déjà, il revenait à l'attaque. Je n'eus que le temps de sauter en hauteur. Au moment d'atterrir, un coup de pied me cueillit et m'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Je me relevais vivement. Il était presque sur moi. J'esquivai et lançai ma jambe. J'eus la satisfaction de le toucher. Mais, je n'avais pas frappé assez fort pour me laisser une grande marge de manœuvre. Un dixième de seconde pour éviter qu'il n'attrape ma jambe et ne me retourne. Déjà, son poing s'avançait vers mon visage. Je me laissais tomber à terre et lançais un uppercut. Mais, il avait trop l'habitude des combats avec ses frères pour se laisser avoir par cela. Il me bloqua et en profita pour me lancer son genou dans les côtes. La douleur jaillit dans mon côté. Quelle force il avait !!! Et il ne se retenait pas !! Je bloquais un deuxième coup et en profitais pour me dégager d'un retourné acrobatique. Et notre duel continua ainsi. Attaque, esquive, feinte. J'accélérai. Je devais essayer de compenser sa force par ma vitesse. Mais, ce n'était pas facile ! J'avais en face de moi un excellent combattant, et je n'avais jamais combattu un vampire de cette force. J'esquivai encore une attaque et en profitais pour lui lancer ma jambe dans le dos. Je le touchais, mais toujours trop faiblement. Je réalisais que je n'aurai pas la force de le battre. J'avais l'impression d'être David contre Goliath. Sauf, que c'est David qui l'emporte, normalement, ce qui ne serait pas le cas ici ! Et déjà, Emmett revenait à la charge, infatigable. Je me laissais tomber à terre et effectuai une rotation afin de lui envoyer ma jambe derrière les genoux. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il chancela. Le temps de me remettre debout, il s'était déjà retourné. J'esquiva son lancer de jambe, mais ne vis pas son poing arriver. L'impact eut lieu contre mon estomac. La douleur me plia en deux. Je devais absolument me mettre hors d'atteinte. Une roulade me permit d'atteindre cet objectif. Et le match recommença de plus belle. Attaque, feinte, attaque, esquive. Bien que je le touchais, je n'arrivais pas à avoir le dessus, ni à le faire reculer comme il le faisait avec moi. La différence physique était bien trop importante !! Un poids plume contre une force de la nature. Et la douleur que je ressentais se faisait plus intense. Si j'arrivais à faire chanceler Emmett et à le toucher, je n'avais pas la force de le jeter à terre. Après un énième coup, je restai à terre. Pas la peine de continuer. J'avais eu ce que je voulais, je m'étais défoulée. Et, visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule.

Il s'assit tranquillement à mes côtés.

- Tu récupères ou tu abandonnes ? S'enquit-il.

- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. J'ai mal partout.

- Tu te défends bien. Remarqua-t-il

- Et toi, quelle puissance !! Pas moyen de te faire valser !

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je n'aime pas truquer un combat.

- Pas de problème. Heureusement que notre peau ne marque pas. Je suis sûre que, sinon, j'aurai la peau d'un Schtroumpf

- Certainement ! N'empêche, j'ai quelques douleurs, moi aussi. Fit- Emmett en éclatant de rire. Pour en revenir au combat, tu es rapide, j'en conviens. Tu te bats bien. Cependant, tu as un défaut. Tu te concentres sur un seul côté à la fois. Essaye d'utiliser ta vitesse pour attaquer de toutes parts. Ne te relâche pas. Et là, tu auras une chance de me battre.

- Merci pour le conseil, je le retiendrai.

- A quand la revanche ? Fit-il, impatient.

- Bientôt, Emmett. J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Même si je n'ai pas de bleus, j'ai quand même mal. Tu ne voudrai pas d'un combat avec un adversaire diminué par la douleur ? M'enquis-je.

- Tu as raison. Récupère. Que je te batte encore à la loyale.

- Vantard.

- En attendant, le vantard a encore un conseil pour toi. Continua-t-il, avec un air de conspirateur.

- Lequel ?

- Va vite te changer avant que Rose ne te voit.

- Oh ! Elle ne m'en voudra pas ! Si ?

- Vu le soin qu'elle porte à l'apparence et le plaisir qu'elle a à te pomponner, je n'en mettrai pas ma main au feu. Répliqua-t-il.

- C'est à ce point ?

- Voyons voir… Fit Emmett, en me regardant attentivement. Les coutures du pantalon qui ont lâché jusqu'aux cuisses… le bas du tee-shirt en lambeaux… tes cheveux décoiffés… je suis certain qu'elle ne remarquera rien. Termina-t-il, ironique.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Une visite dans le dressing s'impose.

A la pensée de pénétrer une fois de plus dans cette armoire gigantesque, je soupirai. Je savais à présent comment me repérer à l'intérieur, comment coordonner les vêtements. Seulement, Rosalie semblait avoir un radar branché en permanence sur sa penderie. Dès que j'en sortais, je la trouvais presque à chaque fois dans la chambre, histoire de vérifier comment je m'habillais. Mais, je ne pouvais décemment pas rester vêtue de cette manière, alors…


	17. Chapter 9

**Comme cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien mis, je poste le chapitre 9 en une seule fois.**

**Merci à celles qui laissent des reviews, cela me fait énormément plaisir.**

**Je suis navrée de ne pas vous remercier nominativement, mais je sors du travail et la matinée a été rude.**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 10**

**Chapitre 9**

Je ne vis pas Rosalie dans la maison, et montais rapidement les escaliers, espérant ne pas la croiser. J'entrais dans sa chambre et… m'arrêtais net. Comment faisait-elle ? Elle était là, semblant m'attendre. Quand elle me vit, j'aurai juré qu'elle avait pâli, avant de me rappeler que c'était impossible. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de refermer la porte que, déjà, elle se précipitait vers moi pour m'attirer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Rachel ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, Rose. Tentai-je, afin de la calmer.

- Et c'est « rien » qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Insista-t-elle

- Le « rien » s'appelle Emmett, en fait. Fis-je, voulant la taquiner

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait, celui-là ?

- Rien, calme-toi. Enfin, rien de grave. On a juste un peu… chahuté ensemble. Expliquai-je, prudemment.

- Pour ta gouverne, ma chère amie, je vous ai vus depuis la fenêtre. M'informa Rosalie. « Un peu chahuté », hein ? Vous vous êtes bien défoulés, oui !! Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que vous y alliez de main morte. Déclara-t-elle, un sourire enfin sur son magnifique visage.

- Pas fâchée ? Risquai-je

- Non. Je t'ai préparé ta nouvelle tenue. Ajouta-t-elle, en me désignant le lit.

Dessus la couche, il y avait effectivement des vêtements. En les voyant, je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Pas de commentaires, Rachel. Je sais ce qui te va. Et puis, tu me dois bien ça. Fit-elle en regardant mon accoutrement.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'engager un combat perdu d'avance, j'opinais. Il ne me fallu que quelques secondes pour gagner la salle de bain et me changer. Lorsque j'en ressorti, je portais une longue jupe ample de couleur brune. Le dos nu bleu était bien décolleté, mais pas trop tout de même. Rosalie faisait bien les choses. Elle savait que j'avais des goûts simples et s'arrangeait pour me vêtir en conséquence.

Je me laissais faire avec de plus en plus de plaisir. Je ne m'impatientais que lorsqu'elle hésitait entre plusieurs tenues et que les essayages dépassaient la demi-heure.

Sitôt habillée décemment, je la rejoignis dans sa salle de coiffure. Pendant que Rosalie me brossait les cheveux, je fermai les yeux. Ces moments avaient le don de me relaxer. Au début, cela avait réveillé mes souvenirs, les rendant plus vivaces. Je m'étais même souvenu du visage de ma mère, tendre et heureux, pendant qu'elle m'apprêtait pour la journée. A présent, je me laissais faire avec délice par les mains expertes de Rosalie. J'avais le sentiment d'être aimée, choyée. Et cela n'était pas désagréable. J'avais décidé d'en profiter au maximum avant que cela ne devienne plus qu'un souvenir. Les Volturi se rapprochaient. Et ensuite… Je me refusais à y penser. Je n'allais quand même pas les laisser me gâcher ce moment de bien-être. D'ailleurs, Rosalie devait apprécier également ces instants, car elle prenait son temps. Pour un peu, elle aurait une vitesse humaine. Sa voix douce fredonnait pendant qu'elle mettait de l'ordre dans ma chevelure. Mais aujourd'hui, la musique s'interrompit.

- Rachel, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te demander. Murmura-t-elle, doucement

- Tout ce que tu veux, Rose

- On passe pas mal de temps ensemble. Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Et puis, tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde, surtout Emmett. Tu ris de plus en plus. Tu es tellement naturelle et spontanée avec nous. C'est presque comme si tu faisais partie de la famille.

- Arrête de ramer, Rose, tu vas attaquer la falaise. L'interrompis-je. Ou veux-tu en venir ?

- J'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur toi, sur ta vie. Fit-elle, prudemment. Si cela ne te dérange pas, bien entendu.

- Je te fais la version courte, d'accord ?

- C'est toi qui décides.

- Bien. Je suis née en 1921, à Nashville, dans le Tennessee. Je viens d'une famille moyennement aisée. Mon père était médecin. Ma mère venait d'une bonne famille, dont elle était la seule héritière. J'avais également un grand frère. Nous vivions bien. Lorsque mon frère a disparu, mes parents ont dépensé une grande partie de leur fortune à le rechercher, sans succès. Trois ans après, Thomas et Carole ont croisé ma route. Ils ont pris d'abord mes parents. Ils n'avaient plus assez faim pour me finir, alors… Ensuite, la vie normale des nomades. Nous avons pas mal voyagé. Nous avons parcouru tout le continent, du Nord au Sud et d'Est en Ouest. Des rencontres fortuites avec d'autres vampires, ponctuées par quelques combats. Nous ne nous sommes jamais arrêtés plus de deux mois au même endroit, à raison d'un humain par semaine et par personne. Et encore, parfois c'était toutes les deux semaines. Cela dépendait du lieu où nous étions. J'ai appris à maîtriser ma soif, même si c'était dur la première année. D'ailleurs, nous l'avons passée en Amérique du Sud, dans la forêt amazonienne. Pas beaucoup de possibilité de repas, là-haut, surtout avec la surveillance de Thomas et Carole. Mais, grâce à cela, je peux me promener en ville sans avoir envie de me jeter sur tout ce qui bouge. Une vie normale de vampire nomade. Fin de l'histoire.

Rosalie garda le silence un instant, tout en continuant à me brosser les cheveux.

- Et une fois que tout ceci sera fini, que comptes-tu faire ? S'enquit-elle.

- Tu veux dire… si nous en sortons vivants ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je suppose que je reprendrai le cours de ma vie. Je partirai sûrement avec Thomas et Carole et je poursuivrai ma vie d'errance autour du monde. Dis-je

- Ah.

- Pourquoi ces questions, Rose ? Demandai-je.

- Pour rien.

- Tu ne poses jamais de questions « pour rien ». J'aimerai une réponse. Insistai-je.

- Une idée que j'avais en tête. Déclara Rosalie

- Des précisions, je te prie.

- Emmett m'a dit que tu avais essayé de te nourrir comme nous. Si tu veux continuer dans cette voie…

- Stop, Rose. L'interrompis-je. Carlisle m'a déjà proposé son aide pour la poursuite de votre régime. Mais, je n'ai encore rien décidé.

- D'accord. Réfléchis-y, quand même.

- Bien entendu.

- J'ai fini. M'annonça-t-elle, en posant sa brosse.

- Tu les laisses détachés, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

- Manque d'inspiration ? La taquinai-je

- Non. C'est juste qu'ils sont magnifiques ainsi. Affirma-t-elle

Je me levai prestement, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Cela n'avait pas que des avantages d'être une nomade. J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir tenir en place. J'enviais le calme et la patience de Rosalie. Je la vis se lever à son tour.

- Où vas-tu, Rose ?

- Esmée veut que je l'accompagne. Soupira-t-elle. Les cabots dévalisent la cuisine et il faut aller faire le plein.

- Ça a l'air de t'enchanter. Remarquai-je.

- Tu n'as pas idée. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ils se nourriraient dans la forêt. Mais Esmée est très… maternelle envers eux. Elle s'amuse à leur faire à manger, à laver leurs affaires. Elle s'occupe vraiment d'eux.

- C'est sympa de sa part.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de les apprécier. Continuai-je.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est bien d'avoir leur aide, elle est loin d'être superflue. D'autant que nous avons déjà combattu ensemble.

- Tu me racontes ?

- C'était lorsque Bella était encore humaine. Un vampire, James, voulait la tuer. Edward a essayé de mettre Bella en sécurité, mais il a échoué. James a failli la tuer. Heureusement que les garçons et Alice sont arrivés à temps.

- Tu n'y étais pas ? M'enquis-je

- Non. Esmée et moi protégions le père de Bella, Charlie. James a été tué, mais il avait une compagne, Victoria. Elle s'est mis en tête de tuer Bella afin qu'Edward ressente la perte de l'être aimé. M'expliqua Rosalie. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à l'approcher, elle a créé une armée de vampires et elle les a lancé sur Forks. Comme ça, pendant que nous serions occupés à les arrêter, Victoria pourrait tuer Bella.

- Un bon plan, en apparence. Relevai-je

- Oui. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévue que les loups se joindraient à nous pour protéger leur territoire et les habitants du coin. Nous nous sommes battus côte à côte et nous avons gagné. Edward a tué Victoria. Je dois avouer que sans les loups, nous n'aurions peut-être pas remporté la victoire. C'était surprenant de combattre avec eux. Ils ont une technique de chasse très efficace contre les vampires. Et ils sont très unis.

- Alors, pourquoi ne les apprécies-tu pas ?

- Nous leur devons la vie, probablement. Je n'aime pas avoir une dette, surtout vis-à-vis de gamins. Et puis, ils sont très forts. J'ai été impressionnée de les voir tuer des vampires. Quand je pense qu'ils auraient pu nous détruire depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, nous avons un traité avec eux, mais on ne sait jamais.

- En fait, tu t'en méfies.

- Pas vraiment. Je sais qu'ils ne nous feront rien parce que nous ne romprons pas le pacte. C'est juste que cela me fait étrange de leur devoir quelque chose. Et puis, si je ne les appréciais vraiment pas, crois-tu que je les taquinerais autant ?

- En un sens, tes paroles acerbes sont une façon de montrer que tu les aimes bien.

- En un sens, oui. Confirma Rosalie.

- Ce n'est pas un peu tordu ?

- C'est mieux que rien.

Pendant que nous discutions, nous étions arrivées au pied de l'escalier. Rosalie s'empressa de rejoindre Esmée qui l'attendait, patiemment, près de la porte. J'en profitais pour aller me promener en forêt. Je m'apprêtais à appeler Jacob pour m'accompagner lorsque je vis Bella, Edward, Renesmée et Carlisle discutant tranquillement au bord de la rivière. J'hésitai une fraction de seconde. J'avais encore des questions à poser à Carlisle et il m'avait bien dit être d'accord pour me répondre. D'un autre côté, avais-je le droit d'interrompre un moment familial ? Ce fut Carlisle qui décida pour moi. Il m'aperçut et me fit signe de les rejoindre. J'étais persuadée qu'Edward lui avait murmuré quelque chose, mais je n'avais aucune certitude. Je rejoignis la petite famille.

En arrivant à leur hauteur, je m'accroupis devant la fillette.

- Tu as grandi, toi ! C'est fascinant d'assister à cela. Dis-je, en me tournant vers Bella.

La petite tendit les bras vers moi. A priori, elle voulait me dire quelque chose.

- Je peux ? Demandai-je à sa mère

- Bien sûr. Prends-la.

- Merci, Bella.

Je tendis les bras à Renesmée et la soulevai du sol. Aussitôt, elle apposa ses mains sur mon visage. Un flot d'images envahit ma tête. Je me laissai emporter avec délice. Elle me racontait ce qu'elle avait vu depuis la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait « parlé ». C'était surprenant de revivre ces journées à travers son regard si jeune, si naïf. Je voyais ses réveils, ses bains, ses biberons de sang, ses observations de notre assemblée, ses jeux, ses couchers. Pendant que je me perdais dans ces images, mon instinct de protection s'éveilla. Un danger s'approchait de nous. Mais, je n'arrivais pas à m'arracher au récit de Renesmée. J'étais partagée entre écouter mon instinct et continuer à « discuter » avec cette petite si stupéfiante.

Tout à coup, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. La réflexion n'avait plus lieu d'être. J'ôtais les mains de la fillette de mon visage et me retournai, en balayant l'air de mon bras libre. Je m'aperçus aussitôt que j'avais oublié de me contrôler. Mon don venait de m'échapper ! J'en avais momentanément perdu la maîtrise ! Je n'osais ouvrir les yeux, de peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. Qu'avais-je fait ? Et puis, qui a eut l'idée stupide de me surprendre ? L'angoisse commença à s'installer en moi. Je décidai de ne pas y céder. J'avais commis suffisamment de dégâts comme ça ! Je respirai un coup afin de me calmer et j'ouvris les yeux. Devant moi, il n'y avait plus rien.

Un énorme « Plouf » retentit. Je regardai vers la rivière et vis Emmett. Il avait l'air complètement ahuri. Le pauvre !! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le projette !! Et quel vol plané il avait fait ! Je l'avais envoyé à plus de dix mètres, sans le toucher ! Je regardais les Cullen. Ils étaient tout aussi stupéfaits qu'Emmett. Voilà ! Je n'avais pas su me contrôler. Résultat : je venais d'utiliser mon don. Je sentais que je n'étais pas assez calme pour reprendre la maîtrise de moi-même. Et je ne voulais surtout pas faire voler quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bella, peux-tu reprendre Renesmée ? Je ne me sens pas assez calme pour bouger. La suppliai-je

- Bien sûr.

Elle s'approcha de moi et récupéra sa fille. Je n'osais faire un mouvement. Toute la petite famille était ébahie par ce que je venais de faire. Je m'accroupis sur le sol, honteuse de moi. Comment avais-je pu leur faire ça ? Comment avais-je pu perdre ainsi la maîtrise de mon don ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais utilisé sur une personne que je considérai comme un ami.

- Donnez-moi quelques instants. Le temps que je me calme. Murmurai-je

Emmett sortit de la rivière et vint nous rejoindre. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence.

- C'était quoi ça, Rachel ? Fit-il, complètement trempé.

- Alors, c'est ça ton don ? S'exclama Edward. La télékinésie !

- Oui. Mais je te l'ai dit, et tu viens d'en avoir la preuve. Je ne le maîtrise pas. Poursuivis-je

- C'est un don puissant. Si tu ne l'utilises jamais, c'est normal que tu ne le contrôles pas. Ajouta Carlisle, en s'agenouillant à mes côtés

- Je suis désolée, Emmett. Je ne voulais pas. Mais tu m'as surprise, et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je ne pensais pas à ce que je faisais. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. M'excusai-je, en le regardant tristement.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Si je m'attendais à ça… M'assura Emmett.

- Je sais. Ça se déclenche quand je ne maîtrise pas mes émotions.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es partie aussi vite de notre chambre, la première fois. Continua-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas tout casser. Avouai-je.

- Rachel. Ecoute moi. Reprit Carlisle, d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu y arriveras. Il faut que tu t'entraînes. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à craindre que ce qui vient de se passer se reproduise.

- Ça fait 70 ans que j'y arrive. Je peux continuer ainsi. Affirmai-je

- Non. Tu es en train de te leurrer. Continua Carlisle. La télékinésie fait partie de toi, au même titre que la télépathie pour Edward. N'oublie pas que notre don s'affirme avec le temps. Un jour, il sera trop puissant pour que tu le jugules. Et si cela arrivait en public, tu imagines ?

- Je préfère pas.

- Mais tu ne peux nier que c'est une possibilité. Poursuivit-il. Qu'arrivera-t-il le jour où tu n'arriveras pas à le contrôler ?

- Je ferai voler tout ce qui se trouvera sur le passage de ma main. Répondis-je, avec désinvolture.

- Donc, ton pouvoir se concentre dans tes mains ? Remarqua Carlisle

- Exact. Enfin, d'après ce que je sais.

- Mais, je ne pensais pas à ce qui se passerait autour de toi. Rachel, comment te sentiras-tu le jour-là ? Incapable de maîtriser ton don. Tu paniqueras, ce qui ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Et tu risques de devenir folle, si tu ne peux plus bouger sans tout renverser.

- Vous avez raison, Carlisle. Mais, jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours réussi à me maîtriser, à me calmer lorsque je sens que je suis sur le point de le déclencher.

- Jusqu'à présent…

- Vous ne lâcherez pas l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je

- Je ne veux pas te forcer, Rachel. Je ne veux que ton bien. M'assura-t-il. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la détresse dans laquelle tu seras si, un jour, tu perds ta maîtrise. Regarde-toi. Tu n'oses pas faire un geste.

Je respirai un grand coup. Bien entendu, Carlisle avait raison. Je me sentais calme. Je pouvais donc me relever. Le danger était passé. Mais, je ne voulais pas les effrayer. Alors, lentement, je me relevai.

- C'est fini. Je me contrôle. Fis-je, en souriant. C'était juste la surprise.

- Rappelles-moi de ne plus te faire peur. Ajouta Emmett, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Carlisle, je crois que vous avez raison. Il faut que je m'entraîne. Un peu. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire devant tout le monde, comme Bella. Je risque de faire des catastrophes.

- Je comprends. M'assura Carlisle. Etant donné que ton don est plus offensif, il faudrait trouver un endroit tranquille pour que sois libre de faire des essais.

- Reste plus qu'à trouver un prof… Quelqu'un d'assez fou pour risquer de valser dans les airs. Poursuivis-je.

- Ne compte pas sur moi ! Une fois, ça me suffit ! Me taquina Emmett.

- Si cela te convient, Rachel, je veux bien assumer ce rôle.

- Merci, Carlisle.

- On se retrouve plus tard ? Demanda-t-il

- Pas de problème.

- Je vous accompagnerai peut-être. Fit Edward. En lisant tes pensées, je pourrai anticiper tes gestes.

- Et prévenir un éventuel accident. Ajoutai-je

- Je ne pensais pas à cela. Juste à t'aider.

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord, Edward.

Nous nous séparâmes. Emmett fila se changer. J'étais certaine qu'il expliquerait tout à Rosalie. Cela ne me dérangeait presque pas. J'appréhendais un peu la réaction de la belle, mais je n'avais aucun moyen d'y échapper. Et puis, je n'aimais pas fuir mes problèmes. Autant les affronter. Et puis, Carlisle et Edward allaient m'aider. Dire que Thomas et Carole m'avaient toujours recommandé de restreindre mon don… Et là, on me proposait de l'explorer afin de le maîtriser. Cela me rendait nerveuse, mais j'étais également impatiente d'essayer. Autant savoir ce dont j'étais capable. Et il nous restait si peu de temps !!

Je comprenais la motivation de Carlisle à m'aider. Il voulait toujours faire le bien autour de lui. Et j'avais perçu la curiosité qui faisait briller ses yeux. Mais, pourquoi Edward voulait-il venir avec nous ? Ne préférait-il pas rester avec sa femme ? Soudain, j'eus comme une révélation. Je me souvenais de son expression lorsqu'il avait vu Bella s'entraîner au combat. Il ne supportait pas ce spectacle ! Voilà pourquoi il voulait venir avec Carlisle. Pendant qu'il nous aiderait, il ne verrait pas sa femme se battre !! Je secouais la tête. Après tout, si cela pouvait l'aider à supporter la situation.

Je tournais la tête vers la forêt. Je voulais me balader. Mais, j'avais l'impression d'oublier de faire quelque chose. Je réfléchis. Mais oui !! Bien sûr !! Jacob ! A cette pensée, je souris. Lui qui m'avait bien aidé, il ne serait pas juste qu'il soit le seul à ne pas être au courant. Autant lui dire en quoi consistait mon don. Je ne voulais pas le vexer, pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Et puis, ce gamin m'amusait. J'avais passé assez de temps ici pour savoir que la sincérité et l'honnêteté étaient des règles implicites. Et puis, il avait le droit de savoir. Désireuse de me libérer auprès de lui de ce fardeau, je l'appelais. Par chance, il m'entendit. Il ne devait pas se trouver très loin, ou alors, il entendait très bien. Il arriva… en loup.

- Salut ! Tu crois que c'est la meilleure façon d'être pour une discussion ? Fis-je, en haussant un sourcil. Va te changer, je t'attends à la lisière des bois.

Je ne patientai guère de temps.

- Alors, on ne peut plus se passer de moi ? Fit Jacob, amusé.

- Si je te dis que je me suis même habituée à ton odeur…

- Tu veux que j'appelle Carlisle ? Tu dois être malade. Pouffa-t-il

- Je chercherai plutôt l'adresse d'un véto, catégorie chien maso, à ta place. Répliquai-je

- Très spirituel, Rachel, vraiment ! Continua-t-il.

Nos rires raisonnèrent. Cela faisait tellement de bien. A la pensée de ce que je m'apprêtais à dire, je redevins sérieuse. Je décidai de faire vite.

- Jacob. Tu te souviens, la dernière fois, quand… Commençai-je.

- Quand tu as un fusible qui a sauté ? Termina-t-il.

- Je ne l'aurai pas dit ainsi, mais l'image n'est pas si erronée que cela.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

- En fait… le jour-là… j'ai failli perdre le contrôle. Murmurai-je

- Le contrôle de quoi ? Demanda Jacob.

- De mon don. Soupirai-je

- Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu étais dans un état pareil ?

- Evidemment.

- Ça aurait été si grave que cela ?

- Pire, probablement.

- Tu m'expliques, ou il faut que je te tire les vers du nez ? C'est quoi, ton don ? Que fais-tu ?

- La télékinésie. Répondis-je dans un souffle.

Un léger silence s'installa. Je le regardai. Jacob semblait réfléchir, prendre la mesure de mes paroles. Je décidai de lui laisser le temps.

- En gros, tu fais bouger des choses à distance ?

- Emmett a eut droit à un superbe vol plané dans la rivière, tantôt. Dis-je, souriante

- Oh ! Dommage que ce n'était pas Blondie ! J'aurai bien voulu la voir sortir de l'eau ! J'aurai bien ri !!

- Jacob ! Voyons !

- Et c'est quoi le problème, avec ton don ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Je ne m'en sers jamais.

- Pourquoi ? Ça a l'air cool.

- A dire vrai, je ne le maîtrise pas. Il se déclenche quand je suis paniquée, en colère ou surprise. Avouai-je.

- Suffit de t'entraîner, comme Bella. Continua-t-il, nonchalant

- Carlisle me l'a déjà dit.

- Et ? Insista Jacob

- C'est d'accord. Soupirai-je.

- Et ensuite, tu feras voler Blondie jusqu'à la rivière !!! S'exclama-t-il.

- Jacob !! M'exclamai-je

- Ou ailleurs, c'est toi qui décides. Mais je veux assister à cela. Insista-t-il

- Il n'en est pas question !

- Pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis ? Fit-il, l'air malheureux

- Non.

- On verra bien.

- C'est tout vu. Répliquai-je

- J'arriverai peut-être à te convaincre. Continua-t-il, de l'espoir dans la voix.

- Un vrai gamin. Soupirai-je, ne pouvant l'empêcher de sourire

- Pfff !! Rachel, j'apprécie nos conversations, mais il faut que je continue de patrouiller. On ne sait jamais. A moins que tu n'aies pas fini.

- C'est bon, vas-y. Comme je l'ai dit aux Cullen, ou plutôt montré par inadvertance, je ne voulais pas que tu sois le seul de la famille à ne pas savoir ce que je peux faire.

- De la famille ? ! Tu y vas un peu fort, là !

- Je ne crois pas. Allez ! File ! Avant que tes amis ne croient que tu tires au flanc.

- A plus, la belle.

- C'est ça.

Il disparu dans la forêt. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître. La nuit promettait d'être magnifique. Je me sentais libérée d'un énorme poids. Les Cullen réagissaient tellement différemment de Thomas et Carole. Je comprenais pourquoi Carlisle était respecté. Il le méritait. Il ne prenait pas seulement soin de sa famille, mais il faisait son possible pour ses amis. Ses amis ? Avais-je le droit de me considérer comme tel ? Je me sentais bien, ici. Mieux que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je respectais les Cullen. Ils étaient si généreux, calmes, patients et compréhensifs. A leur contact, l'humaine que j'avais été renaissait de ses cendres. J'avais l'impression de retrouver un semblant d'humanité. Je me demandais ce que l'avenir allait nous réserver. Pourvu que nous ne mourrions pas à la fin du mois. Je voulais encore vivre. Je ne désirais pas mourir au moment où je renaissais.


	18. Chapter 10

**Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis avant de vous poster la suite. Je n'arrivais plus à me connecter à ce forum ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. Je vous mets de suite le chapitre 10 en entier et je vous remercie de votre fidélité.**

**Chapitre 10**

Je contemplai la course de la lune dans la nuit. Les étoiles commencèrent à pâlir. L'horizon se teinta de lumière. Le noir devint bleu et rose. Le soleil ne mit guère de temps à jaillir de derrière une colline. Les oiseaux entamèrent leur chant. Tout respirait le calme. Un moment d'harmonie au milieu de toute cette agitation. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la villa. Plus précisément, à la fenêtre de la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett. Les rideaux et la fenêtre étaient ouverts. Ce qui signifiait que le couple était réveillé et que je pouvais monter. Je souris. Rosalie avait depuis longtemps arrêté de sourciller en me voyant arriver. Il faut dire qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de me faire passer la nuit à l'intérieur. Heureusement pour moi. Je n'avais guère l'intention de tout rejeter de mes habitudes. Même lorsque je passais la nuit à lire, je préférais le faire à l'extérieur, là où je pouvais sentir les parfums de la nuit. Je me levai doucement et secouai ma chevelure, afin d'en ôter le maximum de rosée. Tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est à mouiller un peu plus mes habits, déjà gorgés d'humidité. J'allai entrer dans la villa lorsque Thomas en sortit. Devant le regard qu'il me lança, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un pas en arrière. Visiblement, il m'en voulait. Ne désirant pas le provoquer, je m'écartai de la porte. Mais, il ne bougea pas. Haussant les épaules, je fis marche arrière. Je souris en regardant la façade. Il y avait plusieurs façons d'entrer dans une demeure. Ne dit-on pas « quand Dieu ferme une porte, il ouvre une fenêtre » ? J'escaladai facilement le mur et pénétrai dans la chambre de mes amoureux préférés. Emmett était en train d'embrasser sa belle, tout me tournant le dos.

- Je prends une caméra, ou ça ira sans ? Demandai-je, amusée.

Emmett lâcha aussitôt son aimée et se retourna. A part un boxer moulant, il ne portait rien. Je pus à loisir examiner sa musculature parfaite, son torse puissant, ses abdominaux saillants, ses jambes musclées Pendant que je le détaillai, il jura.

- Rachel ! On frappe, avant d'entrer !

- Quand on ne veut pas de visite, on ferme sa fenêtre. Répliquai-je

- J'avais oublié que c'était votre signal, à Rose et toi ! Maugréa-t-il.

- Alzheimer chez un vampire ? Une première, Emmett.

- En forme dès le matin, à ce que je vois. Commenta Rosalie, en passant une robe de chambre par-dessus sa courte nuisette.

- Franchement, Rose. Je serai à ta place, j'irai voir Carlisle. Continuai-je, en prenant un air sérieux.

- Et pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? S'enquit Emmett.

- Je suis absolument certaine qu'il a accès à des traitements pour soigner les pertes de mémoire. Poursuivis-je.

- Tu en as d'autres, comme ça ? Bougonna-t-il.

- Ça dépend du temps qu'il te faudra pour enfiler un pantalon. L'informai-je, taquine. Pas que je me plaigne de la vue, mais Rose va finir par se fâcher.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Moi non. Mais toi, tu perds du temps.

Pendant que nous discutions, Rosalie était allée lui chercher des habits dans le dressing. Elle les lui tendit. En soupirant, Emmett se hâta vers la salle de bain.

- Il est fâché ? Demandai-je à Rosalie

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

- Si tu veux, je vous laisse. Je repasserai plus tard.

- Ne dis pas de sottises. Si je l'écoutai, on ne ferait que ça toute la journée.

- Ne me dis pas que ça te dérangerai. Fis-je, ironique

- En temps normal, non. Avoua-t-elle, en souriant. Mais là, avec tout le monde dans la maison, j'ai l'impression d'être constamment écoutée. Et ça me dérange un peu.

- Oh ! Faut pas être timide comme ça !

- N'empêche, tu aurais pu… je ne sais pas… ne pas l'asticoter de suite… faire preuve de tact.

- Du tact ? Moi ? Sourcillai-je

- Oui, c'est vrai. Soupira-t-elle. Dans ce domaine, tu es pareille qu'Emmett.

- Parce que je manque de tact, moi ? Fit l'intéressé

A ces mots, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire. Rosalie se leva et gagna à son tour la salle de bain.

- A propos, pour la caméra, il y en a une ici. Continua Emmett, en me désignant le bureau.

- Parce que tu crois que j'étais sérieuse ?

- Ce n'était pas le cas ? Fit-il, un air parfaitement innocent sur le visage.

- Désolée de te décevoir, mon grand. Je ne tiens pas à tenir la chandelle, et encore moins la caméra.

- Histoire de prendre des cours. Continua-t-il.

- Qui te dit que j'en ai besoin ? Rétorquai-je.

- Tiens, tiens, c'est intéressant tout ça. Nous interrompit Rosalie.

- Oups.

Emmett et moi avions répondu d'une seule voix. Le rire du colosse se communiqua instantanément à nous, et c'est en riant que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

- Rachel !

Je me tournai vers Rosalie.

- Oui, Rose.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ? Fit-elle en me désignant le dressing.

- Qui fait Alzheimer, maintenant ? S'empressa d'ajouter Emmett.

- Je n'ai rien oublié. Je compte sur toi, Rose, pour m'amener des vêtements. Je n'ai pas sur moi la carte de ton armoire et ne veux pas m'y perdre.

Je gagnai la salle de bain sous les rires du couple. Je pris le temps de savourer une douche chaude. Enfin, le temps pour moi. En trois minutes, j'étais lavée, le shampoing et l'après-shampoing finis et pris une serviette. Rose avait posé des habits à côté de la porte. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. J'avais reconnu l'odeur du denim. Celle de la soie ne me dérangea pas. J'enfilai avec satisfaction un corsaire et une tunique de style oriental. Rosalie avait même posé des bijoux. J'ornai mes bras de bracelets. Ainsi parée, je regagnai la chambre. Rosalie était superbe, comme à son habitude. Sa jupe fendue laissait entrevoir des jambes parfaites et son chemisier réhaussait sa silhouette. Elle s'était déjà maquillée et coiffée. Elle m'attendait, une brosse à la main.

- Emmett est sorti ?

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- C'est à cause de moi ? Demandai-je

- Non. Il a fait un pari.

- Quel est-il ?

- Randall, un nomade comme toi, a parié qu'il battrait Emmett dans un combat singulier.

- Il a perdu.

- Je sais. Fit Rosalie en souriant.

Je m'installai dans le fauteuil et fermai les yeux. Rosalie commença à démêler ma chevelure.

- Au fait, où est le reste de la famille ?

- Carlisle et Esmée sont en bas, avec nos invités. Edward, Bella et Nessie sont chez Charlie. C'est Noël, aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

- Ils ont sorti le chien. Continua-t-elle.

- Charlie est au courant ? Pour ce que nous sommes, je veux dire.

- Pas vraiment. C'est compliqué.

- Elle a du courage. Remarquai-je.

- Qui ? Bella ?

- Bien sûr. Garder des liens avec sa famille humaine.

- Ou c'est de l'inconscience. Enfin, si ça lui fait du bien. Dit Rosalie, avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

A ces mots, je rouvris les yeux. J'observais le reflet de cette belle blonde dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air à la fois triste et amère.

- Je rêve, Rose, ou c'est de l'amertume que je perçois ?

- Peut-être. Ça a toujours été particulier, avec Bella.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Et bien, ou tu prends ton temps pour me la raconter, ou tu résumes. Mais là, tu en as dit trop ou pas assez.

- Et bien…

Elle se tut. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle, d'habitude si sûre d'elle. Je décidai de tirer cette histoire au clair.

- Allez, Rose. Je t'ai résumé ma vie. Et nous avons toujours bien parlé, jusqu'à présent.

- Tu insisteras jusqu'à ce que je te raconte ?

- Tu as tout compris.

- Pfff ! Puisque je n'ai pas d'autre moyen pour te faire lâcher prise… Soupira-t-elle, avant de continuer. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici, Edward a été intrigué par elle. Il n'arrivait pas à lire ses pensées, et c'était une première. Et l'odeur de son sang lui a fait…craindre le pire. Il est parti. Une semaine après, il est revenu, bien décidé à affronter la présence de Bella. Et oui, j'étais jalouse d'elle, à ce moment-là.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'une humaine.

- Je sais, c'était puéril. Disons que j'ai l'habitude que tous les hommes se retournent sur moi et cherchent à me plaire. Ça n'a jamais été le cas pour Edward. J'en ai été vexée pendant des années. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Emmett, en vérité. Alors, je me suis convaincue que, puisque je ne lui plaisais pas, aucune femme n'y arriverait. Comprends bien. Je ne voulais pas son amour, juste qu'il me remarque.

- Je ne saisi pas vraiment ce besoin de plaire, Rose.

- J'ai été élevée avec l'idée que j'étais la plus belle et que je pouvais avoir tous les hommes. Lorsque j'étais humaine, j'avais des prétendants à la pelle. J'ai grandi sous des regards admirateurs.

- Là, je comprends mieux.

- Oui, on ne change jamais, n'est-ce pas. Les années passant, j'ai bien vu que personne ne touchait Edward. Il restait poli avec tout le monde, mais il ne s'attachait à personne. Continua-t-elle. Et puis, quand il a vu cette fille… Je n'ai pas pu croire qu'il s'intéressait autant à elle. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi, comment elle avait fait pour lui plaire. Quand il a compris qu'il l'aimait, j'ai d'abord refusé de l'admettre. C'était une simple humaine ! Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était le faire souffrir et nous mettre en danger. Je ne voulais voir que cela en elle. Ensuite, il y a eu un problème avec Jasper et nous sommes partis, obéissant à Edward. Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire du mal. C'est lorsqu'il a cru que Bella était morte et qu'il est allé en Italie pour…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Je la regardai attentivement. Elle semblait honteuse, mais je ne comprenais pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Rose ? Demandai-je, doucement. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Si. J'ai été heureuse en apprenant que Bella était morte. Je croyais que nous allions enfin reprendre le cours normal de nos vies, qu'Edward redeviendrait comme avant et qu'il n'y avait plus de danger pour nous. Mais, depuis notre départ de Forks, Edward ne vivait plus, il survivait à peine. Il refusait de nous voir et il est parti. Et tout le bonheur et la joie de notre famille sont partis avec lui. Nous étions impuissants à soulager sa peine. Et je m'illusionnais, en pensant que l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ne pouvait être aussi fort que l'amour existant entre deux vampires. Mais je me trompais. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est parti en Italie que j'ai compris à quel point elle lui était indispensable. J'avais été tellement odieuse avec elle ! Tellement injuste ! Je voulais me rattraper, mais elle ne m'a pas facilité la tâche.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle voulait devenir comme nous. M'avoua-t-elle.

- Tu peux répéter ? Fis-je, ébahie.

Une humaine voulant devenir vampire ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Je commençais à comprendre Rosalie ! Comment pouvait-on vouloir abandonner cela ? La capacité de changer, d'évoluer ? La joie d'avoir des descendants ? L'éphémèrité et la fragilité de la vie qui la rendent si précieuse ? Sans parler de la satisfaction d'aller se coucher le soir en sachant qu'on a réussi à passer encore une journée et qu'il y aura un lendemain. Vouloir abandonner la magie de rêver ?

- Bella désirait devenir vampire. Pour rester toujours avec Edward. Précisa Rosalie. Elle était prête à tout abandonner, uniquement par amour pour lui. Son humanité, sa mortalité, sa famille, tout. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pleinement pris conscience de la force de l'amour qui l'unissait à mon frère. Edward a exigé le mariage avant de la transformer. Alors, ils ont terminé le lycée et se sont mariés. Pendant leur lune de miel, Bella est tombée enceinte. C'était incroyable ! Personne, pas même Carlisle, ne s'y attendait ! Et elle me donnait une autre raison de l'envier. Elle allait avoir ce que j'avais toujours voulu : un bébé. Carlisle nous a très vite appris qu'elle ne survivrait pas à sa grossesse. J'ai éprouvé des sentiments partagés. D'un côté, je l'enviais. De l'autre, j'étais triste car je savais la peine qu'aurait Edward. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, mais c'est elle qui m'a ouvert une voie. Elle m'a appelé pour me demander de la soutenir ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Bella qui me demande de l'aide ! Elle savait qu'elle risquait sa vie, mais elle voulait cet enfant. Plus que tout. Son courage a forcé mon respect. Je l'ai vu souffrir à cause de sa grossesse et de la peine qu'elle faisait à mon frère. Ni lui ni Carlisle n'ont pu la faire changer d'avis. Elle avait une foi totale en Edward, elle était persuadée qu'il arriverait à la transformer à temps. Heureusement pour elle, et pour lui, elle avait raison. Depuis, ils sont les parents les plus heureux du monde. Et à présent, je l'apprécie vraiment, même si je ne sais trop comment lui montrer. Je ne lui en veux plus de son choix insensé, elle n'aurait pas eu le choix. Même si elle ne voulait pas devenir l'une des nôtres, elle l'aurait été. C'était inéluctable. Edward ne l'aurait jamais laissé mourir. Ou alors, il serait mort peu après. Et, c'est peut-être égoïste, mais je ne veux pas perdre les personnes que j'aime.

- Et ça fait combien de temps qu'elle a été transformée ? Elle se maîtrise très bien. Si elle n'avait pas ses yeux rouges, je ne croirais pas que c'est une nouveau-née.

- Elle n'a que quelques mois.

- C'est incroyable. Et elle va passer la journée chez son père ?

- Oui. Le pire, c'était lors de sa première chasse. Elle a senti des humains et a réussi à résister à leur odeur. Elle est simplement… partie dans la direction opposée.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Nous l'ignorons.

J'étais stupéfaite par ce que j'apprenais. Il semblerait que Bella soit plus forte que ce qu'elle paraissait.

- Bella est plus forte que ce qu'elle semble. Repris-je.

- Oui. Dire que c'était une humaine fragile, maladroite, qui s'évanouissait à la vue du sang.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- A propos ?

- Du sang. Elle s'évanouissait vraiment ?

- Oui.

Soudain, une illumination me vint. C'était comme une évidence.

- Carlisle m'a rappelé qu'on ne changeait pas en devenant vampire. Que tout s'amplifiait. Et si son dégoût du sang humain s'était amplifié également ?

Rosalie réfléchit deux secondes, le temps de nouer un élastique au bout d'une de mes nattes.

- Oui, ça se tient.

- Tu imagines ? Un vampire allergique au sang humain ? Fis-je, un rire montant dans ma gorge.

- Ce serait vraiment trop drôle !

Nous ne pûmes nous retenir plus longtemps. Nos rires retentirent dans la pièce.

- Tu devrais en parler avec Carlisle. Ta théorie l'intéressera sûrement.

- Si tu veux. T'as fini ? M'empressai-je de demander.

- La coiffure, oui. Je suppose que tu n'auras pas la patience de te maquiller

- Tu supposes bien. Fis-je en me dépêchant de me lever ;

- Alors, allons voir Carlisle.

Avant de quitter la pièce, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir. Rosalie m'avait fait des dizaines de tresses qui virevoltaient librement dans mon dos. Bien. C'était tout à fait supportable. Pas comme ces coiffures sophistiquées que je m'évertuais à détruire en quelques minutes, à son grand dam.

Nous dévalâmes les escaliers. Dans le salon, Esmée était en train de peindre, avec une autre vampire. Elles avaient l'air de s'amuser. Carlisle discutait avec un groupe d'immortels. Quand il leva les yeux vers nous, Rosalie lui fit un signe en direction de la cuisine. Il s'excusa auprès de ses auditeurs et nous rejoignit dans la pièce. Nous nous installâmes sur les chaises ;

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème ? Commença Carlisle.

- Non. C'est juste que j'ai discuté de Bella avec Rachel et elle a eu une idée intéressante. Dit Rosalie.

Carlisle se tourna vers moi. Je souris en voyant une lueur de curiosité briller dans ses yeux.

- Je t'écoute.

- En fait, Rose m'a résumé l'histoire d'Edward et Bella. Puis elle m'a raconté sa première chasse et comment elle avait résisté à l'odeur des humains. C'est là que j'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit.

- Tu me vouvoie toujours ? Demanda-t-il.

- Disons que c'est parce que je vous respecte pour de bonnes raisons. Et vous avez l'âge d'être mon aïeul. Poursuivis-je, amusée. Bref, Rose m'a dit que Bella s'évanouissait à la vue du sang. Comme vous me l'avez rappelé, ce que nous sommes en tant qu'humain persiste en tant que vampire, et est même amplifié. Alors, son dégoût du sang humain s'est peut-être accentué, lui aussi.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Répliqua Carlisle. Bella ne supportait pas le sang humain quand elle en était une. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle résiste si bien à présent.

Rosalie et Carlisle se lancèrent dans une grande discussion. Je sentais que je commençais à décrocher. Alors, je m'excusai auprès d'eux et allai à l'extérieur, histoire d'assister aux entraînements qui avaient lieu sur la pelouse. C'était divertissant de regarder tous ces vampires se battre pour s'amuser et essayer d'améliorer leurs pouvoirs. Mais cela me rappelait qu'il allait falloir que je m'exerce moi aussi. Perspective peu réjouissante. J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque des éclats de voix me parvinrent de la villa. Je m'empressais de rentrer.

Il y avait une discussion très agitée dans le salon. Carlisle et Amun avaient une conversation assez houleuse. Amun avait peur, cela se voyait. Et il cachait son appréhension derrière la colère. Et il avait un prétexte excellent pour cela : Benjamin restait ici. La plus grande frayeur de l'Egyptien était de le perdre. Ou de perdre le pouvoir de ce jeune homme ? Allez savoir. En tout cas, j'admirai Carlisle pour le calme dont il faisait preuve. Tout le monde regardait cette confrontation, le première réelle depuis que nous étions tous ici. Je m'adossais nonchalamment contre le mur. Après tout, autant profiter du spectacle. C'est seulement en écoutant leur conversation que je me rendis compte qu'Alistair était parti. Il faut bien avouer que je ne m'étais pas vraiment intéressée à lui. J'étais bien plus fascinée par les Cullen que par un vieux vampire excentrique. De plus, Alistair ne voulait voir personne, Carlisle excepté.

Je m'amusais de la confrontation, ou plutôt de la pseudo-confrontation, qui se déroulait devant nous. Amun n'avait aucun argument valable. C'est à ce moment qu'Edward, Bella, Renesmée et Jacob revinrent. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir passé un bon Noël. J'essayais de me souvenir à quoi cela ressemblait, du temps de mon humanité, mais y renonçais bien vite. Le présent était beaucoup plus intéressant que le passé.

La menace voilée d'Amun ne m'échappa guère, pas plus qu'aux autres vampires. Ainsi, il était prêt à se retourner contre nous pour sauver sa peau ! C'était pitoyable, pathétique ! Bien entendu, la conversation dévia. Et quel en fut le sujet ? Les Volturi, bien entendu ! Et surtout, ce qui nous attendait. Si Carlisle n'arrivait pas à les convaincre, l'affrontement serait inévitable. Les Roumains n'attendaient que cela, mais pouvions-nous le leur reprocher ? Ils avaient tellement perdus à cause des Italiens… Et pour couronner le tout, Eléazar prétendait que les Volturi chercheraient un autre prétexte afin de nous éliminer et de récupérer ceux dont les pouvoirs pouvaient leur être utiles. Cela jeta un froid au milieu de l'assemblée. Ceux qui étaient censés être les garants de nos lois ne seraient que des détrousseurs de pouvoirs cachés derrière une pseudo-mission ? Non, c'était impossible. Quoique… Personne n'était infaillible, personne n'était parfait. Alors, pourquoi les Volturi ne pouvaient-ils pas punir les vampires dangereux tout en servant leurs intérêts ? Ce n'était pas incompatible. Sauf si les intérêts primaient sur notre sauvegarde. Dans ce cas…

Le temps que je réfléchisse à tout cela, mes semblables étaient en train de se positionner. Beaucoup se disaient prêts à combattre si les Volturi ne nous laissaient pas le choix. Mais, pourquoi ne nous le laisseraient-ils pas ? Après tout, ils ne venaient que parce qu'ils pensaient qu'Edward avait engendré une enfant immortelle. Or, ce n'était pas le cas ! Tout le monde, moi y compris, pouvait en témoigner. La petite avait tellement changé pendant notre présence.

Elle avait grandi ! Comment punir les Cullen après avoir entendu tous nos témoignages ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Parce que c'était un clan vivant différemment ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Moi-même, je m'étais essayée à leur régime, et Carlisle m'avait presque convaincue. Presque… Les détruire parce qu'ils étaient nombreux et que la moitié d'entre eux avait un don ? Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante, à mon avis.

J'eus un sursaut en entendant Jacob. Ainsi, le gamin et sa meute allaient se battre ! Je regardais Thomas et Carole. Ils n'avaient rien dit. Carole me fixait tristement. J'haussais un sourcil. Pourquoi cette tristesse ? Je ne pouvais croire que c'était parce que je n'avais pas passé un seul moment avec eux depuis notre arrivée. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas essayé de me voir non plus. Thomas lui avait-il dit quelque chose ? En tout cas, ça ne devait pas me concerner, ou alors ce serait une première. Ma décision était prise. Au vu de tout ce que j'avais vu ici, du respect que j'avais pour les Cullen, je ne me sentais pas le courage de leur faire défaut au moment critique. Puisque j'étais seule à décider, mon choix était fait : si nous devions nous battre, j'en ferait parti. Je n'avais jamais été lâche, je n'allais certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui ! Et puis, pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de me battre pour défendre mes idées, mes principes, je n'allais pas la laisser passer. Puisque je combattrai, ma vie continuerai ou s'arrêterait bientôt. Mon existence, comme celle de tant d'autres, était suspendue à l'issue de la rencontre avec les Volturi. Mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je risquai de mourir. Ma vie finirait peut-être… C'était presque agréable, de ressentir cela… L'imminence de la mort…la vie retrouvait du sens, du piquant. Oui, même une vie de vampire valait la peine d'être vécue. Et la mienne risquait de s'achever. Mais je n'avais pas de regrets. C'était ma vie, mon choix, et je me sentais bien.


	19. Chapter 11

**Je pense qu'il est plus agréable pour vous que je vous poste les chapitres en entier, surtout qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne sais pas trop où les couper. **

**Merci à celles qui laisse des reviews, c'est vraiment sympathique de votre part. **

**Il y aura en tout 17 chapitres. J'espère ne pas vous lasser d'ici là.**

**Chapitre 11**

Sitôt la discussion achevée, tous reprirent leurs occupations. Cependant, ceux qui s'étaient prononcés pour se battre si besoin était avaient l'air de vouloir vraiment s'y préparer. Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur la pelouse, à l'extérieur de la demeure. Ils s'entraînaient. Une manière comme une autre d'évacuer le stress et la tension qui commençaient à monter.

Je suivis le mouvement général. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'entraîner au combat. Je l'avais suffisamment fait contre Emmett. Je préférais regarder Bella. Son entraînement à son don m'avait intéressé, au début, puis j'avais découvert tellement de choses que je n'avais pu y assister depuis des jours. Cela me fit penser que, la veille, mon don m'avait échappé. Il fallait absolument, selon Carlisle, que j'apprenne à le maîtriser. Alors, en regardant Bella, je me rendis compte qu'il avait peut-être raison. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance ? Cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais accordée à personne. On ne peut pas dire que je faisais confiance à Thomas et Carole, et vice versa. Nous savions à quoi nous en tenir les uns sur les autres, nous nous côtoyions, mais je savais pertinemment qu'en cas de problème, ils ne viendraient pas à mon aide. De plus, en cas de danger, ils préfèreraient sauver leur vie que de la risquer en me portant assistance. Cela dit, j'avais appris à leur contact à me débrouiller seule, à restreindre ma soif. Et puis, je ne devais pas être cynique ; j'appréciais leur compagnie, tout comme ils appréciaient la mienne. Sans cela, nous ne serions pas restés ensemble. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais absolument aucune raison de me méfier des Cullen. Ils m'avaient accueillie chez eux, Rosalie et Emmett étaient devenus des amis, Carlisle avait eu la bonté et la patience de répondre à mes questions, Edward était venu à mon aide, Bella faisait figure d'exception dans notre monde tout en étant simple et naturelle, Jacob avait réussi à franchir la barrière entre vampires et loups-garous, et Esmée distribuait sans compter sa gentillesse et son attention aux autres. Non, je n'avais vraiment rien à craindre d'eux. A aucun moment ils n'avaient essayé de m'abuser ou de profiter de moi. Ils étaient profondément honnêtes et loyaux les uns envers les autres. Alors, oui, ils méritaient ma confiance.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à partir à la recherche de Carlisle pour commencer mon entraînement, Zafrina réclama notre attention. C'était devenu une habitude. Elle allait utiliser son don sur nous et Bella devrait projeter son bouclier le plus loin possible. Curieuse de voir ce que l'Amazone allait nous faire voir, ainsi que les progrès de Bella, je décidais de rester encore un peu. Et l'expérience commença.

Depuis le temps, je m'habituais à cette sensation de me retrouver d'un coup seule dans un autre décor. Je n'étais plus déboussolée comme la première fois. Cependant, je ne m'étais pas attendue à voir ce spectacle. L'Amazone avait décidé de faire les choses en grand. Je regardais autour de moi. J'étais seule, mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'étonna. Je me trouvais sur une plage de sable blanc, au grand soleil ! La mer était d'un bleu tellement clair que je pouvais voir le sable au travers des eaux. N'ayant jamais pu me retrouver sur une plage par ce temps, j'appréciais la beauté du spectacle. J'avais envie de m'asseoir sur le sable qui avait l'air si chaud, si fin, mais je me ressaisi. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une illusion, et je ne tenais pas à reprendre mes esprits assise sur une pelouse à Forks. En regardant une vague venir mourir à mes pieds et y déposer de l'écume, je remarquai un détail. Ma peau ne brillait pas ! Pas un seul scintillement, ni même un début de lueur ! Rien. Tout était normal. Comme si je n'étais pas un vampire, mais une simple humaine. Je tendis la main devant moi et m'émerveillais. Ma peau n'était pas blanche ! Au contraire, elle était légèrement dorée. Comme si j'avais bronzé. Ou plutôt, elle avait la couleur de la peau humaine. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Si longtemps que je ne m'étais vue ainsi ! Je souris. Je ne pouvais quitter ma main des yeux. N'eut été sa texture, j'aurai presque cru que j'étais à nouveau humaine. Zafrina faisait vraiment des illusions parfaites ! La mer, le soleil, la plage, tout avait perdu son attrait face au spectacle que m'offrait mon corps. J'aurai voulu que cette illusion ne s'arrête pas. J'aurai pu rester des heures à contempler ma peau sans chatoiement sous un soleil resplendissant. Je perdis la notion du temps, et savourait ce moment. Un moment d'humanité suspendu dans mon éternité…

Mais, l'illusion s'acheva, trop vite à mon goût. Ma peau redevint blanche, je me retrouvais sur la pelouse des Cullen, au milieu d'autres vampires. Bella faisait une pause. J'étais heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à parvenir jusqu'à moi. Je fermais les yeux. Cette image de moi restera à jamais dans ma mémoire vampirique. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ces images. Et d'ailleurs, je ne le désirais pas. Zafrina venait de nous faire un immense cadeau. Elle nous avait offert un instant d'humanité. Un moment où nous avions pu rêver, nous rappeler de ce que c'était qu'être humain. Un reflet de ce que beaucoup d'entre nous regrettaient. Pendant un instant de notre immortalité, nous avions eu l'impression de redevenir ce que nous étions avant. Pour un peu, j'en aurai pleuré. Mais, bien entendu, cela était impossible. Lorsque Zafrina nous averti qu'elles allaient recommencer, je m'éloignais. Bien entendu, j'avais envie de me retrouver à nouveau sur cette plage. Mais, il n'était pas sain de se complaire dans des illusions. Je pris alors toute la mesure de la puissance de l'Amazone. Elle pouvait nous rendre fous, complètement à sa merci. Il suffisait qu'elle tienne ses illusions suffisamment longtemps, qu'elle les répète souvent, et ses illusions devenaient indispensables à sa victime, comme une dose d'héroïne.

Je me mis à la recherche de Carlisle. Il se trouvait non loin de nous, en train de discuter avec sa femme et Eléazar. Je le regardais attentivement. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, je lui adressais un signe discret lui indiquant que je l'attendais à l'orée de la forêt. Il hocha brièvement la tête. Je me dirigeais alors vers les bois. En l'attendant, je m'assis sur un tronc. Il faut dire que les arbres alentours avaient soufferts de notre présence. Plus précisément, c'était nos entraînements de lutte qui les avaient endommagés. Je m'absorbais dans la contemplation des divers groupes qui s'étaient formés. Les uns s'exerçaient au combat, les autres travaillaient leurs pouvoirs. J'aperçus le médecin qui s'approchait de moi.

- On se met à l'écart, Rachel ?

- Je n'ai jamais apprécié la foule. Et puis, mieux vaut limiter mes victimes potentielles. Fis-je, avec un sourire crispé.

- Ne sois pas négative dès le départ. Il faut que tu te fasses confiance. Affirma-t-il

- Facile à dire. Répliquai-je.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Soupirai-je.

- Calme et détendue ?

- Affirmatif.

- Bon. Suis-moi. Allons plus loin dans les bois, tu seras certainement plus à l'aise

Nous gagnâmes un endroit plus en avant dans la forêt, où les arbres étaient clairsemés. Carlisle regarda autour de nous et avisa les branches éparpillées aux alentours.

- On va commencer simplement. Tu vois ce rameau ?

Il me désignait un morceau de bois. Il n'était pas très grand, une quarantaine de centimètres tout au plus.

- Celui à côté de la pierre ? M'enquis-je

- Exactement. Je voudrai que tu te concentres dessus et que tu le fasses léviter.

- En théorie, pas de problème. C'est moins lourd qu'Emmett. Remarquai-je.

- Tu as raison. Pouffa Carlisle.

Je respirai un grand coup, histoire de bien me détendre. Je me concentrais sur le morceau de bois. Je voyais toutes ses aspérités, ses moindres caractéristiques, tout ce qui le rendait unique au milieu des autres. J'essayais de faire monter mon pouvoir afin de le faire bouger. C'était la première fois que je tentais de faire appel à mon don. C'était bien plus difficile que ce que je croyais. Je ne sentais rien ! Pas la moindre petite étincelle de télékinésie. En moi, il n'y avait qu'un grand vide. Je m'efforçais de visualiser la branche en l'air, mais rien à faire. Mes yeux se plissèrent sous l'effort. Et la branche restait obstinément immobile. Au bout d'un moment, je fermais les yeux.

- Pour le moment, rien à faire. Dis-je.

- Pour autant que je puisse en juger, tu étais pourtant bien concentrée.

Après une seconde de silence, Carlisle reprit.

- Hier, c'est avec ta main que tu as fait s'envoler Emmett. Tu as dit aussi que ton pouvoir se trouvait dans tes mains. Alors, réessaie, mais en tendant une main.

J'opinais. Je tendis une main vers la branche et me concentrais à nouveau.

- Concentre-toi sur ton pouvoir. Dit doucement mon professeur.

Une fois de plus, je tentais de faire appel à mon don. Mais, toujours rien. J'en étais frustrée. Pourquoi n'y arrivais-je pas ? Pour une fois que je le voulais…

- Reste calme et concentrée. Continua la voix posée de Carlisle.

J'avais beau me concentrer, rester calme, il ne se passait rien. La frustration grandit en moi.

- Pourtant, elle est concentrée. C'est indéniable. Fit une voix.

Aussitôt, je perdis ma concentration.

- Merci, Edward. Grommelai-je

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre.

- Je suppose que si tu es là, c'est que Bella… Commença Carlisle

- Oui. L'interrompit Edward. Alors, comment ça avance ?

- Je suis au point mort. L'informai-je.

- Pourtant, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça. Continua Edward.

- Je voudrai bien t'y voir. Marmonnai-je

- Edward, s'il te plaît. Fit Carlisle, en soupirant

- C'est vrai, Carlisle. A côté d'Emmett, cette branche ne devrait lui poser aucun problème. Insista Edward.

- Je t'en prie, essaye. L'incitai-je

Il commençait à m'énerver, avec ses petites phrases. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que c'était simple ?

C'était la première fois que je tentais de faire appel à mon don. J'avais plutôt l'habitude de le faire taire. Je devais faire l'inverse de ce que je faisais depuis des dizaines d'années ! Et s'il pensait m'aider en m'énervant…

- Allez Rachel ! Un peu de bonne volonté ! Continua Edward.

- Parce que tu crois que je le fais exprès ?

- Tu as fait voler Emmett sur plusieurs mètres et tu voudrais nous faire croire que cette branche est trop lourde pour toi ? Ironisa-t-il

- Ce n'est pas la question ! M'exclamai-je

- Tu attends qu'elle te surprenne comme mon frère l'a fait ?

- Elle ne me fera rien, cette branche !

- Tu en es sûre ? Insinua-t-il

- Edward, fais attention. Murmura Carlisle.

- Pourquoi ? Que peut-elle me faire si elle est incapable de soulever une brindille ?

- Ça !

Je venais de sentir mon pouvoir s'éveiller. A force de me lancer ses petites phrases mesquines, Edward avait réussi à m'énerver.

Sans réfléchir, la main toujours tendue, je fis un mouvement sur ma droite, dans sa direction. Aussitôt, le rameau s'envola et se dirigea droit sur le visage d'Edward. Fort heureusement, il esquiva. Le morceau retomba à terre.

Le jeune homme me regarda avec un grand sourire

- Tu en as mis du temps à te laisser aller ! Je commençais à être à court d'inspiration.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ? M'étonnais-je

- Oui. Désolé. Mais comme j'ai vu que tu n'y arrivais pas… Tu avais dit qu'il fallait une forte émotion.

- Alors tu m'as mise en rogne. Et si c'était toi, et non la branche, qui avait volé ?

- C'était un risque. Mais je voyais bien que tu ne me visais pas.

- N'empêche, tu as réussi. Remarqua Carlisle.

- Oui. J'ai senti mon don. Mais, si je dois être tout le temps en colère…

- Tu dois apprendre à t'en servir à volonté. On y retourne. Le caillou. Continua-t-il en me désignant une pierre.

- Et haut les cœurs. Murmurai-je.

Et tout recommença. A nouveau, je ne ressentais rien. C'était exaspérant !

- Continue sur cette idée. Fit Edward.

Pratique de lire dans les pensées !

- Reste sur l'exaspération ! Reprit-il

Facile. Entre lui qui lisait mes pensées et cette pierre qui restait colée au sol… Au moins, avec sa télépathie, il pouvait dire exactement ce qu'il fallait.

- On ne se relâche pas. Me morigéna-t-il.

Je sentis un frémissement dans mes bras. Mais si léger.

- Concentre-toi dessus.

J'obtempérai. J'avais l'impression que c'était comme une énergie qui s'agitait et que je ne parvenais pas à saisir.

- Focalise cette énergie dans ta main.

Je me concentrai plus encore. Ça y est ! Le bouillonnement dans mes bras affluait vers mes mains. Une énergie qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper !

- Vas-y. Libère-la…

Aussitôt, je senti une force jaillir de ma main. Ou plutôt, c'était comme si ma main la projetait devant elle. Je perçu le choc entre cette énergie et la pierre. Pierre qui fit un bond d'une dizaine de mètres.

-… doucement. Termina Edward en souriant

- Je l'ai ressenti ! M'exclamai-je. C'était comme une force dans mes bras !

- C'est très bien. Fit Carlisle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Allez, encore.

Je soupirai.

- La branche, sur ta gauche. Me désigna Edward.

Et rebelote. Cette fois-ci, j'essayais de me concentrer sur les sensations que j'avais perçues. Ce bouillonnement sous ma peau. Je tentais de le retrouver.

- C'est ça. Maintenant que tu as perçu à quoi cela ressemble et où ça se situe, essaie de le retrouver. Ajouta Edward.

Je le sentis. Mais si faible. Je me concentrai dessus. Le bouillonnement commença à s'amplifier, mais si lentement. Puis, je le dirigeais vers ma main tendue. Je le maîtrisais. Ce n'était pas aussi fort que tout à l'heure. J'étais moins habile, sans les conseils personnalisés d'Edward. Tout à coup, l'énergie accumulée s'échappa et la branche alla se fracasser contre un tronc.

- Il faut mesurer ta force. Remarqua Carlisle.

- J'avais l'impression de le faire. Remarquai-je. C'était moins fort que tantôt et, tout à coup, ça m'a échappé.

- Oui. Mais tu as réussi à le faire émerger sans mon aide. Remarqua Edward.

- Encore ? Demandai-je

- Cette branche-là. Me désigna Carlisle.

J'opinai. Je me concentrai derechef. Mais, à ma grande surprise, si je sentis une légère énergie, je n'arrivais pas à la canaliser dans ma main.

- Ça suffit pour l'instant. Déclara Edward. Tu es fatiguée. Il ne faut pas trop forcer. C'est déjà bien.

- Sauf que je ne maîtrise pas ma force. Remarquai-je. De plus, Carlisle m'a demandé de faire léviter les objets, pas de les envoyer à des mètres à la ronde.

- Cela viendra. Ne sois pas trop exigeante.

- A priori, le temps nous est compté. Répliquai-je.

- Rachel, en t'exerçant tous les jours, tu y parviendra très rapidement. D'ici quelques jours. Fit Carlisle

- Ça fait depuis un bout de temps que Bella s'entraîne, sans y arriver totalement. Je ne pense pas disposer d'autant de temps.

- Tu es plus âgée qu'elle. Et même si c'était involontaire, tu t'es déjà servi de ton don. Et puis, la télékinésie ne s'utilise pas de la même façon qu'un bouclier. Ajouta Carlisle.

- Explication ?

- Le bouclier de Bella est toujours actif. Il la protège de toute intrusion dans ses pensées, de toutes les illusions également. Ta télékinésie est endormie et c'est à toi de l'éveiller.

- Jusque là, ça semble plus facile pour elle.

- Sauf qu'elle doit fournir un effort pour étendre son bouclier aux autres. Toi, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est éveiller ton don et de le projeter.

- Tout en le maîtrisant. Ajouta Edward avec un sourire.

- Je vois. La difficulté, pour Bella, consiste à étendre son bouclier aux autres. La mienne, c'est d'éveiller ma télékinésie. Résumai-je

- C'est ça.

- On continue ? Demandai-je

- Accorde-toi une petite pause, Rachel. Il ne servirait à rien de t'épuiser à la tâche. Remarqua Carlisle.

- C'est vous le prof.

Je m'assis sur le sol. Tant qu'à se reposer, autant le faire vraiment. Et puis, le moment me semblait correct pour continuer à demander quelques renseignements à Carlisle.

- Et quelles sont les questions que tu te poses, pour l'instant ? Dit Edward.

- J'en ai quelques unes. Si Carlisle veut bien y répondre, bien entendu.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas hésiter à me poser des questions. Fit l'intéressé, avec un sourire.

- Quand vous en aurez marre, dites-le moi. Je commence. Pourquoi nos souvenirs humains deviennent de plus en plus indistincts ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner, juste des supputations. Me prévient-il

- Supputons, alors. Répliquai-je

- Je pense que nos souvenirs humains poursuivent leur vieillissement normal.

- Et en développant, cela donne…

- Les souvenirs ne sont pas faits pour durer éternellement. Poursuivit Carlisle. Ils se déforment avec le temps, les humains oublient des choses. Bref, leur mémoire est moins… performante que la nôtre. En devenant vampire, nos souvenirs continuent leur évolution normale. Ceux de notre vie passée se détériorent, on a du mal à s'en rappeler. Et cela parce qu'ils ont une durée limitée, dès le départ. Le cerveau humain vieillissant, il est naturel que les souvenirs vieillissent aussi. C'est pareil pour nos souvenirs en tant que vampires. Notre cerveau étant figé, les souvenirs sont parfaitement clairs et nets, tout le temps. Le seul problème que nous pouvons avoir, c'est éprouver des difficultés à se rappeler de quelque chose uniquement parce que nous nous souvenons de tout. Cela fait énormément d'informations. Lorsque nous avons un certain âge, il faut un peu de temps afin de se rappeler le bon souvenir. C'est comme… je ne sais pas…

- C'est comme si nos souvenirs humains étaient enregistrés sur une mauvaise cassette. Continua Edward. Un peu comme s'ils étaient un film des années 1930 et que nos souvenirs vampiriques sont sur DVD. Et il n'y a pas de possibilité de restauration.

- Sympa, la comparaison. Remarquai-je

- Merci. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. De plus, ils sont…mal enregistrés à la base. Les sens des humains sont bien moins développés que les nôtres.

- Tu crois ? L'interrompis-je

- Il est donc normal qu'ils se souviennent avec moins de précision que nous. Continua Carlisle. Et même si notre venin peut faire des miracles physiquement parlant, il n'agit pas pareil sur tout. Le cerveau est quelque chose de très complexe, tu sais.

- Pour résumer, si nos souvenirs humains deviennent flous et disparaissent, c'est parce qu'ils sont enregistrés sur un mauvais matériel avec une mauvaise qualité, pour reprendre la comparaison d'Edward. Fis-je.

- De plus, je crois que, finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal. Poursuivit Carlisle. Cela nous permet de mieux supporter notre éternité.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Notre vie passée est quasiment absente de nos souvenirs. Et cela est d'autant plus vrai que la transformation intervient juste après un traumatisme, ou un choc violent. Cela nous permet de continuer à vivre sans nous retourner sur notre passé, sans nous complaire dans nos souvenirs. Ainsi, nous oublions, si l'on peut dire, les personnes que nous avons connues en tant qu'humain, que ce soit des amis ou notre propre famille. On peut ainsi mieux supporter l'idée du vieillissement et de la mort de tous ceux que nous avions connus et aimés, l'idée que tout ce qui nous rattachait à notre époque n'existe plus. Il n'est jamais bon de vivre dans le passé, cela peut rendre fou.

- Les vampires peuvent devenirs fous ? M'étonnai-je

- Je l'ignore. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré, ce qui ne signifie pas que cela n'existe pas.

Je méditais quelques instants sur ces réponses. Cela me semblait logique. Ainsi, nous n'appartenions plus à notre époque et pouvions nous adapter aux différentes décennies et siècles que nous traversions. La perte de nos souvenirs humains était un mal pour un bien.

- Question suivante. Repris-je. Notre peau. Pourquoi scintille-t-elle au soleil ?

- Le venin. Il est la cause de tout. M'expliqua Carlisle. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la transformation est tellement douloureuse. En fait, les humains ont 23 chromosomes. Nous, nous en avons 25. Notre ADN est complètement modifié, ce qui nécessite environ 3 jours pour que tous les changements soient effectués. Le venin agit sur notre aspect. Tous les vampires sont beaux. Certains plus que d'autres. Ceux qui étaient beau en tant qu'humain le deviennent encore plus.

- Comme Rosalie ? Demandai-je

- Oui. Tout notre corps est reproportionné. Notre taille s'affine, notre peau n'a plus de défaut, tout ce qui était disgracieux s'efface et même des handicaps physiques tels que la myopie, la paralysie disparaissent. Notre voix devient plus harmonieuse. Même notre odeur n'est plus la même. Nous devons être attrayants, irrésistibles pour nos proies.

- Et le scintillement dans tout ça ?

- On va dire que c'est un effet secondaire. Il nous faut bien un handicap. C'est le venin qui court dans nos veines qui nous fait luire au soleil, tout comme il rend notre peau froide, dure et notre corps résistant à tout. Tout comme il nous empêche de vieillir. Je ne peux te dire exactement pourquoi, mais ce sont ces deux chromosomes de plus qui sont la réponse à tout. Et comme tu t'en doutes, il est impossible d'étudier en profondeur le pourquoi du comment sans éveiller les soupçons des humains. Conclut Carlisle.

- Deux chromosomes en plus… qui ont tellement d'effets… Murmurai-je. Et pour nos yeux, c'est pareil je suppose ?

- Dans quel sens ? Demanda Carlisle

- C'est aussi à cause du venin que nos yeux changent de couleur ? Qu'ils ne restent pas verts, ou bleu, ou noir, enfin de leur couleur originelle ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi les miens sont rouges et les vôtres…dorés, dirons-nous ?

- Ça c'est le sang. Expliqua Carlisle. Au départ, tous les vampires ont les yeux rouges. C'est parce que les nouveau-nés ont encore du sang humain dans les veines. Ensuite, si tu continues de te nourrir de sang humain, tes yeux resteront rouges. Si tu t'alimentes avec du sang animal, ils prendront la même couleur que les nôtres.

- Il faut combien de temps pour que la couleur se modifie ? Bella se nourrit de sang animal, et ses yeux sont toujours rouges. Remarquai-je

- C'est un nouveau-né. Il faut plusieurs mois pour que tous les résidus de son sang humain disparaissent totalement.

- Tant que cela ? M'étonnai-je

- Les yeux sont particulièrement irrigués.

- Pourquoi cette différence de couleur ?

- Parce qu'il y a des différences au niveau du sang. Il n'y a pas le même nombre de globules blancs, de leucocytes et de plaquettes entre le sang humain et animal. De même, la composition du plasma diffère, dans le taux de glucose, de lipides, d'hormones, de protéines de complément et de coagulation. De plus, les antigènes ne sont pas les mêmes. Je m'explique. Les antigènes sont en général des glycoprotéines, un mélange de protéine et de sucre complexe. Leur rôle est justement d'identifier les cellules qui nous appartiennent. Toutes celles qui ne montrent pas patte blanche, par exemple dont les antigènes ne sont pas reconnus par le système immunitaire, sont automatiquement détruites. Certains sont propres aux individus et c'est pour ça qu'il est difficile de trouver des donneurs compatibles pour les greffes parce que des cellules humaines provenant d'un autre individu sont souvent reconnues comme étrangères et détruites. Certains sont communs au sein d'une même espèce. Pour le sang humain, on connaît bien les antigènes A et B, responsables du groupe sanguin. Dans ce cas, les molécules d'antigène sont les mêmes pour tous les humains. Bien sûr, il y a une différence entre quelqu'un du groupe A et quelqu'un du groupe AB, mais deux personnes de groupe A auront la même chose à la surface de leurs globules rouges. En revanche, il existe une différence avec les antigènes qui s'expriment chez d'autres espèces animales.

- C'est un vrai cours de médecine que vous m'offrez, Carlisle ! M'exclamai-je

- Tu as posé une question, il te donne une réponse. Rétorqua Edward, avec un sourire en coin

- Très drôle. Encore un petit effort, et tu deviendras spirituel. Le taquinai-je.

- Encore des questions ? S'enquit poliment Carlisle.

- Pas pour l'instant, non. Je vous remercie pour toutes ces explications. On y retourne ? Fis-je en désignant les branchages au sol.

- Si tu veux. Confirma Carlisle.

Et nous continuâmes mon entraînement. Ce fut laborieux, mais la patience et le soutient de Carlisle, ainsi que les conseils d'Edward se révélèrent sans faille et me permirent de progresser.


	20. Chapter 12

**Merci à toutes pour vos messages. Cela me fait réellement plaisir. **

**Je vous mets de suite le chapitre 12. **

**J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez, alors…**

**Chapitre 12**

Les jours suivants, je poursuivais l'entraînement, sous la houlette de Carlisle. Il se révélait être toujours prêt. Edward nous rejoignait dès que Bella s'essayait au combat physique. Avec satisfaction, je notais que je progressais. J'arrivais à présent à faire léviter un objet et à le faire évoluer dans l'air. Certes, ce n'était pas toujours aisé, et je n'y arrivais pas tout le temps, mais j'avais compris le principe. L'énergie que j'utilisais était comme un prolongement de mon propre bras. Si je la laissais échapper, c'était comme si mon poing allait frapper ce qui se trouvait en face. Pour faire léviter un objet, j'avais l'impression de le saisir dans ma main. Et lorsque je balayais d'un revers de bras l'espace devant moi, tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée était repoussé. Nous avions essayé avec des branches de diverses tailles et poids et, après quelques heures d'adaptation, je les manipulais comme de simples brindilles. La distance d'action se révéla plus problématique. Parfois, j'atteignais un objet placé à 7 mètres, parfois je n'arrivais pas à dépasser les 2 mètres. Carlisle pensait que c'était suivant ma forme et mon état d'esprit. J'avais une fois réussi à déplacer un petit rocher situé à 10 mètres, mais je n'avais pu réitérer cela.

Une fois de plus, je me retrouvais avec Carlisle pour m'exercer. Vu le résultat de mes premiers essais, nous avions décidé de ne pas rester aux abords de la villa. C'est dans une petite clairière que Carlisle m'aidait. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Sans la présence des autres vampires, j'étais plus à l'aise. Aujourd'hui, nous étions seuls. Edward était avec sa petite famille.

- J'aimerai qu'on essaye quelque chose de différent. Commença Carlisle.

- Je vous écoute. Fis-je, avec un peu d'appréhension.

- Maintenant, tu as compris comme utiliser ton don.

- Mis à part quelques accidents. L'interrompis-je

- Qui ne sont pas graves. Continua-t-il. Jusqu'à présent, tu as fait bouger des branches avec une seule main. J'aimerai que tu essayes d'en faire bouger deux. Mais, en utilisant tes deux mains.

- Je suis emballée, vous n'imaginez même pas.

- Allez, un peu d'optimisme. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

Je le regardai avec une petite moue. Mais, après tout, s'il pensait que j'en étais capable. J'avais déjà bien progressé en quelques jours. Ce qu'il me demandait était peut-être faisable. Je regardai autour de moi.

- Les deux branches, là. Fis-je

- Non, Rachel. Cette branche et ce caillou. Comme cela je serai certain que tu utilises tes deux mains.

En effet, la branche et le rocher désignés ne se trouvant pas côte à côte, je ne pouvais tricher en n'utilisant qu'une main. Carlisle était rusé. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Je tendis les mains et me concentrai. Presqu'aussitôt, je sentis le fourmillement devenu familier. C'était devenu facile d'éveiller cette énergie. Plus je m'entraînais, plus je devenais consciente de tous les efforts que j'avais fournis pour la garder endormie. A présent, je me sentais mieux. Bien entendu, j'appréhendais toujours que cette force m'échappe. Mais, en même temps, j'étais presque certaine de pouvoir la maîtriser si c'était le cas. Carlisle avait, une fois de plus, eut raison depuis le début. Je ne pouvais passer ma vie à attendre et appréhender un accident. Mieux valait prendre les devants. Et plus je m'entraînerais, plus le risque d'accident s'éloignerait.

Je dirigeais avec douceur le flux d'énergie vers les deux objets. Je me rendis compte que cela me posait problème. Ils n'étaient pas tous les deux dans mon champ de vision. Je ne pouvais donc les atteindre en même temps. Dès que je détournais les yeux de la branche pour me concentrer sur le rocher, je sentais que la branche m'échappait. Perplexe, je baissais les mains.

- Un problème ? S'enquit Carlisle

- Je ne peux les bouger en même temps. Ils ne sont pas simultanément dans mon champ de vision.

- Et alors ? Résout le problème. Fit-il calmement. Fais-les moi bouger.

J'haussais un sourcil. Après tout, il voulait simplement que je les fasse bouger en même temps. D'un geste presque machinal, je rapprochais la branche. A présent, elle se trouvait dans mon champ de vision. Je souris. Pas de reproche ? Bien. L'expérience pouvait continuer. Je tendis les mains. Le flux s'anima. Je me concentrais afin de bien visualiser ce que je voulais. Puis, lentement, je laissais l'énergie s'écouler hors de mon corps. J'allais doucement, afin de ne pas faire valser, involontairement, la branche ou le rocher. Ce n'était pas facile de canaliser les deux flux. Si j'en étais capable, j'aurai sué sang et eau. Puis, je sentis les deux objets. Je soupirai. A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à les faire léviter. Il était difficile de se concentrer sur les deux objets. Je les sentais frémir. Mais, quant à les faire voler…

- C'est bien Rachel. M'encouragea Carlisle. Reste calme. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver pour y arriver. Tout en souplesse.

J'augmentai la puissance. J'y étais presque. Encore un petit peu. Comme ça. Et maintenant… Précautionneusement, j'élevais mes mains. J'eus la satisfaction de voir la branche et la roche suivre docilement le mouvement. Je sentais néanmoins que cela me demandait plus d'énergie que d'habitude.

- Parfait. Tu vois, quand tu veux ? A présent, fais leur faire des cercles. Fais tourner la branche dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et le caillou dans le sens inverse.

- Bien, mon commandant.

Je m'exécutai. Déjà que ce n'était pas aisé de les maintenir en l'air, il fallait les faire bouger dans des sens opposés. J'amorçai le mouvement. Mais, un craquement dans mon dos me fit perdre ma concentration. Tout retomba sur le sol. Je me retournai.

- Désolé. Je vous ai interrompu. Fit l'intrus

- Ce n'est pas grave. Assura Carlisle.

Je lui jetais un regard interrogateur. Non, ce n'était pas grave… Après tout, je venais juste de fournir un énorme effort pour rien. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'énerver. Le regard qui je lui jetais en disait long.

- Ne le regarde pas comme ça. Continua Carlisle. Emmett vient de nous apprendre quelque chose. Tu étais tellement concentrée que tu ne l'as pas entendu venir. J'en conclus que cela te demandait plus d'efforts que d'habitude.

- En effet. Ce n'est pas facile de doser correctement l'énergie dans les deux mains.

- Alors, on recommence.

Je continuais de fixer Emmett.

- Au fait, que fais-tu ici ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je venais juste voir comment tu t'en sors. Pour l'instant, objets 1, Rachel 0. Railla-t-il

- Et tu te crois drôle ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Rose ?

- Elle est avec Bella et Nessie. Et comme Jacob est aussi avec elles, les remarques fusent. J'en ai un peu marre. Je le trouve attachant, Jake, et être toujours entre eux deux ne me ravit guère. Soupira Emmett.

- Oh ! On n'aime pas jouer les casques bleus ? Le taquinai-je

- Parfois, j'en prendrai bien l'un pour taper sur l'autre. Reprit-il.

- Qui t'en empêche ?

- Voyons ! Rachel ! Pour devoir calmer Rose ensuite ? Je ne suis pas fou !

- Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas remarqué.

- Tu exagères. Fit-il en souriant.

- Si peu, mon cher, si peu. En gros, tu ne veux pas faire la police à la maison, alors tu viens ici. Pourquoi ? Rien de mieux à faire ?

- Je suis curieux. Continua-t-il en s'asseyant. Voyons voir où tu en es.

Pendant tout ce temps, Carlisle avait gardé le silence, se contentant de nous observer. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Prête à recommencer ? S'informa-t-il

- Si le squatteur se tait…

- Je ne dirai pas un mot. M'assura Emmett.

Je le regardais avec un air sceptique. Lui ? Ne pas dire un mot ? Autant me demander de me taire !

- Tu te prends pour Tom Cruise ? Lui demandai-je

- Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Je ne vois pas le rapport. Dit Emmett.

- Tu comptes réussir une mission impossible ? Chapeau bas si tu y arrives.

- Les enfants ! Nous interrompit le docteur. On reste concentré sur l'objectif. Emmett, un peu de silence. Rachel, de la concentration et fais moi virevolter tout cela.

J'échangeais un regard plein de sous-entendus avec Emmett. J'étais certaine qu'il n'allait pas se taire. Et il savait que j'étais capable de le faire valser s'il m'énervait. Je me demandais qui de nous deux arriverait le mieux à se retenir. Je leur tournai le dos et recommençai à me concentrer. Comme précédemment, les objets s'élevèrent lentement dans les airs. Ce fut au moment de les faire bouger que les difficultés commencèrent. Je n'avais pas l'impression de les contrôler aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Le rocher, maintenu par ma main gauche, retomba avec un bruit sourd.

- Rocher 2, Rachel… Commença Emmett.

- Ose terminer ta phrase, que je rigole ensuite. Le prévins-je.

- Pas de violence. Intervint Carlisle.

- Je ne comptais même pas le toucher. Fis-je, innocemment.

- Tricheuse. Insinua le colosse.

- Pas de ma faute si je peux te renverser simplement en le voulant. Me défendis-je. Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi fort.

- Pas de ma faute non plus. Riposta-t-il.

- Vous deux, alors… Soupira Carlisle, avec un sourire. Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous taquiner. A croire qu'il vous est impossible de demeurer sérieux quand vous êtes ensemble.

- C'est comme un réflexe, Carlisle. Fis-je.

- Et puis, ça nous amuse tellement… Poursuivit Emmett

- Et en plus, vous êtes d'accord là-dessus. Ça promet. Remarqua Carlisle. Bon, Rachel, tu recommences ?

- Carlisle, je pense que c'est encore un peu tôt. Je préfèrerais qu'on poursuivre ce qu'on a commencé la dernière fois.

- C'est comme tu veux. Et puis, travailler ta précision sera certainement plus facile avec Emmett à côté.

- Dites tout de suite que je dérange… Maugréa l'intéressé.

- Non, tu ne nous déranges pas, fils. C'est juste que Rachel n'arrive pas à se concentrer quand tu es dans les parages. Vous rigolez trop ensemble.

Comme pour lui donner raison, l'amorce d'un rire germa dans nos gorges. Nous le réprimâmes rapidement.

- Alors, tu prends cette branche sans faire bouger celle de dessous et tu la poses en équilibre sur ce tronc.

A priori, facile. A priori seulement. Je tendis la main droite et commença l'exercice. J'arrivai à saisir la branche et la mettre sur le tronc.

- Je veux que la branche y reste lorsque tu la relâcheras. M'indiqua Carlisle.

Magnifique ! Après plusieurs essais, je trouvais le point d'équilibre et relâcha le tout.

- C'est bien. On continue.

Après plusieurs tentatives, quelques échecs et des réussites, Emmett nous interrompit.

- Rachel, tu y arrives lorsque c'est inanimé. Mais as-tu déjà essayé lorsqu'il y a un mouvement ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il se leva, prit un caillou dans sa main et la tendit, paume ouverte.

- Si je lève et descend ma main, arrives-tu à saisir le caillou et à le poser par terre ? Demanda-t-il joignant le geste à la parole

- Nous n'avons pas encore essayé. L'informa Carlisle.

- Alors, on essaye. Poursuit Emmett

- Rachel ? Me demanda mon professeur.

- Pourquoi pas ? Puisqu'Emmett est volontaire… Murmurai-je

- C'est le caillou qu'il faut faire bouger, pas moi. M'informa Emmett

- J'avais compris. Remarquai-je, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire

Je me concentrai. Je voyais distinctement le mouvement d'Emmett, le caillou bien en évidence dans sa paume ouverte, à deux mètres de moi. Je savais ce que je devais faire, mais d'un autre côté, la tentation de viser Emmett plutôt que la pierre était forte. Néanmoins, je me décidais finalement à faire ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je libérai mon énergie, cependant tout ne se passa pas comme c'était prévu. Je fis bouger le caillou, mais Emmett également. En un instant, le colosse se retrouva par terre.

- Rachel ! Sur quoi t'es-tu concentrée ? Gronda-t-il en se relevant

- La pierre, évidemment. Me défendis-je

- Je n'en suis pas certain ! Pourquoi Edward n'est pas là quand on a besoin de lui ?

- Emmett. Intervint Carlisle. C'est toi qui as proposé. Il est normal qu'elle échoue, au début.

- On recommence ? Demandai-je, souriante.

- Après tout, c'est pour la bonne cause. Mais à charge de revanche. Fit Emmett

- Pas de problème. Lui assurai-je

- Les enfants, est-ce que je peux vous laisser ? Demanda Carlisle. Esmée voulait que je rentre assez tôt.

- Pas de souci, doc. Répliquai-je

- Je vous fais confiance pour continuer sérieusement. Nous avertit-il.

- Bien entendu. Répondis-je en même temps qu'Emmett.

Après un dernier regard, Carlisle s'en retourna à la villa. J'étais impatiente de continuer.

- Allez, on continue. Toujours le même principe. Reprit Emmett

Nous fîmes plusieurs essais. Bien entendu, il se retrouva très souvent au sol. Ne voulant pas le vexer, et décidée à y parvenir, je me concentrai davantage. Je visualisais la pierre et je sentis mon énergie s'enrouler autour de la paume d'Emmett. Je rectifiai et rétractai le flux. Je le redirigea, voulant ne toucher que le misérable caillou qui me narguait dans la paume tendue. Finalement, je réussi à ne saisir que la pierre. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, je le pris et le déposa sur le sol.

- Youpi ! M'exclamai-je

- Le hasard… Insinua Emmett

- On recommence. Répliquai-je. Tu vas voir si c'est le hasard, maintenant que j'ai saisi le truc.

En effet, nous recommençâmes. A ma grande satisfaction, je réussi une deuxième, puis une troisième et une quatrième fois. En définitive, l'entraînement quotidien avait porté ses fruits.

- Bien Rachel ! Sincèrement. Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien.

- Pas fatiguée ? S'enquit-il

- Non. Ce n'est plus difficile comme avant. Il me faut moins d'énergie pour faire de la télékinésie qu'auparavant. Et c'est nettement moins dur que de la faire taire.

- Partante pour une autre expérience ?

- Tu es en forme aujourd'hui ! Remarquai-je. Tu penses à quoi ?

- Utiliser ton pouvoir de façon offensive. Déclara Emmett

- Tu développes ton idée ? Répliquai-je, curieuse

- Je vais me déplacer dans la clairière et tu me soulèves. Si tu peux. Et juste soulever, pas la peine de m'envoyer je ne sais où.

- On peut essayer. Opinai-je

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Emmett partit en courant. Je tentais de le saisir, mais j'étais en retard sur lui. Il m'échappait sans cesse. Après plusieurs secondes, il s'arrêta.

- Tu te reposes ?

- Non, je ne suis pas assez rapide.

- Alors, on continue.

Et il reprit sa course à travers la clairière. Je me concentrai afin de faire jaillir le flux le plus rapidement possible. Tout à coup, Emmett fut projeté avec force contre un arbre. Arbre qui ne résista pas au choc.

- Je crois que j'ai réussi. Fis-je, penaude.

- Je le crois aussi. Remarqua Emmett en se relevant et en se débarrassant des débris du tronc.

- Un autre essai ? Demandai-je, timidement

- Au point où on en est. Soupira-t-il en regardant sa chemise en lambeaux.

Et nous recommençâmes. Cette fois, il n'alla pas bien loin. Je l'attrapai très vite et le soulevai du sol.

- OK. Repose-moi, maintenant.

J'obtempérai. Il voulut reprendre sa course, mais il ne put faire que deux pas avant d'être de nouveau suspendu entre ciel et terre. J'avais compris le principe. Je le reposai, pour m'en ressaisir presqu'aussitôt.

- J'ai compris ! Fit-il, avec un soupir. Rachel, on arrête. Tu y arrives.

- Je l'avais remarqué.

- Alors, tu veux bien me laisser marcher à nouveau ?

- Oh ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Le taquinai-je

- Pff !

Aussitôt, je le reposai et le laissai me rejoindre.

- En tout cas, Carlisle ne pourra pas dire qu'on ne s'est pas entraîné. Poursuivit-il en regardant sa chemise. Tu progresses très bien

- Comme quoi, nous pouvons être sérieux quand nous sommes ensemble. Remarquai-je

- A mon tour de te faire valser. Fit Emmett, tout sourire

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ma revanche. Un combat. Loyal, bien sûr. Parce que si tu triches… Insinua-t-il

- Monsieur a peur de perdre ? Ironisai-je

- Très drôle. C'est juste qu'Edward triche déjà suffisamment. Pas la peine de t'y mettre.

Il se débarrassa prestement des restes de sa chemise. Je m'approchais de lui et me préparais. Aussitôt, il lança avec force son bras dans ma direction. Je l'esquivais, tout en essayant de placer un crochet du droit. Je sentis mon pouvoir s'éveiller, mais je ne voulais pas y faire appel. Cela aurait été trop facile de remporter ce match ainsi. Le temps que je le mette en sommeil, Emmett était en train de balancer sa jambe gauche en direction de mes côtes. J'abaissais le bras afin de le bloquer. Mais, je m'aperçus que ce n'était qu'une feinte ! Son poing droit se dirigeait vers moi. Je me reculais afin d'échapper au coup. Emmett se relançait à l'attaque. Il était vraiment bon. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Alors, je m'appliquais et me laissais guider par mon instinct. Je m'abaissais afin d'échapper à son poing et en profitais pour lui balancer le mien dans l'estomac. Touché ! Mais ce fut moi qui coula, car en recevant mon coup, Emmett s'était plié en deux afin de donner plus de puissance à son coude, coude qui frappa mon épaule avec force. Et, bien entendu, je me retrouvais à terre. Je roula sur le côté afin de lui échapper et me redressa vivement. Mais, il me saisi avant que je ne fusse debout et me projeta à quelques mètres. Je donnai un coup de rein afin de me retrouver sur mes jambes et reparti à l'assaut de cette montagne de muscles. Je le vis se préparer à encaisser le choc. Au moment où j'allais l'atteindre, je feintai. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol afin de le balayer d'une rotation des jambes. Je décidais d'y mettre toute la force que je pouvais, mais sans tricher. Et, contre toute attente, je réussi à le faire trébucher. Emmett à terre ! Mais ce n'était gagné que si je me trouvais en position de le mordre ! Au moment où je me jetais sur lui, il replia ses jambes et me les envoya avec force dans l'estomac. Je reculais aussitôt. Il en profita pour se relever. Il souriait ! Nous nous jetâmes l'un contre l'autre. Pendant que lui essayait de me toucher, j'esquivais. Nous pouvions tenir longtemps ainsi. Tout à tour, nous attaquions, esquivions, feintions et touchions l'autre, sans qu'aucun ne se trouve en position de gagner ce combat. Bien entendu, je savais pertinemment que si cela durait aussi longtemps, c'était parce qu'il le désirait. Plusieurs fois, il avait été sur le point de gagner, mais il avait volontairement ralenti ses mouvements afin de me permettre de me dégager de cette situation. Mais, cela ne me dérangeai pas. J'avais envie de me défouler, et je savais n'avoir pas besoin de me retenir contre lui. Et il semblerait que lui aimait également cette situation.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, il rompit l'engagement, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, Rachel.

- Je le crois aussi. Admis-je

- On rentre ?

- Pas de problème

Sur le chemin du retour, Emmett reprit la conversation.

- Tu te défends mieux que la dernière fois. Remarqua-t-il

- Je me suis entraînée contre d'autres, et j'ai retenu tes conseils. Répliquai-je, souriante

- Je suis l'instrument de ma propre perte ! S'exclama Emmett

- Que c'est triste ! Tu veux un câlin ?

- On se moque ?

- Je n'oserais jamais, voyons. Assurai-je

- Bien sûr. Je vais te croire. Ironisa-t-il. Vu le nombre de fois où tu me cherches…

- Parce que toi, tu ne fais rien ! Tu ne me charries jamais ?

- Je ne fais que te répondre. Se défendit-il

- Et tu t'en plains ?

- Non. Admit-il. C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un avec autant de répondant en face.

- Pareil pour moi.

- A croire qu'on est fait pour s'entendre. Remarqua-t-il.

- On a juste le même sens d'humour. Mais c'est vrai que je t'apprécie beaucoup. Je me sens bien quand tu es là. Avouai-je.

- J'en ai autant à ton service. Fit Emmett, avec un sourire.

- C'est étrange, c'est comme un réflexe. Quand on est ensemble, je ne peux m'empêcher de te taquiner. Poursuivis-je

- Toi aussi ? Continua-t-il. Comme quoi, c'est super qu'on se soit rencontré. Cela anime un peu nos vies.

- Tu as raison. Dommage qu'il reste si peu de temps… Soupirai-je

- Tu crois qu'on ne va pas s'en sortir ? Demanda-t-il

- J'espère que si, mais ce n'est qu'un espoir, et non une certitude.

- C'est ça, la vie.

- Même si on s'en sort, je partirai ensuite. Continuai-je.

Emmett s'arrêta. J'en fis autant. La villa était proche, mais a priori, il voulait terminer cette discussion avant que nous y arrivions.

- C'est vrai ? Tu partiras ? Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il, visiblement étonné

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu pourrais rester. Assura-t-il.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, Emmett.

- Evidemment que si. Carlisle te l'a proposé. Surtout que tu as essayé notre régime. Insista-t-il

- Je n'ai pas décidé de le continuer

- J'ai quand même l'impression que tu n'en ais pas loin. Et puis…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

- Continue. L'encourageai-je

- Tu vas me manquer. Et à Rose aussi. Poursuivit-il

- Au point que tu voudrais que je reste ?

- On rigole bien ensemble. On passe de bons moments. Tout le monde t'apprécie. Ce serait dommage que tu partes.

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'être de ton avis.

- Réfléchis-y. D'accord ? Je vais m'ennuyer, sans toi. Qui va m'embêter comme tu le fais ? Je me suis habitué à ta présence, et je ne suis pas le seul, je le sais. Cela ne fait que peu de temps que nous nous connaissons, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours, que ta présence est une évidence. Insista-t-il

- Moi aussi, j'ai un peu cette sensation quand tu es là.

- Tu vas me manquer, si tu t'en vas. Et à Rose aussi. Et tu n'as plus de questions pour Carlisle ?

- Emmett, j'ai compris où tu veux en venir. Arrête de prier pour ta chapelle. C'est oui. Soupirai-je

- Tu restes ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire

- Non. C'est oui, je vais y réfléchir sérieusement. Rectifiai-je

- Oh. Fit-il, un air un peu déçu. Tu me tiendras au courant ?

- Bien entendu.

Nous continuâmes notre marche en direction de la villa. En levant les yeux, je vis que la chambre de Rose était allumée et le rideau tiré. Je souris.

- Il semblerait que Rose t'attende et que je ne doive pas entrer. Glissai-je à Emmett

- Je ne vais pas la faire attendre ! S'exclama-t-il.

Et il se rua à l'intérieur de la demeure. Je gagnai le salon, avec un sourire. Il y en a qui vont passer une bonne nuit !!! Quant à moi, je décidai de monter dans la bibliothèque. Tant qu'à avoir une nuit à soi, autant en profiter pour se cultiver un peu. Je poussai la porte de la bibliothèque et pris le temps de choisir un livre, avant de m'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil.


	21. Chapter 13

**Merci à Aulandra17 de toujours trouver le temps de mettre un petit commentaire**

**Merci également à Christel, pour ses encouragements et ses reviews.**

**Un grand merci à Aude77 pour son soutien sans faille.**

**Je vous mets de suite le chapitre 13, car j'ignore si je pourrai poster dans la semaine. Il est un peu plus long que les autres.**

**J'attends vos reviews avec une certaine impatience….**

**Chapitre 13**

Le lendemain, j'attendis de voir Emmett descendre avant d'aller rejoindre Rosalie. Au passage, il me fit un clin d'œil. Bon ou mauvais ? En montant l'escalier, je me demandais dans quel état d'esprit j'allais retrouver Rose. La porte de sa chambre n'était pas fermée. Je franchis doucement le seuil. Ne la voyant pas, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain.

Tiens donc ! Des habits étaient bien repliés sur la commode. Après un passage rapide sous la douche (que je préférais par rapport au bain), je les enfilais. Super !! J'aurai dû regarder avant ! Mais, à quoi pensait-elle ? Oh, et puis après tout ! Je n'étais plus à cela près. Je me sentais déjà si différente de celle que j'étais à mon arrivée. Je mis rapidement la mini-jupe noire qui m'était destinée ainsi que le top violet qui l'accompagnait. Je finis par enfiler les bottes hautes. Je regardai le rendu dans la psyché. Rose avait encore une fois bien vu ! J'allais en entendre parler si je lui avouais que, en fin de compte, cela me plaisait. La jupe s'arrêtait au-dessus de mes genoux et elle me moulait agréablement. Les fentes sur les côtés me permettaient néanmoins de marcher et, sûrement, aussi de courir. Mes jambes minces et fuselées étaient agréables à regarder, surtout moulées jusqu'aux genoux par ces bottes. L'avantage d'être vampire, c'était aussi un corps sans défaut !

Je sortis de la salle de bain. Rosalie était magnifique, comme d'habitude. Elle me semblait sortie d'un film que j'avais vu récemment. Quel en était le titre, déjà ? Ah oui ! Grease ! La tenue moulante qu'elle portait aujourd'hui aurait fait se damner un saint. J'étais persuadée que même des haillons n'auraient pas altéré sa beauté.

Après un rapide bonjour, je gagnai son boudoir. Je brossai énergiquement ma chevelure, avant de me saisir d'un élastique et de réunir mes cheveux en hauteur. J'aimais bien dégager ma nuque. Je rejoignis Rose. Elle me regardait d'un air… indéfinissable, à la fois heureuse et craignant une déception.

- Emmett m'a parlé, tout à l'heure. Commença-t-elle.

- Vous avez eu le temps de discuter ? Répliquai-je, faussement étonnée.

Elle me regarda de façon éloquente.

- Et, qu'a-t-il encore dit ? Poursuivis-je, en essayant de garder un air nonchalant, tout en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- En fait, il m'a rapporté votre conversation d'hier. Fit-elle, en me suivant.

- Toute la conversation ? Insistai-je

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu pourrais rester, si tu le désires. Fit-elle, prudente.

- Rose, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Je ne suis pas certaine de le vouloir. J'aime ma liberté.

- La famille n'est pas une prison. Répliqua-t-elle. Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'il était sincère en te disant tout ça, hier, et que je partages son opinion.

- Je m'en doute. Ecoute, laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Mais, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Ne parle pas ainsi. Cela sonne comme un « au revoir » déguisé. Dit-elle avec une petite moue.

- Dans ce cas, je te laisse. Je ne voudrai surtout pas t'attrister. Que vas-tu faire, aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais passer du temps avec Emmett. Et profiter un peu de Nessie tant que le clébard n'est pas à côté.

- Rose, il a un prénom.

- Tu as raison. J'aurai dû peut-être lui acheter un collier pour Noël, avec une plaque avec son nom et son adresse, qu'il s'en rappelle.

- Je suis certaine qu'il aurait apprécié. Ironisai-je

- J'hésitai sur la couleur. Continua-t-elle, naturellement.

- Pour un peu, je dirai que vous allez finir ensemble, tous les deux !

- Tu plaisantes !

- Vous vous cherchez tellement que c'est à se demander s'il n'y a pas quelques chose entre vous. Poursuivis-je, ravie de la taquiner

- Je pourrai te retourner la réflexion

- Tu pourrais ?

- Bien sûr. Mais pas avec Jacob. Avec Emmett. Vous vous entendez comme larrons en foire. Je vais finir par croire que tu es un genre d'Emmett version féminine. Pouffa-t-elle.

- C'est à ce point ? Demandai-je

- Tu ne vois pas comment vous êtes quand vous vous trouvez ensemble. Vous vous ressemblez sur bien des points. Vous dites toujours ce que vous pensez, peu importe les conséquences. Et vous assumez vos paroles. Quant à votre humour et vos réflexions… je n'en dirai rien, mais je n'en pense pas moins. M'informa-t-elle.

Nous étions arrivées en bas de l'escalier. Je sentais des regards se poser sur nous. Nous gagnâmes la pelouse. Après un regard aux alentours, je souris.

- Tu as perdu. Indiquai-je

- A propos ?

- Jacob t'a devancé. Lui signifiai-je en le désignant.

En effet, il se trouvait avec Renesmée. Il la regardait jouer. C'était attendrissant, de le voir la surveiller. A croire qu'il la protégeait. Mais de qui ? De nous ? D'un autre danger ? Encore une énigme à résoudre. Mais, j'en étais arrivée à penser que les Cullen n'allaient jamais cesser de m'étonner. Tant de choses étranges semblaient se produire autour d'eux, et, bizarrement, ils rendaient cela presque naturel. Rosalie me tira de mes réflexions.

- Il faut que j'arrête cela.

- Quoi ?

- Nessie va sentir mauvais, après. Fit-elle, faussement outrée.

- Ne cherche pas d'excuse, et vas-y

Mais, elle était déjà partie dans leur direction. Je l'observais. Jacob ne céda pas le terrain, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux auprès de la petite. Carlisle les rejoignit et leur dit quelque chose. Ils hochèrent la tête et reprirent leur activité. Carlisle se dirigea vers un autre groupe et discuta brièvement avec lui, avant de passer à d'autres. Je suivis des yeux son parcours. Il passait d'un groupe à l'autre, ne restant que le temps de quelques phrases, avant de repartir. A chaque fois, ses interlocuteurs hochaient la tête, et beaucoup partaient après son intervention. Que se passait-il encore ? Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, je ne pus réfréner mon impatience et allais à sa rencontre.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Carlisle ?

- Les Volturi arriveront dans quelques jours. Ce week-end, pour être précis.

- Déjà ? M'exclamai-je

- Oui. Répondit-il, faussement calme

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Alice a dit que ce serait lorsque la neige tiendrait. La météo prévoit des chutes de neige pour la fin de la semaine, et elle ne va pas fondre. Donc, ce sera ce week-end qu'ils viendront. Poursuivit-il.

- Je vois. Soupirai-je

- Il reste juste le temps d'une dernière chasse...

- Afin d'être vraiment en forme. Complétai-je.

- Exact.

- Merci, Carlisle. Je crois que je vais en profiter, alors.

- Fais attention à toi. Ne tombe pas sur eux en chassant.

- Je serai attentive, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Vous êtes ici à cause de nous. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Vous ne pouvez tout maîtriser. Nous sommes ici par choix. Fis-je, désirant le rassurer. Mais, si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne serai pas longue.

- Ne pars pas seule, contrairement à ton habitude.

-….

- S'il te plaît, Rachel.

- Je vous promets seulement de revenir. Rien de plus.

- D'accord. Abdiqua-t-il. A bientôt, et bonne chasse.

- Bonne chasse à vous et à votre famille.

Carlisle s'éloigna afin d'informer les autres. Ce week-end… Le temps était passé tellement vite. Cela faisait 3 semaines que j'étais ici. Jamais je n'aurais cru m'attacher autant à un lieu, à des personnes. Je n'avais absolument aucune envie que cela s'arrête, je m'en rendais compte à présent. Reprendre la route, vivre comme avant, cela me semblait fade. Alors qu'il y avait tant à découvrir avec les Cullen. Et, il y avait le risque que tout s'arrête d'ici quelques jours. Que les Volturi nous tuent. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'appesantir là-dessus. Je n'allais pas me gâcher ces jours en angoissant sur un fait que je ne pouvais pas modifier. Il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera. Forte de cette résolution, je me penchais sur la question de ma dernière chasse. Ou plutôt, sur ce qu'il y aurait au menu de ma chasse. Humain ou animal ? J'hésitais. Je voulais être en forme, et je le serai avec les deux, de toute manière. La seule question à laquelle je devais répondre, c'est si je voulais tuer des humains.

Mon regard se posa sur Jacob. Il m'était sympathique, et bien que loup, c'était un humain. Il dût sentir mon regard sur lui, car il leva les yeux et m'observa. Ce qu'il vit sembla lui plaire, car il m'adressa un sourire éclatant. C'est à ce moment que je me souvenais de ma tenue. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on portait à cette période de l'année. Mais, comme le froid ne me touchait pas, je ne m'en formalisais guère. En voyant le regard de Jacob, je me dis que les épaules dénudées et la mini-jupe fendue devaient vraiment bien m'aller. Mais, surtout, c'est son sourire qui acheva de me convaincre. Pour aujourd'hui, du moins. Comment pourrais-je tuer un humain, maintenant que j'en connaissais un, personnellement ? Voilà que je me découvrais une morale ! J'avais vraiment changé, ici. Ou, alors, je cessais de me mentir. Je ne savais laquelle de ces phrases était la bonne. En tout cas, je venais de prendre ma décision. Le sourire de Jacob avait sauvé un ou deux humains. Même si le goût était bien moins appétissant, ce serait des animaux au menu. Je me souvenais que Carlisle avait mentionné quelque chose, à propos du goût. Les prédateurs étaient meilleurs que les herbivores. Mais, pour trouver ce genre de gibier, j'allais devoir m'éloigner. Autant partir de suite, comme cela je serai de retour demain soir. Après tout, il n'était même pas 9h. Il y avait encore du temps. Et s'il devait y avoir un imprévu, j'aurai 24h pour y remédier. Carlisle nous avait demandé d'être de retour dans 50h, au plus tard.

Je me dirigeai vers la forêt lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un arriver.

- Rachel ! Attends !

Avec un sourire, je me retournai. Jacob se dirigeait en courant vers moi.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il

- Carlisle nous a dit que c'était pour ce week-end.

- Je sais. Ils sont presque tous partis chasser, déjà.

- J'y vais aussi. Fis-je, nonchalamment.

- Dans la forêt ?

- Il doit bien y avoir quelques promeneurs qui traînent. Poursuivis-je, avec sérieux

- Pardon ? ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu…

- Je plaisante. L'interrompis-je.

- Alors, si c'est en forêt que tu vas chasser, c'est que tu poursuis dans ton essai.

- Pour aujourd'hui. Après, je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne vas pas avec les Cullen ? Ils vont chasser également.

- Non. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à quelque chose et, avec Edward… tu sais…

- Je comprends. Fit-il en souriant. Pas facile d'avoir de l'intimité avec lui. Si j'ai bien tout suivi, tu vas chasser seule.

- C'est cela. Confirmai-je.

- Et s'il se passe la même chose que la dernière fois ? Poursuivit-il

- Cela n'arrivera pas. Je ferai attention avant. Je vérifierai qu'il n'y a personne. Affirmai-je, tout en me demandant si je serai capable de résister.

- Ecoute, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- J'aimerai t'accompagner.

- Tu peux répéter, là. Répliquai-je, surprise

- Oui, je voudrai venir avec toi. D'abord pour me défouler un peu. J'ai les pattes toutes engourdies à force de rester sur place. Ensuite, tu n'auras rien à craindre. Tu n'attaqueras personne et personne ne s'approchera de toi. Tu pourras réfléchir à loisir.

- Le marché me semble correct. Admis-je, tout en soupirant intérieurement à l'idée de ne pas être complètement seule.

- Quand partons-nous ? S'enquit-il.

- Maintenant. Nous revenons demain.

- Pas de problème. Au fait, j'ai déjà chassé avec Bella et Edward. Donc, ne te gêne pas devant moi.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Affirmai-je, en souriant. Tu as besoin de prendre quelque chose ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour la nuit, tiens.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, mais merci de t'en inquiéter.

- Alors, on y va.

Nous nous dirigeâmes de concert vers les bois. Soudain, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Edward. Celui-ci était sur le point de rentrer dans la villa, mais il suspendit ses pas. Il nous regarda. Après un instant, il hocha la tête et entra dans la demeure. Je fixai Jacob. Il avait sûrement dit quelque chose à Edward.

- Je peux savoir ? Demandai-je

- La curiosité est un grand défaut. Ironisa-t-il.

- Mais elle permet souvent de survivre. Répliquai-je. Alors ?

- Je lui ai seulement dit que nous allions chasser ensemble. A présent, si tu le permets, je vais me changer, afin de pouvoir te suivre.

- Je commence à marcher. Tu me rejoindras.

- A tout de suite, Rachel.

- Dépêche, Jacob. La patience n'est pas au nombre de mes vertus.

Je ne pus faire que quelques pas avant d'entendre Jacob. Etrangement, son odeur ne me dérangeait plus comme auparavant. Je devais m'y habituer. Il vint se placer à mes côtés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre la main vers lui, mais j'étais sûrement allé trop vite. Sa tête eut un mouvement de recul.

- Pardon, Jacob. Je voulais simplement te toucher encore. Tu es si doux, ainsi. M'excusai-je.

J'eus l'impression qu'il me regardait d'une drôle de façon. Et soudain, ce fut lui qui me surprit. Il tendit sa tête vers ma main. Avec prudence, je plaçais mes doigts dans sa fourrure. Ah ! Cette chaleur ! Je veillais à ne toucher que les poils, afin que ma froideur ne le dérange pas. Bien vite, je retirai ma main.

- Merci, Jacob. Cela fait du bien, cette sensation de chaleur dans mes doigts.

Je respirais les odeurs émanant des bois, cherchant celles qui m'intéressaient. Après quelques instants, je repris

- Tu parlais de te dégourdir les pattes, tantôt. Je n'ai pas senti de carnivores, mais il y a un troupeau de cerfs plus au nord. Cela te tente ?

Pour toute réponse, Jacob opina.

- Je vais prendre cela pour un oui.

Aussitôt, je me mis à courir. Jacob m'imita. Ces quelques centièmes de secondes de retard me permirent de garder une petite avance. Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment une course. Je ralentis, afin qu'il puisse venir à ma hauteur. Nous courûmes de concert. Soudain, une odeur vint titiller mes narines. Ce n'était pas une odeur humaine, mais elle était bien plus appétissante que celle que des cerfs. Un carnivore ! Et un gros, d'après l'odeur ! Jacob se trouvant entre moi et cette odeur, je ne pouvais pas obliquer sans ralentir. Je résolus rapidement cette contrariété. D'une main, je pris appui sur son épaule et je sautai au-dessus de lui. Puis, parvenue de l'autre côté de l'imposant animal, je repris ma course suivant cette nouvelle direction. Jacob mit quelques dixièmes de seconde à réagir, mais je l'entendis bien vite derrière moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne chasse pas un humain. Le rassurai-je. C'est juste que j'ai senti une meilleure odeur.

A présent, je me laissais entièrement guider. J'accélérai le rythme et je sentis du venin dans ma bouche. J'allais goûter un nouveau plat, et l'odeur me faisait saliver. Cela promettait un plus grand plaisir que la dernière fois. J'arrivai rapidement à destination. La fragrance m'avait guidée sans faille. Et, mis à part Jacob, aucune autre odeur n'était perceptible. Uniquement ma proie. Je la vis qui grimpait paresseusement la pente d'une colline. A priori, l'animal cherchait aussi à manger. Mais, il n'aurait bientôt plus à se préoccuper de ce problème. Dans un coin de ma tête, je notai que Jacob s'était arrêté. Mais c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon repas. Je n'avais guère la patience d'attendre et ne désirais pas jouer avec elle.

Sans ralentir, je la rejoignis. Elle se retourna, mue par quelque instinct de survie. Je stoppai. Le puma feula, frappa l'air de sa patte avant. Nullement impressionnée, je l'observais en grondant. Je cherchai la meilleure façon de le plaquer au sol sans mettre ma tenue à portée de ses griffes. Je voulais rentrer sans avoir l'air d'une souillon. Et je n'avais personne pour me prêter une chemise afin de pouvoir entrer dans la villa plus ou moins décemment. L'animal feula de nouveau. Je m'accroupis et bondis. Il n'eut pas le temps de se dresser sur ses pattes arrières. D'une main, je saisis sa mâchoire, pendant que l'autre attrapait une patte. Le temps que je le plaque au sol, mes dents étaient déjà sur sa gorge. Je perçu à peine la sensation désagréable des poils que, déjà, le sang emplissait ma bouche. Je sentais les mouvements de la bête sous moi, ses efforts pour m'atteindre de ses pattes arrières. Il ne put que griffer mon bras, ce dont je ne me souciai guère. Mais, j'aspirai vite son sang. Il était bien meilleur que celui des herbivores que j'avais goûté la dernière fois ! Moins bon que celui des humains, cependant. Néanmoins, il était chaud et riche. Le puma émit encore quelques soubresauts, sans grande conviction. Je continuai mon repas, savourant les quelques gorgées qu'il restait.

Puis, je me séparais du corps devenu flasque et me relevais. J'entendis Jacob s'approcher doucement. Je me retournais et le rejoignis.

- Après ce délicieux en-cas, tu permets que je digère un peu avant d'aller chercher les cerfs ? Demandai-je

Il hocha son énorme tête. Nous nous éloignâmes des reliefs de mon repas. Je m'adossais à un arbre, me préparant à attendre quelque peu avant de poursuivre les cerfs. Jacob disparut derrière un buisson et réapparut presqu'aussitôt. Il avait repris forme humaine.

- Alors, tu as décidé de changer de régime. Entama-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé d'en changer définitivement. Le prévins-je

- Pourtant, c'est la deuxième fois. Remarqua-t-il

- Aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de toi que je ne traque pas d'humains.

- A cause de moi ? Fit-il, perplexe.

- Oui. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as regardé et m'as souris. Je n'ai pu me résoudre à tuer un humain, après cela. Avouai-je

- Tu me vois ravi. Continua-t-il, en souriant.

- Tu es le premier humain que je côtoie depuis longtemps. De plus, tu m'es sympathique. Comment aurai-je pu tuer un humain, maintenant que je te connais ?

- Oh ! Cela ressemble à du définitif. Répliqua Jacob.

- Ne te méprend pas, s'il te plaît. Si je ne t'avais vu me sourire, je serai partie avec les autres.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Presque. Admis-je, en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Tu as dit que cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas fréquenté d'humain. Fit-il, en changeant de sujet.

- Exact.

- Quel âge as-tu, Rachel ? Demanda-t-il.

- 17 ans, évidemment. Répliquai-je

- Très drôle. C'est l'âge auquel tu es devenue vampire, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je suis à jamais figée dans mes 17 ans. Dis-je, souriante

- Je reformule alors ma question. Quand es-tu devenue vampire ? Ou plutôt, quand es-tu née ?

- C'est important ?

- Non. Rétorqua-t-il, après un bref silence. J'ai juste envie de savoir.

- Je suis née en 1921, dans le Tennessee. Thomas et Carole m'ont transformée en 1938.

- T'es pas toute jeune, dis donc.

- Comparée à toi, c'est sûr. Mais, par rapport au reste de notre petite assemblée, je fais partie des jeunes. Tout comme les enfants Cullen. L'informai-je

- Tu ne fais pas ton âge. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Merci. Et toi, ton âge ?

- Je suis né en 1990.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu es vraiment un jeunot. Raillai-je

- Je suis plus vieux que toi. Fit-il.

- Humainement parlant, c'est vrai. Reconnus-je.

- Au fait, tu comptes faire une pause de combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il, changeant une nouvelle fois de sujet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Simplement savoir si je peux faire une petite sieste.

- Tu dors beaucoup. Remarquai-je.

- Je dors lorsque je peux. Mais ensuite, je peux rester éveillé longtemps, enchaîner des nuits blanches.

- Alors, repose-toi. Je te laisse 2 heures, environ.

- Merci, Rachel.

Il s'allongea et s'endormit presqu'instantanément. Je fus surprise de la vitesse à laquelle il sombra dans le sommeil. Je crus un instant qu'il faisait semblant. Cependant, un rapide examen m'apprit que je me fourvoyais. La poitrine nue et mate de Jacob se soulevait régulièrement et lentement, son cœur battait calmement. Le jeune homme dormait bel et bien. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à ronfler légèrement. Jacob se retourna et se retrouva sur le dos. Je souris. Comment pouvait-il dormir, sachant qu'un vampire se tenait à côté de lui ? Avait-il donc confiance en moi ? Il était tellement jeune… Mon sourire s'élargit lorsque je pensais avec quelle vitesse je m'étais habituée à sa présence. Que ce soit un loup ne me dérangeait guère. Même son odeur avait cessé de m'incommoder. Et puis, il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Je détaillais son corps, si vivant. Sa poitrine, en se soulevant, faisait ressortir ses muscles. Des muscles forts, jeunes, puissants. Mon regard descendit le long des courbes de son ventre. Un ventre ferme, où les abdominaux se dessinaient nettement. Son short informe ne dissimulait guère ses jambes vigoureuses et bien proportionnées. Décidément, son corps n'avait rien à envier à celui de mes congénères. C'était un corps qui reflétait la jeunesse, la vitalité, la santé. Il appelait presque à la caresse. Je secouai la tête. Voilà que je commençais à délirer. C'était sûrement la perspective de la proche confrontation dont tant de choses dépendaient. Pendant que les minutes s'égrenaient, je continuais d'observer Jacob. Il avait l'air plus jeune, en dormant. Plus calme, plus détendu. Parfois, son visage s'animait et je me demandais à quoi il rêvait. Depuis le temps, j'avais oublié ce que cela faisait de dormir, de rêver. J'en fus jalouse pendant un instant. Cela faisait parti du prix à payer pour être immortelle. Ne plus dormir, ne plus rêver, ne plus pouvoir échapper à la réalité et se réfugier dans un monde imaginaire où tout était possible… pendant que je m'abandonnais à la contemplation de ce corps endormi, le temps passait. Les deux heures s'écoulèrent très vite. Je m'approchai de Jacob et le secouai doucement, afin de le réveiller. Il sursauta et ouvrit instantanément les yeux.

- Jacob, c'est l'heure. Fis-je, doucement.

- Oh ! Rachel ! C'est toi.

- Oui. Répondis-je, perplexe. Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ?

- Personne. Répondit-il, rapidement. C'est juste que… je suis un peu désorienté par le réveil.

- Je t'ai secoué trop fort ?

- Non. C'est tes mains. Elles sont vraiment froides. Rétorqua-t-il, avec un sourire.

Il se releva d'un bond, se secoua et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- C'est l'heure du dîner ? Reprit-il

- Oui.

- Quelle direction ?

- Par là. L'informai-je.

- Je me change, et nous pouvons y aller.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Nous reprîmes notre course. C'était vraiment agréable. Sentir cette vitesse, traverser les bois sans faire de bruit, respirer tant d'odeurs. Jacob n'était pas un compagnon de chasse désagréable. Il avait une foulée rapide, régulière. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai couru pendant des heures, ne serait-ce que pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait me suivre.

La course permettait d'oublier tant de choses. Enfin, pas vraiment d'oublier. Mais, c'était suffisamment distrayant pour ne pas penser à tout ce qui était déplaisant. Très vite, trop vite, nous nous retrouvâmes à proximité d'un troupeau. En voyant ces proies, inconscientes encore du danger qui les guettait, je ne me retins pas et m'élançais vers elles. Je fus surprise de voir que Jacob se joignait à moi. Nous étions sous le vent, et les animaux ne nous avaient pas encore perçus. Je fis un bond qui m'amena juste à côté d'une femelle. Aussitôt, la panique s'empara du troupeau. Je posai mes mains sur l'encolure de la bête et la plaqua au sol. Puis, je me rassasiai de son sang. Vraiment, le goût n'était pas génial. Mais, ce n'était pas un menu quatre étoiles que j'étais venue chercher, juste de quoi me revitaliser. Lorsque j'en eus fini, je relevai la tête et découvris Jacob. Pour un peu, la surprise m'aurait fait crier. Si je m'étais attendue à cela !! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça quand il m'avait dit « chasser » avec Bella et Edward !! Il était tout simplement en train de se nourrir comme… un loup. A dire vrai, il dévorait à pleine dent un énorme cerf !! Je décidais de ne pas m'appesantir là-dessus et entrepris de poursuivre un second animal. Nous terminâmes de concert notre repas. Une fois repue, je m'éloignais du champ de bataille afin de pouvoir digérer tranquillement. La nuit tombait, je me sentais bien. Jacob ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, sous forme humaine.

- Alors, bien mangé ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui. Ce n'était pas excellent, mais cela suffira. Par contre, toi, tu avais l'air d'apprécier. Remarquai-je.

- Cela allait.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu te nourrissais ainsi.

- Si. J'ai dit que je chassais parfois avec Bella et Edward. Poursuivit-il avec un sourire.

- J'ai quand même été surprise de te voir dévorer cet animal.

- Moi aussi, la première fois, cela m'a surpris. Et puis, c'est comme tout le reste, on s'y habitue.

Je regardais les étoiles s'illuminer dans le ciel. Après quelques minutes, Jacob reprit.

- Tu comptes manger encore, ou cela suffit ?

- Non. Je suis pleine.

- Deux heures de pause et on rentre ?

- Tu peux y aller, si tu veux. Moi, je reste ici.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il

- Je veux profiter de cette nuit. Les étoiles ne m'ont jamais paru aussi belles et brillantes. Et puis, j'aimerai avoir une nuit calme, avant que tout ne s'accélère. Fis-je. Pourquoi ? Tu es pressé de rentrer ? Ajoutai-je

- Ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que je m'inquiète dès que je suis loin de la villa

- De quoi ? Demandai-je.

- De tout ce qui peut arriver.

- A qui ? Insistai-je.

- …

- Jacob, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, sois-le avec moi. Poursuivis-je

- …

- C'est pour quelque chose que tu t'inquiètes ? Continuai-je

- Non. Répondit-il

- Pour quelqu'un alors ?

- …

- Il ne peut rien leur arriver, dans l'immédiat. Les vampires ne craignent pas grand-chose.

Je le vis baisser la tête. Il s'inquiétait donc pour nous ? Non, c'était autre chose. Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Quand il ne patrouillait pas, Jacob était toujours avec …

- C'est pour Nessie que tu t'angoisses ?

- Oui. Avoua-t-il.

- Ses parents sont avec elle, il ne peut rien lui arriver. Tentai-je de le rassurer.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Fit-il

- Surtout si tu ne m'expliques pas. Rétorquai-je

Il se tut. Son silence attisa ma curiosité.

- Jacob, je te signale que j'ai toute la nuit. Explique-moi. Fais-moi confiance. Insistai-je.

- C'est un truc de loup. Répondit-il, à mi-voix.

- Dis-m'en plus. Persistai-je.

- Je suis attaché à elle. Murmura-t-il.

- Nous nous sommes tous attachés à elle.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est plus fort, plus profond pour moi. C'est… viscéral.

- Pour un peu, je dirai que tu en es amoureux. Fis-je, pour plaisanter.

- Tu n'en es pas loin.

- Oh ! C'est aussi fort que cela ? Demandai-je, perplexe

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en est chez vous. Edward me l'a expliqué, une fois. C'est une passion éternelle, qui ne faiblit pas, à ce que j'ai compris. C'est un changement définitif, pour vous, sans retour en arrière.

- Il paraît.

- Il paraît ? Releva-t-il

- Je pense saisir le concept.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais aimé !

- Jamais. En tout cas, pas comme Emmett et Rose s'aiment. Admis-je

- Sérieusement ?

- Je t'assure. Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de la petite !

- Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Dit-il. Je veux simplement qu'il ne lui arrive rien, veiller à ce qu'elle soit la plus heureuse possible, faire tout ce que je peux pour la contenter.

- Quel programme ! Répliquai-je, en souriant

- Cela ne te choque pas ? Demanda-t-il, l'air un peu surpris.

- J'ai vu et fais tellement de choses ici, que ce n'est pas suffisant pour me choquer.

- Tu en verras d'autres, j'en suis sûr. Continua-t-il. En tout cas, tu es bien partie pour.

- Comment cela ?

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres vampires. Je n'ai vu personne d'autre essayer le régime végétarien, comme disent les Cullen.

- Simple curiosité. Rétorquai-je

- Ni poser autant de questions à Carlisle.

- Un désir de connaissance. Répliquai-je

- Ni essayer de comprendre vraiment leur vie.

- Rien d'autre à faire.

- Sans compter que Blondie et Emmett ont passé beaucoup de temps avec toi. Tout comme Carlisle et Edward. Moi aussi, à bien y réfléchir.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Edward et Bella en ont discuté, et j'étais là. Il paraît que Carlisle t'a proposé de rester.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres sujets de conversation ? Grommelai-je

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que les Cullen proposent à quelqu'un de se joindre à leur famille

- Et qu'en pensent-ils, puisque tu sembles être au courant de tout.

- Tu devrais accepter. Répondit-il, le plus naturellement du monde. Tu as l'air plus heureuse maintenant qu'à ton arrivée. Alors, c'est que ta vie d'avant ne te satisfaisait pas. Alors que maintenant, tu ris, tu plaisantes. Tu sembles mieux apprécier cette vie

- Les Cullen sont déjà suffisamment nombreux. Ils forment une famille unie, aux liens très forts. Ils ont autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un vampire nomade. Surtout avec la petite.

- Des prétextes, tout ça. Rétorqua-t-il

- Et puis, tu sembles omettre un détail.

- Lequel ?

- Je n'ai pas décidé de devenir définitivement végétarienne. J'admets que cela peut être pratique, mais… je ne sais pas.

- Dépêche-toi de décider, alors. Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser, tout à l'heure.

- Les animaux sont plus faciles à chasser. Il n'y a pas à faire attention aux autres humains, la nécessité de tuer sans se faire voir, la possibilité des cris qui viennent gâcher le repas. Expliquai-je

- C'est… poétique, tout cela. Railla-t-il.

- C'est ma réalité.

- Elle peut changer. Poursuivit Jacob

- Moi ! Vivre ici ! M'exclamai-je

- Pas forcément ici. D'ailleurs, ils ne vont pas tarder à partir. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont arrivés. Mais vivre avec eux, oui. Je te vois bien intégrer la petite famille. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu es avec Emmett. Et avec Blondie. Insista-t-il.

- Vivre avec les Cullen… Repris-je. Tu vis au pays des bisounours, Jacob !

Contrariée, je m'éloignais. Il allait réussir à me gâcher cette nuit ! Il me rejoignit très vite.

- Rachel ! Tu es fâchée ?

- Non, juste contrariée.

- De quoi ?

- Emmett, Rose et toi semblez persuadés que je vais rester. Que rien ne s'y oppose. Moi, je ne vois pas les choses ainsi. En vérité, je ne sais pas quoi décider. J'ai conscience que Carlisle ne propose pas cela à tout le monde. Mais, il me reste des choses à mettre au clair. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Tu devrais dormir. Poursuivis-je. On se mettra en route à l'aube.

- Comme tu veux. Je suis désolé si je t'ai contrariée. Je t'ai juste dit ce que je pense, et il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à penser ainsi.

- Dors, Jacob !

- A demain, Rachel. Passe une bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi.

Il ne fallut guère de temps avant que des ronflements ne résonnent dans la nuit. Je m'allongeais afin de profiter de la beauté des étoiles. Je devais vraiment réfléchir. La beauté sereine qui se dégageait du ciel allait sûrement m'y aider.


	22. Chapter 14

**Merci pour vos messages et vos encouragements.**

**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le chapitre 13, et vous avez raison : Rachel matte vraiment Jacob. Dommage qu'il soit déjà pris…**

**Dans le chapitre 14, c'est le début de la confrontation avec les Volturi. La suite de la confrontation fera l'objet du chapitre 15.**

**Voulant demeurer la plus fidèle possible, j'ai gardé les dialogues tels qu'ils étaient dans Révélation.**

**J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez la version de Rachel concernant cette rencontre.**

**Chapitre 14**

Après avoir passé la nuit à réfléchir, ma décision était prise. Cependant, je décidai de n'en parler à personne. Nous allions devoir rester concentrés si nous voulions survivre à ce week-end. Oui, une seule chose à la fois. J'avais demandé à Jacob si nous pouvions rentrer en marchant, afin de profiter au maximum de cette journée. Cependant, je m'aperçus qu'il aurait voulu être déjà à la villa. Alors, je fis un compromis. A mi-parcours, je l'invitai à se transformer pour que nous rentrions au plus vite. Souriant, il accéda vite à ma requête. Il ne nous fallu guère de temps pour arriver à destination. En arrivant, je levai machinalement les yeux vers la chambre d'Emmett et Rose. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Je souris. Il y en a qui passaient du bon temps ! Après tout, qu'ils en profitent !

Je gagnai le salon et m'assis près de Kate et Garrett. Je compris que, lui aussi, avait essayé le régime végétarien. Ils plaisantaient tous les deux. A priori, l'expérience ne l'avait pas ravi. Poliment, je leur demandais l'autorisation de me joindre à leur conversation et bientôt, nous rigolâmes ensemble, en partageant nos impressions de cette expérience. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella arriver. Elle gagna directement l'étage. Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle avait l'air soucieuse. J'avais failli oublier qu'elle était si jeune. Décidément, elle était déstabilisante. Elle se comportait si peu en nouveau-né ! Et elle avait tellement à perdre, si nous échouions. Non seulement, sa famille risquait de mourir, mais sa fille également. Je comprenais qu'elle soit attachée à sa fille, même si je savais que j'étais incapable de saisir la force de cet amour. Je voulus la rejoindre, afin de voir si je pouvais l'aider, mais une pensée m'en empêcha. C'étaient les derniers moments qu'elle pouvait passer avec sa famille. Autant la laisser en profiter. Et c'était pareil pour tous les membres de la famille. Il était temps de laisser les couples ensemble.

De plus, Bella se montrait si forte que, si jamais elle devait craquer, c'était maintenant, alors que la villa était quasiment vide. Elle aussi avait droit à un peu de solitude. Je reportais mon attention sur la conversation.

Au cours de la journée, les autres vampires revinrent. Dans la nuit, tout le monde était rentré. Je vis Carlisle soupirer. Ainsi, il s'était perpétuellement inquiété pour nous. La tension dans ses épaules sembla se relâcher lorsque les derniers membres de notre assemblée arrivèrent. Personne n'était tombé par mégarde sur les Volturi. Ils allèrent tous trouver Carlisle pour lui dire où ils s'étaient rendus et lui apprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ou senti la moindre trace des Italiens. Carlisle, supposant que les Volturi chercheraient d'abord Edward ou lui-même, décida de gagner une clairière. Elle se situait suffisamment loin de Forks pour que ses habitants ne soupçonnent pas ce qui se tramait. Ainsi, il avait le souci du détail, jusqu'à la fin. Bien entendu, personne ne voulut le laisser y aller seul. Nous nous rendîmes donc tous, avec lui, là où se déroulerait la confrontation.

Bella et Edward avaient emporté une tente afin de protéger Nessie du froid. Jacob en profitait également et la réchauffait tout en dormant. Décidément, ce gamin était pratique. Quel autre enfant pouvait se vanter d'avoir un radiateur personnel capable de la bercer et de lui parler ? L'image me fit sourire. Ne voulant pas gâcher les dernières heures de calme, je décidais de laisser les Cullen ensemble. Qu'ils profitent de ces instants de répit ! Je préférais évacuer la tension qui commençait à m'envahir en allant explorer les alentours. D'ailleurs, je ne fus pas la seule. Nous voulions connaître par cœur ce terrain, dans l'éventualité où il y aurait une bataille. Autant essayer de tirer parti des maigres avantages que nous avions.

Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps. Deux jours plus tard, il neigea. Alors, nous nous rassemblâmes tous dans la clairière. Jacob rejoignit sa meute et nous les entendions courir autour de nous.

Carlisle entreprit alors de nous placer. Bien entendu, sa famille, ainsi que leurs amis végétariens du nord, se trouvaient en première ligne. Ainsi, ils seraient courageux jusqu'au bout, ils ne se cacheraient pas derrière notre groupe. D'un autre côté, cela ne laissait pas de place à l'erreur. Si nous voulions avoir une chance, il fallait que les Cullen arrêtent eux-mêmes les Italiens, le temps d'entamer une discussion. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul bouclier : Bella. Ainsi, ils ne voulaient pas risquer nos vies. Personne ne serait sacrifié pour leur permettre de parler. Soit ils arriveraient à stopper les Volturi, soit ils mourraient.

Je sentais la tension grimper, au fur et à mesure que nous prenions place. Bien entendu, tous ceux qui s'étaient déclarés favorables à les soutenir dans l'action se trouvaient directement à leurs côtés et derrière eux. J'en faisais parti. N'ayant encore jamais testé mon pouvoir de façon offensive, Carlisle préféra me positionner avec les combattants « normaux ». Comme combattants « offensifs », il n'y avait donc que Benjamin et Zafrina. Des ondes électriques et des changements climatiques ! Super combat en perspective. Je réfrénais bien vite ce pessimisme naissant. J'avais vu de quoi ils étaient capables et ne doutaient pas qu'ils seraient en mesure de perturber suffisamment nos adversaires pour nous laisser une chance de les approcher afin de les démembrer. De plus, rien ne m'empêchait d'essayer d'en faire voler quelques uns.

J'avais retenu le nom des Volturi et savais donc lesquels étaient dangereux. Jane. Alec. Démétri. Ces trois-là étaient à éliminer en premier. J'étais persuadée de ne pas être la seule à penser ainsi. Mais, si tel était le cas, cela laisserait trop de possibilités aux autres combattants italiens. Mieux valait laisser les gros morceaux à ceux d'entre nous qui étaient le plus aguerris. Quitte à leur donner un discret coup de main si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Les autres vampires, les simples témoins, se trouvaient éparpillés autour de nous. Ils se trouvaient soit aux extérieurs de notre groupe, soit à l'arrière. Thomas et Carole étaient dans ce groupe. Dire que c'étaient eux qui avaient voulu venir pour aider Carlisle ! Elle était belle, leur amitié ! Leur lâcheté fit naître un sentiment de mépris en moi à leur égard. Ainsi, ils préféraient sauver leur vie ! Croyaient-ils vraiment que les Volturi les laisseraient en paix, après les avoir vus à nos côtés ? Ils se berçaient d'illusions ! Je croisai leur regard. Celui de Carole semblait triste. Quant à Thomas, il eut l'air en colère. Je secouai la tête. Décidément, je les comprenais de moins en moins. Je me détournai d'eux. Je notai, au passage, que tous les couples se tenaient la main. Une façon de vouloir rester unis, quoiqu'il advienne.

Tout à coup, le loup qui était Jacob jaillit de sous le couvert des arbres. Il vint se poster à côté de Bella. Je souris, malgré moi. Ainsi, il ne tenait vraiment pas à être séparé de la gamine. Après tout, c'était son choix. S'il pensait mieux la protéger de cette façon. Nous étions tous libres de décider à côté de qui nous préférions mourir. Soudain, Edward émit un sifflement en regardant vers le nord. La tension monta encore. Les Volturi arrivaient. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Nous avions atteint le point de non retour. Il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Je soupirai. Pourvu que tout se déroule comme nous l'espérions ! Cela faisait un mois que nous attendions ce moment, tout en le redoutant. Un mois que j'avais passé avec les Cullen. Le mois le plus heureux de ma vie de vampire. Le mois dont je n'avais pas voulu voir la fin. Quatre semaines, 28 jours, 672 heures de bonheur, de bien être, de découvertes et de révélations. Et là, tout risquait de s'achever. Peut-être que d'ici une heure, je serai morte. Mais, je ne regrettais rien. Cela valait la peine d'avoir été vécu, même si cela avait été trop court. A présent, il était temps de se défendre contre l'injustice de la condamnation des Cullen. Et de la nôtre, par ricochet.

Les Volturi émergèrent des bois dans un ensemble parfait. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de se matérialiser devant nous. Ils approchèrent lentement, nous laissant voir combien leur force était grande. Et notre résistance dérisoire, par comparaison. Ils étaient magnifiques. Tous étaient vêtus de la même cape grise. Cependant, tout le monde n'arborait pas la même teinte. Les membres des côtés les plus extérieurs de leur groupe portaient du gris clair, gris qui prenait une teinte de plus en plus foncée au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait du centre de leur formation. C'était la première fois que je les voyais, et je compris la frayeur de certains d'entre nous. Il fallait être fou pour oser les affronter. A croire que nous l'étions ! Sans ralentir, les Italiens se déployèrent. A présent, j'avais l'impression d'une marée de silhouettes grises encapuchonnées, une marée que rien ne pourrait arrêter et qui allait tout détruire sur son passage. Désirant échapper à la fascination qu'ils commençaient à exercer sur moi, j'entrepris de les compter. Trente-deux ! Et nous n'étions que dix-sept à leur faire face. Pour être exacte, dix-sept combattants, une enfant métisse, sept témoins et quelques loups. Et nous espérions les faire fléchir ! Cependant, je voulais y croire. D'ailleurs, Siobhan l'avait dit : la force vient de la croyance. En cet instant, je voulais croire que nous y arriverions, que nous verrions tous la fin de cette journée. Je voulais croire dans les capacités de persuasion de Carlisle, les capacités de réaction d'Edward, le bouclier de Bella. Je voulais croire que cela suffirait.

Les Volturi n'avaient guère l'air surpris par notre nombre. Ils avançaient, comme si nous n'étions que trois. Leur avancée imposante était majestueuse. Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivait jamais seule, un second choc suivit aussitôt le premier. Une quarantaine de vampires suivait les Italiens. Comparés à ces derniers, ils semblaient désordonnés. Je compris que c'étaient les témoins des Volturi. Ainsi, une fois que nous aurions été massacrés, ils pourront dire que la justice a été rendue, que le clan rebelle et ceux qui le soutenaient avaient été éradiqués. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils nous détestaient. Je ne pouvais le leur reprocher. Ils voyaient tous Nessie. Et la conclusion s'imposait à eux. Les Cullen avaient créé une enfant immortelle, et leur mort était plus que justifiée. Il me semblait même que certains désiraient aider à nous anéantir. Sûrement des vampires qui avaient été présents lors de la croisade contre les enfants vampires. Ils étaient emplis de haine, de préjugés. Ils avaient soif de mort, de notre mort.

J'entendis Edward murmurer quelque chose, mais il parlait trop bas pour que je saisisse le sens de ses paroles. De toute façon, cela me semblait sans importance. Les Volturi paraissaient décider à ne pas ralentir. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Ils ne s'arrêteraient pas. Ils avanceraient vers nous et le combat commencerait. Je me demandais dans quelle mesure le bouclier de Bella serait efficace. Nous protègerait-il tous ? Et de quoi ? Uniquement des attaques mentales, des illusions et des projections de pouvoirs, ou nous protègerait-il également des attaques physiques ? Est-ce que les Cullen le savaient ? Le fourmillement familier parcourut mes bras, mais je le réfrénais bien vite. Je m'obligeai à respirer calmement. Autant faire comme si le bouclier se révélait inefficace contre les attaques physiques. Comme tous ceux autour de moi, je me préparais à l'assaut, à présent imminent.

Mais, l'assaut redouté ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, et contre toute attente, les Volturi s'arrêtèrent. Ils se trouvaient à une centaine de mètres de nous. Relâchant un peu la tension qui m'habitait, je perçus ce qui les avait enfin stoppé. D'autres loups se trouvaient à nos côtés. Je savais que c'était l'ancienne meute de Jacob, mais ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils se trouvaient ici. Je ne mis que quelques centièmes de seconde à trouver la solution. C'était tellement évident. Ils protégeaient les humains ! Si nous échouions, il était plus que probable que les Volturi iraient se restaurer à Forks ! C'était le plus proche restaurant pour vampires ! Donc, les loups venaient nous épauler afin d'éviter le massacre des humains. Leur aide était plus que bienvenue. A présent, nous étions dix-sept combattants vampires et dix-sept loups, soit trente quatre. Nous avions deux combattants de plus que les Italiens !! A condition, toutefois, que j'ais raison concernant leurs témoins, ce dont je doutais. J'avais un peu de mal à me convaincre qu'ils assisteraient bien gentiment à la bataille, sans intervenir. Mais l'essentiel était là : les Volturi avaient enfin arrêté leur marche implacable !

Je profitais de ce répit pour les détailler. Au centre de leur groupe, se tenaient Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Aro tenaient les mains des deux autres. Je pouvais les reconnaître grâce au tableau figurant dans la bibliothèque de Carlisle. Ils n'avaient guère changé, depuis trois cent ans. Leur peau était juste plus pâle encore. Marcus semblait se désintéresser totalement de nous, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une feinte. Les témoins des Italiens se trouvaient derrière eux, mais ils avaient pris soin de laisser une certaine distance entre leurs deux groupes. Comme pour signifier qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment avec eux. Je puisai un espoir supplémentaire là-dedans. En écoutant les conversations murmurées autour de moi, je parvins à identifier Jane et Alec. Ils semblaient si jeunes ! A peine des adolescents au moment de leur transformation. Mais, cela ne les rendait que plus dangereux, car c'étaient eux le fer de lance des Volturi. Jane et ses tortures mentales, Alec et sa capacité d'inhiber les sens. Comme si l'un était l'exact opposé de l'autre. Vladimir les surnommait « les jumeaux en sorcellerie ». Le terme était bien trouvé. Je pus également identifier Démétri, leur traqueur imbattable. Si ces trois-là mourraient, nous avions une chance. A condition de ne perdre personne dans nos propres rangs. Nous allions devoir tuer trois vampires sans subir de pertes ! Une vraie gageure !! Le venin commençait à inonder ma bouche. La tension devenait vraiment trop forte. Il fallait que quelque chose se passe ! Nous devions rester calme, ne pas céder. Heureusement, nos visages semblaient de marbre et ne reflétaient nullement les sentiments qui nous animaient. Nous avions l'air serein, presque sûrs de nous.

Après un bref conciliabule avec Edward, Carlisle s'avança vers les Volturi. Je retins ma respiration. On y était ! C'était le moment pour lui de se montrer persuasif ! Nos vies dépendaient de lui ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il réussisse à les convaincre. Dans le même temps, je saluai son courage. Il s'avançait seul, sachant qu'il pouvait se faire attaquer. Il avait confiance en Bella et en son bouclier. Néanmoins, Carlisle semblait sûr de lui, calme, comme s'il accueillait des amis venus déjeuner !

- Aro, vieil ami, voilà des siècles que nous nous sommes croisés !

Mais, comment parvenait-il à parler de la sorte ? Il respirait tellement le calme que c'en était stupéfiant. Aro s'avança vers lui. Aussitôt, sa garde personnelle se mit à gronder, mais il lui intima le silence. Une jeune femme le suivait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était attachée à lui. En effet, ses doigts effleuraient le dos de l'ancien, comme s'ils ne pouvaient s'en détacher.

- Belles paroles, Carlisle. Fit-il d'une voix qui me sembla frêle, comme usée par le temps. Qui semblent déplacées, cependant, à en juger par l'armée que tu as rassemblée pour me tuer et tuer ceux qui me sont chers.

- Il te suffirait de me toucher pour découvrir que telle n'a jamais été mon intention. Répondit Carlisle, en tendant la main vers l'Italien

- En quoi tes intentions comptent-elles, Carlisle, au regard de ce que tu as fait ? Poursuivit Aro, un air triste se peignant sur son visage.

Décidément, il jouait bien la comédie ! J'aurai presque pu le croire, mais ses yeux démentaient ses paroles. Autour de moi, les murmures reprirent. Personne ne croyait Aro. Le silence se fit lorsque Caïus le rejoignit, au milieu de la clairière. Nous écoutâmes avec attention ce qu'il disait.

- Toi, Carlisle, qui crée tant de règles vaines pour toi-même, comment oses-tu intercéder alors qu'une vraie loi a été enfreinte ? Fit-il avec colère.

- Nulle loi n'a été enfreinte. Reprit le docteur, conservant son calme. Si vous m'écoutiez…

- Nous voyons l'enfant. Gronda l'impulsif Italien. Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles.

- Elle n'est pas une enfant immortelle. Se défendit Carlisle. Ni un vampire. Quelques minutes pour le prouver et…

- Si elle n'est pas une créature interdite, pourquoi as-tu massé pareil bataillon en vue de la protéger ?

- Ce sont mes témoins, Caïus, comme toi, tu as apporté les tiens. Continua Carlisle, en nous désignant. Chacun des amis ici présent pourra te dire la vérité à propos de cette fillette. Regarde-la, Caïus, vois le sang circuler sur ses joues d'humaine

- Artifice ! Se mit à hurler l'Italien. Où est notre informatrice ? Qu'elle avance ! Toi, là-bas ! Viens ici !

Je soupirai. Même si cela ne se passait pas exactement comme nous le désirions, ils semblaient disposés à nous écouter, dans une certaine mesure. Heureusement que les Volturi avaient le goût du spectacle et parlaient fort. Sinon, jamais nous ne pourrions suivre la conversation qui se déroulait devant nous. Mais pourquoi ne laissaient-ils pas Carlisle parler ? C'en devenait frustrant ! Comme s'ils craignaient de se tromper. Non. En fait, ils étaient tellement sûrs d'eux qu'ils n'imaginaient pas une seule seconde se fourvoyer. Ce qui les rendaient d'autant plus dangereux. Si seulement ils pouvaient laisser Carlisle s'exprimer ! Il saurait les convaincre de leur erreur et ils n'auraient plus qu'à repartir. Mais, je pressentais que cela ne serait pas si simple. Et si Eléazar avait raison ? S'ils ne venaient que pour s'approprier ceux d'entre nous qui avaient des capacités surnaturelles ? Dans ce cas, l'issue était simple. Ceux d'entre nous qui avaient un don mourraient ou deviendraient les sous-fifres des Volturi. Quant aux autres, ils n'auraient même pas la possibilité de choisir. Je doutais, cependant, que ceux qui le pouvaient abandonnent les autres. Non, nous formions un bloc unis. Nous vivrons ou mourrons ensemble. Sauf que certains d'entre nous avaient déjà annoncé qu'ils préféreraient se joindre aux Volturi plutôt que d'être exterminés.

Je mis fin à mes réflexions en voyant celle que Caïus avait appelée. Elle nous regardait comme si elle ne pouvait croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Je me remémorai à toute vitesse les diverses conversations que j'avais entendues et je pus mettre un nom sur ce pauvre visage épouvanté. Irina. La sœur de Kate et de Tanya. Celle qui avait colporté l'existence de Nessie aux Volturi. Celle à cause de qui tout ceci était arrivé. Mais, en la voyant, mon ressentiment à son égard se mua en pitié. Oui, elle me faisait de la peine. Elle semblait hypnotisée par la présence de ses sœurs à nos côtés. Elle semblait tellement fragile à cet instant que j'avais l'impression de voir une statue de verre. L'Italien s'avança vers elle et la gifla. Je ne pus retenir un grognement. C'était humiliant ! Pourquoi l'avoir frappée ? Simplement parce qu'elle était abasourdie de voir les conséquences de son acte précipité ! Décidément, j'avais envie de tordre le cou de cet impatient ! Il ne pouvait donc lui laisser quelques minutes ? Il n'avait guère l'habitude de patienter, il agissait avec les manières brusques et rudes de celui accoutumé à être obéit immédiatement. La jeune femme parut reprendre ses esprits.

- Est-ce l'enfant que tu as vue ? Aboya presque Caïus. Celle qui était apparemment plus qu'humaine ?

Irina ne répondit pas de suite. Elle semblait décontenancée par Nessie. Il faut dire qu'elle avait bien grandi depuis le temps que j'étais là. Alors, j'imaginais sans peine les difficultés qu'avait Irina à reconnaître cet enfant qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis très longtemps. La petite ne devait plus ressembler à celle dont elle avait gardé le souvenir.

- Eh bien ? Hurla de plus belle l'Italien

- Je…je n'en suis pas sûre. Hésita Irina

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a changé, mais je crois que c'est elle. Elle est plus grande que celle que j'ai aperçue…

Un cri s'échappa du Volturi. Sans l'intervention d'Aro, il aurait à nouveau frappé la jeune femme.

- Calme-toi, mon frère. Fit Aro, d'une voix sereine. Nous avons le temps d'éluder ce mystère. Inutile de nous précipiter. Et maintenant, mignonne, montre-moi ce que tu essayes de nous dire.

Caïus ressemblait à un enfant de cinq ans à qui on venait de refuser une sucette ! Lui qui était censé représenter l'élite vampire était en train de bouder devant nous tous ! Pour un peu, il aurait tapé du pied par terre.

Aro sourit. A priori, il était satisfait du tour que prenaient les choses. Ou peut-être était-il simplement heureux d'avoir arraché tous ses secrets à la malheureuse Irina. Une façon de montrer qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur elle. La connaissance était le début de la puissance. Son air doux et calme ne le rendait que plus dangereux.

- Ah, Caïus ! Il est si facile d'obtenir ce que l'on veut. Nous voici confrontés à une énigme. L'enfant a grandi. Pourtant, Irina s'en souvient comme d'une immortelle. C'est curieux.

- C'est justement ce que je voulais t'expliquer. Répliqua Carlisle.

Ça y était ! La curiosité d'Aro était activée ! Nous avions un peu de répit. Pourtant, il ne se saisi pas de la main tendu de Carlisle. Pourquoi ? Il lui suffisait de la prendre pour connaître aussitôt toute l'histoire. A moins… Oui, il devait avoir autre chose en tête. Nous n'étions pas encore tirés d'affaire.

- Je préfèrerais qu'une personne plus impliquée dans cette histoire me la raconte, mon ami. Je ne me trompe pas en pensant que tu n'es pour rien dans cette infraction ?

- Il n'y a pas eu d'infraction. Assura Carlisle

- Je compte bien m'en assurer. Répliqua Aro, son voix perdant ses doux accents. Et le meilleur moyen est que ton talentueux fils m'en donne la preuve directe. Dans la mesure où l'enfant s'accroche à sa récente compagne, j'en déduis qu'Edward est mêlé à tout ça.

C'était donc cela qu'Aro avait en tête ! Il voulait Edward. Et il réussissait merveilleusement à atteindre son objectif. Edward ne pouvait se défiler sans risquer de nous condamner tous. En le regardant traverser la prairie et rejoindre Aro, tout en tapotant au passage l'épaule de Carlisle, je conclus qu'Aro était un redoutable stratège. A présent, il y avait Carlisle et Edward loin de nous, et près de lui. Il était en train de diviser nos troupes. Allait-il en attirer d'autres jusqu'à lui ? Et lesquels ? Bien entendu, il y aurait Bella et Nessie. D'autres intéressaient-ils l'Italien ? Edward arriverait-il à trouver rapidement des échappatoires aux différents pièges que l'Ancien allait préparer ?

En tout cas, il fallait reconnaître qu'Edward ne déméritait pas, en cet instant. Il avançait droit vers Aro, sans montrer la moindre appréhension. Lorsqu'il tendit sa main à l'Italien avide de s'en emparer, j'avais l'impression qu'il le faisait avec un certain dédain. Etait-ce parce qu'Aro avait besoin de toucher son interlocuteur pour voir ses pensées, contrairement à lui ? Ou parce que l'Italien fouillait la mémoire des gens, et pillait leurs souvenirs ? Connaissant Edward, cela devait relever de la deuxième option. A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement parce qu'Aro n'avait pas foi en la parole de Carlisle. En tout cas, quoiqu'il en soit, Aro se saisit avidement de la main tendue et ferma les yeux.

Pendant qu'il avait l'air de se délecter de ce qu'il voyait, les épaules d'Edward s'affaissèrent. En ce moment, il devait regretter son don. Il pouvait voir tout ce qu'Aro voyait, tout ce qu'il lui arrachait, tous ses souvenirs mis à nus, ses pensées les plus secrètes, tous les moments d'intimité avec Bella. Pourquoi donc fallait-il que cela se passât ainsi ? Edward avait l'air de souffrir pendant qu'Aro rayonnait. C'était vraiment injuste ! Je serrai les poings.

Garrett le remarqua et me souffla de me calmer, qu'il fallait patienter et qu'Edward avait eu du temps pour se préparer à subir cela. Sa voix me calma. Il était plus vieux que moi, plus aguerri également. Je fis confiance à cet autre nomade, plus habitué que moi aux combats. Aro ouvrit finalement les yeux, mais ne relâcha pas Edward, qui se décontracta néanmoins. Il devait lire quelque chose chez Aro…

- Tu vois ? Demanda Edward

Non, je ne vois pas ! Et je ne suis pas la seule ! Ces conversations silencieuses avaient le don de me porter sur les nerfs. Néanmoins, sa voix calme me surprit. Que pouvait-il voir dans l'esprit du Volturi ?

- Oui. Déclara Aro, vaguement réjoui. Je doute que les dieux ou les mortels aient jamais vu aussi clairement. Tu m'as donné matière à réflexion, mon jeune ami. Plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Je vis Edward se raidir. Je compris pourquoi lorsqu'Aro reprit la parole, d'une voix enjôleuse.

- Puis-je la rencontrer ? Je n'aurai jamais osé rêver à l'existence de pareille créature. Quel enrichissement cela constitue pour notre histoire !

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Hurla presque Caïus.

- D'une chose que tu n'imagines pas, ô ami si rationnel ! Prends un moment pour réfléchir, car la justice que nous comptions rendre ici est caduque.

Je soupirai. Ces paroles étaient encourageantes. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Garrett et remarquai qu'il ne se détendait pas. Je revins à Aro. Je ne devais pas oublier qu'il était rusé. Son revirement apparent cachait sûrement quelque chose.

- Paix, mon frère ! Fit Aro à un Caïus visiblement irrité.

Ce fut alors que la lumière se fit en moi. Aro n'utilisait pas les mots au hasard. Le terme de « réfléchir » avait deux sens ! Lequel était le bon, dans les circonstances actuelles ? Réfléchir à l'éventualité de nous laisser vivre car aucune faute n'avait été commise ? Ou réfléchir au moyen de nous éliminer en maintenant une apparence de justice face à leurs témoins ?

- Me présenteras-tu ta fille ? Reprit Aro, faisant face à Edward.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas besoin. Le Volturi le touchant toujours, il lui suffisait de penser pour que l'Italien entende ses réflexions.

- Vu les circonstances, je pense qu'un compromis est possible. Assura Aro. Je t'accompagne.

Et aussitôt, bras dessus, bras dessous tel un vieux couple, Edward et Aro s'avancèrent vers nous. Cela créa une certaine agitation dans le camp des Italiens. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Edward proposa à Aro d'être accompagné de quelques membres de sa troupe que les esprits se calmèrent. Aro fit appel à Démétri et Félix. Ils semblaient forts. Mais, l'apparence peut être trompeuse. Ils s'arrêtèrent exactement au milieu de la prairie.

- Bella ? Fit Edward. Apporte Renesmée… et quelques amis.

Bella avait l'air calme, mais je me doutais que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'avança vers son mari, accompagnée par Jacob et Emmett. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ce choix. Emmett s'imposait. Il semblait plus fort que Démétri et Félix, et visiblement, cela lui plaisait d'être en première ligne. Il me faisait penser à un grand enfant qui ne veut pas perdre une occasion de s'amuser. Quant à Jacob, sa place était évidemment avec Bella et Nessie. D'ailleurs ce n'était que justice. C'était la présence imposante et improbable des loups qui avait arrêté la marche des Volturi.

Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, ils commencèrent à parler à voix basse, trop basse. Je ne pouvais saisir que le murmure de leurs paroles. Cela accrut la tension dans nos rangs. Nous ne pouvions plus suivre la discussion la plus importante de notre vie ! En regardant la troupe face à nous, je vis qu'eux aussi ne semblaient pas à l'aise. Je me composais le visage le plus calme que je pus. Je ne voulais surtout pas leur montrer les sentiments qui m'habitaient. Je ne voulais pas leur faire ce plaisir. Les doutes, les incertitudes, les appréhensions, tout cela resterait en moi. J'avais envie de relâcher cette tension, de laisser jaillir de mes mains le flot qui menaçait de m'échapper. Je fermai un instant les yeux. Si l'un de nous cédait à son impulsivité, il nous condamnait tous. Un seul faux pas, et c'était notre mort. Je rouvris les yeux et fixai le visage calme et serein de Carlisle. Cela m'apaisa. Il m'avait aidé et fait confiance, plus que je ne le méritais. A présent, je ne devais pas le décevoir. Je me forçai au calme.

Je vis Nessie poser ses petites mains sur le visage d'Aro. A présent, c'était à elle de plaider sa cause. Et elle ne pouvait échouer. Aro serait forcé d'admettre enfin la vérité, et les Volturi repartiraient avec armes et bagages. Plus que quelques minutes à tenir. Le temps me sembla ralentir. Aro semblait très attentif au récit de Nessie. Le doute n'avait plus sa place. Lorsque l'enfant se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de Bella, Aro paraissait satisfait. Il regarda alors Jacob. Après un bref échange avec Edward, l'Italien rit. Jacob se mit à grogner, aussitôt suivit par toute la meute. Mais que se passait-il ? L'ignorance ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi handicapante. Je voulais savoir ce qui se tramait devant moi, tout en sachant que c'était impossible. La meute se tut subitement, et mes interrogations en firent autant.

Soudain, Aro fit signe à sa garde de le rejoindre. Edward recula immédiatement, entraînant dans son sillage Bella et Emmett. Carlisle et Jacob suivirent le mouvement, confiants dans les réactions du jeune époux. Une fois qu'ils eurent regagnés nos rangs, je remarquai que les Volturi se tenaient à présent à une cinquantaine de mètres de nous. Je serrai les dents. Aro avait réussi à les rapprocher tous. C'était vraiment habile de sa part. Ses gardes doués de pouvoirs allaient pouvoir s'en servir avec plus de précision, maintenant qu'une faible distance nous séparait. De plus, les autres membres de la troupe n'auraient aucun mal à bondir jusqu'à nous. Oui, nous étions à une distance idéale pour commencer le combat. Ce qui signifiait qu'Aro n'avait pas renoncé à notre élimination. Tendue, prête à me battre, j'attendis la suite des évènements.


	23. Chapter 15, 1ère partie

**Merci pour vos messages à toutes. Je vous mets de suite le chapitre 15, en deux post, étant donné que vous êtes nombreuses (et nombreux ?) à avoir lu le 14 et que je ne veux pas être sadique et vous laissez au milieu de la confrontation avec les Volturi **

**Missguyane : **

**Moi non plus, je ne porte pas Aro dans mon cœur. Il est trop manipulateur. Quant à la décision de Rachel, tu auras très bientôt la réponse.**

**Aude 77 :**

**Merci pour ta fidélité sans faille. C'est vrai que la fin approche, mais tout doit en avoir une.**

**Aulandra17 : **

**Je ne vous laisse pas comme ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas : voici le chapitre 15.**

**Chapitre 15, 1****ère**** partie**

Ce fut Caïus qui donna le coup d'envoi.

- Comment oses-tu tolérer cette infamie ? Pourquoi restons-nous sans réagir devant un crime aussi odieux que cachent mal leurs supercheries ridicules ?

Il se tenait très raide. Il contenait vraiment mal sa colère et son envie de destruction. En tout cas, pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il faisait paraître Aro encore plus calme qu'il ne l'était. A leurs côtés, Marcus semblait invisible. Rien n'avait l'air de l'intéresser. A croire qu'il ne se trouvait là que par politesse. Quel rôle jouait-il dans leur trio ? Si seulement Edward pouvait nous dire tout ce qu'il pensait ! Cela serait sûrement utile. En tout cas, notre procès était entamé et Caïus jouait le rôle de l'accusation.

- Je la tolère parce que tout est vrai. Fit Aro. Note combien de témoins sont prêts à prouver qu'ils ont vu grandir cette enfant miraculeuse durant le peu de temps qu'ils l'ont fréquentée. Qu'ils ont perçu la chaleur du sang dans ses veines

Ainsi, Aro endossait le rôle de défenseur. Je n'étais pas certaine d'apprécier cela. Voulaient-ils vraiment nous faire croire que leurs rangs se divisaient ? Nous croyaient-ils donc naïfs à ce point ? J'avais l'impression d'assister à un mauvais film policier, avec Aro et Caïus jouant le rôle du bon et du mauvais flic. En tout cas, ce n'était jamais l'accusé qui gagnait. J'espérais que la fin du film serait différente, cette fois-ci.

En tout cas, Caïus modifia son attitude. La colère semblait l'avoir fui plus vite que la virginité d'une jeune mariée. Il semblait réfléchir. Aro avait raison, il y avait le problème des témoins. De notre côté, tous étaient unanimes : Nessie ne méritait pas de mourir, et sa famille non plus.

Leurs témoins semblaient plus calmes que tout à l'heure. Non, pas plus calmes. Réfléchis serait plus approprié. Le premier mouvement de colère était passé. Ils commençaient à réfléchir, à s'interroger. Notre salut viendrait peut-être d'eux. Après tout, les Volturi tenaient énormément à leur réputation. C'était la base de leur pouvoir. Et je ne connaissais personne qui désire perdre un pouvoir et une influence qu'il détenait depuis des siècles ! Sans cela, les Volturi n'étaient qu'un groupe anormalement important de vampires, un genre de secte.

- Les loups-garous. Déclara simplement Caïus.

Qu'y avait-il avec les loups ? Leur présence était-elle gênante à ce point ? Néanmoins, ces simples mots m'interpellèrent. Le problème semblait se déplacer. Ce n'était plus Nessie, l'objectif principal. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de chercher un autre chef d'accusation ? Je ne pus retenir un sourire nerveux. S'ils s'intéressaient à Jacob et aux siens, c'est qu'ils commençaient à voir des failles dans les raisons de leur venue. Nessie avait dû les convaincre qu'elle n'était pas une enfant vampire. Autrement dit, il semblerait que nous ayons remporté la première manche. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une façade. Style « reculer pour mieux sauter ». Mieux valait ne pas crier victoire trop vite.

- Ah, mon frère… Murmura Aro

- Approuves-tu également leur alliance ? Fulmina Caïus. Les Enfants de la Lune sont nos plus farouches ennemis depuis la nuit des temps. Nous les avons chassés jusqu'à l'extermination, en Europe et en Asie. Pourtant, Carlisle encourage les relations familiales avec cette plaie énorme. Il ne fait aucun doute que son but est de nous renverser. De défendre son mode de vie déviant.

Quelques grognements de contestation se firent entendre. Depuis quand Carlisle voulait-il renverser les Volturi ? Je secouai la tête. Décidément, Caïus avait une baisse de régime ! Quiconque connaissant un tant soit peu Carlisle savait que cette accusation n'avait aucune valeur. Quant à « défendre son mode de vie déviant »… Depuis quand y avait-il une norme, chez les vampires ? N'étions-nous donc plus libres de nous alimenter comme bon nous semblait ? Les Volturi avaient-ils ajouté une règle, ou un alinéa, concernant le mode d'alimentation toléré ? Ce qualificatif de « déviant » m'irritait d'autant plus que j'avais enfin pris ma décision. Non, la seule accusation valable consistait en notre alliance avec les loups. Et encore… En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas nous qu'ils protégeaient, c'étaient les humains de Forks ! Nous aurions presque pu former deux troupes, avec chacune son objectif. Le nôtre était simple, il s'agissait de défendre les Cullen. Quant aux loups, ce n'était guère plus compliqué. Ils désiraient empêcher un pique-nique de vampires. Bien que ce ne soit pas l'entière vérité étant donné que la meute de Jacob nous soutenait, c'était une défense valable.

Edward se chargea d'éclaircir les choses.

- Nous sommes en pleine journée, Caïus. Ces loups ne sont pas des Enfants de la Lune. Ils n'ont aucun rapport avec vos ennemis de l'autre bout du monde.

- Vous élevez des mutants ! Ragea Caïus, incapable de faire preuve du même calme qu'Edward.

- Ce ne sont même pas des loups-garous. Demandez à Aro si vous ne me croyez pas.

Heureusement que nous étions en hiver, sinon j'aurai cru qu'Edward venait d'être victime d'une insolation ! Jacob et les autres n'étaient pas des loups-garous ? Ils étaient quoi, alors ? Des bergers allemands ? Des ratons laveurs ? Pour le coup, j'étais perdue.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'Edward voulait dire. Manifestement, au regard des diverses réactions que je pus voir, je n'étais pas la seule. J'avais dû louper un épisode important, un épisode connu uniquement d'Edward et Aro. Leur discussion télépathique de tout à l'heure semblait avoir été très intéressante. Aro se chargea d'éclairer ma lanterne, et celle de tous les autres par la même occasion.

- Cher Caïus, je t'aurai conseillé de ne pas t'attarder sur ce sujet si tu m'avais confié tes pensées. Bien que ces créatures se prennent elles-mêmes pour des loups-garous, ce n'en sont pas. Un terme plus exact pour les définir serait « modificateurs ». Qu'ils aient choisi les loups relève du pur hasard. Ils auraient très bien pu se transformer en ours ou en panthères lors de leur premier changement de personnalité. Ils n'ont aucun lien avec les Enfants de la Lune. Ils ont juste hérité du talent de leurs pères. Ils ne perpétuent pas l'espèce en infectant les autres, contrairement aux véritables loups-garous.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Caïus aurait assassiné Aro à cet instant. Il cherchait une accusation valable, un prétexte à notre élimination, et Aro trouvait des raisons d'empêcher notre massacre. Cela pouvait durer longtemps. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de songer qu'à un moment, à force de chercher, Caïus trouverait quelque chose et Aro se rangerait à ses côtés. Mais en attendant, cette affaire prenait une drôle de tournure.

- Ils sont au courant de notre secret. Répliqua Caïus.

Il était difficile de nier une telle évidence ! Restait à savoir si cela allait s'avérer important. Notre très cher défenseur reprit la parole.

- Ce sont des créatures surnaturelles, mon frère. Peut-être encore plus dépendantes de la dissimulation que nous-mêmes. Elles ne risquent pas de nous exposer. Prudence Caïus, les accusations spécieuses ne nous mèneront nulle part.

Mais c'est ça, donnez-lui des idées ! Leur petit jeu arrivait-il à son terme ? En tout cas, Aro exhortait Caïus à la réflexion. Je réfléchis rapidement aux motivations qui pouvaient les animer. C'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient en aussi grand nombre pour châtier des vampires. Et ils étaient arrivés en grande pompe, histoire de bien marquer les esprits de leurs témoins. A présent, ils se trouvaient un peu dans une impasse. Aro avait reconnu que Nessie n'était pas une enfant vampire. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas repartis. Caïus s'évertuait à trouver un motif quelconque afin de nous massacrer en toute impunité. C'était cela, le nœud du problème. Si on l'avait laissé faire, Caïus aurait sonné l'hallali et cela aurait été notre fin. Mais Aro tenait à respecter les formes. Il aimait son public et ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il tenait surtout à la bonne réputation des Volturi. Il ne voulait pas mettre en péril l'œuvre de toute sa longue vie. Je me mis à remercier silencieusement la présence de leurs témoins. Sans eux, Aro se serait-il autant soucié de trouver une excuse plausible à notre anéantissement ?

- Je souhaite parler à notre informatrice. Décida Caïus.

Aïe ! La pauvre allait encore subir sa colère. J'avais pitié d'elle. A présent qu'elle savait qu'elle s'était fourvoyée, elle devait regretter d'être allé voir les Volturi, condamnant ses sœurs par cet acte. D'ailleurs, elle ne les quittait pas des yeux. S'il semblait évident que l'un d'entre nous pouvait aisément rallier le camp italien, il semblerait que l'inverse ne soit guère possible.

- Irina ! Cria Caïus.

La malheureuse jeune femme parut s'éveiller. L'Italien claquait des doigts. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Un maître appelant son chien ? Décidément, son arrogance n'avait pas de limites. Néanmoins, Irina vint se placer près de lui.

- Ainsi, il semble que tu te sois trompée.

Un mouvement dans nos rangs attira mon attention. Kate et Tanya s'étaient penchées en avant. Cela fit retomber ma colère. C'était leur sœur, et, pour l'instant, c'était elle qui était exposée à l'irritation des Italiens.

- Je suis désolée. J'aurai dû vérifier. Mais, je ne me doutais pas… Fit-elle, dans un murmure

- Cher Caïus, pouvait-on s'attendre à ce qu'elle devine une chose aussi étrange et inédite ? Remarqua Aro.

Le geste de Caïus envers son frère m'interpella. Il voulait continuer son interrogatoire. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Il ne voulait quand même pas lui faire payer le prix du voyage ! Il reprit la parole.

- Nous savons tous que tu as commis une erreur. Je souhaitais plutôt aborder tes motivations.

- Pardon ? Bredouilla Irina.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue les espionner, pour commencer ? Tu en voulais aux Cullen, n'est-ce pas ?

Où voulait-il en venir ? Sous-entendait-il qu'une vengeance de la part d'Irina était possible ? Que cela lui fournirait le prétexte qu'il attendait ?

- Oui. Avoua-t-elle en regardant Carlisle.

- Parce que…Insista Caïus.

- Parce que les loups-garous avaient tué mon ami. Et que les Cullen refusaient de me laisser les punir.

- Les modificateurs. Corrigea Aro.

- Ainsi, les Cullen se sont rangés du côté des modificateurs au lieu de défendre leur propre espèce, au lieu, même, de venger l'ami d'une amie. Conclut Caïus.

Tiens donc ! On jouait la carte de la trahison à l'espèce, à présent ! Combien d'autres atouts avait Caïus en réserve ? Il n'était pas prêt de renoncer à notre élimination, et il faut bien le reconnaître, il faisait vraiment des efforts pour obtenir l'assentiment d'Aro. Ainsi, il semblerait que notre avenir soit suspendu à un mot de la part d'Irina. Mais, j'avais confiance. Elle ne condamnerait pas ses sœurs. Il lui suffisait d'être suffisamment forte pour résister à Caïus. Enfin, il suffisait…c'était déjà énorme.

- Je l'ai vu comme ça, à l'époque. Admit-elle.

- Si tu souhaites déposer une plainte officielle contre les modificateurs et contre les Cullen, qui les ont soutenus, c'est le moment.

Ainsi, il lui offrait le prétexte qu'il attendait tant. Si elle choisissait de déposer plainte, je n'étais pas certaine que ceux qui soutenaient présentement les Cullen continueraient à le faire. Il y avait une différence entre être accusé à tort d'une faute et s'allier à des loups.

J'avais pu constater que nombre de mes congénères n'appréciaient pas particulièrement le proche voisinage de Jacob. Mais, tourneraient-ils pour autant le dos aux Cullen ? Les abandonneraient-ils ? Pour moi, la question ne se posait même pas. Je leur devais tant… La perte de la crainte de mon don, la vision d'une vie différente, la découverte d'un respect véritable, d'une famille unie… J'étais prête à mourir pour payer ma dette envers eux. De plus, Irina aussi était végétarienne. Donc, ses liens avec Kate et Tanya étaient très forts. Elle ne prononcerait pas leur sentence de mort. D'ailleurs, elle se redressa, forte de sa décision, et les mots qu'elle prononça nous sauvèrent une fois de plus.

- Non. Je ne le ferai pas. Vous êtes venus ici pour détruire une enfant immortelle, or il n'y en a pas. Je me suis trompée et je suis prête à assumer mon erreur. Mais les Cullen sont innocents, et plus rien ne vous retient ici.

Cela faisait combien de fois que nous échappions de justesse au massacre ? Trois ? J'espérais vivement que nous n'avions pas épuisé notre quota. Puis, Irina se tourna résolument vers nous et ajouta

- Je suis navrée.

Tout était contenu dans ses simples mots. Oui, elle était vraiment désolée du tort qu'elle avait causé à cette famille. D'autant plus qu'elle comprenait à présent que les Volturi ne partiraient pas aisément.

- Il n'y a pas eu de crime. Inutile que vous vous attardiez. Poursuivit-elle à l'égard des témoins des Italiens.

Soudain, tout s'accéléra. Trois des gardes italiens bondirent dans un ensemble parfait et cachèrent Irina sous leurs capes. J'entendis le bruit caractéristique de métal arraché. Irina devait avoir perdu la tête, au sens littéral. Caïus s'infiltra entre les capes et des flammes jaillirent. Aussitôt, les gardes regagnèrent leurs rangs, impassibles. Caïus était immobile près des restes fumants de ce qui avait été Irina. Il tenait une espèce de sceptre qui continuait à envoyer des flammes. Le son que fit l'appareil en s'arrêtant me sembla résonner comme le glas. Un murmure d'étonnement parcourut la troupe des témoins des Volturi. Quant à nous, nous étions trop ébahis pour émettre le moindre son. Entre savoir que notre mort serait rapide et inévitable et le voir, il y avait un gouffre.

- Maintenant, elle a assumé son erreur. Ricana Caïus, en dévisageant Kate et Tanya.

Tellement rapidement que j'en eu le tournis, la rage fusa en moi. Caïus ne venait pas seulement de brûler Irina. Il venait également de mettre le feu aux poudres. Jusque là, nous avions réussi à nous contenir. Mais à présent, comment espérer éviter l'affrontement ? Les liens unissant Kate, Tanya et Irina, ces liens qui faisaient leur force, allaient aussi causer notre perte. Car qui supporterait de voir détruire sous ses yeux une personne cher à son cœur ? Qui serait capable d'endurer ce spectacle sans réagir ? Je serrai les poings. D'ici, j'étais certaine d'arriver à séparer la tête du corps de Caïus ! Il suffisait que je lève mes mains ! Mais, je sentis que cela ne m'aurait pas calmé. Je voulais enlever ce sourire satisfait du visage du Volturi, je voulais sentir ses os se fendre sous mes coups, coups dont la force serait augmentée par mon don. Mes jambes se ployèrent, prêtes à me propulser vers mon objectif.

- Retenez-les !

Le cri d'Edward me fit reprendre conscience. Je regardais vers lui. Il bondissait afin de saisir Tanya. Apparemment, elle avait eu les mêmes pensées que moi, sauf qu'elle s'était élancée, prête à tuer. Carlisle aida Edward à maîtriser leur amie.

- Il est trop tard pour la sauver. Déclara Carlisle, dans l'espoir de calmer Tanya. Ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut.

Les paroles de Carlisle s'insinuèrent en moi pendant que je regardais Rosalie, puis Emmett être sonnés par Kate. Garrett réussit à l'immobiliser. Bella avait sûrement ôté son bouclier de la jeune femme éplorée afin que Garrett puisse être protégé de l'électrocution. Bella réagissait vite, et bien. Je compris alors la signification des paroles de Carlisle. La mort d'Irina n'était que le prélude de la nôtre. Caïus savait parfaitement qu'en agissant comme il l'avait fait, Kate et Tanya ne resteraient pas de marbre et ne se maîtriseraient plus. Il comptait sur leur désir de vengeance. Si elles l'attaquaient, il pourrait alors les tuer en prétextant se défendre. Face à ce double meurtre supplémentaire, les Cullen ne pourraient nous retenir et nous entamerons un combat perdu d'avance. Le plan de Caïus était simple et ingénieux. Il voulait nous pousser à l'attaque afin de nous détruire en toute justice. Il ne fallait pas que nous tombions dans ce piège. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi. Tous étaient focalisés sur Kate et Tanya. Bien. Ainsi, il n'y aurait personne d'autre à retenir. La tactique de Caïus avait échoué.

- Zafrina ! Cria Edward

Pendant que je réfléchissais, Edward, Carlisle et Garrett s'efforçaient toujours de calmer les deux sœurs. Zafrina devait être en train d'utiliser son talent, car Tanya exigeait qu'on lui rende la vue. Pendant un bref instant, je me demandais ce que l'Amazone leur faisait voir.

- Si je te lâche, Kate, recommenceras-tu ? Demanda à voix basse Garrett à une Kate se débattant encore.

- Tanya, Kate, écoutez-moi. Intervint Carlisle. La vengeance ne servira à rien. Irina n'aurait pas souhaité que vous perdiez la vie ainsi. Si vous les attaquez, nous mourrons tous.

Parfois, pour sauver le groupe, il était nécessaire de sacrifier une personne. C'était le prix à payer, même s'il semblait lourd. Si Irina demeurait la seule victime de la journée, nous pourrions dire que la chance était de notre côté. Tanya était blottie contre Carlisle. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleuré. Kate avait cessé tout mouvement. J'entendais Carlisle et Garrett leur chuchoter quelques mots, mais le ton qu'ils employaient suffit à me renseigner. Ce n'était pas des paroles de consolation, ils étaient en train de les raisonner. Je détournai mon regard de ce spectacle affligeant.

Face à nous, Caïus enrageait. Son misérable plan avait lamentablement échoué. Quant à Aro, la stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage. Il devait certainement se demander comment Garrett réussissait à résister au pouvoir de Kate. En lisant dans la mémoire d'Edward, il connaissait le don de Bella. Mais, il ignorait sûrement la maîtrise qu'elle en avait, puisqu'Edward avait participé à mon entraînement pendant que sa femme suivait le sien. Les soldats des Volturi étaient prêts au combat, ils n'attendaient qu'un geste, qu'une parole des Anciens pour s'élancer vers nous. Je regardai par-delà les troupes disciplinées.

Les quarante-trois témoins des Volturi semblaient mal à l'aise. Ils devenaient suspicieux. Je compris alors que Caïus avait fait une erreur en tuant Irina. Ses témoins se demandaient pour quel crime avait-elle été mise à mort. Elle n'avait commis qu'une seule erreur, erreur bien compréhensive par ailleurs, celle de prendre Nessie pour un enfant vampire. On ne mourrait pas pour cela. Peut-être comprenaient-ils qu'Irina était morte pour avoir oser affronter Caïus, pour ne pas lui avoir obéi.

Aro fixait également ses témoins. Lui aussi voyait qu'ils s'interrogeaient. Son visage se ferma. Il était vexé. Ainsi, le petit jeu auquel il s'était livré avec Caïus était bel et bien fini. Notre procès allait recommencer. La tension et la colère étaient palpables dans nos rangs. Seule exception, l'attitude des deux Roumains. La déconvenue des Italiens faisait exulter Stefan et Vladimir.

Les Italiens étaient humiliés. Aro allait vouloir nous le faire payer. Il n'était plus question de nous laisser une chance de vivre. De même, je doutais que ses propres témoins verraient le soleil se lever. La fierté d'Aro lui interdisait de laisser des témoins de cette vexation. De tous les vampires rassemblés ici, seuls les Volturi vivraient. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir entendu parler d'un massacre semblable à celui qui allait se produire.

Aro rompit le silence.

- Irina a été punie pour avoir porté un faux témoignage contre l'enfant. Si nous revenions à nos moutons ?

C'était ainsi qu'il justifiait cela ! Comme si nous avions porté plainte contre Irina ! Décidément, il ne manquait pas de toupet. Un sourire ironique étira mes lèvres. Toujours l'apparence de la justice. Aro méritait vraiment un Oscar ! L'Italien s'approcha, suivit de Félix, Démétri et d'une jeune femme dont j'ignorai le nom.

- Juste pour m'assurer que je ne loupe rien, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec quelques personnes. C'est la procédure.

L'attitude de Caïus se modifia une fois de plus. Un sourire féroce apparut sur son visage. J'entendais Edward grogner. Apparemment, ce qu'il voyait dans l'esprit d'Aro ne lui plaisait pas. La menace n'était pas encore écartée. Jusque là, Edward avait su se maîtriser, conserver son calme. S'il commençait à grogner, c'est que le danger était sérieux.

Aro s'arrêta devant Amun. Après un bref échange de politesse, Aro interrogea l'Egyptien. Amun témoigna que Nessie n'était pas un enfant immortel. Cependant, une question retint notre attention. Aro demandait à Amun s'il pensait que Nessie devait être autorisée à vivre ! Un concert de sifflements et de grognements lui répondit. Depuis quand était-il question de juger le futur de quelqu'un ? Nessie n'était pas dangereuse. C'était une petite fille qui grandissait vite, qui comprenait encore plus vite. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se mettre en colère ni faire des caprices. Elle était intelligente et ne causait de soucis à personne. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas vivre ? Amun nous regarda.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour porter des jugements. Répondit Amun, habilement

- Je te demande juste ton opinion. Insista Aro

- Pour moi, l'enfant ne représente aucun danger. Elle apprend encore plus vite qu'elle ne grandit

Aro hocha la tête, l'air de réfléchir à ce qui avait été dit. Il s'apprêtait à interroger quelqu'un d'autre, quand Amun l'apostropha.

- J'ai donné mon témoignage. Ce qui se passe ici ne me concerne pas. Ma compagne et moi aimerions partir, à présent.

- Très certainement. Affirma Aro, tout en souriant. Je suis ravi que nous ayons pu échanger quelques paroles. Je suis certain que nous nous reverrons très prochainement.

L'Egyptien saisit le bras de sa compagne et ils partirent aussitôt. Bien entendu, la menace à peine masquée d'Aro n'avait échappé à personne. L'Italien se souviendrait très précisément de tous ceux qui lui faisaient face.

Aro alla interroger Siobhan, qui déclara également que l'enfant n'était pas une création vampirique et qu'elle ne représentait pas une menace. Curieusement, l'Italien ne semblait pas entièrement satisfait de ces réponses. Aro regagna ses troupes, avec un certain détachement.

- Aucune infraction n'a été commise. Annonça-t-il.

L'attitude crispée d'Edward était explicite. Quelque chose de fort déplaisant allait suivre cette assertion. Nous ne pouvions pas encore nous réjouir.

- Aucune infraction, donc. Poursuivi Aro. Cela signifie-t-il pour autant que le danger n'existe pas ? J'estime que c'est là un autre problème.

Voilà, nous y étions ! Cette fois, l'accusation tenait la route. Quoique, ce n'était pas vraiment une accusation. Plutôt une interrogation. Et comme Nessie était unique, la question n'avait guère de véritable réponse. Mais quel danger pouvait représenter une si gentille fillette ? Croyait-il qu'elle nous détruirait tous ? Ou bien, craignait-il pour notre sacro sainte loi de dissimulation ? De toute manière, personne ne savait quel serait le futur de l'enfant. Mais, avec les Cullen comme éducateurs, il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre. Le camp qui gagnerait serait celui qui saurait se montrer le plus convaincant. Et à ce petit jeu, Aro avait des siècles d'avance sur nous. Il arpentait le sol entre nous et ses troupes, tout en reculant doucement. S'il recherchait l'abri de ses troupes, c'est que le petit discours qu'il nous préparait n'allait pas apaiser la tension ambiante.

- Elle est unique. Reprit le Volturi. Absolument unique. Ce serait du gâchis de détruire quelque chose d'aussi adorable. Surtout que nous pourrions en apprendre tant… mais il y a péril, un péril qu'on n'a tout simplement pas le droit d'ignorer. Il est amusant de voir que plus les humains progressent, plus leur foi dans les sciences augmente, moins nous courrons le risque d'être découverts. Nonobstant, alors que nous sommes de plus en plus désinhibés par leur scepticisme concernant le surnaturel, eux deviennent si doués en matière de technologie que, s'ils le désiraient, ils pourraient vraiment nous menacer, voire détruire certains d'entre nous. Pendant des milliers et des milliers d'années, notre discrétion a plus relevé de la facilité que de la sécurité. Le siècle cruel et furieux qui vient de s'écouler a engendré des armes d'une telle puissance que même les immortels sont susceptibles de ne pas y résister. Notre statut de mythe nous protège des créatures que nous chassons.

Cette entrée en matière était bien menée. Aro jouait sur tous les tableaux. Il insistait sur les progrès des humains, sur les avancées de la science et des armes. Il insinuait également qu'ils pouvaient peut-être nous détruire, s'ils le voulaient. Pour un peu, je penserais qu'il essayait de nous faire peur. Comme si les humains allaient faire une chasse aux vampires ! Certains le faisaient déjà, mais ils étaient tellement pathétiques. D'ailleurs, ils étaient pris pour des illuminés. Qui croiraient à l'existence des vampires ? De plus, les Cullen étaient le mieux plus placés pour savoir si nous courrions vraiment un risque. Après tout, c'étaient eux qui vivaient tous les jours dans la société humaine. Carlisle travaillait dans un hôpital, entouré de nombreuses personnes et de la tentation constante du sang. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu d'ennuis. Pareil pour les autres membres de sa famille, qui allaient à l'école. Non, les humains ne se lanceraient pas à notre poursuite. Ils étaient devenus bien trop rationnels. Pour eux, nous n'étions que des légendes, tout justes bonnes à les effrayer le soir.

- Cette stupéfiante fillette, si nous pouvions connaître son potentiel ! Poursuivit Aro. Si nous pouvions savoir avec une certitude absolue qu'elle restera toujours dissimulée par l'obscurité qui nous protège ! Malheureusement, nous ignorons tout de ce qu'elle deviendra. Ses propres parents sont inquiets pour son futur. Il est impossible de deviner quelle adulte elle sera. La sécurité vient du seul savoir. Seul le savoir est tolérable. L'inconnu est… une vulnérabilité.

Caïus, en entendant cela, sourit plus largement. Je serrais les poings. Edward ou Carlisle allait sûrement se charger de répondre à Aro. Le discours de l'Italien était parfait, avec les bonnes intonations pour nous donner l'impression qu'il hésitait quant à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il jouait parfaitement son rôle. Pourvu qu'Edward ou Carlisle se montre à la hauteur ! Il fallait absolument mettre fin à ces insinuations !

- Tu tires des conclusions un peu vite, Aro. Rétorqua Carlisle, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Paix, ami. Répondit le Volturi. Ne nous précipitons pas. Examinons chaque facette du problème.

- Puis-je me permettre d'en soulever une, alors ? Intervint Garrett

- Je t'en prie, nomade.

Garrett s'avança d'un pas et fixa la foule des témoins du camp adverse. Il se lança dans un discours enflammé. Il prenait fait et cause pour les Cullen, il narrait leur existence de sacrifice et de paix. Il exprima les réflexions que nous avions eu, quelques jours auparavant, que les Volturi venaient chercher des pouvoirs, ou détruire tout le monde s'ils ne les obtenaient pas. Oui, les Cullen représentaient une famille pleine de pouvoir, et c'était cela qui dérangeait tant les Volturi. Ils avaient décidé que cela avait suffisamment duré, qu'il était temps qu'ils contrôlent tous les pouvoirs de cette famille. Garrett se montra un orateur hors pair. Comment ne pas réfléchir après un tel discours ? Dans le même temps, le nomade se sacrifiait. Je ne doutais pas que les Italiens ne l'oublieraient pas et qu'ils allaient lui faire payer ses paroles. J'en étais désolée pour lui. Je ne voulais pas le voir mourir de la même manière qu'Irina. Garrett avait raison : nous étions encore libres de penser et de vivre comme nous le voulions.

Aro n'avait pas l'air très impressionné. Mais, j'espérais que cela n'était qu'une façade. Intérieurement, il devait bouillir de rage face au courage dont nous faisions preuve.

- Très jolie mercuriale, cher ami révolutionnaire. Déclara Aro

- Révolutionnaire ? Répliqua Garrett. Et puis-je savoir contre qui je me rebelle ? Es-tu mon roi ? Souhaites-tu que je t'appelle « maître » comme tes sycophantes de soldats ?

- Paix, Garrett. Somma Aro. Je me référais juste à ta date de naissance. Je constate que tu n'as guère changé depuis. Interrogeons nos témoins. Ecoutons ce qu'ils ont à dire avant de décider.

Tiens donc ! A ces mots, j'haussais un sourcil. La comédie n'était apparemment pas finie. Aro demandait l'avis de ses témoins ?! Comme si cela lui importait. En fait, il s'agissait uniquement de savoir qui avait été touché par la tirade de Garrett, afin de connaître ceux qui devraient être punis par la suite.

- Que pensez-vous de cela, mes amis ? Les apostropha Aro. Je vous assure que l'enfant n'est pas ce que nous redoutons. Prenons-nous le risque de la laisser en vie ? Mettons-nous en jeu notre univers pour préserver une famille ? Ou Garrett a-t-il raison ? Vous rallierez-vous pour arrêter notre soudaine soif de pouvoir ?

Je scrutais attentivement les visages des témoins des Volturi. Y en aurait-il, parmi eux, qui auraient le courage de défendre leurs opinions ? Ou au moins de les faire connaître ?

- Sont-ce là nos seuls choix ? Fit une jeune femme.

Je souriais. Oui, certains avaient du courage. Mais combien ?

- Certes non, délicieuse Makenna ! Se récria Aro. Vous pouvez partir en paix, naturellement. Comme Amun. Même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec le choix que fera le conseil.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre. Mais pour témoigner. Notre témoignage est que cette famille condamnée est innocente. Tout ce qu'a dit Garrett est vrai.

- Ah ! Gémit Aro, avec affliction. Je suis navré que tu nous voies ainsi. Hélas, telle est la nature de notre mission.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous voyons, c'est ce que sentons. Ajouta le compagnon de Makenna. D'après Garrett, ils ont un moyen de découvrir les mensonges. Moi aussi, je sais quand on me raconte la vérité ou non.

Sur ces belles paroles, le couple s'en alla. Quatre autres vampires les suivirent. Il en restait encore trente-sept. En les regardant attentivement, je sus qu'ils ne nous attaqueraient pas, qu'ils ne joindraient pas à la curée. Ils étaient indécis. Les paroles de Garrett avaient atteint leur objectif. A présent, ils n'étaient vraiment que des témoins. Certains avaient l'air de rester uniquement pour savoir quelle serait l'issue de cette confrontation. Si nous perdions, les Volturi les poursuivraient pour les éliminer. Si nous gagnions, ils pourraient repartir presque tranquillement, parce qu'ils devraient encore se méfier un certain temps des Italiens. A moins que nous ne les éliminions tous, perspective qui me paraissait de plus en plus alléchante. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce manège, je voulais que cela finisse. Je fournissais plus d'efforts que je n'en avais jamais fait pour me taire et me dominer. Mais, je pressentais qu'il fallait que je continue à tenir ma langue. Je ne voulais pas, par quelque malheureuse parole, ranimer le feu qui couvait.


	24. Chapter 15, 2ème partie

**Chapitre 15, 2****ème**** partie**

Aro devait être arrivé à des conclusions identiques en ce qui concernait ses témoins.

- Nous sommes en sous-effectif, mes très chers. Déclara Aro à sa garde. Nous ne pouvons compter sur des renforts extérieurs. Devons-nous oublier ce problème afin de sauver nos vies ?

- Non, maître. Répondirent les soldats, d'une seule voix

- La protection de notre monde mérite-t-elle la perte de certains d'entre nous ?

- Oui. Nous ne craignons rien.

- Mes frères, de nombreuses questions doivent être réglées. Poursuivit Aro en s'adressant à ces deux condisciples.

- Réunissons-nous en conseil. Suggéra Caïus.

- Réunissons-nous en conseil. Reprit Marcus.

Tiens donc, il parlait ! Néanmoins, il semblait toujours s'ennuyer. A le regarder, je ne pus m'empêcher de songer que toute cette affaire ne l'intéressait pas. Les trois Volturi formèrent un cercle, tout en unissant leurs mains. Ainsi, nous en étions au dernier acte. Tout allait se décider à présent. J'adressais silencieusement une rapide prière, en regardant le ciel. S'il y avait quelqu'un là-haut, c'était le moment de nous donner un petit coup de pouce. Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas maintenant qu'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à moi. Mais, je ne voulais pas non plus être lâche. Ce n'était pas dans mon caractère. S'il faudrait se battre pour vivre, je ne serrais pas la dernière à me lancer dans le combat.

Je vis Bella et Edward embrasser Nessie et la déposer sur le dos de Jacob. Je compris ce que cela signifiait. Si la bataille était déclenchée, Jacob devrait sauver la fillette. J'espérais qu'il y arriverait. J'entendis, malgré moi, les adieux prononcés. Edward et Bella se prirent la main. Tout le monde comprit que nous arrivions à la scène finale. Esmée vint se placer à côté de Carlisle. Rosalie et Emmett s'embrassèrent passionnément. Partout où mon regard se posait, je ne voyais que des marques d'amour et n'entendais que des au revoir. Je ressentais encore plus fortement ma solitude. Je n'avais personne à embrasser, pas d'adieux à formuler. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Thomas et Carole. Ils se tenaient par la main, et me regardaient. Leurs yeux étaient emplis de tristesse. Je leur adressais un signe de tête. Je ne pouvais faire plus pour eux. Nous n'étions pas une famille, seulement un clan. Nous avions partagé des décennies, de bons et de mauvais moments. Mais, je savais que je ne me sacrifierais jamais pour eux, et vice versa. Je détournais les yeux, afin de me concentrer sur la suite des évènements.

- Préparez-vous. Ça commence. Annonça Bella.

Je me raidis. Ainsi, on allait subir une attaque, ou plusieurs, alors que le trio des Volturi faisait toujours mine de réfléchir. Face à ce faux semblant de conseil, le venin emplit ma bouche. Ne pouvaient-ils être francs, pour une fois ? Tout n'avait été qu'une vaste comédie. Mais nous avions Bella et son bouclier. Pourvu qu'il tienne. Et surtout, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à rester concentrée tout le temps que cela durerait. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas évident. J'ignorais combien d'énergie cela lui demandait de déployer son bouclier sur nous tous. J'espérais qu'avec ses entraînements, cette tâche lui était devenue facile et que la jeune femme était endurante. Elle était notre dernière planche de salut. Le dernier rempart entre nous et la mort. Et ce ne serait pas une mort loyale, nous ne pourrions pas nous défendre face aux pouvoirs de la garde italienne. Ce manque de fair-play m'irritait prodigieusement. Mes mains me démangeaient, mais je ne voulais pas entrer dans le jeu des Volturi. Pas pour l'instant, pas tant que Bella tiendrait. J'attendrai un signal venant d'Edward ou de Carlisle. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, même si elle ne me plaisait pas particulièrement. Je me forçais au calme.

Tout à coup, Edward s'éloigna légèrement de sa femme et tendit la main vers son père. Avions-nous été attaqués ? Je n'avais absolument rien senti.

- Carlisle, tu vas bien ? S'alarma le jeune homme

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Carlisle, ne comprenant pas l'angoisse d'Edward.

- Jane

Ce seul nom valait toutes les explications. Ainsi, elle avait essayé d'atteindre Carlisle. Et, visiblement, elle avait échoué. Je souriais. Bella répondait à nos espoirs. Son bouclier était efficace. Nous ne craignions rien des attaques de Jane, attaques que beaucoup redoutaient. Pour un peu, j'aurai ri à gorge déployée. Mais, je me rappelais que Jane n'était pas leur seul atout. Et puis, combien de temps Bella résisterait-elle aux assauts de ce petit vampire ? Je le voyais sur son visage, Jane n'était pas prête de renoncer. Elle allait s'acharner. D'ailleurs, j'entendais au même instant comme un léger crépitement dans l'air, si léger que j'avais failli le louper. Je regardais Bella.

- Incroyable. Susurra Edward.

- Pourquoi n'attendent-ils pas la décision ? Interrogea Tanya

- C'est la procédure normale. Commenta Edward. Ils s'arrangent pour réduire à l'impuissance les accusés, de façon à ce qu'ils ne s'échappent pas.

Cela confirmait ce que je pensais déjà. Les Volturi étaient lâches ! Ils ne se battaient pas à la loyale ! L'expression de Jane me rasséréna quelque peu. Elle avait beau attaquer, c'était sans effet. Cela faisait plaisir à voir son visage tordu par l'incompréhension et la colère. C'était même jouissif ! Jane lança un cri aigu. Son jumeau, Alec, la retint par le bras au moment où elle allait s'élancer sur nous. Les Roumains se gaussèrent. Ils étaient ravis de la scène qui se déroulait.

- Je t'avais bien dit que l'heure de la revanche avait sonné ! Déclara Vladimir

- Non mais regarde un peu la tronche de la sorcière ! Ricana Stefan.

Alec pressa l'épaule de sa jumelle. Allait-il lui aussi tenter sa chance ? Je me remémorai son pouvoir. Si Jane pouvait faire naître une immense souffrance en nous, Alec inhibait nos sens. S'il arrivait à transpercer le bouclier, nous deviendrions des statues. Nous serions incapables du moindre mouvement, tout en étant conscient de ce qui se passerait autour de nous. Je jetais un regard sur Bella. La jeune femme avait l'air sûre d'elle, confiante en ses capacités. J'espérais sincèrement que ce fut le cas. Je puisai de l'espoir dans l'image que renvoyait Bella et Edward. Ils avaient l'air si serein, si calmes, que cela agissait comme un calmant sur mes nerfs à vif.

Je vis une sorte de brume s'avancer vers nous. Sans une légère déformation de l'air dû à son passage, elle passerait inaperçue. Soudain, un grondement retentit, semblant venir du sol et des tourbillons de neige se formèrent, entre nos deux camps. Benjamin. Il devait avoir perçu, lui aussi, la menace émanant d'Alec. L'air continua de s'agiter. Réussirait-il à repousser le don d'Alec ? Je n'étais pas la seule à m'interroger. Les trois Anciens avaient rompu leur cercle et regardaient ce qui se passait. Le vent ne suffisant pas, Benjamin entrouvrit le sol. Une longue et mince fissure se dessina dans la prairie. Mais cela s'avéra également inefficace face à la brume d'Alec. Elle continua d'avancer droit sur nous.

Aro et Caïus assistèrent bouche bée à cette démonstration de notre ami nomade. Marcus, égal à lui-même, semblait ne rien remarquer. Peut-être était-il devenu sénile, avec l'âge. Enfin, je doutais que cela fut possible. Il avait certainement trop vécu pour être surpris par quoi que ce fut, et l'ennui devait être sa seule compagne.

Lorsque Benjamin augmenta l'intensité du vent, Jane souriait. Elle avait confiance dans les capacités de son jumeau. A présent, il ne restait plus que Bella. Le brouillard prit tout à coup de l'altitude et forma comme un dôme autour de nous. Je compris qu'il se heurtait au bouclier de Bella. J'en profitais pour regarder tout autour de moi. Je poussai une exclamation de surprise. Le bouclier était immense ! J'ignorais que Bella était capable de le maintenir aussi grand. Depuis le début des assauts, elle n'avait pas faibli. Nous avions eu raison de placer tous nos espoirs en elle. C'était vraiment un vampire exceptionnel ! Je ne fus pas la seule à être surprise. Les Italiens, tout comme les nôtres, ne s'attendaient pas un bouclier de cette envergure, ni de cette puissance.

- Bien joué, Bella ! Complimenta Benjamin.

Alec, tout comme Jane auparavant, était l'image vivante du doute, de l'incompréhension. Les Italiens ne souriaient plus. L'atout majeur de cette confrontation était dans notre camp. Leurs pouvoirs seraient inefficaces sur nous, tant que Bella resterait concentrée, tant qu'elle était vivante. Ce qui en faisait une cible de choix !

- Je vais devoir rester concentrée. Déclara Bella. Quand on en sera à la bataille proprement dite, j'aurai plus de mal à maintenir le bouclier autour des gens.

- Je les empêcherai d'approcher de toi. Répliqua aussitôt Edward.

- Non. Tu dois absolument liquider Démétri. Zafrina se chargera de me protéger.

- Personne ne s'en prendra à cette petite. Assura l'Amazone.

- Je règlerai volontiers leur compte à Jane et Alec, mais je serai plus utile en restant ici. Poursuivit Bella.

- Je me réserve Jane. Gronda Kate. Il est temps qu'elle tâte un peu de la médecine qu'elle administre

- Alec me doit pas mal de vies, je me contenterai de la sienne. Pesta Vladimir. Il est à moi.

- Moi, je ne veux que Caïus. Affirma froidement Tanya.

Autour de moi, chacun faisait valoir ses préférences. Un bref instant, j'eus la vision d'un groupe de copine allant au supermarché et se mettant d'accord sur qui prendrait quoi. En ce qui me concernait, cela m'était égal. Je ne voulais même pas connaître le nom de mes futures victimes. Avec la colère qui m'habitait, je ne doutais pas que je serai capable d'en tuer plusieurs. Et Emmett avait été un excellent professeur. D'ailleurs, si j'étais en difficulté, il me suffirait de repousser mon adversaire. En somme, de tricher, pour reprendre l'expression de mon entraîneur. Et de cela, je savais que je n'aurai pas honte. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour s'assurer la victoire, les Volturi nous l'avaient assez démontré aujourd'hui. A présent, l'impatience me rongeait. J'avais hâte qu'on en finisse !

- Avant que nous votions, laissez-moi vous rappeler que quelle que soit la décision du conseil, la violence n'est pas nécessaire. Entama Aro.

A ces mots, le venin emplit une nouvelle fois ma bouche. Je mourrai d'envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles ! Nous croyait-il aveugles ? Tous les assauts que nous avions surmontés jusqu'à présent, c'étaient de tendres baisers, peut-être ? Edward ricana, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'Italien.

- Vous perdre sera un véritable gâchis. Assura l'Ancien. Surtout toi, jeune Edward, de même que ta compagne. Les Volturi accueilleraient volontiers quelques uns des vôtres dans leurs rangs. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. Des voix s'ouvrent à vous. Réfléchissez.

Tiens, lui aussi faisait ses courses dans nos rangs ! Pour un peu, j'aurai presque rit. Cette proposition était inutile, et Aro devait bien le savoir. Nous étions unis, et personne ne fera défection. D'ailleurs, il n'y eut pas l'ombre du début d'un mouvement. Nous n'étions pas dupes et nous nous doutions de ce qu'accepter cette proposition nous coûterait. Aucun de nous ne souhaitait perdre sa liberté, ni son libre arbitre. Dans une parfaite apparence de calme, nous attendîmes la suite du discours.

- Très bien, votons. Se résigna Aro.

- L'enfant est une entité inconnue. Se hâta de déclarer Caïus, en souriant. Nous n'avons aucune raison de laisser la vie à ce danger potentiel. Il faut le détruire, ainsi que tous ceux qui le protègent.

- Je ne décèle aucun risque immédiat. Indiqua Marcus. L'enfant ne présente pas de menace pour l'instant. Nous pourrons toujours réviser notre jugement plus tard. Partons en paix.

Ainsi, Marcus n'était pas là juste pour le décor ! Il avait suivi les évènements et s'était fait une opinion ! A moins qu'il ne s'ennuyait trop ici et désirait repartir au plus vite. En tout cas, cela faisait 1 partout. La balle était au centre. Ce serait donc Aro l'arbitre final, celui qui déciderait pour nous tous.

- Il semble donc que je vais devoir trancher. Maugréa Aro.

Elémentaire, mon cher ! Celui qui menait les débats depuis le début allait avoir le dernier mot. Et je n'étais pas certaine que ce mot me plairait.

- Super ! Murmura Edward.

En l'entendant, j'eus un bref sursaut. Je le regardais. Décidément, la tension devait avoir été trop forte pour lui ! Il jubilait ! Il semblait heureux ! Emmett avait dû discrètement lui donner un coup sur la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le réjouir ainsi ? Les pensées d'Aro ? J'en doutais. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, j'étais convaincue qu'il préférait voir Nessie morte qu'en dehors de son influence. Un vampire pouvait-il devenir fou ? En tout cas, il avait l'air d'un archange dansant sur les ruines du monde.

- Aro ? Interpella Edward.

Sa voix correspondait parfaitement à son visage. Forte, triomphante.

- Oui, Edward ? Répondit l'intéressé, surpris par cette nouvelle attitude. As-tu quelque chose à…

- Peut-être. L'interrompit Edward.

Décidément, il avait l'air impatient. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps avant d'exploser de joie. On dit aurait un enfant, à Noël, une minute avant l'ouverture des cadeaux. Lui qui semblait toujours si calme, si maître de lui…J'étais complètement déroutée.

- J'aimerai éclaircir un point. Poursuivit le jeune homme

- Je t'écoute. Fit, calmement, Aro

- Le danger que tu crains chez ma fille, il repose entièrement sur le fait que nous ignorons comment elle se développera ? C'est bien le nœud du problème ?

- En effet, mon ami. Si seulement nous pouvions être certains…_absolument_ certains que, en grandissant, elle restera ignorée des humains et ne mettra pas en péril la discrétion qui sied à notre race…

- Il suffirait donc que nous soyons sûrs de ce qu'elle deviendra exactement ?

- Totalement sûrs. Souligna Aro, l'air aussi perdu que moi. Mais oui, dans ce cas, il n'y aurait plus de question à débattre.

- Et nous nous séparerions paisiblement, nous serions de nouveaux bons amis ? S'assura Edward, légèrement sarcastique

- Naturellement. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

- Alors, j'ai une preuve supplémentaire à apporter au débat. S'esclaffa Edward, au milieu d'un rire retentissant.

- Ta fille est unique. Rétorqua l'Italien. Son avenir est sujet à supputations.

- Non, elle n'est pas unique en son genre. Rare, mais pas unique.

Ça y était ! Il avait perdu l'esprit ! Quoique… Avait-il perçu quelque chose dans les pensées de tous ceux qui nous entouraient ? Je secouai la tête. Décidément, il fallait s'attendre à tout de sa part ! Comment Nessie pouvait-elle ne pas être unique ? Pire : s'il existait d'autres enfants comme elle, comment se faisait-il que les Volturi l'ignoraient ?

- Aro, aurais-tu l'obligeance de demander à Jane qu'elle cesse d'ennuyer ma femme ? Enjoignit Edward. Nous sommes encore en train de discuter.

- Paix, mes très chers. Ecoutons-le. Fit Aro, à l'adresse de son camp ;

- Et si tu te joignais à nous, Alice ? S'enquit Edward, d'une voix claire et puissante

- Alice ! Susurra Esmée, visiblement secouée.

Alice ? Autour de moi, tout le monde répétait ce simple prénom. Alice. Celle qui était partie avant ces évènements. Celle qu'on avait cru qu'elle abandonnait sa famille. Alice était de retour ! Cela avait l'air très important pour tous, dans les deux camps. Je fermai brièvement les yeux. Oui, Carlisle méritait décidément tout mon respect. Il avait une foi inébranlable en sa famille. Jamais il n'avait douté qu'Alice était partie pour une bonne raison. Et à présent, au moment crucial, elle était là. Et son arrivée remplissait Edward de bonheur. Avait-elle une bonne nouvelle ? D'après les assertions du jeune homme, c'était le cas. Détenait-elle des réponses à toutes les questions des Italiens ? Finalement, elle allait peut-être nous sauver. Comme tout le monde, je regardais l'orée des bois, consciente du bruit de course qui se rapprochait.

Puis, Alice émergea de la forêt. Ses courts cheveux bruns voletaient autour de son visage souriant. Elle était très gracieuse, une légèreté accentuée encore par sa petite taille. Derrière elle, venait un jeune homme blond. Contrairement à Alice, il avait l'air soucieux. La façon qu'il avait de regarder la jeune fille me renseigna sur son identité. Jasper. Le dernier membre de la famille Cullen. Celui qui ressentait les émotions des autres. S'il cherchait des émotions, il était servi ! Trois personnes les suivaient. Tout d'abord, une grande femme brune. Son physique ressemblait énormément à celui de Zafrina et de Senna. C'était probablement Kachiri, la troisième Amazone. Puis, venait une autre femme, dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient réunis en une magnifique tresse. Enfin, un jeune homme fermait la marche. Sa peau brune ressemblait à celle de Jacob. Lui aussi arborait des tresses, bien que ses cheveux soient plus courts que ceux de l'inconnue. Comme ils approchaient, je perçu un bruit qui me semblait déplacé en ces lieux : celui d'un cœur, d'un cœur bien vivant et qui battait fort ! D'ailleurs, je ne fus pas la seule à le remarquer. La surprise se peignait sur tous les visages de l'assemblée. Le groupe pénétra aisément sous le bouclier et s'empressa de rejoindre les Cullen. Quelques gestes discrets envers Alice et Jasper témoignèrent de la joie de leur famille de les revoir.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je me tournai prestement vers les Volturi, soucieuse de savoir s'ils avaient remarqué la même chose que moi. A l'évidence, oui. Ceux qui étaient dépourvus de dons nous regardaient avec plus de confiance qu'auparavant. Ils avaient compris ! Le bouclier de Bella était impénétrable aux attaques psychiques, mais pas aux assauts physiques ! Ainsi, s'il y avait une bataille, ce serait du corps à corps. Sachant que nous, nous pourrions utiliser nos pouvoirs… Un sourire narquois se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'étais prête à m'élancer sur mes adversaires. Il suffisait d'un seul petit signe…

- Ces dernières semaines, Alice a cherché ses propres témoins. Déclara Edward. Comme vous le constatez, elle ne rentre pas les mains vides. Et si tu nous présentais tes amis, Alice ?

- L'heure des témoignages est achevée ! S'exclama Caïus. Ton vote, Aro !

Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décider à précipiter les évènements. Son regard, fixé sur Alice, est rempli de convoitise. C'est vrai ! Je me souvenais ! Alice pouvait voir le futur découlant de nos décisions. Aro devait convoiter ce pouvoir, également.

- Voici Huilen et son neveu Nahuel. Fit Alice, d'une voix claire et chantante.

Son neveu ? Le fils de sa sœur ? Un concert de sifflements nous parvint de la troupe des Volturi. Si maintenant les vampires se mettaient à avoir des familles biologiques, cela signifiait que même notre espèce était capable d'évoluer. Nous n'étions peut-être pas aussi figés que nous le pensions. En tout cas, les Cullen pouvaient se féliciter d'introduire des changements majeurs dans notre petit univers. Il n'y avait pas que le monde des humains qui changeait, le nôtre aussi, apparemment.

- Parle, Huilen ! Exigea Aro. Fais-nous part de ton témoignage.

La jeune femme commença à narrer son histoire. Il y a 150 ans, sa sœur Pire avait été séduite par un vampire. Ce vampire avait fait preuve de suffisamment de retenue pour la mettre enceinte. Peu de temps après, elle s'enfuit, suivie de Huilen. Dans la forêt, elle se nourrissait du sang des animaux. La grossesse était difficile, le fœtus cassant les os de sa mère. Pour naître, il lui déchira le ventre. Pire en mourut. Sitôt né, l'enfant mordit Huilen, qui passa les trois jours suivants dans les affres de la transformation en vampire. A sa reprise de conscience, l'enfant était toujours auprès d'elle. Elle s'occupa de Nahuel, afin de tenir la promesse faite à sa défunte sœur. Depuis, ils vivaient cachés, à l'écart de tous

Son récit achevé, Aro s'empressa de questionner le jeune homme.

- As-tu vraiment 150 ans, Nahuel ? Questionna l'Italien

- A 10 ans près, oui. Affirma le jeune métis, d'une voix cordial et vibrante. Nous ne tenons pas de registre

- Et à quel âge as-tu atteint ta maturité ?

- Vers 7 ans environ, j'étais pleinement adulte.

- Tu n'as pas changé depuis ? Poursuivit Aro

- Pas à ma connaissance. Répondit Nahuel

- Quel est ton régime alimentaire ?

- Du sang, surtout, mais je peux avaler de la nourriture humaine.

- Tu as été capable de créer une immortelle. Continua l'Ancien

- Oui, mais je suis le seul.

Comment ça, « le seul » ? Parce qu'il y en avait d'autres ? Combien de métis peuplaient le monde, inconnus des vampires ? Des murmures de stupéfactions jaillirent de tous les coins de la prairie.

- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? ! S'écria Aro

- Mes sœurs. Fit calmement Nahuel.

Heureusement que les vampires ne sont pas sujets aux attaques cardiaques, car plus d'un cœur aurait lâché en entendant cela.

- Et si tu nous racontais le reste de ton histoire, puisqu'elle n'est pas terminée, apparemment ? L'invita Aro.

- Mon père est revenu quelques années après la mort de ma mère. Il a été heureux de me voir. Il avait deux filles, mais j'étais son fils unique. Il voulait que je me joigne à lui, comme mes sœurs. Il a été étonné de constater que je n'étais pas seul. Mes sœurs ne sont pas venimeuses. Est-ce dû au hasard ou à la génétique… Bref, Huilen était avec moi, je la considérais comme ma famille, alors j'ai refusé l'offre de mon père. On se croise de temps en temps. J'ai une nouvelle sœur. Elle a atteint sa maturité il y a une dizaine d'année.

- Et comment se nomme ton père ? Fulmina Caïus.

- Joham. Il se considère comme un scientifique, il pense créer une nouvelle race, une superrace. Répondit Nahuel, visiblement écoeuré.

- Ta fille est-elle venimeuse ? Demanda Caïus à Bella, sur un ton violent

- Non. Répondit la jeune femme

Je vis Caïus quémander, d'un regard, l'avis d'Aro. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, tout à son examen de Bella, Carlisle et Edward. A quoi pensait-il ?

- Occupons-nous des aberrations ici présentes, puis filons vers le sud. Grogna Caïus.

Super ! Enfin des paroles sensées ! Quoique… Le terme d' « aberration » était vraiment désobligeant. Quand au fait de partir au sud… Encore faudrait-il qu'il survivre à notre attaque. Ce dont je doutais fortement. Jamais je ne m'étais autant retenue, et la conséquence était évidente : j'avais envie de me battre. J'avais besoin de me défouler pour pouvoir retrouver mon calme. Mais, Aro continuait de fixer Bella. Allait-il trouver un moyen d'éviter le conflit ? J'espérais que non. L'ironie de la situation ne m'échappait pas. En début de journée, je souhaitais une résolution pacifique. A présent, toute la tension accumulée me faisait réclamer le combat.

- Mon frère, il semble bien qu'il n'y ait aucun danger. Déclara sereinement Aro. La situation est inhabituelle, je n'y détecte aucune menace, toutefois. Ces enfants à moitié vampires nous ressemblent beaucoup, apparemment.

- Est-ce là ton vote ? S'enquit Caïus

- Oui.

- Et ce Joham ? Cet immortel épris d'expérimentations ?

- Nous devrions en effet lui parler.

- Liquide-le si vous voulez, mais laissez mes sœurs tranquilles. Elles sont innocentes. Pria Nahuel.

Aro acquiesça.

- Nous ne nous battrons pas aujourd'hui, mes très chers ! Fit Aro, d'une voix forte, à sa troupe.

A cette annonce, l'atmosphère se détendit subitement. Les troupes italiennes abandonnèrent leur formation de combat pour adopter une posture neutre, en attente d'un départ imminent. Les témoins des Volturi s'éclipsèrent très vite. Aro nous regardait avec un air amical. Caïus enrageait. Marcus… ne se départait pas de son éternelle attitude d'ennui.

Le venin s'attardait dans ma bouche. Comment ? ! C'était ainsi que cela s'achevait ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Faire tout ce pataquès pour repartir ensuite bien gentiment chez soi. Nous étions victorieux, toutefois cette victoire avait un goût amer, celui de l'inachevé. Comment était-il possible que toute cette histoire se résolve de cette façon ? Je me forçais à inspirer et expirer calmement. Mais, la colère, la rage, l'envie de me battre ne s'atténuèrent que légèrement. Mes nerfs avaient été soumis à trop rude épreuve pour accepter un aussi brusque retour au calme ! Je notais distraitement que les Volturi s'étaient retirés. Il ne restait face à nous qu'Aro, avec quelques gardes. L'envie de lui arracher la tête ne m'avait pas quittée. Je fermais les yeux, écoutant ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je suis ravi que le conflit se soit résolu sans violence. Assura-t-il.

Cette simple phrase me fit grincer des dents.

- Carlisle, mon ami, quel bonheur de pouvoir te qualifier à nouveau d'ami ! Poursuivit-il. J'espère que tu n'éprouveras pas de rancœur. Tu comprends le fardeau qui est le nôtre et auquel nous ne saurions déroger.

- Pars en paix, Aro. Répliqua durement Carlisle. Et rappelle-toi que nous devons encore protéger notre anonymat. Empêche tes soldats de chasser dans cette région.

- Compte sur moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir provoqué ta désapprobation. Avec le temps, tu me pardonneras peut-être.

- Avec le temps, pourquoi pas ? Si tu nous prouves que tu es redevenu un véritable ami.

J'entendis les derniers Italiens se retirer. Seulement alors, j'ouvris à nouveaux les yeux.

- Est-ce fini ? Demanda Bella à Edward.

- Oui. Assura-t-il, en souriant. Ils ont renoncé. Comme toutes les grosses brutes, ce ne sont que des froussards, au fond d'eux-mêmes.

Son rire retentit dans la prairie, suivit de celui d'Alice

- Sérieux ! Confirma-t-elle. Ils ne reviendront pas, je vous le jure. Que tout le monde se détende.

- Quel dommage ! Grogna Stefan

J'étais bien d'accord avec lui. Autour de moi, retenti une nuée de cris de joie. Les couples s'embrassaient, dansaient. Tout le monde exprimait son bonheur sans retenue. Je souriais en voyant Emmett étreindre Rosalie et l'embrasser avec passion. Quand il releva la tête, il me vit et m'adressa un clin d'œil. Je répondis par un hochement de tête. Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à toutes les démonstrations d'affections. Je me sentais curieusement en décalage. Comme une étrangère.

Sur le chemin menant à la villa, beaucoup de vampire partirent. Je sus alors ce dont j'avais besoin. Je m'éclipsai dans la forêt et m'éloignai du groupe qui continuait de faire retentir son euphorie. Je commençais à courir, afin de m'éloigner. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'arrêtais. Oui, ici, ce serait parfait. Alors, j'élevais les mains, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette éprouvante journée. Sans attendre, le pouvoir jaillit de mes doigts. Je me défoulais sur les arbres environnants. Je les déracinais, les soulevais, les faisais virevolter, avec une facilité que je ne me connaissais pas. J'utilisais sans fatigue mes deux mains. Je laissais l'énergie retenue si longtemps s'écouler librement. Je riais à gorge déployée devant le spectacle des arbres dansant dans les airs. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce petit jeu, je me lassais. Oui, enfin, j'étais calme. Je pourrai retourner à la villa et partager l'allégresse de tout le monde. J'étais sur le point de partir, quand je m'arrêtais. Je me tournais vers la clairière nouvellement née, et j'eus un petit sourire. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? En quelques mouvements rapides, j'empilais correctement les arbres sur le sol, à la manière des bûcherons. Avec un dernier sourire satisfait, je repris ma marche vers la demeure des Cullen.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette version de la rencontre avec les Volturi. Je souhaite pouvoir vous mettre le chapitre 16 avant la fin de la semaine. **

**La fin de cette fiction approche. Le chapitre suivant sera l'avant dernier.**


	25. Chapter 16

**Merci à toutes pour vos messages. **

**Désolée de ne pas répondre à chacun d'entre vous en particuliers, mais je suis un peu triste à la pensée que ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le prochain post concluera cette fic.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et à bientôt**

**Chapitre 16**

Sur le chemin de retour, je m'accordais le luxe d'une pause. Voilà, je me retrouvais seule, à présent. Non pas que cela me gênait. Au contraire. Après tous les évènements de ces dernières semaines, j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme. J'avais pris une partie de ma décision la nuit de ma dernière chasse. En regardant dormir Jacob, je m'étais enfin décidée. J'allais poursuivre le régime végétarien. Je me demandais si les animaux allaient m'offrir la même diversité de goûts que les humains. Est-ce que tous les chevreuils avaient la même saveur ? Quoique, je ne pouvais pas vraiment parler de saveur. Leur sang était fade, trop doux. Le puma s'était avéré meilleur. Mais, il était sans conteste très inférieur au sang humain. J'allais devoir faire mon deuil de cette sapidité pleine d'humanité. Mais, si cela me permettait d'obtenir les magnifiques yeux dorés et le caractère paisible des Cullen, j'étais prête à ce sacrifice. Si j'avais encore une âme, elle était en quête d'harmonie, de paix, de sérénité. Mes discussions avec Carlisle me l'avaient confirmé. Mon tempérament s'adoucirait avec ce changement de régime, et moins d'impulsivité serait bénéfique au contrôle de mon pouvoir.

Restait à présent une grande question. Allait-je redevenir nomade ou accepter la proposition de Carlisle ? J'aimais ma liberté. Mais Rosalie m'avait dit que je ne serai pas moins libre en vivant avec eux. Chaque membre de la famille pouvait aller et venir selon son gré. Donc, ce n'était pas cela qui départagerait mes deux options.

Malgré tout ce qu'Emmett m'avait déclaré, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir faire partie de leur famille. Certes, je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde. Avec tout le monde ? Je n'avais pas côtoyé Alice et Jasper. Est-ce qu'ils m'accepteraient ? Au fond de moi, je pensais que oui, mais je ne voulais pas trop espérer. Trop de fois, j'avais été déçue. Mais, j'avais néanmoins un bon pressentiment. Alice avait l'air de quelqu'un d'enjoué, d'heureux de vivre. J'étais presque persuadée que nous serions d'aussi bonnes amies que je l'étais avec Rose et Emmett.

Jasper semblait plus renfermé, mais je me doutais que ce n'était qu'une façade. Après tout, je ne l'avais pas vu au quotidien, juste quelques minutes pendant la confrontation. Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour se faire une opinion de quelqu'un. Et puis, le pauvre devait avoir été assailli par toutes les émotions que nous dégagions à ce moment-là. C'était, hormis Bella, le dernier végétarien de la famille. D'ailleurs, il me revint en mémoire que lui et Alice s'étaient intégrés sans problème aux Cullen. Ils n'avaient pas été créés par Carlisle. Et pourtant, ce dernier en parlait avec autant d'affection que de ses propres enfants. Oui, ce couple me prouvait qu'il était possible de rejoindre les Cullen.

Mais en avais-je réellement envie ? Outre leur régime, il y avait d'autres paramètres qui entraient en ligne de compte.

Ils vivaient comme des humains. Cela signifiait que Carlisle travaillait et que les « enfants » fréquentaient le lycée. Je me doutais que la case « lycée » serait une épreuve trop dure pour une nouvelle végétarienne. Il y aurait beaucoup trop de tentation, et trop d'occasion d'y céder. Donc, si je vivais avec eux, je passerais mes journées avec Esmée. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, dans l'absolue. Esmée était une jeune femme charmante, pleine de douceur, de compréhension et quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne ménagerait guère ses efforts pour me faciliter les choses, pendant cette période de transition. Et il y avait tellement de façons d'occuper ses journées. Tout d'abord, j'avais réalisé que j'avais un immense retard en matière de connaissances. Je n'avais pas encore épuisé les possibilités de l'immense bibliothèque. J'avais appris énormément de choses, et désirais en connaître plus encore. De plus, Esmée n'était pas désoeuvrée. Outre les tâches quotidiennes de toute femme (ménage, rangement des affaires de ses enfants, entre autre), elle occupait ses journées à peindre, à changer l'aménagement de la maison pour la rendre le plus agréable possible. C'était une véritable artiste et ses tableaux ornaient chaque partie de la demeure. L'amour et les soins qu'elle prodiguait à sa famille en faisaient un être exceptionnel. Elle consacrait sa vie à sa famille, et semblait heureuse ainsi.

En les regardant, la vie de famille avait l'air agréable. Mais, je ne devais pas oublier Bella. A présent, les Cullen avaient à s'occuper d'un vampire nouveau-né. C'était beaucoup de travail. Sans compter Nessie. Mais, je me leurrais. Bella ne se comportait absolument pas comme un nouveau-né. Elle était capable de passer des heures en compagnie de son père humain, sans désir de mordre. Cela allait à l'encontre des règles. Elle faisait preuve de tant de maîtrise ! Non, l'éducation de Bella ne serait pas un fardeau pour sa famille. Au contraire. Il lui suffisait d'apprendre comment se comporter en présence des humains, rien de plus. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter de la retenir, étant donné qu'elle avait su résister à l'appel du délicieux nectar lors de sa première chasse. Et Nessie ? Non, je ne pensais pas qu'elle poserait la moindre difficulté. Il faudrait seulement ne pas la montrer aux humains pendant quelques années. En effet, ils risqueraient d'être surpris par la rapidité de sa croissance. D'après ce que Nahuel avait déclaré, dans sept ans, Nessie serait un vampire adulte. Et cela passait si vite, sept ans. Il faudrait s'occuper d'elle pendant que ses parents joueraient leur rôle d'adolescent, mais cela était un vrai plaisir. La fillette était très calme, elle apprenait très vite, elle comprenait tout. Passer des heures en sa compagnie relevait du bonheur.

Non, si je restais avec eux, ce serait moi, leur problème. C'était moi qu'il faudrait surveiller, éduquer, retenir. Carlisle m'avait assuré qu'il était prêt à m'aider, à m'accueillir parmi les siens. Mais, avais-je le droit de leur imposer ma présence, alors qu'ils pouvaient enfin être heureux ? Certes, ces dernières semaines avaient été les plus agréables que j'aie vécues. Rosalie était devenue une amie. Tout comme Edward et Bella, bien que je les aie un peu moins côtoyés. Carlisle était un puit de sagesse et de patience, il était toujours là pour répondre à une question, ou résoudre un problème. Esmée débordait d'affection et d'attentions. Quant à Emmett… Son humour, sa joie de vivre et sa franchise contrastaient avec l'allure de grand costaud qui était la sienne. Sous sa carrure, se cachait un être tendre, jovial. Et puis, il y avait cette drôle d'impression que je ressentais en sa présence. Il suffisait qu'on soit dans la même pièce, pour qu'aussitôt, je me sente détendue, calme, prête à le taquiner. D'ailleurs, je ne m'en étais pas privée ! Et Emmett n'était pas resté en reste. Il avait de la répartie, lui aussi. Il m'avait avoué qu'il ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis de moi. J'avais le sentiment que j'aurai dû reconnaître cette impression, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un mot dessus. L'alchimie qui existait entre Emmett et moi était un mystère, mais un mystère très agréable. Après tout, l'important était qu'on s'entendait bien. D'ailleurs, Rose aussi avait remarqué ce phénomène.

Oui, quitter les Cullen serait difficile. Je m'en rendais compte, à présent. Tout ce que j'avais vécu ces dernières semaines me poussait à vouloir rester. Mais, est-ce que cela durerait, résisterait au temps ? Après tout, les Cullen savaient bien que notre présence chez eux n'était que provisoire. Faire des efforts pendant un mois était possible. Je secouai la tête. Non, leur attitude était le reflet de ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Ils n'avaient pas joué la comédie. C'était les rabaisser que de penser cela d'eux. Si je choisissais de demeurer à leurs côtés, je savais qu'ils resteraient exactement tels qu'ils avaient été. Rien ne changerait. Au contraire, c'était plutôt moi qui allait changer, évoluer. De plus, je savais pertinemment que j'avais besoin d'eux pour réussir dans le végétarisme. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour y arriver seule.

Mais, rester signifiait quitter définitivement Thomas et Carole. Je m'apercevais que je ne ressentais aucune tristesse à cette idée. Simplement une déception de ne pas en éprouver. Cela faisait 70 ans que nous étions ensemble, et je ne ressentais absolument rien à la pensée de me séparer d'eux. Bien entendu, je les avais quittés plusieurs fois pendant quelques mois, voire quelques années, mais j'étais toujours revenue vers eux. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Nous n'avions pas besoin les uns des autres. D'ailleurs, je n'avais ressenti aucune angoisse particulière pour eux ces dernières heures. Alors que nous risquions de mourir, je n'avais pas eu une pensée pour eux. A croire qu'ils m'étaient indifférents. Cette pensée me fit sourire et en amena une autre. J'avais récemment découvert l'histoire du Petit Prince, dans la bibliothèque de Carlisle. Un passage venait de me revenir en mémoire et me semblait particulièrement convenir. J'étais comme le renard, à sa rencontre avec le Petit Prince. Pour moi, Carole et Thomas étaient des vampires parmi d'autres vampires, et je n'étais pour eux qu'un vampire semblable à tous les autres. Rien ne nous reliait. Tandis que le sort des Cullen ne m'avait pas laissé de glace. A croire qu'ils m'avaient apprivoisée ! Pour moi, ils étaient devenus uniques, différents de tous les autres. Ils avaient fait renaître des émotions en moi que je croyais morte en même temps que mon humanité. A leur côté, je m'étais sentie différente, plus humaine, capable de ressentir à nouveau des sentiments. Mais, avais-je le droit de les quitter ? Après tout, ils avaient pris soin de moi. Même leurs restrictions alimentaires s'étaient avérées bénéfiques et utiles, avec le temps. Je leur devais mon immortalité. Cependant, je me rendais compte que je ne les respectais pas autant que j'estimais Carlisle. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, j'avais plus de mal à quitter les Cullen que de me séparer de Thomas et Carole.

Et puis, les Cullen étaient tellement nombreux ! Sans compter Nessie, ils étaient huit. Mais si Carlisle m'avait proposé de les rejoindre, c'est que cela ne leur posait pas de problème d'être neuf. Mais, la proposition était-elle limitée dans le temps ? Je pouvais rester le temps de devenir entièrement végétarienne, mais après ? Je secouais la tête. Après n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait, c'était maintenant. Et, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je venais de décider.

Oui, je resterai avec les Cullen. Je me sentai soudain heureuse et pressée de rentrer…à la maison. Je me mis à courir. Si mon cœur pouvait battre, il exploserait de bonheur. J'allais vivre différemment de tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'alors. Je ne tuerai plus d'humains. J'étais heureuse à cette idée. Oui, mon séjour m'avait changé. Je me sentais différente, plus vivante que je ne l'avais jamais été.

J'étais presqu'arrivée lorsque je croisai une odeur familière. Thomas et Carole. La piste était fraîche. Quelques secondes, tout au plus. Je m'arrêtais, stupéfaite. Ils partaient, sans attendre que je ne rentre. Je fronçais les sourcils. J'hésitai un bref instant, avant de m'élancer sur leur piste. Je voulais leur parler, une dernière fois. Je ne mis guère de temps avant de les apercevoir. Ne cherchant pas à me cacher, ils m'avaient entendue. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent. Je les rejoignis.

- Vous partez ? Demandai-je

- Oui. Répondit Thomas, froidement.

Carole ne disait rien. Elle ne dirait rien, j'en étais persuadée.

- Pourquoi ce ton si sec ? Fis-je, un peu surprise.

- Tu le sais. Tu as pris ta décision. Répondit-il

- Comment le savez-vous ? M'enquis-je.

- Alice vient de nous le dire. Elle l'a vu.

- Oh. Et c'est pourquoi vous partez sans dire au revoir.

- Je vais être franc avec toi. Ton attitude ces dernières semaines m'a beaucoup déçu, et choqué. Fréquenter un loup-garou ! C'était honteux !

- Jacob est quelqu'un de bien ! Répliquai-je.

- C'est un danger pour nous ! As-tu oublié qu'il peut nous tuer ?

- Jacob n'est pas ainsi.

- Tu as raison, c'est un sac à puce ! Un animal domestiqué ! S'écria-t-il

- En attendant, lui et les siens nous ont bien aidé aujourd'hui.

- C'est ça. Bougonna Thomas, avant de poursuivre. Et ta propension à plaisanter avec les Cullen ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester discrète, non ?

- J'ai été moi-même.

- Oh oui, ça tu peux le dire ! Et faire envoyer Emmett dans la rivière, c'était normal aussi ?

- C'était un accident. Me justifiai-je

- En tout cas, ce n'était pas accident, ensuite. Quand tu t'es entraînée avec Carlisle…

- Il a proposé de m'aider à maîtriser mon don. Plaidai-je. Quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?

- Il l'a développé, oui ! S'exclama-t-il. D'ailleurs, il a dit que tu as fait d'énormes progrès dans ton utilisation de la télékinésie.

- C'est vrai. Admis-je. Je me maîtrise mieux et j'ai appris à m'en servir.

- Je sais. J'ai eu droit à quelques anecdotes de leur part. Et puis, cette façon que tu avais d'être toujours fourrée avec eux. Non seulement avec les enfants, mais aussi avec Carlisle…

- J'avais quelques questions et il a eu la gentillesse d'y répondre. Ripostai-je. C'est ça que tu me reproches ?

- Tu n'avais pas à t'insinuer dans leur vie. Rétorqua Thomas, plus calmement.

- Désolée. Je n'avais rien prémédité. C'est arrivé comme ça.

- Oui. Quand j'ai vu comment tu étais avec Emmett et Rose, je me suis douté que je te perdais. Soupira Thomas.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? J'ai bien vu que tu souriais plus avec eux qu'avec nous. Tu semblais plus… heureuse. Et puis, il paraît que tu as essayé leur mode d'alimentation ?

- Exact.

- Et c'est…

- Pas très bon, je l'avoue. Mis à part cela, le sang animal a les mêmes effets sur nous que celui des humains.

- Pas de pertes de capacité ? Demanda Thomas.

- Non. Tu t'inquiètes, là ?

- Pas du tout. Simple curiosité.

- Alors, c'est comme ça que cela finit ? Poursuivis-je.

- On dirait bien. Nous allons reprendre notre vie nomade et toi… tu vas vivre ta vie. Ton caractère va nous manquer, quand même. Fit Thomas, avant de continuer. Ils t'attendent. Bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie. Enfin, si tu restes vraiment ici…

- Merci. Prenez garde à vous.

- Toi aussi.

Sur ces mots, Thomas et Carole reprirent leur route. Il n'y avait pas eu d'effusion d'émotions, ni d'embrassade. Rien. Simplement une discussion un peu agitée au début. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur mes lèvres. Leur attitude résumait tout. Nous étions des connaissances. Nous n'étions même pas assez proches pour se qualifier vraiment d'amis. Je me retournais et pris le chemin menant à la villa. Je ne leur adressai pas un dernier regard. Une page de ma vie était tournée. Il était temps d'en écrire une autre. Je marchais, un peu anxieuse de l'accueil qui m'attendait. J'aurai bien voulu parler à Carlisle en privé avant d'être entourée par toute la petite famille.

Tandis que j'arrivais en vue de la villa, mon souhait sembla se réaliser. Carlisle s'avançait vers moi, seul et souriant.

- Bienvenue dans la famille ! Commença-t-il en souriant.

- Comment … Fis-je, avant de m'interrompre

- Alice nous a annoncé ta décision. Et Edward a dit que tu désirais me parler. Alors, je suis venu à ta rencontre. Expliqua-t-il.

- C'est pratique, quand même. Remarquai-je.

- En effet. Jasper a également affirmé que tu étais un peu…préoccupée. Tu veux qu'on en discute ?

- J'apprécierai. Sommes-nous obligé de rester debout, ici ?

- Non. Fit-il, en souriant. Où veux-tu aller ?

- Suivez-moi.

Sur ce, je me retournai et commençai à courir. Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder en arrière pour savoir que Carlisle m'emboîtait le pas. Nous courûmes côte à côte. Nous n'allâmes pas loin. Je m'arrêtais au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres.

- Ici ? S'enquit Carlisle.

Lui adressant un sourire espiègle, je lui désignais le sommet de l'arbre sous lequel nous étions. Il hocha la tête. Aussitôt, je m'élançai. Lorsque j'atteignis les dernières branches, je m'arrêtais et m'assis. Carlisle prit place en face de moi. Il avait l'air d'avoir tout son temps, et attendait patiemment que je débute la conversation.

- Carlisle, j'avoue que je m'inquiète un peu

- A quel propos ?

- Vous m'avez proposé de rester parmi vous, mais je ne voudrai pas déranger.

- Tu ne nous déranges pas. Assura-t-il. Tout le monde est d'accord pour que tu fasses partie de la famille.

- Tout le monde ? Fis-je, sceptique. Même Alice et Jasper ?

- Oui, même Alice et Jasper.

- Pourtant, ils ne me connaissent pas. Répliquai-je.

- Alice a vu un futur possible, et il semble qu'il lui plaise. Quant à Jasper, il ne contrarie jamais sa femme. Et il n'est pas contre l'arrivée d'un nouveau végétarien. Si cela peut te rassurer, sache que nous avons fait un vote et tout le monde était d'accord pour t'accueillir. Poursuivit-il avec un sourire.

- Un vote ? Relevai-je

- Oui. Nous votons dès qu'il y a une décision à prendre concernant tout le monde. Avec tant de personnes et de personnalités diverses, il faut bien cela pour faire régner l'ordre.

- C'est pas idiot.

Je pris le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées. Au bout de quelques instants, je repris.

- Il y a un délai d'expiration à mon séjour parmi vous ?

- Non. Tu restes le temps que tu veux. Répondit-il

- Vraiment ? Le temps que je veux ? Que ce soit 2 ans ou 150 ? Ou même tout le reste de ma vie ?

- Tout à fait. Tu peux même rester quelques années, repartir et revenir ensuite. Nous t'accueillerons toujours. Nous formons une famille. Affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

- Une famille qui s'agrandit. Murmurai-je

- Il n'y a pas de numerus clausus.

Cela correspondait bien à ce que Rosalie m'avait dit. Je demeurais libre. Je pouvais aller et venir, je serai chez moi avec eux. Peu importe le temps que je resterai au loin, j'aurai toujours une famille qui m'attendrait, quelque part. Etrangement, cette pensée me réconfortait.

- Je suppose qu'il y a des règles à respecter. Poursuivis-je.

- Celles évidentes inhérentes à notre situation de vampire.

- Autrement dit, se fondre dans la masse, éviter que les humains sachent ce que nous sommes.

- Exact. Il y a aussi celles nécessaire à une vie harmonieuse en famille. Tu devines lesquelles ?

Je réfléchis deux secondes. Oui, je voyais ce qu'il voulait dire. Le respect, essentiellement. Le respect des autres, de leur intimité, de leurs idées. Ainsi que l'entraide, la non mise en danger volontaire des autres. Pour le reste, je verrai bien. J'apprendrai. J'eus un sourire.

- Oui, Carlisle, j'imagine. Sinon, vous me rappellerez ce que j'ai oublié.

- Bien entendu. M'assura-t-il.

Le silence se fit entre nous. Carlisle me laissait mener la conversation, répondant à mes interrogations, sans chercher à en faire trop. Il me laissait faire à mon rythme. C'était vraiment agréable. Je n'étais pas bousculée. Au bout d'un instant, il prit la parole.

- Rachel, je sais que c'est un changement radical pour toi. En un mois, tu as modifié ta façon de t'alimenter. Tu as décidé d'abandonner ta vie nomade et de te joindre à ma famille. Sans compter que tu as enfin accepté ton don.

- Dit ainsi, cela semble beaucoup. Murmurai-je

- Mais, c'est beaucoup. Répliqua Carlisle. Je comprends que tu te sentes un peu…déstabilisée. Le contraire serait même étonnant. Mais à présent, tu es un membre de ma famille et nous t'aiderons tous autant que nous pourrons dans cette nouvelle voie. Nous serons tous à tes côtés. Ne crains surtout pas de faire appel à nous en cas de besoin, comme tu l'as déjà fait. Nous ne te ferons pas défaut. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons là, avec toi. Peu importe le temps que tu resteras, deux ans ou toujours, tu n'es plus un vampire nomade. A présent, tu es ma fille.

Je laissai le silence s'installer. Il me restait une appréhension, mais je ne savais si je devais en faire part à Carlisle. Surtout que son discours m'avait mis du baume au cœur. Cela amena un sourire sur mes lèvres. Du baume au cœur. Comme si mon cœur n'était plus une chose morte et inerte, mais plutôt qu'il était redevenu vivant. J'avais presque l'impression de le sentir à nouveau au fond de moi. Une douce chaleur m'avait envahie, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à effacer totalement ma dernière crainte. Oui, les Cullen m'avaient fait revivre. Après 70 ans de cynisme et d'indifférence, je commençais à me sentir… presqu'humaine. Après quelques secondes, je repris, décidée à faire entièrement confiance à Carlisle et désirant lui confier mes ultimes doutes.

- Vous formez une famille très unie.

- C'est vrai. Et si tu me disais où tu veux en venir. M'invita-t-il.

- J'ai… un peu… peur. Admis-je

- Peur de quoi ?

- De ne pas trouver ma place parmi vous. Avouai-je à voix basse.

- Rachel, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Les liens se font et s'endurcissent avec les années. Et puis, tu as déjà ta place dans notre famille. Affirma-t-il

- Comment cela ? Fis-je, curieuse.

- Rosalie t'a accueillie parmi nous et t'a traitée comme si tu faisais partie de notre famille. Edward est accouru à ton secours. J'ai répondu à toutes les questions que tu m'as posées, et t'ai aidée pour ton don, avec l'aide d'Edward. Quant à Emmett… vous vous ressemblez énormément. C'est stupéfiant de vous voir ensemble ! Tu vois, tu as déjà ta place parmi nous.

- Je ne veux pas vous tromper. Je ne suis pas certaine de rester toujours avec vous.

- J'apprécie ta franchise. Tu resteras autant de temps que tu voudras. Tu seras toujours ma fille.

- Reste un dernier souci, si je puis dire.

- Lequel ? Demanda-t-il.

- L'école. Grimaçai-je

- Je vois. Dit-il, avant de poursuivre en souriant. Et bien, dans un premier temps, tu en seras dispensée. Simple mesure de précaution. Il te sera plus difficile qu'habituellement de résister au sang humain une fois que tu en auras été privée pendant un certain temps. Nous dirons que tu prends des cours par correspondance.

- Je comprends. Il faudra aussi une explication quant à ma présence ici.

- Si elle te convient, ce sera la même que pour tout le monde.

- A ce propos, vous n'avez jamais eu de problèmes avec ça ? Personne n'est jamais venu faire des vérifications ? Demandai-je

- Si, une fois. Répondit Carlisle avant de poursuivre en souriant. Un enseignant s'inquiétait à propos des excellents résultats scolaires des enfants et parce qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, ne cherchant pas à se mêler aux autres élèves. Il croyait qu'Esmée et moi les maltraitions.

- Que s'est-il passé ? M'enquis-je

- Alice nous a prévenu. L'inspectrice est venue, elle a constaté que tout allait bien, a regardé les papiers de chacun et est repartie.

- Les papiers ? Relevai-je

- Oui. Il en faut bien. Jasper s'occupe de nous en faire, à chaque fois que nous déménageons. D'ailleurs, il t'en procurera. Tu verras avec lui pour les détails.

- Pas de problème. Assurai-je, avant de regarder en direction de la maison. Je suis prête à y aller.

- Alors, allons-y.

Nous redescendîmes de notre perchoir. La nuit était en train de tomber. Tout en approchant de la demeure, je goûtais au calme des lieux. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, tout semblait serein. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours qui discutait, s'entraînait, se promenait. Je n'entendais que le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Les odeurs des visiteurs s'attardaient. Mais déjà, les senteurs en provenance des bois se faisaient plus insistantes. D'ici peu, il n'y aurait plus qu'elles qui embaumeraient les environs.

Au détour du chemin, la villa apparut au milieu des arbres. J'ignorais combien de temps j'y resterai, mais je n'étais guère pressée de la quitter. La maison était toute éclairée. Oui, cette demeure allait être la mienne. J'avais un « chez-moi ». J'allais vivre d'une manière qui me convenait plus, à présent que j'avais découvert qu'elle existait. Je vivrai au milieu de cette famille qui m'acceptait telle que j'étais, à la seule condition que je me nourrisse d'animaux. Par rapport à ce que j'allais gagner, rayer le sang humain du menu me semblait un sacrifice qui valait la peine d'être fait. Je comprenais à présent le choix de vie des Cullen, et j'y adhérais. Ils n'étaient pas fous, ou excentriques. Non, ils avaient décidé de privilégier leurs valeurs plutôt que leurs instincts de tueurs.

Inconsciemment, à mesure que nous approchions de la villa, j'avais légèrement ralenti, de sorte que Carlisle me précédait. Il grimpa les marches du perron et ouvrit la porte. Il restait sur le seuil, m'invitant à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- Les derniers pas, Rachel. Murmura-t-il.

Résolument, je franchis la distance qui nous séparait et pénétrais dans la pièce illuminée.


	26. Chapter 17

**Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic !**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages et votre soutien.**

**Et je ne pense pas faire de suite. Désolée pour l'attente, mais je travaille actuellement sur une autre histoire qui me demande beaucoup de temps (et surtout de recherches !), postée sur un autre forum.**

**Merci surtout à vous, Aulandra17, Lovelly, Aude77, Missguyane et Onja. Vos reviews font chaud au cœur ! **

**J'espère sincèrement que cette fin va vous plaire.**

**Allez, je n'en dis pas plus, sauf que j'ai été contente de vous faire partager cette fic.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 17**

Toute la famille se trouvait réunie et se leva pour m'accueillir. Des sourires illuminaient chaque visage. Emmett fut le premier à mes côtés. Il me serra dans ses bras puissants. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai suffoqué dans cette étreinte.

- Content de te compter parmi nous, Rachel. Ta décision de rester me ravit. Dit-il

- Merci, Emmett. Fis-je, un peu émue par cet accueil.

- Je croyais qu'on avait convenu que je serai le premier informé. Me taquina-t-il.

- Manque de temps et d'occasion. Répliquai-je. Et puis, je crois que tu étais occupé quand j'ai pris ma décision. Continuai-je en regardant Rosalie.

- Tu es pardonnée, alors. Rétorqua Emmett en partant d'un grand rire.

Puis, ce fut Rosalie qui me serra contre elle.

- Bienvenue, Rachel. Je suis heureuse que tu fasses partie de la famille.

- Moi de même.

- Quand ce sera fini, rejoins-moi au dernier étage. Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, la belle me lâcha et disparut dans l'escalier. Ce fut Edward qui poursuivit la ronde des accolades.

- Je suis ravi de t'accueillir parmi nous.

- Je te remercie, Edward. Et je te suis grée d'avoir demandé à Carlisle de me rejoindre.

- C'est naturel. Répondit-il. Par ailleurs, je te promets autant d'intimité que possible.

- Curieuse de voir cela. Répliquai-je.

Il me lâcha et Bella prit la relève. Elle m'enlaça avec un bras, le deuxième tenant Renesmée, endormie.

- Je suis contente que tu nous rejoignes.

- Merci beaucoup, Bella.

Je commençais à me sentir gênée. Jamais, je n'avais été au centre de l'attention, de cette manière. Mais, je sentis ma nervosité me quitter d'un coup. Une vague de bien-être m'envahit. Jamais je n'avais été capable de cela. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Jasper. Il sourit, en hochant presque imperceptiblement la tête. Je le remerciai de la même façon. Soudain, Jacob fut devant moi.

- Alors, que t'avais-je dit ? Fit-il, en me donnant une amicale bourrade sur l'épaule

- Il semblerait que tu avais raison. Admis-je.

- Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te serrer dans mes bras, mais ...

- Pas de problème, Jacob. Je ne voudrai pas que tu t'enrhumes. Quoique… je n'ai jamais vu cela. Il faudrait y remédier. Le taquinai-je.

- Très drôle. Vraiment hilarant. Répliqua-t-il.

Le visage brun et souriant de Jacob laissa la place à celui d'Esmée. Elle semblait rayonner et me serra fort chaleureusement contre elle.

- C'est un plaisir de te compter dans la famille.

- Le plaisir est partagé, Esmée.

- Je ferai ce que je peux pour te rendre la tâche plus aisée, ma fille. Me susurra-t-elle

- Vous m'en voyez comblée.

Sans le vouloir, j'avais repris le parlé de mon époque, celui que j'employais avec ma propre mère. Comme quoi, il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas. Jasper s'approcha à son tour et m'enlaça cordialement.

- Je te souhaite la bienvenue, Rachel.

- Merci. Pour ça et pour tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'était rien. Fit-il, en souriant

- Si tu le dis. Répliquai-je.

Puis, sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Alice.

- Bonjour et bienvenue.

- Je te remercie.

- On va bien s'amuser. Poursuivit-elle, en me relâchant

- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi. Remarquai-je

- Je sais. Fit-elle, avec une adorable moue. Allez, viens ! Poursuivit-elle, en me saisissant la main. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

Alice m'entraînait vers l'escalier. Interloquée, je jetai un regard interrogateur autour de moi. Jacob, Edward et Bella n'étaient plus là. Ils devaient être rentrés chez eux, et je ne les avais pas entendus partir. Jasper m'adressai un sourire d'un air entendu. Emmett levai les yeux au ciel. Quant à Carlisle et Esmée, ils m'encouragèrent d'un signe de tête à suivre Alice. Un peu surprise, j'emboîtai le pas à ce petit vampire, qui semblait déborder de joie.

- Tu vas adorer. Affirma-t-elle, pendant que nous montions l'escalier.

- Si tu le dis. Murmurai-je.

- Allons, un peu d'enthousiasme.

- Je peux savoir où nous allons ? Priai-je

- Non. C'est une surprise.

- Euh… Alice…

- On n'a pas eu le temps de préparer quelque chose, mais je suis certaine que tu vas aimer quand même. M'interrompit-elle.

Résignée à ne pas réussir à la faire taire, je la suivai docilement. Elle m'entraîna d'un pas vif vers une porte que je n'avais jamais franchi. Alice semblait danser tout en marchant. Sa démarche avait une grâce que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Je ne sus si c'était l'excitation qui la faisait marcher ainsi, ou si c'était habituel. J'espérais que ce soit naturel. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte close.

- Rose, c'est bon ? Fit-elle, à travers la porte.

- Ça ira, je suppose. Répondit l'intéressée, de l'autre côté de la porte close.

- Rachel, tu es prête ? Demanda Alice, en se tournant vers moi, resplendissante.

- Allons-y. Soupirai-je

Alice ouvrit d'un mouvement vif la porte et me tira à l'intérieur. Je découvris alors une pièce dont les proportions me plurent aussitôt. Ce n'était pas un semblant d'appartement comme celle de Rose et d'Emmett. Cette chambre était plus intimiste. Une baie vitrée constituait tout un mur. La vue était tout simplement splendide. Pendant un instant, je m'abandonnais à la contemplation de la rivière et de la forêt qui s'étalaient devant moi. Une moquette dorée recouvrait le sol et des tissus cachaient les murs. Cela contribuait à offrir à la pièce une ambiance douce et chaleureuse. Des étagères vides couraient le long d'un mur et un canapé en cuir noir trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Je me tournai vers Alice et Rosalie.

- Et c'est … Commençai-je

- Ta chambre. Répondit aussitôt Alice.

- C'est l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Compléta Rose. Comme elle est un peu à l'écart des nôtres, on a pensé que tu apprécierais. Maintenant, si tu préfères, tu peux te choisir une autre pièce. Il y en a d'autres de disponibles.

Je regardai encore une fois autour de moi, avant de me tourner vers les deux complices.

- Non. Elle sera parfaite. Fis-je, en souriant. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. J'étais certaine qu'elle te plairait. Applaudit Alice

- Facile. Tu l'as vu. Répliquai-je

- Un petit avantage, je l'avoue. Avoua-t-elle. Demain, je la meublerais. Bien sûr, tu pourras m'aider si tu le souhaites. Continua Alice, ne pouvant cacher son enthousiasme à cette idée. J'imagine très bien le résultat final. Ce sera magnifique Pour le dressing, ne te fais aucun souci, je m'en occupe.

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter la fin, je te prie ?

- Oui. Je vais prendre les choses en main. Tu n'as rien à te mettre, alors je vais remédier à cela. Tu verras, tu vas adorer. Affirma-t-elle, sans chercher à masquer la joie qu'elle ressentait.

- Je crois que je dois me méfier de ça. Rétorquai-je. Déjà avec Rose, ce n'était pas évident tous les jours. Alors, si vous vous y mettez toutes les deux… pas que j'ai des doutes, non. Juste un peu d'appréhension.

- Fais-moi confiance et tout ira bien.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis certaine que je n'aurai pas le dernier mot, Alice. Tu as gagné. Abdiquai-je. Mais une requête, alors. Que des affaires simples. Pas de chichi, ni de fanfreluches, ni pompons, ou rien de ce style.

Alice fit mine d'écouter attentivement, mais son regard et son sourire étaient suffisamment espiègles pour que je comprenne qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

- C'est noté. Mais, je ne te promets rien. Des fois que j'ai un coup de cœur. Fit-elle, avec une moue adorable

Je poussai un soupir. Ayant déjà eu un aperçu de Rosalie et ses idées vestimentaires, je résolus de ne pas porter ce qui ne me plairait pas, sauf si j'avais un moment de faiblesse. Moi qui avais peur de l'accueil, il était un peu trop débordant ! Je vis Rosalie se diriger vers une commode. Elle tenait mon sac à dos à la main.

- Rose, que fais-tu ? L'interpellai-je

- Je vais juste mettre tes maigres affaires dans cette commode.

- Laisse, je vais le faire. Fis-je, en la rejoignant.

- Pendant que vous faites cela, je réfléchis à mes futurs achats. Dit Alice, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

En un tournemain et avant que je ne la rejoigne, Rosalie avait pris le livre dans mon sac et l'avait déposé sur le meuble. Elle ne sortit pas ma tenue de rechange, ce que je compris parfaitement. Je ne pensais qu'elle m'aurait laissé la porter. De plus, je n'étais pas fâchée de cela, au vu de la provenance des habits. Dire que je les avais pris sur un cadavre ! Cela me semblait loin, à présent, même si ça ne datait que de quelques semaines. Puis elle glissa la main dans la poche avant et en sortit les bijoux de ma mère, derniers reliquats de mon existence humaine.

- Ils sont beaux. Déclara Rosalie. D'où viennent-ils ?

- De ma mère.

- Je peux regarder ? Demanda-t-elle

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu fais déjà ? Répliquai-je. Allez, fais-toi plaisir.

D'une main experte, Rosalie disposa les quelques colliers, bagues et bracelets que je possédais. Son regard s'arrêta sur un collier.

- Celui-là, il vient de ta mère aussi ? S'enquit-elle, d'une voix soudain tendue.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Répondis-je, un peu surprise

- Tu en es persuadée ? Tu ne confonds pas ? Insista-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que j'en suis certaine. Affirmai-je. Qu'y a-t-il, Rose, avec ce collier ?

- Attends-moi là. Ordonna-t-elle, en me rendant le bijou.

Elle sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce. Je me tournai vers Alice. Elle savait sûrement ce qui se passait, ou du moins, elle s'en doutait.

- Où va-t-elle ? Demandai-je à Alice

- Dans sa chambre. Répondit-elle. D'ailleurs, elle revient.

A ce moment-là, les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent.

- Alice ? Fis-je, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Rosalie entra en coup de vent dans la pièce.

- Rose, Alice a l'air bizarre. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Elle a une vision. Me répondit mon amie. Alice ! Alice ! Que vois-tu ?

Mais, Alice ne répondit pas. Ses yeux reprirent leur aspect normal, si ce n'est que de la tristesse semblait voiler le beau doré de ses iris.

- Alice, réponds ! Qu'as-tu vu ? Continua Rosalie.

- Un moment difficile, mais nécessaire. Répondit l'intéressée, en me regardant.

Je la regardais, interloquée. Que voulait-elle dire ? Je n'aimais guère les énigmes

- Tu peux en dire plus ? M'enquis-je

- Non. Fit Alice, catégorique. Je préfère laisser les choses se réaliser.

- Bon, si c'est ce que tu estimes le mieux. Dit Rosalie, avant de se tourner vers moi. Rachel, tu maintiens que le collier que tu tiens te vient de ta mère ?

- Bien entendu. Si tu en venais au fait, Rose !

- Tu pourras alors m'expliquer cela. Continua Rosalie, en me montrant ce qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- C'est impossible. Murmurai-je, stupéfaite.

Je saisi doucement le collier que Rose était allé chercher. Pas de doute possible ! C'était le même que le mien ! J'approchais les deux objets, afin d'y déceler d'éventuelles différences. Mais non, tout était identique. Les médaillons avaient la même taille, la même forme, le même poids. Tous les deux étaient ornés de deux roses entrecroisées. Le même fermoir se trouvait sur le côté du bijou. La seule différence résidait dans la forme de la clé suspendue à chaque chaîne.

- Impossible. Répétai-je

- La clé n'ouvre pas le pendentif. Indiqua Rosalie.

- Je sais. Murmurai-je, encore ébahie. D'où te vient celui que tu as apporté ?

- Ce n'est pas le mien. Objecta-t-elle. C'est celui d'Emmett.

- Emmett ? Fis-je, ne pouvant comprendre ce que cela signifiait

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Rose ? Demandai-je.

- C'est plutôt moi qui attends des explications. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends rien à tout ceci. Confessai-je

Je continuais d'observer les deux bijoux. Comment se faisait-il qu'Emmett possédait un collier identique au mien ? Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une explication à cette énigme.

- Tu as vraiment l'air de ne rien savoir. Convint Rosalie. Il ne reste plus qu'à essayer de les ouvrir.

- Tu penses que… ma clé ouvre le médaillon d'Emmett, et inversement ? Demandai-je

- Celle d'Emmett n'ouvre pas son pendentif, et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était pareil pour le tien. Alors, on peut toujours tenter.

- D'accord. Reprends celui-là. Déclarai-je, en lui tendant le collier qu'elle était allée chercher.

Rosalie se saisit du pendentif. Je lui tendis la clé de mon collier, sans pour autant la détacher. Si, par hasard, Rosalie se trompait, je ne voulais pas risquer de confondre les clés. Elle la prit, et j'attrapai la seconde.

- Ensemble. Exigea Rosalie.

Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête. Avec appréhension, je glissai la clé dans le fermoir. Je fus surprise de constater qu'elle entrait parfaitement. Je poussai un soupir et tourna la clé. Quelle stupéfaction de voir le pendentif s'ouvrir. Cela faisait 70 ans que je me demandais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et là, j'allais le savoir. Mais, rien ne m'avait préparé au choc que j'allais recevoir !

- Ça alors ! S'écria Rosalie

- Non ! C'est impossible ! M'exclamai-je, d'une voix étranglée.

Je lâchai mon collier, comme s'il venait tout d'un coup de me brûler. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer, bien que je savais la chose impensable. Je perçu le fourmillement dans mes bras. Je ne devais pas rester ici ! Je repoussai Rosalie, sans la toucher toutefois et m'élançai par la fenêtre qu'Alice avait ouverte. Elle l'avait su avant que nous n'ouvrions les pendentifs ! Ses mots me revinrent : « Un moment difficile, mais nécessaire » ! Quelle gageure ! J'entendis la voix d'Alice résonner derrière moi

- Non, Rose ! Ne la suis pas ! Laisse-la.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas de nous qu'elle a besoin. Descendons ! Les autres s'inquiètent de ce qui a provoqué ce raffut !

J'atterris sur un arbre faisant face à ma chambre. Je me saisis d'une branche et, à l'aide d'un coup de rein, je me propulsais le plus loin possible. Je voulais m'éloigner, afin de digérer le choc. Je sautai à terre et me mis à courir. Tout en poursuivant ma cavalcade, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir ce que j'avais découvert. A l'intérieur du médaillon, il y avait deux photos. La première représentait mes parents. Sur la seconde, il y avait un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans et une jeune fille de 12 ans. Je m'étais reconnue immédiatement, et je n'avais guère eu de mal à identifier le jeune homme. Emmett. En dessous des photos, une inscription que je n'oublierai plus jamais :

_A nos enfants, Emmett et Rachel. Avec tout notre amour._

Mon frère ! Emmett était mon frère ! Comment se faisait-il que je ne l'avais pas reconnu ? J'avais oublié le visage de mon propre frère ! C'était impardonnable. Avec toutes les heures que nous avions passées ensemble, nous ignorions que nous étions de la même famille. Que lui ne m'ai pas reconnue, je le concevais sans problème. Après sa disparition, il s'était écoulé 3 ans. J'avais changé. Je ne ressemblais plus guère à la gamine de 14 ans qu'il avait connu. Mais, moi, je n'avais aucune excuse ! Pas étonnant que nous ayons le même humour et que nous nous charrions sans cesse. Nos âmes s'étaient reconnues, si nous en avions encore une. Cette complicité instinctive, ce sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité que je ressentais lorsqu'il était à mes côtés, tout cela s'expliquait ! J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, bien qu'il ne battait plus depuis des décennies.

Je m'arrêtai au milieu d'une petite clairière, près d'une rivière. Je ne percevais plus le fourmillement dans mes bras, annonciateur de mon don. Cette course effrénée m'avait calmée. Assise sur un rocher, j'inspirai profondément. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient, et l'ironie de la situation ne manqua nullement de m'échapper. Mon frère avait disparu en 1935. A présent, je savais pourquoi. Il avait été transformé par Carlisle et était devenu un vampire. Il devait être mourrant, puisque le docteur n'aurait jamais fait cela autrement. J'essayais de raviver ma défaillante mémoire d'humaine. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'abandonnais mes efforts. Jamais je n'arriverai à me souvenir s'il était malade ou pas, ou si j'avais su autre chose que le fait qu'il ait disparut. Trois ans plus tard, en 1938, Thomas et Carole avaient tué nos parents et m'avaient transformée à mon tour. Soixante-dix ans plus tard, Emmett et moi nous retrouvions au hasard d'un chemin. Puis, les choses s'étant passées comme un scénario bien monté, j'avais décidé de rester chez les Cullen et de faire partie de leur famille. Sans ces médaillons, jamais je n'aurai su que je vivais avec mon véritable frère. Nous avions été séparés par des vampires et nous nous étions retrouvés grâce à des vampires ! Décidément, le hasard pouvait bien faire les choses.

Mais, que faire à présent ? Je ne voulais pas partir, pas de cette manière. Maintenant que j'avais fait mon choix, je désirais rester avec les Cullen. Mais, je n'étais pas sûre non plus de pouvoir rentrer comme si de rien n'était. Surtout que Rose et Alice avaient dû tout expliquer aux autres. Les autres ! Comment avaient-ils réagi en apprenant qu'Emmett et moi étions frère et sœur lorsque nous étions humains ? Et lui ? Heureux ? Choqué ? J'aurai voulu posséder le don d'Edward, afin de répondre à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je maudissais ma curiosité ! Si seulement je n'avais pas ouvert les médaillons, tout serait plus simple ! Mais, Rosalie avait vu le mien, et tout s'était brusquement enchaîné.

Je poussai un soupir et baissai la tête. Pourquoi tout devait-il se compliquer ? J'aperçus mon reflet, dans l'eau calme de la rivière. Ce que j'avais changé ! Je ne décelais plus aucune trace de la vampire nomade que j'avais été. A la place, il y avait à présent une jeune fille resplendissante. Rosalie pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait du bon travail ! Mais, penser à Rosalie me ramenait immanquablement vers son compagnon. A l'heure qu'il est, il devait avoir été mis au courant de la situation, tout comme le reste de la famille. Ma décision ne changerait pas ! Je n'avais jamais été lâche, je n'allais sûrement pas commencer aujourd'hui ! J'allais retourner à la villa, et je verrai bien ce qui se passera.

A cet instant, j'entendis un bruit de course. Quelqu'un se dirigeait vers moi, à une allure toute vampirique. Si Moïse ne va pas à la montagne, c'est la montagne qui va à Moïse ! D'ailleurs, cette formule ne m'avait jamais paru aussi bien adaptée que maintenant. Je n'avais aucun mal à savoir qui était le vampire qui arrivait. Un seul pouvait courir avec tant de force et de puissance. Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Je ne me voyais absolument pas dans le rôle de Moïse, mais une montagne d'humour et de muscles allait bientôt se trouver ici.

Emmett rappliquait, et il était seul.

Je respirai profondément, afin d'être la plus calme possible lorsqu'il serait là. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Nous allions avoir une petite discussion privée, d'autant plus privée que nous étions trop loin pour qu'Edward entende quoi que ce soit, et nous verrons bien ce qu'il en sortira.

Une seule personne savait peut-être comment tout allait se dérouler. Alice. Si j'avais eu un téléphone portable, j'aurai été tentée de l'appeler, juste pour connaître l'issue de la conversation qui n'allait pas tarder à s'amorcer. Allez, un peu de courage ! Après tout, pourquoi ce « détail » changerait-il quelque chose à la situation ? Tout va bien se passer !

Un changement dans le rythme de la foulée m'avertit aussitôt. Emmett était tout proche et il ralentissait. J'étais prête, aussi calme que je le pouvais. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, je tournai la tête vers l'orée de la clairière. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'aurait-il été ? Je ne connaissais pas un seul autre vampire qui soit capable de tout prendre avec un humour à toute épreuve. Mon sourire s'élargit. J'avais encore une fois cherché des problèmes là où il n'y en avait probablement aucun. Je réalisai enfin que tout était clair depuis le départ. Dès que j'avais vu comment les Cullen vivaient, j'avais désiré rester avec eux. Je n'avais fait que chercher des mauvaises excuses pour partir, sans en être convaincue moi-même. La réalité était que je voulais cette vie, que je m'y sentais bien, mais elle était tellement à l'opposé de tout ce que j'avais connu que j'en avais été effrayée. A présent, la crainte n'avait plus sa place.

Je réalisai qu'Emmett n'avait pas fait un pas dans ma direction. Il semblait plutôt attendre quelque chose. Mais oui ! Evidemment ! Comment en aurait-il été autrement ! J'avais quitté la villa bouleversée, j'avais utilisé la télékinésie pour repousser Rosalie (avec douceur, néanmoins) ! Le pauvre ! Il devait se demander si j'étais suffisamment calmée pour approcher sans risque. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'inviter à s'approcher, car ce fut lui qui prit les devants.

- Rachel ? Fit-il, une légère appréhension perçant dans sa voix. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, rassure-toi. Affirmai-je

Dès qu'il entendit cela, il franchit rapidement la distance qui nous séparait et prit place à l'autre bout de la pierre me servant de siège.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute. Commença-t-il, un peu gêné.

- Je le pense aussi. Confirmai-je. Je suppose qu'Alice et Rose vous ont tout raconté.

- Exact. Edward, Bella et Nessie sont venus très vite, sans doute appelés par Alice. Les filles ont attendu leur arrivée avant de tout expliquer. Elles nous ont montré aussi les médaillons. Jolies photos. Continua Emmett, son naturel jovial refaisant surface

- Et… qu'en a-t-on dit ? Demandai-je, un peu tendue

- Et bien…Alice était hyper enthousiaste. Un vrai petit lutin, à sautiller de joie ! Rose était heureuse pour nous. Après le premier moment de surprise, les autres ont réagi. Esmée était totalement enchantée. Carlisle, très heureux aussi. Jasper, contaminé par la bonne humeur ambiante. Bella m'a charrié sur mon manque de mémoire. Je la retiens, celle-là ! On verra bien de quoi elle se souviendra, dans 70 ans. Je compte lui rappeler deux ou trois petits trucs de sa vie d'avant. Déclara Emmett, sa bonne humeur naturelle revenant au triple galop. Edward était ravi et il s'est même découvert de l'humour. Comme quoi, il change, le frangin. Le mariage lui fait du bien !

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelqu'un ? M'enquis-je, souriante.

- Jacob n'était pas là. Ce que Rose apprécie, d'ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à lui que je pensais. Remarquai-je

- Oh ! Moi ? Fit-il, feignant la surprise.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Décidément, il était le meilleur pour détendre une situation. C'était sûrement son don. Je n'aurai pu rêver mieux comme frère.

- Allez, Emmett. Dis-moi. Insistai-je, une fois notre rire calmé.

- Franchement, j'ai été stupéfait. Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Et puis, une fois la surprise passée, ce qui a mis un peu de temps, j'ai été enchanté de cette nouvelle. C'est inouï, incroyable, même ! Se retrouver, comme ça. Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'avais accepté naturellement l'idée de ta mort.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Moi aussi, je pensais que tu étais mort.

- Ce qui est normal, vu la façon dont j'ai disparu. Fit-il, avant de reprendre. En plus, on s'entend super bien ! C'est vraiment trop cool ! Mais, ensuite, après la joie de cette annonce, je m'en suis voulu. Avoua-t-il.

- De quoi ? Demandai-je

- D'avoir oublié le visage de ma charmante petite sœur. Répondit-il, en replaçant doucement une mèche derrière mon oreille.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. J'ai changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. C'est plutôt moi qui suit à blâmer. J'aurai dû te reconnaître, et j'ai honte d'avouer que ça n'a pas été le cas. Confessai-je, attendrie par son geste.

- Tu étais jeune, et je vadrouillais souvent. Conclusion, nous sommes ex aequo. Personne n'est à blâmer. Sauf…

- Sauf quoi ?

- Tu as l'habitude de te calmer seule, je le conçois. D'ailleurs, tout le monde a compris ta réaction. Mais à présent, tu fais partie de notre famille. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à compter sur nous, à te reposer un peu sur nous. A ce propos, la prochaine fois qu'il est prévu de te bouleverser, on s'assurera que Jasper est à tes côtés. Déclara-t-il, avant d'ajouter. Et puis, maintenant, je suis là. Et je compte bien veiller sur ma petite sœur.

- Ben tiens ! Je suis curieuse de voir comment tu vas faire ça ! Raillai-je

- On a des doutes ?

- Aucun. Assurai-je.

Néanmoins, je me demandais quand même ce qu'il entendait par « veiller sur moi ». Comme Emmett reprenait la parole, je n'allais pas tarder à connaître la réponse

- Tout d'abord, il me semble que ta chambre a besoin de nouveaux meubles et d'être décorée.

- Il paraît, en effet. Admis-je.

- Tu as carte blanche. Achètes ce que tu veux, ne regardes pas à la dépense. Je me charge de tous les frais. Affirma-t-il, avec sérieux.

- Quoi ? Fis-je, ébahie. Mais, il n'en est pas question !

- Tu as de l'argent ? Reprit-il, sans se laisser démonter.

- Non, évidemment. Soupirai-je.

- Alors, la question est réglée. Mes fonds sont à ta disposition. Et, je te le dis tout de suite, ma petite Rachel, c'est non négociable.

- Quel grand frère autoritaire ! Répliquai-je, en souriant.

- De vieilles habitudes, sans doute, qui refont surface. Confirma-t-il, avec un immense sourire.

- Pour en revenir à la chambre, Alice compte s'en occuper. Déclarai-je, curieuse de voir sa réaction.

- T'inquiètes, je lui parlerai. Et puis, elle a très bon goût, tu verras. Dit-il, avant d'enchaîner, tout sourire. Un peu de confiance, que diable !

- Ok, je m'incline. Alice choisit, tu paies. C'est ça ?

- Tout à fait. Et je ne parle pas que pour la chambre. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je t'ouvre un compte. Reprit-il, songeur. Je verrai ça avec Carlisle. Et bien sûr, je te l'approvisionne.

- Bien sûr ! Fis-je, avec une petite moue sarcastique. Tu es à la tête d'une véritable fortune et tu me fais profiter de tes largesses.

- Tu crois quoi ? Evidemment, l'argent ne nous pose aucun souci. Je t'explique. Nous avons tous plusieurs comptes, et ils fructifient très bien grâce à Alice, qui nous dit comment l'optimiser grâce à la Bourse. Comme elle voit tout à l'avance, c'est un jeu d'enfant. Tu verras. Bientôt, tu comprendras à quel point c'est facile.

- Emmett, on ne peut pas faire l'inverse de ce que tu proposes ? Demandai-je.

- Comment ça ?

- Ça me gêne que tu dépenses autant d'argent pour moi. Avouai-je. Même si tu en as beaucoup. Alors, on pourrait m'ouvrir d'abord un compte, tu mets la somme de départ, et ensuite je me débrouille.

- Pas question. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. On dira que c'est pour tous les Noël et les anniversaires que j'ai loupés. Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir, s'il te plaît.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es entêté. Mais, j'apprécie beaucoup.

- Youpi ! J'ai gagné ! S'exclama-t-il, en me gratifiant au passage d'une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule. Donc, je m'occupe de toutes tes premières dépenses !

- Attends, attends. L'interrompis-je. Je croyais qu'on parlait seulement de la chambre ! Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « premières dépenses », exactement ?

- Tu pensais que j'allais me contenter de t'offrir quelques meubles ? C'est mal me connaître, ma petite. Non, je parlais aussi de la garde-robe…

- Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Soupirai-je.

- On se le demande, en effet ! Railla-t-il. Et tu as oublié aussi le téléphone portable et la voiture.

- Emmett ! T'es sérieux, ou tu te fous de moi ? C'est trop !

- Générosité est mon deuxième prénom. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je suis certain que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir dépenser de l'argent pour toi. J'ai quelques autres noms en tête. D'ailleurs, on a fait pareil pour Bella, même si Edward voulait tout payer. On a notre fierté, quand même. Toute la famille s'y met pour accueillir un nouveau membre. Alors, ne fais pas la petite sœur capricieuse. On a déjà eu droit au film.

- C'est bon. J'abandonne. Je vous laisse tout organiser. Et on verra plus tard.

- Super ! Ça va être top ! S'écria-t-il, avant de demander. Au fait, tu aimes quoi, comme voiture ?

- Parce que j'ai le choix ? Répliquai-je, un peu sceptique quant à la réponse.

- Bien sûr. Affirma-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment.

- Pas grave. Rose et Ed s'y connaissent très bien. On verra ça ensemble, tous les quatre.

- Emmett, je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? M'enquis-je, feignant l'embarras.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je te trouve bien sérieuse, tout d'un coup.

- C'est que… je ne compte pas rester quelques mois avec vous. Continuai-je, d'une petite voix.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement soucieux

- Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que…

- Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ? M'interrompit-il, la voix teintée d'inquiétude

- Tu vas devoir me supporter très longtemps. Je ne compte plus repartir. Terminai-je, avec un sourire narquois.

- Rachel ! Tu m'as fais peur, là ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru…Je ne veux plus te perdre, petite sœur. Fit-il, en me serrant entre ses bras puissants.

- Moi non plus, je ne veux plus te perdre, grand frère. Affirmai-je, émue, en me laissant aller dans la chaleur de son étreinte.

- Tu vas voir, l'avenir sera formidable ! Affirma Emmett, sans desserrer les bras. Chasse et plaisirs, le tout ponctué par quelques impondérables, la vie de famille et la mascarade pour les humains. Tu vas adorer ! Et rien de fâcheux ne t'arrivera.

- J'ai confiance en toi, grand frère. Murmurai-je. Ne me laisse pas faire de bêtises et tout gâcher.

- Je prendrai soin de toi. Je t'aiderai à passer le cap du changement de régime. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Si jamais tu fais un écart, à un moment donné, on s'arrangera. On est tous passé par là, et j'ai aussi fait des erreurs au début. Personne ne t'en voudra, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et quand tu seras prête, tu viendras en cours, avec nous. Tu as tant de choses à découvrir ! Et l'éternité pour le faire.

- Je ne demande rien de plus. Soupirai-je, heureuse.

Nous restâmes enlacés quelques instants. Nous étions heureux de ces retrouvailles, et rien ne viendrait les entacher, j'en avais la conviction. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai pleuré de joie !

- Quel grand sentimental tu fais ! Le taquinai-je

- Je sais. Fit-il, en me relâchant.

Il se remit debout et me tendit la main.

- Prête pour le retour à la maison, petite sœur ?

Je saisi sa main et me relevai à mon tour.

- Bien sûr. Rentrons, grand frère.

- Une petite course ? Proposa-t-il, en souriant.

- Tu crois être en mesure de me battre ? Ironisai-je.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ou alors, tu as la frousse de perdre ?

- Pas du tout. Prêt ?

Nous quittâmes la clairière en courant, main dans la main. Nous riions, heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble. Puis, nos mains se séparèrent. Sans ralentir, ni cesser de rire, ravis de courir côtes à côtes, nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer. Quand nous arrivâmes en vue de la villa, j'en ressenti un bonheur immense. L'avenir était plein de promesses et s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

**FIN**


	27. Un petitmot pour vous

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews.**

**Vous êtes plusieurs à me demander l'adresse de l'autre forum que j'ai évoqué. Je la donne volontiers à tous ceux qui m'envoient des messages privés ou qui activent la balise permettant de leur répondre.**

**Je vous remercie encore d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.**

**Et pour ceux qui s'interrogent encore, je ne pense pas faire de suite aux aventures de Rachel. Je suis trop prise par mon autre histoire pour pouvoir me consacrer de nouveau à nos chers vampires.**

**Je vous conseille, par ailleurs, de lire la fic d'Aude77 : Si l'histoire était tout autre.**

**Elle est vraiment superbe ! Et quelle belle écriture ! Une Bella plus pétillante, mi humaine mi vampire, nos chers Cullen fidèles à eux-mêmes, quelques modifications pour certains personnages (Charlie, Léah, Seth, Jacob…) qui sont simplement géniales ! **


End file.
